Las Crónicas de la Oscuridad
by jennycalifornia
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE LAS CRÓNICAS DE LA LUZ! Kagome determinará la vida de muchos por su pasado y Kikyo, los hilos se estan alineando para que verdades a situaciones sin lógica alguna tomen rumbo ahora la historia y la razones de Kikyo se verán en este desenlace en las crónicas de la oscuridad, para dar paso a LAS CRÓNICAS DEL INFINITO! PRONTAMENTE!
1. Chapter 1

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Realidad**

Todo era un caos, de ninguna manera alguien podría salir de aquel ataque a salvo y sin cicatrices, cuando Valera noto que Salazar y Miroku no estaban a su lado un mal presentimiento le ocupo el pecho, entonces cuando salió de la sala donde se encontraban todos los reyes reunidos vio lo que verdaderamente era el caos y el infierno en la tierra, charcos de sangre, cadáveres por doquier, nadie estaba a salvo entonces lo vio, Salzar estaba en el suelo con cinco amissfilius pegados a él, Valera se alarmo, entonces concentro energía en sus palmas para quemar cada una de esas criaturas, cuando lo logró trato de despertarlo, la piel se le había arrugado, y cuando lo toco pudo comprobar que aun vivía, pero debía darse prisa, entonces sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, miro el rostro envejecido de Salazar regresar el tiempo y maltrato atrás, respiro de nuevo y escuchó que le hablaba-Los reyes...- Le susurro, entonces trato de levantarse, debía llevarlos a otro sitió aquello era un desastre.

Y Valera lo dejo, porque si él aún se preocupaba por los demás entonces ella debía también ayudar.

Sango cuando se dio cuenta la gran mayoría a su alrededor estaban ya muertos, entonces tomo una de las espadas que encontró en el piso y lucho y mató a cualquier ente maligno, Kagome había estado luchando a su lado con sus poderes, cuando le encontró un arco se lo lanzó y esta empezó a dar flechazos a cualquier amissfilius que encontró, entonces un vaccumorten se le acerco, esto no era por un encargó, pensó Sango, aquello era una carnicería y quien quiera que fuera el que comandaba aquella masacre debía querer a la mayor cantidad posible para que haya más interferencias, cuando quiso quitarse del camino de la bestia tropezó con un cadáver, entonces no pudo encontrar el equilibrio, pero algo una fuerza hizo que la bestia retrocediera, una corriente de aire lo estaba arrastrando hacía atrás, entonces la fuerza se hizo más y mas fuerte, arrastrando a todo ser oscuro adentro de un agujero negro, cuando la zona estuvo despejada entonces observó al controlador de aquel agujero Miroku le sonrió.- Vamos, debemos ayudar a los demás...- Entonces Sango lo siguió junto con Kagome la cual le guiño un ojo.- No es hora de bromas...- Le dijo.- No, no lo es...- Ambas se miraron y avanzaron hacía la zona donde estaba el consejo, Kagome concentro energía pura en sus manos he hizo un choque de palmas para purificar toda la habitación, Miroku en el suelo conjuro el agujero negro y entonces de nuevos las criaturas oscuras fueron llevadas a otra dimensión.- ¡Apóyense de donde puedan!- La voz de Miroku se escucho distorsionada, la ventisca provocada por el agujero estaba ahora más fuerte, todo ser oscuro estaba siendo absorbido.

Inuyasha había sacado a su espada, pero la Reina Calipso lo detuvo y señalo a Nayi del reino de Afora.- No podemos hacer que luches...- Le dijo la mujer.- Hasta que tus ancestros no se conecten contigo, si no, estarás dándole energía a Kaguya...- Su trono era el de la oscuridad, y aunque quisiera luchar, no podía, lo único que quedaba era esperar, la pelirroja y el mestizo llegaron a la habitación.- Debemos evacuarlos a todos...- Indico Valera.- Necesito que todos se tomen las manos y Salazar los sacará de aquí...- Todos siguieron las indicaciones, entonces Salazar tomó la mano de Inuyasha el cual estaba a su lado.- ¿Podemos dejarlo a él?-Preguntó el de ojos gris.-

-. ¿En serio? No es hora de hacer bromas Salazar...- Salazar rió mientras los transportaba a algún lugar lejos de aquella carnicería, Valera entonces sintió algo raro, una extraña corriente, debía ser Miroku con el agujero negro, salió y efectivamente todas las criaturas estaban siendo absorbidas, entonces vio a los gemelos Caine y su padre luchar con una de las bestias, fue ayudarlos, mató a un amissfiliuos entonces miró que una de las patas del vaccumorten hirió al Bankotsu desde el mentón al pecho, vio la sangre manchar su uniforme, entonces toda una fiera fue echando flamas de su cuerpo y se abrazo a la bestia, mientras Blacke Caine acertaba su espada en el cráneo de este, cuando la criatura ya no representaba ningún peligro entonces fueron en su ayuda, pero un grito de un guardia los descoloco a todos.- ¡Princesa Sango!-Sango estaba siendo estrangulada en el piso por un vaccumorten, Valera más rápida que nunca marcho en su dirección y trató de quemar al vaccumorten, pero nada le hacía entonces de un zarpazo se la quitó de encima, Miroku reacciono y aligero la caída de Valera.- Ayudala...- Valera había sido lastimada en el pecho, algo superficial, Miroku se concentró y creo un agujero negro en la palma de su mano, Sango apuntó de la inconsciencia busco con desespero la navaja que guardaba en un cartucho en su cadera, cuando la tuvo entonces se la clavo en uno de los ojos gritó y la dejo para caer en el agujero negro, Miroku sorprendido la miro y con una sonrisa dijo.- Hazme saber cuantos de esos tienes en tu cuerpo...- Respiro un poco estaba exhausto.- No quiero que me claven una daga en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo...- Le brindo un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces cuando ambos estuvieron a la altura Miroku continuó.- No por ser princesa voy a dejar de atacarte...-Sango simplemente rodó los ojos, habían cosas importantes que discutir pero él estaba bromeando, perfecto.-

Luego de que Bankotsu, y Valera fueran a una revisión de sus heridas, el consejo se había dispersado, ya habían tomado una decisión, y ahora la reina Calipso estaba enfrente de Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango estaba presente aún con la vestimenta del ataque, unos cuantos moretones no le harían perderse aquella reunión.- La perla de Shikkon fue un obsequió de mi antepasado a su nieta preferida, Midoriko...-

-. ¿Midoriko Higurashi?- Preguntó Inuyasha.-

-. Midoriko Rien...- Le dijo.- Los nombres de los bastardos siempre han sido Rien...- Corrigió Sango.- Midoriko fue una bastarda del bisabuelo de mi abuela la Reina...- Explicó Sango.- El abuelo de Midoriko aún era uno de los mas cercanos a gobernar Luxemberg, su hermano menor, El Rey Alister crió a Midoriko como a una más de la familia, aprendió nuestras costumbres y se labro un camino lejos de aquí con la perla que su abuelo le había obsequiado.

-. Midoriko Rien...- Habló Calipso.- Cultivo en la perla todos los buenas recuerdos de su infancia, sin discriminaciones ni prejuicios, nadie la trato indiferente por su origen, la perla fue entonces llenada de toda la luz que Midoriko pudo darles, pero al llegar a Noxexs descubrió entonces una maldad que habitaba en la habitación de cristal del trono, la perla purifico todo lo malo allí y a cambio el Rey Naraku le ofreció uno de sus hijos para que desposara a su única hija...Kanna, pero luego de aquella unión Midoriko siguió alimentado la perla hasta el final de sus días, cuando vio que tú abuelo, El Rey Ezra se coronó como Rey, llegó a mis manos esto...- Sango con una pequeña caja de madera en manos le dio a Inuyasha el obsequió más grande que se puede dar.- Inuyasha, para que la perla deberás pasar la habitación de cristal, y hacer la voluntad de tus antepasados, no solo podrás colocarla en lo alto de un torre y hacerla funcionar...- Explicó.- La perla es mucho más que eso, y de momento ayudará a tu pueblo, mientras tú contengas lo malo, yo haré mi trabajo de re ubicar a todas las personas de tú reino que no estén infectadas, mientras tanto hagamos eso creo que será de mucha ayuda de que tengas a Kagome a tú lado...-

-. Mi reina...- Habló Kagome, ya consciente de su parentesco con Midoriko.- Espero que escribas con tanta frecuencia que no te tenga que echar de menos en el palacio, eras y eres una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido...-

-. Gracias su majestad...-

-. ¿Y que pasará con los ataques? Aún continuaran...- Señalo Inuyasha.- La guerra esta aquí y ahora...-

-. Lucharemos lo que podamos Lord Inuyasha, pero la guerra tarde mucho en llegar y más aún en irse...- Habló con sabiduría Calipso.- esto tiene años siendo planeado paso a paso por Kaguya, no esperes a que ganemos de un momento a otro...- Le dijo Calipso, en aquel momento la paciencia era su mejor aliada.

Cuando la reunión paso Sango estaba libre y quería hacerse de una buena ducha, pero entonces Miroku se atravesó a su visión.- Espero no incomodarte...- Le dijo.- Pero creo que debo decirte que...-

-. Siento mucho no haberte dicho quien era en realidad...- Le dijo Sango apresurada.- Siento mucho haber mentido durante todos estos días...-

-. Oh...- Miroku estaba pensando en otras cosas que decir, pero aquella escena lo hizo reír.- Creo que eso es algo tonto por lo que te estas disculpando, tú titulo no es mi nuevo mejor amigo en la ciudad, tú lo eres Sango...- Aclaro mientras Sango se sorprendía por aquella reacción.- En realidad vine a decir que debo viajar unos cuantos meses o años, y me preguntaba si pudieras ser tú mi compañera...-Preguntó y agrego.- Claro si no tienes nada más que hacer...-

-. ¿Y Valera y Salazar?- Preguntó con el corazón desbocado.-

-. Ellos estarán bien, necesitan su tiempo juntos...¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó inseguro y muy a la expectativa de un mal escenario.- Bueno...- Empezó a decir Sango.- Prepararé mis cosas, y le diré a mi Abuela, creo que podré pedir a los cocineros un poco...- Pero Miroku la abrazó y daba vueltas en el aire junto a ella.- Ya basta!-Le dijo Sango.- Oh...princesa creo que me va a encantar viajar a tu lado...-

Y cuando le dijo princesa no sintió aquella molesta presión que sentía cuando alguien más en la corte lo decía...

Calipso estaba frente a Valera y a un Salazar un poco descompuesto.- Tú padre trajo muchos adelantos a este reino, y me gustaría ofrecerte que te quedarás junto a tú acompañante...- Propuso.- Creo que podría necesitar un poco de ayuda ante esta situación...-

-. No podría su majestad...- Negó aquella propuesta.- Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, y creo que sería de mayor utilidad mi presencia en otros lugares en esta terrible situación...- Ambos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello, tanto como Valera y Salazar necesitaban de aquel tiempo, la guerra había comenzado...

El consejo había decidido de momento hacer que la perla de Shikkon alumbrara aquel lugar rodeado de oscuridad, pero de momento, las consecuencias serían devastadoras para todos si aquella oscuridad seguía expandiendo. Inuyasha luego de aquello se encontraba ahora después de un viaje agotador frente a las puerta detrás del trono, el símbolo de una diosa del fuego reflejaba que aquello era pertenencia a la familia real, junto a Kagome esperaba encontrar respuesta, cuando las puertas se abrieron se adentró en la estancia oscura y vacía, paso un largo rato para que entonces las lamparas en aquel lugar fueran encendidas por llamas azules, Inuyasha no supo que hacer, entonces un hombre alto de cabellos largos y negros, con la corona lisa de su familia apareció.- ¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó aquel ancestro con rudeza, Inuyasha no sabía para que necesitaba su aprobación entonces algo extraño ocurrió, en la pared del fondo se empezó a dibujar lineas doradas, conectando nombres con otros nombres, se acerco, sin importarle aquel hombre, vio a todos los nombres, todos los reyes que habían pasado por aquel trono, entonces observó el suyo, conectado con una persona, y creando más y mas nombres...- Tú tienes un futuro por delante...pero ¿A qué realmente has venido?-Preguntó el hombre nuevamente.-

-. Mi reino..- Inuyasha pensó muy bien en aquella respuesta hasta que en el nombre de su madre abajo de este se escribían dos más, hijo y nieto, pero este ultimo aparecía y desaparecía como quisiera.- No...este no es mi reino, este reino...el reino esta en una terrible y precaria situación, los reyes de este momento me aconsejaron que podría servir si venía a ustedes por algún consejo, o algo que pudieran darme para afrontar esta adversidad...- Aún observaba la pared, y aquel nombre que se leía simple como Rien.- Un Rey ante todo debe aprender de todo un poco de sus antepasados, para no equivocarse en un futuro...- Respondió aquel sujeto.- Hemos esperado a que vengas para darte todo el conocimiento que necesitas...pero también para que veas a ese nombre que te tiene tan inquieto...-

-. Rien es el apellido de los bastardos...- Susurro Inuyasha.- Porque no es estable como los demás...- Preguntó.- Porque vendrá a tu mundo inadvertido, no podría decirte si ya ha nacido, si aún falta para su nacimiento, pero se que cuando llegue el momento ese Rien vendrá hasta aquí y dejará su huella en esta cámara, por eso estas tú aquí...- Le explico.- Tú destino esta marcado en ese muro, pero el de él no, querrás cambiar las cosas para bien, muchas veces perderás batallas, pero recuerda que cada batalla perdida es una lección aprendida, aprende y lee todo lo que puedas el castillo y tu gente te necesitarán en ambos sitios, el trono y el campo de batalla...- Y sin más muchas imagines pasaron por la mente de Inuyasha, vidas pasadas, situaciones, emociones guerras y paz, todo aquello que había temido ya no temía, pues sabía que podría con todo eso y más.- Eres Inuyasha, hijo de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, sal y trae el honor que nos merecemos, sal y salva a tantos como puedas...

E Inuyasha cuando salió y vio a Kagome esperar por el solo pensó que quizás después de lo visto podría lograr una diferencia.- ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Kagome.- Sí...-Respondió con una sonrisa.- Ahora lo estoy...- Inuyasha había entrado allí con un semblante de preocupación pero había salido con mas fuerza que nunca, y Kagome lo noto...

Quizás podrían luchar y proteger a todos los que necesitarán de ellos...

Sango estaba frente a su abuela junto a Miroku ella había hablado de su decisión, y ambos esperaban la aprobación de la monarca.- ¿Qué están esperando?-Preguntó Calipso, en ese momento tenía una fuerte migraña debido al día tan movido que había tenido y su nieta le llegaba con aquello.- Eres libre de decidir Sango, sería una doble cara si te dijera que te necesito a mi lado, cuando yo por muchos años viví lejos de aquí, entrene y viaje tanto como pude, es tú vida y es tú decisión, solo espero no tener que lanzar la flecha a tu bote para mandarte al otro mundo...- Habló tan sincera como pudo.- Si quieres seguir a un esclavo/ladrón ...-

-. Ex esclavo y ocasionalmente ladrón cuando la ocasión lo ameriza.- Corrigió Miroku a la Reina.- Ves? Estoy segura de que estarás bien...- Un guardia había entrado rápido interrumpiendo la conversación, entregó un sobre a la reina y ella lo leyó de inmediato.- Puedes empezar por el frente norte...-

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Sango preocupada.-

-. Koga ha desaparecido...- Dijo mientras la migraña penetraba aún más su concentración.- Luego podrás hacer lo que quieras...-

Miroku miro a Sango, y su expresión de preocupación era más que grave...

Quien era Koga?

Cuando Miroku y Sango partieron antes del amanecer su abuela le había regalado un pequeño animal, era un gato mágico, blanco y con rayas negras, grandes ojos rojos y expresivos, Sango agradeció el gesto, su abuela le había dicho que lo conservara por todo el tiempo que estuviera fuera, Miroku y ella recurrieron a transportarse rapidamente a través de los polvos celer, de color azul y potentes, podrían llegar al frente norte en cuestión de segundo, ambos los usaron y cuando aterrizaron en el frente norte Sango tuvo que caminar enseguida para no sentir el mareo que estos causaban con ella los usaba, todos en el campamento estaban observándola, Miroku al igual que ella estaba un poco mareado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, cuando se acerco a Sango esta se había hecho una coleta alta, limpiado el traje negro y azul con aquella muy flexible armadura, se veía de temer.- ¡Lady Northwood!-Escucho llamar a Sango, de la carpa salió una mujer de contextura fibrosa cejas gruesas y cabello negro, a Miroku le recordó a su amiga Valera.- Mi Lady...- La pelirroja reverenció a Sango, esta ultima con un semblante serio hablo.- No estamos en la corte Capitana Northwood, estamos en el campo de batalla...- Tenaz cuando era necesario Sango se impuso de inmediato.- Lo siento, su majestad, ¿Ha venido por el caso del soldado Wolf?-Preguntó Lady Northwood, Sango asintió y la pelirroja prosiguió.- Desapareció hace dos días, una tormenta nos ha tomado desprevenidos, el soldado durmió aislado de todos nosotros, cuando sentimos un ataque lo busque de inmediato, ningún soldado se queda rezagado en mi escuadrón, pero cuando lo busque en su tienda el lugar estaba hecho un desastre...- Lady Northwood los guió través del campamento.- Esta era la tienda donde el soldado se encontraba...- Miroku inspecciono el lugar, sin duda una criatura oscuro había entrado allí Sango observó su mirada y entendió de inmediato que aquello no pintaba nada bueno...- Lo hemos buscado su majestad, pero no ha habido rastro alguno de su presencia, yo misma lo he estado buscando y cuando...-

-. Basta...- Dijo Sango.- Ha sido suficiente...- Debía tomar una decisión, no podía malgastar recursos en su búsqueda, si Koga fue arrastrado por un vaccumorten o amissfilius cualquiera de los dos pudo haberlo asesinado y no haber dejado rastro aparente, no podía dejar de pensar en la ultima vez que se vieron, Koga era su primo, y aunque quisiera buscarlo sentía que podría ser un error, no podía lanzar piedras a un vació inclemente.- Aquí estuvo una criatura oscura, y aunque me lamento mucho, no estoy segura de si valdría la pena seguir en la búsqueda del soldado Wolf, no es tiempo de búsquedas es tiempo de guerra, y prefiero que tú y tus hombres sigan enfocados en el frente...- Decidió, Lady Northwood estaba sin habla no esperaba que la prima de Koga fuera tan desligada de él.- Yo me encargaré del caso, tengo buena compañía y estoy segura de que tus hombres y tú tienen mejores cosas que hacer..- Nortwood entonces se arrepintió de aquellos pensamientos.- Entiendo su alteza...-

Sango miro a Miroku y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse agrego.- Para la próxima cuando me veas en el campo de batalla dirígete asía mi como Sango, los títulos no valen cuando estamos tan cerca de la muerte...- Y sin mas se retiro, ningún hombre podría decir que aquella mujer que se marchaba había llegado con aires de superioridad, sin embargo, algo oscuro en el bosque los observó

Todo estaba marchando al plan.

* * *

Aquí el primer capitulo!

Sí, aquí obvio vamos a ver todo la oscuridad, todo lo malo, y muchas cosas más! Gracias por leerme!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	2. Amor en tiempos de Guerra

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Amor en tiempos de Guerra**

Bankotsu se encontraba admirando la belleza de la tribu de los Shinichintai, todos eran Indarrean, por lo cual muchos de sus poderes antes dormidos ahora se encontraban desarrollándose junto con los de su hermano Blacke, aquella mañana después de una buena noche de descanso la anciana de allí que de sorpresa era la anciana Kaede que en su momento trabajo en el palacio para cuidar y entrenar a Kagome, ahora se encontraba con los suyos, aquella anciana los había recibido con los brazos abiertos y con mucho entusiasmo, se levantó y alisto para ir con la anciana, su gemelo ya se encontraba afuera de la choza de la anciana Kaede.- Te has quedado dormido...- Le dijo mientras le golpeaba la frente con un dedo.- No puedes querer tanto a tú cama B...- Le dijo el de ropa negra, Bankotsu odiaba que su hermano fuera tan madrugador.- Ya basta Blacke...- Le dijo mientras se adentraba a la choza de la anciana Kaede.

Sotoliryos era pura vegetación y aquellas casas o chozas era una con la naturaleza, se había adaptado rápido a aquel estilo de vida, aunque su hermano Blacke aún le costara adecuarse ante la falta de más sitios que visitar, la anciana Kaede estaba sentada frente a una fogata, era una vieja muy sabia decían los de la villa, pero Bankotsu lo dudaba.- Tomen asiento...- Le dijo, mientras que lanzaba en el fuego unas especias, pronto el lugar se volvió frío.- He de decirles que hace mucho he esperado este momento...- Mientras la vieja hablaba el fuego se avivaba.- Su futuro es incierto, el de ambos, ambos han nacido para brindarse equilibrio y si uno de ustedes muere, el otro morirá eventualmente de la pena...-

-. ¿Para que nos dice esto anciana Kaede?-Preguntó Bankotsu.-

-. Porque en un futuro sucederá, estamos en guerra, y ambos son maravillosos, pero si uno de ustedes mueren y el otro se deja morir, ¿que significado tiene todo lo que han pasado?-Ambos darían su vida el uno por el otro, y sin su mitad no serían nada, allí acabaría todo, no querían traer al mundo a alguien a sufrir lo mismo que habían sufrido ellos de pequeños.- La vida sigue después y no quisiera que alguno de ustedes se quedara a esperar solo la muerte, sueñen y aprendan a vivir plenamente, la muerte es solo el siguiente paso...- Les habló a ambos.- Ahora, quisiera por favor que buscarán para mi unas flores en el bosque, he querido hacer te de amapola de fuego desde hace mucho para relajar mis nervios...- Bankotsu y Blacke dejaron a la anciana loca de la villa para buscar su encargo, aquella anciana estaba loca...

O era lo que ambos habían creído, Kaede había observado su futuro, y uno de ellos debía vivir...

Sango y Miroku llevaban veinte meses de pueblo en pueblo, en Arhick la ciudad de Motu y todo el Reino de Afora la guerra aún no había tocado tierra, pero lo que era Luxemberg Miul y Noxexs era un cuento muy distinto, en ese momento se encontraban cerca del río de los lamentos en Noxexs, Sango tenía a una niña la cual agonizante en sus brazos dio el ultimo respiro, Sango cerró sus ojos y una lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Miroku no había dicho nada, aquella aldea había sido atacada y no habían podido hacer nada por evitarlo, solo habían encontrado a la niña moribunda, por eso Miroku hizo una gran hoguera para crema a todos los del pueblo, era lo mínimo que se merecían después de tanto horror.- Espero que los dioses se apiadan de sus almas...- Dijo Miroku.-

-. Los dioses no están con nosotros Miroku...- Respondió seca.- Los dioses no marcarían a tantos niños a morir...-Lo miro y lamento como había sonado.- Lo siento, pero todo esto esta mal, hemos ayudado a muchos, pero aún creo que hemos perdido a tantos que...- Miroku acarició el rostro de Sango y le sonrió.- ¿Sabes? tú sola no puedes salvar al mundo...- Le dijo.- Algunas veces quisiera tener tanto poder para acabar con tanta miseria que daría lo que fuera por...- Miroku toco sus labios y calló para mirar a los ojos azules de él.

Aquel tiempo había sido para conocerse, para molestarse y odiarse de a momentos, para respetarse y aprender a trabajar en equipo, Sango nuevamente estaba molesta por la guerra, y no podía, en realidad nadie podría, porque la culpa no era de ellos, la culpa era de Kaguya, y hasta no derrotarla no podrían hacer nada, Sango cerró los ojos por un minuto y respiro.- Princesa debemos continuar...-Le dijo Miroku mientras le mostraba una carta.- He recibido noticias de Valera y Salazar, quieren vernos en las isla de Feturae para que tengamos un pequeño momento de paz...-

Aquello sonaba bien, Sango necesitaba descansar un poco de la guerra y de ayudar a todos antes que ella, Miroku esperaba que aquel viaje pudiera hacer algo bueno en ella...

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban enfrascados en una situación delicada, la evacuación del reino había comenzado hace casi un año, y aunque aún quedarán personas en el reino, no eran tantas, e Inuyasha consideraba que Kagome debía irse con el último viaje, pero aquello para Kagome no podría ser, no aún, la perla de shikkon debía ser purificada cada cierto tiempo, y si ella no lo hacia entonces todo el trabajo de retener a Kaguya en su prisión habría quedado en el olvido.- Deja de molestar, no me iré de ninguna manera, debo proteger la perla, y hasta entonces no me moveré de aquí...- Explico de nuevo.- Ahórrate tus comentarios tontos de que moriré si no tengo a alguien quien me cuide, soy grande y he demostrado que puedo cuidarme...- Habían atacado el castillo más de los que les gustaba admitir, y en todos los ataques Kagome siempre había salido ilesa debido a su luz, Inuyasha lo sabía muy bien.-

Inuyasha respiró de nuevo, pero pensó que no la haría cambiar de opinión, Kagome había resultado ser mas terca que Kikyo y mucho más espontanea, por eso temía que si se quedaba podría pesarla algo, Kaguya había dejado muy en claro que destrozaría a sus enemigos, y claramente Kagome era un enemigo debido a que ella aminoraba la energía maligna en el palacio, a lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de Izayoi, Inuyasha y Kagome los escuchaban con frecuencia, Kagome lamentaba mucho el estado de la reina, pero no tocaba el tema, para Inuyasha era aún muy doloroso tener que hablar de su madre en aquel estado, no había mostrado mejoría alguna, y no sabía si la tendría algún día, Kagome lo mira y fue hasta él, tomo su mano en muestra de apoyo.- Estará bien algún día...-

Aquello no había hecho nada, aquellas palabras no le harían efecto a su madre, pero en su corazón quizás un poco.

Luego de dos semanas de viaje en el lomo de Kirara, el gato mágico de dos colas que su abuela le había regalado al salir de Luxemberg, Miroku se había encariñado con la gata, y era más que amorosa con él, a Sango algunas veces le desesperaba que aquel gato prefería a Miroku por encima de ella, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo, Miroku era un bromista de primera y a Kirara al parecer eso le gustaba, a los lejos el Impero de Feturae se encontraba a la vista, las arenas blancas y en la orilla se encontraba una pelirroja esperando paciente a que ellos tocaran tierra. Cuando lo hicieron Valera corrió abrazar a Miroku con la más hermosa de las euforias, Valera estaba más que feliz de verlo, y verlo feliz la hacía más que feliz.- ¡Bienvenidos!-Les dijo a ambos.- Cariño...espero que Salazar lo este haciendo bien para tenerte así de contenta...- Valera rodó sus ojos, los malos chistes a la orden con Miroku.- Espero que no espantes a Sango con tan malos chistes...- Le advirtió a lo que Sango entre risas pudo contestar.- Los hace peores...- Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, Valera los guió por la isla y les enseñaba lo hermosa que esa la isla de Feturae, Sango admiró todo, las construcciones blancas y muy frescas, mujeres hombres y niños convivían en paz, a Sango le encanto aquello, las islas estaban fuera del alcance de la guerra por el momento.- ¿Donde esta Salazar? No me digas que lo asesinaste y por eso estas tan feliz...- Valera le golpeo la cabeza con la mano abierta Miroku no había cambiado para nada.- Se encuentra en casa...- Le dijo mientras caminaban por un senderó que conducía a una montaña, en lo más alto había una cabaña hermosa, de pura madera con un pequeño balcón en el segundo piso y un jardín de flores exóticas al frente, cuando los invitó a pasar escucharon la voz de Salazar regañando a alguien, Valera simplemente rodó los ojos hasta que los guió a todos a la sala, bonita y espaciosa, siguieron por un largo pasillo y salieron por una puerta que los llevó al patio de la casa, en donde Salazar discutía con una niña hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos azules y penetrantes.

Salazar cuando los vio los saludo con gusto, se veía muy cambiado, con unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.-¡Bienvenidos!-Mientras cargaba a la niña los abrazó, ambos se veían dichosos y felices de estar juntos.- Dejenme presentar a la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo...- Les mostró a la pequeña, blanca y sin rastro de pecas como ambos padres.- Su nombre es Amira...- La niña se refugió en el pecho de Salazar.- Esta demás decir que es nuestra hija...- Miroku se contentó y lo felicitó por aquello, había mucho que contar. Ambas parejas hablaron de lo que habían pasado todo aquel tiempo sin verse, Amira tenía apenas un año de nacida, y era la adoración de ambos, no había sido planificada en absoluto, pero notaron que Salaza se veía mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era, al caer la noche Valera durmió a la pequeña y fue a su encuentro para tomar un poco de té.- Así que ahora están más que bien...- Les dijo Miroku.- Me alegro mucho por ambos...-

-. Gracias...- Salazar sonrió agradecido, aquella vida era un sueño hecho realidad, pero todo sueño tenía un precio.- Hay algo que deben haberse estado preguntado desde que llegaron...- Señalo sus arrugas.- Valera me ha hecho...-

-. Basta de estar bromeando con eso Salazar...- Valera rodó los ojos y continuó con la explicación.- Hace unos meses todo estaba bien, pero Salazar ha estado envejeciendo de forma prematura, así que cuando decidimos mudarnos aquí, hemos hablado con Tsukuyomi y nos ha dicho que lo que esta sufriendo Salazar es un efecto colateral de los ataques de los amissfilius...- Explico.-

-. Es algo que pudo haber matado a cualquiera...- Siguió Salazar.- Pero no a mi, por eso estoy envejeciendo y he estado preocupado por toda esta situación...-Sango los observó ambos tomaron sus manos en señal de apoyo incondicional- No puedo salir de esta isla, si salgo sería directamente a Sotoeternal, ambos sabemos que allí podría haber una cura...-Le dijo a Miroku, ambos sabían de los secretos que escondía aquella ciudad escondida, pero ambos sabían lo peligroso que podría ser al final.- No quiero morir sin ver a mi hija formar una familia, cargar a uno de mis nietos, envejecer junto a Valera para que no se sienta sola y amargada...- Rió ante lo último, Valera solo se limpió uno de sus ojos acuosos.- Somos hermanos Miroku, y quisiera que tú junto a Sango cuidarán a Amira para cuando yo no este...- Les dijo

-. Valera me parece bastante capacitada para ese papel Salazar...- Habló Sango.- No querrás que nosotros nos llevemos su luz, afuera esta la guerra.-

-. Lo sé, pero si sigo envejeciendo tan rápido tendré que marcharme a Sotoeternal, no quiero que mi hija crezca en un lugar así...- Ambos recordaron su estancia en el lugar, había zonas prohibidas que ellos desafiaron y aquello podría traer consecuencias para la hija de Salazar.- Sabes de que hablo Miroku...-

-. Haré lo que sea por proteger a los tuyos mi amigo...- Le dijo Miroku.- No te preocupes por el futuro, aquí estarán bien...-

-. No por mucho tiempo...- Dijo Valera.- Hemos recibido cartas de Abby, las cosas no se están aligerando, todos tienen miedo, y hay tanta muerte que no me permito pensar si en algún momento decidimos salir de aquí...-

-. Los entiendo, y aún más cuando tienen a alguien tan pequeño que depende de ustedes...- Dijo Sango.- ¿Qué han dicho las medium de aquí?-Preguntó Sango.

-. Este es solo el principió, algo muy malo va a pasar, y cuando pase espero que Amira este segura...-

Los cuatros se miraron preocupados, la guerra estaba allí afuera, lejos de esas islas, lejos de ellos, pero era cuestión de tiempo de que llegará hasta ellos, alguien había tocado la puerta entonces Valera fue a ver quien podría ser tan tarde, cuando regreso con una carta en sus manos miró a la princesa con rostro confundido.-Sango...- Llamó.- La reina Calipso...-

-. ¿Que sucedió con mi abuela?-Sango estaba al borde, esperaba que no fuera nada malo.- Dicen que estuvo en el frente hace dos semanas, llevaba desaparecida dos días y hoy la han encontrado gravemente herida, debes irte...- Salazar se levantó y se ofreció a llevarla de inmediato, sabiendo las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía, dejando sola a Valera y llevándose a Miroku y Sango Salazar los transportó tan rápido como pudo, cuando llegaron al palacio de Umi Salazar quiso continuar con ellos pero Miroku lo detuvo.- ¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó-

-. Estoy acompañándolos...- Le dijo simple.-

-. Vuelve con Valera, ella te necesita más, yo estaré aquí, prometo escribir cualquier cosa que pase...- Le prometió entonces que estarían en contacto, Salazar desapareció y Sango ya estaba con su abuela, Miroku simple espero hasta que ella saliera de aquella habitación.

Sango entró y todos la reverenciaron, entonces pensó en lo peor, y quiso llorar pero oyó a su dulce abuela reír.- ¡Oh por los dioses!- No aguantaba la risa, y a Sango no le causaba gracia alguna.- ¡Tú rostro de verdad que ha sido un poema!- Siguió hasta que una de las mujeres curanderas le daba un medicamento agrío, allí fue su momento para reír.- No es gracioso...-Acuso la reina.-Tampoco que finjas haber muerto...- Le dijo.- Salid todos...- Pidió la reina, todos despejaron la habitación y entonces allí en aquella confiable soledad entre ambas Calipso la miró.- Has cambiado...- Alago.

-. Tú no tanto...- Se sentó cerca de ella, y tomo su mano.- ¿Podrías decirme que sucedió?- Preguntó, sabía que su abuela era fuerte y si había desaparecido por aquel periodo de tiempo el enemigo era algo de temer...- Kaguya ha reclutado a soldados caídos...- Comenzó a explicar.- Me he encontrado a Koga, y ha querido matarme, Kaguya ha aprovechado la oscuridad en él para usarla a su conveniencia..-

-. Por todo lo bueno...- Exclamó Sango impresionada.- ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-. Yo nada...- Le dijo Calipso.- Estoy vieja para estos conflictos, y creo que quisiera descansar un poco en el palacio...- Reveló.- No puedo hacerlo hasta que muera...-

-. Me estas pidiendo que te suceda...- Le dijo Sango claramente.-

-. Ya tienes veinte...- Le dijo.- No es lo que quisiera, pero...-Reveló su mano derecha la cual estaba vendada.- La lucha ya no es para mi, y antes de dejarte a la deriva prefiero guiarte hasta el trono yo misma...- Le explicó, Sango con ojos acuosos pensó en lo peor.- Hace mucho tiempo...- Comenzó a relatar mientras limpiaba de la mejilla de su nieta una lagrima traviesa.- En Sotoeternal y más tarde aquí en la habitación de cristal para ascender el trono todos mis familiares que ame estuvieron conmigo, me enseñaron grandes cosas, y revelaron que moriría al tener a mi cuarto bisnieto...- Reveló.- Tengo el primero de Sota, pero debido a la situación dudo mucho que Suki sea hermana mayor muy pronto, Nayi esta preocupada por todo, y no es momento para ella, pero tú...-

-. Abuela...-

-. Querida nieta...-Rió tanto como pudo.- He leído tus cartas y se que te ha acompañado puedo sentirlo sabes...- Sonrió a Sango.- Te prometo que cuando deje este mundo vendrán cosas buenas, los dioses me tienen un lugar de primera para cuidar a todos mis seres queridos...- Sango la abrazó y lloró sobre su pecho, siempre había considerado su abuela eterna, casi más de novecientos años, su abuela era una guerrera en toda la extensión de la palabra. Calipso la abrazó y jugo con su cabello, pronto se iría pero sabía que ella estaba en buenas manos...

Sango después de un rato salió de la habitación, su abuela estaba dormida y cansada, esperaba que se recuperara pronto, cuando se dio cuenta Miroku estaba en el pasillo esperando por ella.- ¿Como esta?- Preguntó, entonces sango contó porque debía quedarse, y el porque de las cosas, lloró un poco más cuando Miroku la abrazó fuerte, cuando se calmo Miroku hablo.- Buscaras a tú príncipe ...- La hizo reír ante ese comentario.- No, puedo reinar sin nadie a mi lado hasta que ella no este...- Le dijo.-

-. Entonces imagino que buscarán a alguien apto para el papel de príncipe consorte.- Dijo esta vez serio.-

-. En cuestiones del corazón nadie manda, estaré con quien quiera estar, así como lo estuvo mi madre y mi abuela, y eso es un hecho...-

-. Me alegro entonces...- Miroku con las manos temblando de los nervios sacó una pequeña caja de madera, nada ostentoso era simple, cuando abrió y le reveló en su interior lo que había Sango se sonrojó, y miró con encantó a dos navajas, con pequeños diamantes incrustados.- No debiste...-

Sango las había observado y enamorado de ellas cuando cruzaron el desierto hace meses, pero no había querido comprarlas aún, eran costosas para ella en ese momento tan lejos de su hogar y debía ser precavida con el oro que contaban para vivir, no podía depender de su titulo ni lo quería hacer, por lo tanto tenía otras prioridades que atender, Miroku debió haber visto lo que aquellas dagas hicieron en ella, lo miró y sintió su corazón latir un poco más, Miroku no era un hombre ordinario.- Gracias...- Lo abrazó tanto como pudo y se sintió la mujer más afortunada, quizás doncellas y otras princesas querrían una propuesta de matrimonio, pero ella no quería eso, no cuando un hombre como Miroku se preocupaba para darle un regalo nada ostentoso y que le gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Por su lado Miroku estaba en las nubes, había acertado en aquel gesto, Sango no era mujer de querer vivir en un mundo rosa, y quería que estuviera segura y feliz, por eso las dagas.- Espero que no las uses en mi contra..-

Ambos rieron, quizás no eran una pareja de ensueño pero ellos a su manera se querían y respetaban tanto como para poder comprenderse con pocas palabras...

* * *

Un poco de romance, un poco de amor rudo

Espero les guste!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	3. Bitacora de tiempo

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Bitácora de Tiempo**

El tiempo no es amigo ni enemigo de nadie, el tiempo es tiempo, y el tiempo estaba haciendo de las suyas en Luxemberg, las cosechas estaban mermando a cinco años de guerra sucia por parte de Kaguya, Sango había sido regente por todo ese tiempo, y con Miroku aún a su lado podría decirse que las cosas en el reino y el resto del mundo no estaban bien, se habían creado estancias para la purificación de almas, ya que había un nuevo enemigo que hacía de las suyas los thilpsi era pequeños duendes negros, con ojos grandes y aparentemente encantadores pero que a su toque o su presencia estos sacaban todo el odio de los corazones de los seres a flote, dejando más muerte que otra cosa a su paso...- Estoy cansada...- Dijo Sango a Miroku el cual estaba revisando unos documentos por ella.-Debemos hacer algo...- Se encontraba en un día difícil, había recibido un informe de Lady Northwood, y no era nada alentador, habían evacuado todo el norte y la parte sur del pueblo hacía tierras más arenosas, Afora, el reino en donde su hermano y cuñada se encontraban, en algún momento ella y su abuela tendrían que irse, la guerra era silenciosa pero devastadora, ya más de la mitad de Luxemberg se encontraba fuera del reino, Kagome le había escrito hace un par de meses para decirle que ella e Inuyasha estaban prácticamente solos en el castillo, la oscuridad era tormentosa, y Kagome trataba en la mayor medida purificar la perla constantemente, explico que aún no se le hacía difícil la tarea, pero que cuando esta sucediera tendrían que abandonar el reino de inmediato.- Princesa...-llamo Miroku.- Debes escuchar esto...- Entonces Sango prestó atención a Miroku.- Hay reportes de que Koga ha sido visto dirigiendo vaccumortens y ha incendiado aldeas enteras, tiene el rostro cambiado pero muchos aseguran que ha sido él, y viene por ti...- Miroku la miro tan preocupado.- Sango sé que...- Un fuerte sonido los aturdió a ambos, una explosión el palacio de Umi estaba siendo atacado, y ellos eran el objetivo sin duda.

Miroku y Sango corrieron fuera del despacho de la mujer, Sango estaba preparada, siempre estaba uniformada de negro y sus espadas cercas a ellas, para cualquier ocasión, cuando llegaron al salón del trono aquello era una masacre, muchos guardias desmembrados y mostrando sus viseras, gente decapitada, Sango no tuvo tiempo de horrorizarse, no cuando Koga su primo estaba frente a ella, el rostro oscuro y con marcas en el rosto de algún animal que lo pudo lastimar- Pues he aquí la reina Sango...- Habló mientras los vaccumorten esperaban ordenes de su señor.- ¿Sabes que es triste? Que seas la reina y no yo.-

-. ¿De que hablas? Toda tú vida has sabido mi camino, no entiendo porque ese sentimiento tuyo hacía mi ahora...- Hablo Sango, Miroku estaba a un lado de ella por cualquier inconveniente.- ¿De que me envidias si los haz tenido todo?-Preguntó Sango.-

-. Todos te adulaban, todos te han rendido cuentas y te han tratado como una princesa, y no ven lo que yo veo...- Humo salió de su boca mientras exhalaba el aire contenido.- Una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer, temerosa de hacer las cosas, siempre necesitando la ayuda de una vieja inútil y decadente, una niña que esta sola por más personas que tenga que la rodeen...Eres repugnante Sango, y es hora de que Luxemberg sea gobernado por personas capaces...-

-. Soy una Reina...- Hablo Sango.- Por mis venas corre sangre de Reyes, he luchado y he visto la muerte por todos los rincones de este mundo, no me digas que soy una niña, cuando el niño quejica aquí eres tú, eres un débil por haberte dejado arrastrar por la oscuridad...-

-. eres una tonta si piensas que ese un argumento de verdad...- Sango lo miró desafiante y quiso matarla.-

-. Eres un tonto si de verdad piensas que luces mejor así...- Respondió Sango, Koga alzo su mano y las bestias comenzaron el ataque, Sango sin inmutarse empezó a defenderse, Koga quería pelear y ella lo mataría si era necesario, lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo sin importar que corriera la misma sangre por sus venas, Sango siempre había sido más ágil, pero Koga le ganaba en tamaño, aquello podría ser algo a su beneficio, un golpe directo en la garganta un puño en el estomago y lo llevo contra una columna saco una daga y se la clavo directo en el pecho, pero escucho la risa de Koga, cruel y vacía.- No sangras...- susurro, entonces un golpe fue de lleno a su rostro, Koga le estaba dando una paliza, pero ella era y debía se más inteligente, se agacho y pudo sacar de equilibrio a Koga, Miroku observó a Sango, Koga no sería el perdedor, y Miroku tenía un mal presentimiento, pero entonces sintió la tierra temblar, las puertas del salón del trono estaban abiertas, y una Calipso enardecida por la ira grito y comando a sus mejores guardias, Koga aprovecharía aquella oportunidad, vio a Sango levantar entonces de un momento a otro el estuvo a su lado y le clavo una daga negra en la clavícula, pero Sango era más fuerte en aquel momento, no por el reino, no por su abuela, ni por Miroku que gritó al verla de aquella manera, un rugido salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, tomo la mano de Koga aún con la daga en su cuerpo y la clavo aún más, se volteo y de un codazo lo descompuso, sus manos fueron directo al rostro de Koga y con todas sus fuerzas clavó sus uñas y con toda la energía que tenía le dio una descarga tan grande que Koga chillo.

Calipso vio aquello y clavó una lanza en el pecho de Koga, miró a su nieto y supo que aquello solo duraría unos segundos.- Es hora de irnos...- Habló Calipso, y con la ayuda de Miroku se marcharon con los pocos guardias y civiles que aún quedaban en el palacio de Umi.

Luxemberg había caído...

Meses después, Sango y Miroku se encontraban en el palacio de Ciro en Afora, el palacio era hermoso y a Sango le gustaba pasar tiempo en la piscina que tenía el palacio, le recordaban a el jardín de mar de Umi, aquel día Miroku había estado extraño, hasta que no tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos dispuestos cerca de la piscina él hombre no hablo.- Debo decirte algo importante...- Le dijo Miroku.- Cuando escapamos del palacio de Umi, en la pelea contra Koga solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa, y es el hecho de que si tú morías en ese momento en mi mundo ya no habría una princesa ni reina...- Sango sintió su corazón latir tan rápido como pudo.- Estamos en guerra, pero quiero decirte que después de ver como te enfrentaste ante todo aquello, pienso que si he de tener que dar mi vida por alguien sería a ti, y por eso quiero que aceptes ser mi mujer, ante los ojos de todos los dioses, los hombres y todo el mundo Sango...- Sango sonrió feliz, ambos juntaron sus labios y Sango y Miroku no pudieron ser más felices.

En Noxexs todo estaba cayendo lento...

El tiempo había hecho de las suyas, diez años habían pasado, pero para Kagome no lo parecían, el tiempo de Kaguya estaba presente, Kaguya manipulaba el tiempo, Kagome había llegado a la edad de treinta y cinco años, pero aún se veía hermosa como hace diez años, hace diez años Kagome había perdido la oportunidad de ver a su amiga casarse, hace diez años que aquella oscuridad estaba aún presente...

Diez años, en los que Inuyasha y ella aún estaban en el castillo, solo acompañado con el personal indispensable.- Es el tiempo...- Susurro Inuyasha.- El tiempo se ha congelado para nosotros, Kaguya quiere esto, nos desea vivos y congelados a la vez...- Inuyasha estaba cerca a los cuarenta, estaban encerrados por aquella oscuridad, su madre aún en los calabozos gritaba día y noche, y como ellos aún no envejecía, seguía siendo hermosa, hermosa y rota.- Siento mucho haberte atado a este destino cruel...- Le dijo

-. No me has atado...- Le dijo Kagome.- Esta ha sido mi decisión Inuyasha, y aunque prefiera estar en otro lado, aquí es donde me necesitan, sin mi la perla será consumida por la oscuridad, y nada podrá salvarnos...- Ambos estaban unidos a aquella maldición.- No hablemos de cosas tristes...- Sonrió en aquel tiempo de crisis.- He recibido una carta de Sango, Saskia y Sarish han crecido mucho, ya ambas tienes nueve, casi la misma edad en la que ambas nos conocimos...- Relató.- Me gusta saber que gracias al trabajo que estoy haciendo pueda permitir un pequeño halo de luz a los que están lejos de aquí...- Entonces sintieron un temblor que hizo retumbar todo el reino, ambos vieron a través de las ventanas que un rayó caía y allí supieron de inmediato que Kaguya estaba más cerca de ser liberada.- Kaguya ha recuperado tres de los tesoros que la mantienen en prisión, aún le faltan la prenda de la rata de fuego, y la copa de piedra, cuando tenga al menos uno de los dos debemos retirarnos de inmediato...- Habló Inuyasha.-

-. Hemos podido contenerla todo este tiempo, ¿como crees que será liberada?-Preguntó Inuyasha.-

-. La oscuridad es la ausencia de luz Kagome...- Susurro explicando tranquilo.- Cuando llegue el momento de irnos júrame que no me dirás lo contrarió...- le rogó.- Ya he perdido a suficientes personas en mi vida por este trono, por esta guerra.- Su padre había muerto, su madre quedó loca, Kikyo había muerto, todos habían muerto de una manera u otra.- Mi madre no podré sacarla de aquí, temo que ya no puedo acercarme a su celda como antes...-

Inuyasha era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, Kagome lo sabía, había hecho un juramento con él, se quedaría hasta solucionar aquello, y lo haría, tomo su mano entre las suyas ambos miraron aquel tiempo oscuro.- Lo juro Inuyasha, si no es aquí, entonces podremos luchar desde muy lejos para acabar con todo esto...- Lo que ambos no sabían es que en las profundidades del bosque de Sotoluna en los templos lunares e encontraban Koga y su señora.- Mi señora, he encontrado la copa de piedra...- Kaguya observaba un espejo una interesante escena, no le importaba Koga en aquel momento aunque estuviera cerca de ser liberada de su prisión.- Ve y busca a los gemelos Caine Koga...- Hablo con el rostro cubierto por una capucha.- Ve y lleva a los thilpsi contigo, inundados de odio, y deja que se maten el uno al otro...- Koga dejó la copa de piedra a su señora, y fue en búsqueda de los gemelos Caine.-

-. Blacke debemos darnos prisa...- Bankotsu estaba apresurado, el tiempo era oro y el no lo tenía.- ¿Estás seguro de que has podido...?

-. Bankotsu, somos hermanos no puedes dudar de mi alto rango de concentración para poder aparecer y desaparecer...- Blacke era un leviatate, uno muy lento a su parecer, pero era lo mejor que tenía a mano.- Debemos evacuarlos a todos...- Cuando llegaron a la aldea toda estaba ardiendo en llamas, entonces Bankotsu miró de nuevo a su hermano.- Estas seguro de-

-. Hermano, lo juró los he puesto a salvo a ambos...- Blacke estaba angustiado y su hermano lo notaba.- Debo irme ahora si quieres que estén lejos de aquí antes de que más vaccumorten lleguen...- Entonces desapareció tan rápido como pudo, Bankotsu busco entonces a la anciana Kaede, ella aún estaba en la aldea y debía salvarla.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos Caine...- Esa voz la conocía, aún estaba muy preocupado pero no le demostró.- Creo que no estas en una buena posición...-

-. Así que es cierto...- Los ojos azules de Bankotsu vieron a los ahora rojos de Koga, su rostro marcado por cicatrices y muchas heridas mal sanadas.- Te has unido a Kaguya...-

-. El poder atrae más poder.- Sonrió Koga.- Creo que aún no lo comprendes, siempre fuiste más lento para entender la genialidad de las cosas...- Un gritó de una mujer lo puso en alerta, y sin importarle se dirigió a donde creía que podría provenir aquel sonido, Koga sonrió, Bankotsu corrió como pudo a través del fuego, cuando llegó a la choza se adentro de inmediato y entonces su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, con el cabellos encanecido la mujer estaba agonizando lentamente, amissfilius se encontraban robandole su vida, Bankotsu se deshizo de los oscuros, pero la mujer no recobraba la vitalidad como creyó que pasaría.- Lo siento...- susurro la mujer.- B..esta a...-Bankotsu no pudo escuchar más la mujer estaba inerte en sus brazos, entonces sintió una corriente, alguien había llegado.- Oh no...- Su hermano Blacke estaba herido en el abdomen se cayó al no poder sostenerse, Bankotsu le tomo la mano.- Prométeme B...-

Bankotsu estaba alterado, la furia estaba haciendo estragos en él.- Prométeme que tendré a alguien más que cuidar...- Susurro apenas audible.- promete...que no seremos...solos...tú y yo...- Una lagrima traviesa surco los ojos café de Blacke.- Prométeme...- Banktosu tomó su mano, y con un agarre fuerte lloró desconsolado, asintió.- prométeme que...- Blacke no pudo hablar más, sintió como la fuerza se iba del cuerpo de su hermano, entonces sintió cuando su espíritu se marchaba, había quedado más solo de lo que alguna vez estuvo, pero entonces alguien lo interrumpió en su pena.- ¿Donde esta?-Preguntó Koga.- Oh...pero mira, ya ha muerto, creo que ya no serán los invencibles gemelos Caine...o los bastardo Caine..-

Bankotsu no dijo nada, solo sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, y gritó como nunca antes hizo, en su momento de locura, Koga vio su oportunidad, y con una daga negra pretendió atacarlo, pero algo lo detuvo, alguien le había roto el cuello, y no podría moverse en un tiempo, el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos hielo tomo a sus hijos y desapareció de aquel lugar. Cuando Bankotsu recobro la consciencia cinco días después Maximus Caine estaba a su lado, vació y roto Bankotsu no pudo hablarle, no podía comer, no podía dormir, no quería vivir, los dioses se habían acordado de él y su hermano, le habían arrebatado a la mujer de sus sueños, hasta que un día Kaede lo visito.- Te has rendido...- Empezó ha hablar mientras lo observaba sin ningún animo alguno.- Los indarrean aman con locura, aman una sola vez, pero tú haz amado dos veces...- Le dijo.-

-. ¿Por eso me he quedado solo?-Preguntó cínico.- Hablan de amor, amor al mundo, amor a todo lo que rodea, amor y protección...esta guerra no existe el amor, odio cada día de mi vida desde que mi hermano ni mi mujer han muerto, odio cada maldito ser viviente que se ha dejado llevar por la oscuridad y ha servido a una guerra sin fin...-

-. ¿Tú también te consumirás por el odio?-

-. No...- Respondió con amargura.- El odio es mi compañero para las noches, para cuando no tenga a nadie, el odio es el alimento para mi venganza contra esa mujer...-Frunció el ceño.- Blacke dijo que ella estaba a salvo, y...- Entonces después de cinco días hizo aquella pregunta que torturaba constantemente su alma.- ¿El bebé?-

-. El bebé nació muerto...- Kaede respiró profundo y explico.- Todo era oscuro, pero cuando sentí que no respiraba Blacke llego y ella le preguntó por el bebé, no tuve corazón de decirle que su hijo había muerto, de inmediato ella le ordenó llevárselo lejos para que luego tú y ella fueran por ellos, Blacke lo hizo, cumplió y entonces Caine llegó y ella le ordenó que me llevara lejos, ella estaba esperándote, no quería que nadie se quedará por ella...- Fueron punzadas al pecho de Bankotsu y no paraban ahí.- Los amissfilius la atacaron cuando estaba dando a luz, quizás por eso el bebé no sobrevivió...-

Y Bankotsu se encerró en su mundo, porque ya nada importaba, no tenía a nadie, y no quería tener a nadie, ya había sido suficiente de tanto dolor.

Sango y Sota se encontraban en el balcón real de Afora, Sango y Sota no habían envejecido en lo absoluto, ellos eran seres mágicos, y comenzaban a ver los estragos de la edad en unos setenta años.- ¿Lo has sentido?-Preguntó Sango a su hermano mayor, mientras miraba a las gemelas jugar con su hermano más pequeño, Saen, mientras que Suki ya de veinticinco estaba entrenando junto a su madre Nayi.- El tiempo no ha pasado, el tiempo se ha congelado, y si esto sigue así nadie envejecerá y todos seremos eternos...- Sango entendía lo complejo de la situación y si no paraban a Kaguya, nunca regresaría a su hogar.-

-. Hermana, entiendo y lo he sentido también Kaguya esta haciendo este mundo como el suyo, un lugar donde el tiempo no pasa...- Sota respiró y sintió algo frío en su interior, bajo la mirada a su hija, todos lo habían sentido.- La prisión de Kaguya ha sido destruida...-Entonces la oscuridad se diviso en el horizonte, y rogó porque no llegará aún a Afora, rogó a los dioses por su familia, pero sobre todo, por su pueblo.

La oscuridad es la ausencia de luz, y Kaguya estaba harta de todos y todo aquel mundo, traería el suyo pero algo lo impedía.- Así que has sido tú la que me ha tenido aprisionada...- Cuando observo con sus ojos verde oscuro a la mujer de cabello blanco y ojos negro frunció el ceño.- No vas a poder detenerme Kanna...- Sonrió arrogante.- Este mundo será consumido por la oscuridad, y el tiempo sera congelado, todos estarán afectados, al final los más débiles caerán ante mi, y harán mi conquista posible...- Kanna sonrió.- ¿De que te ríes?

-. La oscuridad es la ausencia de luz, y cuando la luz ilumine todo lo que has tocado serás sellada de nuevo princesa Kaguya...-

-. No...- Le dijo, pero Kanna había desaparecido.- Nunca más volveré a estar sola...- Y solo pensó en lo que quería, y como lo obtendría y sonrió.

Algunos planes toman años, pero la venganza es un plato que se toma frío.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Gracias Misha! por ser la primera en comentar espero que te guste!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	4. Historias Cruzadas

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Bitácora de Tiempo**

Akago era un ser despreciable, era un hombre de piel pálida y ojos y cabello color lila, tenía múltiples cicatrices en el rostro, y no temía a que alguien llegara y lo venciera, era un ser suicida, muchos abundaban en aquella época, la guerra hacía a los hombres fríos de corazón, de pequeño fue traído de Noxexs junto a su familia, y un thilpsi se había pegado en su pecho en el viaje, cuando se lo quitaron había sido demasiado tarde, no quedaba corazón que curar, por eso su crueldad tan intensa y criticada, manejaba un burdel en Motu, muchos soldados llegaban a sus puertas para recibir el calor de alguna mujer u hombre que estuviera disponible, siempre y cuando pagarán bien, fue a busca a la más hermosa mujer que en su vida pudo ver, Kagura del desierto, aquella mujer atendía un negocio de telas, y comida, era una mujer hermosa con curvas en los lugares adecuados y sensualidad envolvente, la quería para él, pero ella tenía alguna clase de protector, nunca lo podía tocar pues la mujer argumentaba que su corazón pertenecía a un hombre que no era él, que le importaba a él si su corazón tenía dueño, quería hacerla suya, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.- ¡Blake!-Llamó a su más reciente adquisición un niño tonto que había comprado a un preció muy bajo, seguro aquel hombre que lo vendió tenía prisa ya que cuando tuvo en su mano cuatro monedas de bronce y una de plata se marchó sin siquiera decir el nombre de aquel enclenque.-¡Maldita sea Blake!- El chico apareció, con su cabeza rapada, podía verse que su cabello era blanco por un lunar en la derecha, su ceja igual de blanca contrastaba con el tono negro del resto de su inexistente cabello.- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que debes venir de inmediato cuando te llamo?-Preguntó sin dar chance de responder.- Cierto...un millón de veces, ve y lleva esto a Kagura...- Era un arreglo floral.- Pon tú mejor cara niño, si no juró que te mataré...- El chico enseguida hizo la encomienda, era pequeño, de piel morena y la nariz chata respingada y pequeña, sus cejas enmarcaban su rostro, eran gruesas, sus ojos color azul oscuro lo hacían ver un niño duró, y más si trabajaba para Akago, cuando llegó a la dirección de Kagura entró pero enseguida fue sacado del local por su hedor.- ¡Oye maldito imbécil!-Gritó a aquel hombre que lo saco, un hombre grande, tan grande como una columna se volteo y alzo una ceja.- ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy? Soy servidor de Akago y te hará pedazos si no me dejas pasar...- Aquel hombre sorprendido del vocabulario del niño quiso refutar, pero Kagura salió enseguida.- ¡Blake!- El chico se timbró por un segundo, recordaba que no debía maldecir frente a la señorita Kagura.- Pasa...- Lo guió a la trastienda, lo sentó y regaño en presencia de aquel hombre.- El señor B ha pensado que eres un ladrón y por eso te ha sacado..-

Blake miró con mala cara al hombre, y solo dejo el arreglo florar a Kagura, como todas las veces.- Sabes que decir Blake...- Le dijo.- Dile a tú amo que tengo a alguien más, en vez de desperdiciar su dinero en mi, podría hacer un favor y darte nueva ropa...- Kagura busco un pequeño paquete gris.- Cámbiate y no causes problemas...- el chico se encamino a un pequeño cuarto, mientras Kagura atendía a su visita.- ¿Lo has escontrado?-Preguntó Kagura al señor B.- No, es como una luz intermitente, brilla cuando quiere, Bankotsu ha desaparecido durante todo este tiempo y no hay nadie quien lo pueda conseguir.-Explico.- He estado hoy en el palacio con Emir, y me ha comentado que la Reina Calipso esta muy enferma y quería verlo antes de morir...-

-. Pobre, la entiendo, ella los vio crecer a ambos, y después de aquella noticia, no es para menos que se quiera despedir...- Terminó por decir Kagura.- Espero que lo encuentres pronto, la Reina Calipso no tiene mucho tiempo...-

-. En realidad nadie tiene tiempo...- Explico el señor B.- Hace unos días estuvo en las ruinas de Noxexs, todo esta podrido y no hay vida por los alrededores, Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron suerte de llegar a tiempo a Arhick...-

-. Cierto...- Recordó que hace poco menos de seis años la perla fue consumida por la oscuridad, y Kaguya había podido liberarse de su prisión.- ¿Qué has sabido de Miroku?-Preguntó por su niño no tan niño favorito.-

-. Esta en Afora con su esposa e hijos, ha estado viajando al frente por cualquier incidente, pero de momento esta con su esposa, sabe lo que pasara...- El señor B miro a Blake con la nueva ropa, pantalones frescos grises y una franela tan holgada que mostraba a uno de sus hombros.- Tú niño rata esta listo...- El niño frunció el ceño y mostró el dedo del corazón, cuando Kagura lo reprendió se le noto la falta de dientes al frente superior.- Las ratas tiene más dientes que tú chico...- Kagura despidió al niño, pero Blake escucho claramente el siguiente comentario.- Creo que si Bankotsu se lo encuentra ocasionalmente este le daría un ataque al corazón al saber que el nombre de su hermano ha sido utilizado en una criatura con tanta basura a su alrededor...- Kagura inspiro y nuevamente hablo.- Los niños Caine tuvieron una vida difícil, me da pena con el muchacho, me recuerda a todos los niños de guerra que hay ahora...- El señor B y Kagura terminaron hablando de otras cosas más relevantes cuando el chico se fue.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Motu en una habitación bien condicionada para albergar al menos cincuenta personas se encontraba en cama la Reina Calipso, rodeada de sus cuatro bisnietos, Suki de piel oscura pero los rasgos delicado de su padre, las gemelas Saskia y Sarish de cabellos claros y ojos color avellana claro, y claro él pequeño Saen, de cabello claro oscuro y ojos de su padre, azules, su nieta Sango y su nieto Sota, respiró con dificultad.- La guerra no ha parado...- Habló, Sango se sentó junto a ella, tomó su mano y le brindo un poco de calor.- Nunca pensé que fuera a morir en un lugar tan lejos de la resistencia, y en un lugar tan lejano de mi hogar...el campo de batalla...- Sango rió a su comentario, estaba atardeciendo y podía sentir que fuerzas oscuras se acercaban.- Hace tiempo vi crecer a dos gemelos, ambos se amaron hasta el final, Saskia Sarish ustedes me recuerdan a ellos, por favor no se desanimen nunca, la guerra tendrá su fin y podrán vivir miles de aventuras...- las gemelas de ahora quince años sonrieron de manera espontanea, su abuela Calipso fue el objetivo de bromas en su niñez y ambas la amaban por como era.- Suki...- Llevó sus ojos a la morena hermosa que tenía por nieta.- Tienes mucho más de mi de lo que me gustaría admitir, serás una gran reina, pero sobre todo serás una gran mujer, fuiste y eres mi orgullo y la que siempre me ha dado dolores de cabeza.-Suki tenía un carácter fuerte idéntico al de su abuela, siempre hablaban de la historia de los reinos, y hasta donde pudo, Calipso la había entrenado, ambas tenían un lazo único.- y mi muy querido Saen...- El niño de solo nueve miro a su abuela con lagrimas en los ojos a montón.-Eres tan emotivo como tú madre, eres el hombre que dejo para que cuide a las cabezas huecas de sus hermanas..- "Hey" pronunciaron ambas gemelas, Saen se lanzo a la cama de su abuela y la abrazó tanto como pudo.- Esta bien llorar, todos lloramos, algún día me verás en tus sueños y te darás cuenta de que siempre voy a estar contigo.- Saen era similar a su esposo, sensible pero fuerte a la vez, era un niño y por ende aún el consentido.- Sota, me has traído orgullo al darme una bisnieta brillante, te adoro y estoy segura de que tú madre también esta orgullosa de lo que has hecho, en cuanto a ti Sango..- Tomó fuerte la mano de su nieta cuando Saen se bajo de su regazo.- Haz tomado decisiones difíciles, la familia es lo primero, pero siempre van haber grises de por medio...-Sango entendió que se refería a Koga.- Espero me perdones morir, pero te guiare tanto como pueda...-Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, entonces Miroku observó a Calipso.- Eres un buen hombre nunca te ha importado la riqueza y aquí estas, espero guiarte a ti también en la batalla..- Cerró los ojos cansada, Sango sabía que aún faltaba para que se marchara, las explosiones eran cada vez más fuertes.- Ve...- susurro Calipso.- Nadie de mi sangre se queda esperando a la muerte, va por ella...- Entonces Sango la abrazó y sollozo.- Es mejor de esta manera...-

Sango, Miroku y Sota salieron de allí con Suki y las gemelas Saen se quedó, su abuela lo necesitaba y sin importar que él se quedaría para hacerle compañía, Calipso sonrió.- Te veré pronto...- Susurro mientras descansaba la vista.

Koga había llegado con todo una bandada de amissfilius, su señora le había dado la eternidad para poder destruir a su familia, entonces observo a Sango a lo lejos y quiso lanzar un ataque, pero algo lo lastimo de tal modo que quiso morir en ese instante, una flecha llena de luz fue directo a su pecho, iluminando todo a su alrededor, el ataque aún estaba en su apogeo pero ahora sin él quizás Motu tuviera más suerte.- Kagome...- Susurro Sango al reconocer a su amiga junta a Inuyasha el cual luchaba con su espada.. Los saludos para otro momento.

Saen estaba escuchando todo desde la habitación de su abuela Cali, miró a su abuela Cali y toco su rostro, estaba fría entonces quiso llorar aún más, pero algo increíble sucedió, una luz ilumino la habitación cegándolo por unos segundos, cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojo, una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños claro y ojos colo avellana le tomo el rostró y beso su frente, la mujer con una armadura como la de su madre fue al balcón, aquel calor era gentil, y aquella mujer espero a que él llegara a su lado para despedirse de él siendo difuminada por el viento en millones de luces hermosas brillantes, entonces Saen creyó que su abuela Calipso no era de aquel mundo, si no una diosa entre mortales.

Akago soltó el látigo con púas lleno de sangre y carne viva, miró al asqueroso niño y lo maldijo nuevamente.- Dime, te gusta robar?-Preguntó de nuevo azotando a Blake solo en las manos, el niño grito y negó tal cosa, la ropa había sido un obsequio de parte de Kagura, pero entonces algo entro al burdel, la estancia se volvió fría y lúgubre, Akago cuando se dio media vuelta para ver que era un vaccumorten le dio un zarpazo en el pecho arrancándole su corazón y la vísceras a la vista de Blake, cuando vio aquello se quedo quieto, y espero a que aquel monstruo se marchara, con sus manos con la piel despegada y ahora sangre en sus rostro escucho el bullicio del burdel, entonces como pudo sin ser notado salió por la puerta trasera, pero aquel escenario no era el mejor, el mercado de pulgas estaba hecho un desastre, todo era charcos de sangre y personas delirando, corrió tanto como pudo, pero entonces tropezó con alguien, un cadáver, escucho la risa de una mujer enloquecida, y siguió para no ver más aquello, con mucho miedo en una esquina cerca del un callejón susurro.- Mi madre me espera...- aquel mantra lo decía cada vez que estaba en problemas.- Mi mama me guía...- Entonce sintió una luz cerca de su rostro, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un pequeño animal de oreja paradas y cola afelpada, un zorro brillante se asustó tanto que pego un ligero brinco, pero notó como nada lo atacaba, entonces el zorro empezó a correr y Blake lo siguió con la esperanza de que lo llevará lejos de allí pero desapareció entonces una bestia como la que había matado a Akago apareció y tratando de escapar y regresar por donde había llegado tropezó con algo y cayó a algo viscoso, era sangre, para cuando lo noto cerró los ojos y esperó la estocada final, pero no hubo nada por el estilo, al contrarió un silenció inundo la ciudad, con mucho temor abrió los ojos y observó a un hombre con una espada, y sin más no pudo resistir y se sumo al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando despertó exaltado no reconoció el lugar entonces tomo asiento tan pronto como pudo, pero al apoyarse en sus manos noto que aquello no había sido una pesadilla, sus manos estaban vendadas dedo por dedo, apenas y las podía mover pero con preocupación observó todo a su alrededor.- Estas bien...- Escucho a alguien hablar pero sus sentidos no lo habían notado.- Estas a salvo...- Le dijo, entonces el hombre que lo había salvado lo había llevado a un lugar seguro, entonces miró aquello, el piso de madera, un catre decente algo no estaba bien.- Soy un chico...-Dijo en voz tosca, el hombre se rió a mas no poder.- No, no lo eres, eres una chica con ropa de chico, corte de chico y quizás si quitaras esa cara de malo notarían que eres una chica...- Blake se asusto.- Tengo seis...- Le dijo.- Pretende hacerme gritar como a las chicas de Akago en el burdel.- Preguntó, aquello no causo más risas.- No, no pretendo hacer daño...- Le dijo.- ¿Cual es tú nombre?-Preguntó mientras la chica lo miraba con desconfianza.- Blake...mi nombre es Blake...- Dijo mientras lo miraba fijo.- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó de regreso.- Caine...Maximus Caine...- Maximus Caine quedo sorprendido por aquel nombre, quien en su sano juicio nombraría a una chica Blake, el mundo de verdad estaba mal.- que hacías en la calle, ¿tus padres te dejaron solo?-Preguntó Caine.-

-. No, asesinaron a mi amo Akago...-Alzo ambas cejas sumamente gruesas y continuó.- Creí que iba a morir, entonces corrí y corrí entonces tropecé con un zorro que brillaba, que me guió a una bestia, entonces tropecé y pensé que iba a morir y...-

-. Aparecí yo...- La chica hablaba rápido.- Eres un niño de guerra...-

-. No lo soy...- Los niños de guerra era aquellos que habían nacido y sus padres habían muerto ese mismo día, ella sabía que su madre estaba viva, su padre seguro la estaba buscando por todos los lugares posible.- Tengo a mis padre vivos...- Habló.- De hecho, tengo una familia numerosa...-Argumentó muy convencida.- Solo que, estoy perdida, y no me han podido encontrar...-

-. ¿Tienes los nombres de tus padres?-Preguntó, y la chica se saco un colgante con un pequeño greyhound en él.- Eso no es un nombre..- Explico.- Eso es un collar...-

-. Lo tengo desde que nací...- Le explico.- Quienes sean mis padres me lo dieron, seguro que si lo muestro a uno de ellos podrá reconocerme y me llevará a casa...-

Maximus Caine no había visto esperanza en mucho tiempo en los ojos de un niño tan maltratado como aquel, lleno de sangre de los pies a la cabeza y aún con el pensamiento de un posible reencuentro, la guerra aún no estaba perdida.

Sango y Kagome se abrazaron después de la pelea, ambas tenían que contarse muchas cosas, Kagome había podido repeler el ataque de Koga junto a Inuyaha, ambos hacían buen equipo, ambos habían estado viajando para descubrir más del plan de Kaguya, y estaban en Motu por la misiva que habían recibido días atrás sobre el grave estado de Calipso, al parecer Kagome había llegado tarde, los viejos amigos estaban en el salón provisional del consejo de Luxember, Kagome, Inuyasha Sango Sota y Miroku se encontraban discutiendo nuevos hallazgos de Kaguya.- Es imposible que todo este tiempo Kaguya aún no hay podido encontrar el traje de rata de fuego, si no lo ha conseguido es porque no ha querido...-

-. Mi padre ha mandado una carta antes de morir, el traje de la rata de fuego estuvo bajo su poder y no había visto en todo el tiempo que estuvo cuidándolo a alguien de Kaguya tras él...-

-. Entonces, ¿Sabes donde esta?-Preguntó Miroku.-

-. No...- Respondió Kagome por Inuyasha.- Cuando fuimos al valle de los lamentos el traje no estaba, esta desaparecido...- Explico Kagome.

-. Además hay algo preocupante con respecto a Kaguya y sus ataques...- Anunció Inuyasha.- Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que busca a este niño...- Mostró una foto de un pequeño con ojos castaño claro parecidos al dorado, y cabello rubio rapado.- En cada pueblo que Koga aparece este niño se encuentra...-

-. ¿Es un niño de guerra?-Preguntó Sango, el consejo llevaba registro de cada niño mágico y seres de diferentes razas, todo era archivado en la gran biblióteca de Arhick al sur este de aquella ciudad.- Podría mandar la foto y que alguien busque en sus archivos...- Dijo Sango.-

-. No sabemos mucho de él...- Dijo Kagome.- Apenas y lo hemos podido ver, desaparece con gran facilidad, lo último que supimos es que un hombre lo ha vendido a alguien en esta ciudad...- Explico.- Su nombre es Seth, y debe de tener unos siete u ocho años...-

-. Su cara me suena...- Reveló Miroku.- Lo he visto en el mercado...- recordó.- Es uno de los niños de Akago, veré que puedo hacer para que me deje verlo, si es que ha sobrevivido al ataque...-Suspiro derrotado.- ¿Para que Kaguya querría a un niño? No tiene sentido.-

-. No lo tenía hasta esto...- Kagome sacó unos documentos en protectores de cuero.- Estas cuatro personas tuvieron hijos, y quizás alguno de ellos sean los padres de Seth...- Sangó miró a cada documento detenidamente, entonces Sango saltó señalando uno de los documentos.- Valera y Salazar tuvieron a una hija...-

-. Una hija que murió hace unos años en la selva de Motu, a unos cuantos kilometros de aquí...- Recordó Sota, la chica fue encontrada sin vida dos días después en la selva junto con una tribu que allí habitaba.- Se le aviso a Valera y su esposo, ambos la reconocieron, estaban destrozados, la chica era una hermosura...-Lamentó recordando el cabello negro y la piel marcada por alguna tortura previa.- Sango, este no es tú amigo...- Preguntó mientras le daba aquel documento.- Es Banktosu...-

-. No sabía que Bankotsu tenía hijos...- Dijo Miroku a Sota.- De hecho no he sabido nada de él desde que las gemelas nacieron y el junto con Blacke visitaron Afora hace ya unos años...- Explico Miroku.-

.- Podría buscarlo, pero no he tenido pista de él desde hace un buen tiempo, no desde que Blacke murió.- Dijo Sango lamentando aquella perdida.- Si necesitan de Bankotsu no sabría a quien podrían acudir...bueno quizás...- Observó a su hermano y preguntó.- ¿Conseguiste hablar con Caine?- Preguntó a Sota.-

-. Sí, creó que estaba cerca cuando lo contacté.-Respondió.- Quizás podría estar aquí mañana en la mañana, depende de como amanezca la ciudad...- Había daños, su mujer estaba trabajando arduamente después del ataque, debían responder efectivamente.- Sabes como es todo...- Después de cada ataque se debía purificar a cada ciudadano que pudo haber estado expuesto a los thilpsi, si no todos quedarían como Akago.- Mandaré a buscarlo, y a Akago, quizás él nos lleve al niño...-

-. Sí, quizás pero debemos esperar a que amanezca, mientras tanto descansen su viaje sin duda ha sido extenuante.- Invitó Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha agradecieron el gesto, ambos estaban cansados del largo viaje, cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones se olvidaron de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día.

Blake no durmió casi nada, estaba preocupada por aquel hombre a su lado, no podía confiar en nadie, trato infructuosamente escapar, aquel hombre era dura de despistar, cuando concilió el sueño, aquel hombre de buena manera la despertó y le señalo la comida, este al ver su desconfianza le dijo que la comida no estaba envenenada, Blake comió apenas algo, y luego Maximus recogió todo de aquella pequeña choza.- Vamos...- Dijo.-

-. ¿A donde me llevas?-Preguntó, sus manos no dolían como anoche, pero no por eso significaba que debía quedarse con aquel hombre.- ¿Me vas a vender?

-. No, tengo que visitar a una vieja amiga, y tú iras conmigo hasta que sepa que hacer contigo...- Blake supuso lo peor, entonces busco alguna manera de escapar.- Ah...para evitar incidentes, tengo tú preciado colgante, si quieres encontrar a tus padres espero que no lo pierdas, y tampoco a mi...- Le dijo.

Rodó los ojos y quiso gritarle pero se contuvo cuando el hombre señalo su falta de dientes.- ¡Van a crecer algún día!- Le gritó, Akago se los había volado cuando no había entendido una explicación, la niña con el ceño fruncido lo siguió molesta, aún con sangre en sus ropas y su cabeza Maximus le habló de nuevo.-Esperó que te bañes, hueles a muerte...-Le dijo.-

-. Eres un mal educado...-

-. Oh vaya, creó que la hija de Mikos Carrer esta dándome lecciones de su famoso y distinguido padre...-Él rió molestándola más, cuando estuvieron por llegar al desierto tomo la mano de la niña y se transporto a Motü- Cuidado de no...-La niña había vomitado manchándose ella y a él en proceso, aquel día no podía ser más patético. Caminaron con prisa, Caine no quería que alguien lo viera con la chica, pero estaba seguro de que nadie la reconocería debajo de tanta mugre y sangre, cuando llegaron al palacio, Blake esta rascando su cabeza seguro por piojos o la molestia de la suciedad.- Ahora, necesito que te quedes muy en silencio, mi amiga es una mujer muy importante y si te escucha hablar me matara...-

-. Creo que no...- Blake calló de inmediato una mujer muy hermosa los estaba mirando, la señalo y Maximus Caine dirigió su mirada a la mujer, cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ojos avellana y piel canela debido al sol del desierto, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza y él regreso el abrazo de igual manera.- ¡Que maravilla verte!- Le dijo.

-. Lo se, es bueno verte a ti Sango...-Sin títulos ni coronas Sango siempre sería la niña ruda que pateaba el trasero de los gemelos.- Espero no haber llegado tarde...- Le dijo.-

-. Se fue anoche...- Los ojos de la mujer se aguaron en un segundo.- A todos nos dejó algo, como supuso que tardarías en llegar te ha dejado una carta...- Entonces reparó en la presencia de Blake.- ¿Ahora eres papá?-Le preguntó, se puso a la altura del chico y le sonrió.- No tiene nada de ti Maximus...-

-. Lo encontré anoche...- Le dijo.-

-. Y no soy su hijo...- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.- Me ha secuestrado en contra de mi voluntad y me ha traído hasta para seguro venderme a los dueños del palacio...- Habló sin limitaciones, Sango se carcajeo hasta llorar, aquel chico no sabía quien era ella o él.- No es cuestión de risa...-

-. Lo se lo siento...- Suspiró.- Mi nombre es Sango, y creo que te vendría bien un baño...- Acaricio su rostro de forma tierna a lo que agregaba.- Creó que Saen tiene algo que pueda servirte...-

-. Saen y el chico son diferente Sango...- Le dijo Caine.- Es una tú...una niña...- Sango se sorprendió tenía una apariencia muy varonil, bonito pero varonil, quizás fuera la suciedad.- Entonces creo que a las gemelas les encantará encontrar algo adecuado para ti pequeña...-

-. No ...- Maximus le tapó la boca con la mano, entonces la niña se quejo aún mas.- Debo enseñarle unos cuantos modales antes que todo...- Sango rió de nuevo, y llamo a las gemelas, las cuales no estaban disponibles de momento, pero si su sobrina Suki, la cual se llevó a la niña para arreglarla.- Es una pena que no la hayas visto cuando intento escapar toda la noche de mi lado, creí que en algún momento sacaría un arma y me mataría...- Le explico.-

-. Es una pena que la hayas tenido que encontrar en estas circunstancias...- Le dijo Sango.- Suki hará un buen trabajo, tiene el carácter de la abuela...- Ambos rieron al comentario.- Creó que te gustaría mucho saber que Kagome esta en la ciudad...- Maximos estiro un poco su sonrisa, aquella muchacha le traía buenos recuerdos.

Suki, estaba preparando el agua tibia para la niña, la había dejado en la habitación suya, estaba segura de que no tocaría nada, mientras tanto Blake miro todo aquello deslumbrada, nunca en su corta vida había visto cosas tan bonitas, entonces vio un pequeño retrato de una mujer y un hombre junto aquella chica llamada Suki, entonces sintió un calor en su interior, quisiera tener fotos así con sus padres, pero estaba segura de que en algún momento las tendría solo era cuestión de tiempo, tomo el retrato en sus manos, y quiso con tanto fervor tener a una familia así que se le olvido donde estaba hasta que la voz de Suki la despertó de su sueño.- Esta lista...- Suki era bonita, más oscura que ella pero de un rostro agraciado y alta, la miro curiosa y entendió.- Ese es mi padre y mi madre, nos gusta tomarnos fotos de vez en cuando...- Tomó la foto de sus manos y la colocó en su sitió.- Creó que es hora de tu baño reparador pequeña...-

-. Mi nombre es Blake...-

-. Oh! entonces eres la pequeña Bee...- Le palmeó el cabello.- Debemos solucionar tu problema con ese hedor espantoso...- La guió hasta el baño, y se maravillo aún más de todo aquello, una bañera en el centro tan grande para ella nadar, Suki miro los ojos el anhelo y simplemente la dejo ser.- Puedes entrar...yo no diré nada...- Blake quitó sus ropas tan rápido que Suki rió encantada cuando se lanzó de una a la bañera, la pequeña disfrutaría de los mimos suyos por hoy.

En otro lugar, en el salón principal Kagome e Inuyasha saludaban a Caine, Kagome lo abrazó entusiasta y Maximus Caine observó en ella fuerza y valentía como nunca la había visto, luego de pasar un rato hablando trivialidades Caine, este afirmó nuevamente el interes de Kaguya en el muchacho, Sota había aparecido con una terrible noticia, Akago había sido asesinado en su burdel, ninguno se lamento tanto, como el hecho de que con él la información de Seth y su rastro volvían a desaparecer.- Es una pena...- Dijo Sota.-

-. Sí, lo es...- Se unió Sango mientras tomaba un poco de té.- Aunque podría aún estar cerca...- Acoto.-

-. Lo dudamos...- Hizo saber Inuyasha.- El chico debe estar tan aterrado de ser encontrado que ya para estos momento debe estar muy lejos del desierto...- Maximus se mofó recordando a la pequeña víbora que tenía a cargo.-

-. Si así fueran todos...- susurro, Sangó no contuvo la risa.- ¿Que sucede?-Preguntó Kagome.-

-. Maximus encontró una niña...- Le dijo Sango.- Y la ha traído bañada en sangre, ¿Puedes creerlo?- Preguntó.- Pudiste haberte detenido en un río o algo, no era mucho tiempo el que ibas a perder...-

-. Oh vaya...-Exclamo Kagome.- Pobre niña...-

-. O no, de pobre no tiene nada...- Aguanto una risotada Sango.- Es muy tenaz, creó que Maximus la trajo para venderla a los dueños del palacio...- Kagome abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.- He intento escapar todo la noche de Maximus...-

-. Es una pena que la niña este tan desconfiada...- Dijo Kagome.-

-. En tiempos de guerra creó que es lo mejor...- Agrego Inuyasha.- Así evitara que la maten...- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, allí ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era crecer en una guerra tan sangrienta.- Espero que consiga a alguien quien la cuide...-

-. No lo creo...- Pero en aquel momento las puertas se abrieron y Suki junto con las gemelas entraron emocionadas ocultando su obra maestra, Maximus solo pedía un milagro.- Espero que les guste...- Las tres chicas se apartaron y todos vieron a Blake bien vestida, limpia y olorosa, sus ojos eran azules oscuro, su piel era morena y su nariz chata pero a la vez respingada le daba un distinguido aire de odiosa, era más bonita de lo que pensó Caine después de aquel baño, pero algo llamó su atención, su cabello, la parte derecha junto a su ceja derecha eran rubias o más blancas, la niña lo miró aterrada cuando observó a todos mirarla, sintió un poco de pena, la chica de verdad pensaba que la venderían.- Hey...- La llamo intentando que se integrará.- No te van a comer...- En la mesa había unos bocadillos y se los ofreció, dudosa se acerco y comenzó a comer poco a poco. - Creo que podrías ser hasta bonita...- Le dijo.-

-. Creo que podrías morirte...-Respondió con la boca llena.-

-. Eres muy tenaz con esa boca...-

-. Basta...- Kagome la observó encantada de sus cejas espesas y largas, un pequeño lunar asomaba en su mejilla izquierda, era sin duda una niña hermosa.- ¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó.-

-. Mi nombre es Blake...- Respondió.- Trabajo para Akago en el mercado de las pulgas...-Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos.-

-. Mi nombre es Kagome, Blake sabes algo de un niño llamado Seth.- Le preguntó, la niña pensó, aquellos seres no se veían nada parecido a los del mercado, si era una trampa era una muy buena.- Seth es uno de los que nos cuidaba cuando llegamos hasta Akago...-Empezó.- Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, desde que tengo memoria...- Comer con aquellas vendas era un poco incomodo, pero Suki las había cambiado y limpiado sus heridas, estaban sanando bien y quizás no dejarían cicatriz.- Akago lo manda siempre a Sotoeternal solo, una vez lo quise acompañar y Akago me voló los dientes por querer ir con él, es un idiota, pero es un idiota que me agrada...-

-. Cuida tú lenguaje callejero...- Le dijo Caine.- Estas hablando en presencia de la reina de Luxemberg y el rey de Noxexs...- Le quitó el plato.- Y mastica...- Rodó los ojos y fruncio el ceño.- Y yo soy la heredera al trono de Noxexs, no seas mentiroso viejo...- Le respondió, aquella chica de verdad no sabía quienes eran ellos.- A Seth lo buscan todo el tiempo...-

-. Conoces a Seth de antes?-Preguntó Kagome.-

-. Claro...- Le dijo.- Siempre ha estado allí con nosotros cuando vivíamos en Arhick con la abuela, pero un día un hombre con cara de perro llegó y atacó el campamento, tenía ojos rojos y estaba buscando a un niño...- Recordó aquel hombre entonces miró unos documentos y una foto llamo su atención, sin importarle nada se paro y cruzo la mesa y se sentó sobre ella y puso atención a la foto.- Es él...- Señalo entonces a Koga más joven.- Tiene menos cicatrices, luce menos feo, pero es él, el ataco la aldea estaba buscando a un niño, y cuando encontró a Seth corrió conmigo hasta que hace un año nos atraparon unos inútiles y nos vendieron a Akago...- La historia coincidía a grandes rasgos, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban interesado en aquella niña.- ¿Que tanto sabes de Seth?-Preguntó ahora Inuyasha.-

-. Tanto como que tú aliento es espantoso...- Contesto.- Seth sabe de todos lo que la abuela cuidaba, y nos prometió a todo el grupo que nos reuniría con nuestros padres cuando todo acabara...- Respondió.

-. Creo que podrías ir con nosotros...- Quiso proponerse Inuyasha.-

-. No...- Dijo de una vez la niña.- Prefiero ir con el viejo, tú vas a querer matarme, el viejo al menos me ha traído suerte...-

Maximus Caine estuvo a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo, aquella niña era interesante.- Si seth sabe que lo han estado buscando quizás sea mejor que alguien a quien no conozca le lleve a su dulce víbora...-

-. Quizás sea el quien me encuentre...- Le dijo.- Seth siempre encuentra a los nietos de la abuela...-

-. Espero que lo quieras esperar aquí.- Dijo Sango, Suki le había comentado mientras ella estaba distraída hablando de lo que sabía y no, que le había encantado el baño y que realmente tenía que ayudarla, tenía cicatrices en las manos y pies.- Espero que el palacio se de tu gusto...- Los ojos de la niña brillaron como nunca antes, aquella mujer la agradaba.-

-. Ella sabe encantar a la gente...- Mostró su encía y los pocos dientes que conservaba y algunos aún crecían.- ¿Puedo comer más de esto?-Preguntó refiriéndose a las trufas de frutas que habían allí.- Puedes comer todo lo que quieres siempre y cuando obedezcas a Suki...- La niña miró a Suki, y le regaló su más sincera sonrisa y la siguió, dejando a los adultos con muchas más que dudas razonables.- Podrían investigar el registro de Arhick, cualquier nacido allí es registrado automáticamente en la biblioteca, si ese tal Seth es de allí entonces alguien conocerá a sus padres, o a su abuela...- Sugirió Sango.

Miroku siguió a Suki y a la pequeña y las observó jugar cerca de la piscina y el pasillo de agua, el agua salia desde el piso, haciendo todo aquello un paraíso para los niños, Saen se encontraba aislado como siempre, pero la nueva niña lo había sacado para jugar y estaban llevándose bien, los niños no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, Saen apretó muy fuerte la mano de su nueva amiga haciendo que las heridas de la pequeña se abrieran y mancharán las vendas, fue a su encuentro, su hijo estaba temeroso de haber hecho algo malo.- Tranquilo Saen...- Lo calmó mientras tomaba las manos maltratadas de Blake.- Busca más vendajes quisieras...- Pidió y su hijo las fue a buscar de inmediato, removió las viejas y observo la carne viva en las manos de la niña.- ¿Te dolió?-Preguntó, a lo que Blake negó con la cabeza.- Recuerdo hace muchas años que mi mejor amigo estaba entrenando con los palos Bo...- La miró.- Accidentalmente se rompió la mano al no medir su fuerza y la mano se le hincho tanto que lloró por dos días enteros...- La niña lo miro curiosa.- Eres valiente para decir que no te duele, mi amigo era mucho más grande que tú en estos momentos...-

-. He pasado peores...-Susurro, su vida con Akago era una tortura, y lo hubiera sido aún más si se enteraba de que era una niña, a las niñas las separaba y las mandaba bajo los cuidados de alguna mujer que trabajara en el prostíbulo, Seth le había dicho que nunca dijera su identidad de niña así se protegería de muchas cosas malas.- ¿Pudo terminar?-Preguntó curiosa.-

-. ¿Terminar?-

-. Sí, el entrenamiento.-Entonces recordó, Francis Salazar era un llorón de primera, no fue sencillo pero lo alcanzó y jamás volvió a cometer un error de esa manera.-Sí...-Le respondió mientras que Saen le entregaba las vendas a su padre.- Lo siento...- Se disculpó con la niña, quizás le había tomado muy fuerte de la mano.- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Blake.- Por tus manos...- La niña posó sus ojos con curiosidad en sus manos, estaban sanando rápido y eso era algo bueno, aún dolía pero estaría bien.- Esta bien, no fue tú culpa...- Miroku la vendó con cuidado y la chica le preguntó de nuevo.- ¿Que hace tú amigo ahora?- Miroku respiró profundo, la miró y le respondió con alegría todo lo que habían pasado en Sotoeternal, los paisajes las penurias y las bromas compartidas, cuando se dio cuenta la niña estaba dormida en el hombro de su hijo, Saen no quiso molestarla pero una voz gruesa los sacó a ambos de aquel momento.- ¿Donde esta mi ponquesito?- Preguntó Maximus, y vio a Blake dormida, las ojeras y la falta de alimentación se hicieron notar, miró a Miroku con una mirada llena de tristeza y alegría por la niña, pudo haber caído en otras manos peores que las de Akago, con mucho cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo junto con Miroku a alguna habitación en el palacio, se quedarían unos días.- ¿Ya sabes que harán con ella?-Preguntó

-. La tendré conmigo, si ese Seth la quiere vendrá a buscarla, Inuyasha y Kagome tienen mucho trabajo que hacer de momento para ocuparse de la niña...- Le contestó, depositó a Blake en la cama de sabanas blancas y cama mullida.- No ha podido dormir bien...- La niña se veía menos amenazante y mucho más delicada a la hora del sueño.- Siento mucho lo de los gemelos...- Habló Miroku mientras ambos salían de la habitación.- Yo también, esperaba poder encontrarlo cerca pero la niña ha hecho las cosas un tanto inesperadas...- Se lamentó por el camino que había tomado Bankotsu.- Ha pasado tiempo desde aquello, por cierto siento mucho por lo que paso tú ahijada...-

-. Yo lo lamento aún más...- Salazar y Valera se habían distanciado al punto de Salazar regresar a Sotoeternal y Valera seguir viajando por todos los rincones para saber como derrotar a Kaguya.- Salazar no quiere salir de Sotoeternal, ha tenido unos años muy difíciles, pero cambiando de tema, esta noche se hará la despedida de Calipso, estarás junto a nosotros no?-

-. No me lo perdería, en Luxemberg saben hacer un buen funeral...- En los funerales de Luxemberg no se lloraba y se trataba el tema de la muerte como una bendición, ahora Calipso descansaría y guiaría a todos sus seres queridos que quedaban en ese mundo para que fueran mejores personas y no les sucediera nada- Aún no puedo creer que ya no este...-

-. No van a creer lo que he conseguido...- De un pof aparecio Sango de la nada.- Mi hermano ha mandado información el nombre de los niños perdidos y observen esto...- Un pergamino fue desplegado mostrando una fotografia de Seth, un niño de cabellos claros, cara alargada y ojos rasgados.- Seth y su abuela han sido puestos en la lista de los más buscados por nuestras filas por ocultar niños sin hogar...-

-. ¿Que tan malo puede ser eso?- Preguntó Miroku a su esposa.-

-. Recuerda, todos los niños deben ir a la ciudadela de Arhick y ser educados allí.- El sistema de protección de menores en tiempos de guerra era considerado por muchos eficiente, pero siempre había sus fallos, como aquel.- ¿Por qué esa mujer querría ocultar a tantos niños?-

-. Quizás no confia en el sistema...- Dijo Miroku.- ¿Que hallaste de Blake?-

-. Nada...- Respondió- Su nombre fue registrado unos diez minutos después de nacer, su nombre es Blake a secas, sin apellidos ni algún familiar que pueda responder por ella, al parecer nació en Arhick, su registro es una pena.- Aclaro.- La chica del registro según Sota fue grosera cuando le entrego su ficha y exigió que sea devuelta lo antes posible ante el registro para ser llevada a la ciudadela...-

-. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad de conseguir a ese tal Seth, no podemos dejarla asi como así...- Dijo Miroku molesto.- ¿Puedes usar tú corona?-

-. No, ya lo he intentado.- Rodo sus ojos con molestía.- Esa mujer Aghita Manzu es un dolor de cabeza, las reglas son para todos...- Bramó molesta.- Cuando le pregunte por Seth casí me da la custodia total del chico, pero ella, es todo un caso...-

-. Quizás deberiamos llevarla y ver que pasa.- Sugirió Caine.-

-. Si la hace quedarse no podremos hacer nada, no tiene nada de nosotros para que podamos tener algún control sobre ella...- Explico Sango seria.-

-. Amanecera y veremos...- Dijo Miroku.- Lo importante es despedir ahora a Calipso como se debe.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello, luego de un funeral digno a todos aquellos que perecieron aquella noche Caine, Miroku y Sango estaban cara a cara con Aghita Manzu, una mujer bonita de cabellos rizados color oro y mirada verde dura.- Han traido al niño?-Preguntó sin pizca de simpatia por nadie.-

-. Blake...- Llamo Sango a la niña que estaba junto a ella, Aghita Manzu la miro con un leve desprecio y fruncio el ceño de inmediato.-

-. Creo que la ciudadela le caera muy bien a la criatura...- Alzó un ceja limpia mientras escribía con una pluma exótica de color verde en su pergamino, alzó la vista y preguntó.- ¿Algo más que agregar?-

-. Sí...- Respondió Sango ante la actitud tan miserable de la mujer.- Resulta que queremos que Blake se quede con nosotros...- Pero antes de continuar Aghita alzo su pluma callandola de un solo toque.-

-. Los reyes o reinas que esten fuera de su territorio tienen aquí en el gran registro de Arhick el mismo control que tiene un alfiler para hablar, ninguno...- Dijo a Sango.- Este caso es un asunto del registro, debido a que el menor ha sido atacado por un Vaccumorten y salido ileso, es de interes para el registro saber que clase de criatura es este tal Blake...- Explico despectiva.-

-. ¡Podría...!- Sango Exclamo pero Miroku la detuvo de decir más palabras inapropiadas.-

-. Podría, debería o querría...- Dijo Aghita nuevamente.- El pasado es pasado, y no existen deberías, o podrías así que espero que...- Alguien aclaro su garganta y poso su mirada verdosa sobre los azules de Maximus Caine.- ¿Si?-

-. Creo que esta equivocada...- Dijo Maximus a Aghita.- Blake es una niña...-

-. El genero no importa, importa es la acción tan curiosa que ha hecho...-

-. Y quisiera hacerle saber que mi bisabuelo por parte materno Jo Caine tenía un mechon blanco al igual que la niña desde pequeño...-

-. ¿Y eso es relevante por?-Preguntó Aghita.- Josepho Caine por favor...- Con su voz autoritaria llamó a la ficha de Jo Caine la cual llego volando hasta sus manos.- Jum...- Murmuro.- Tiene quizás razón, pero eso no es suficiente, el parentesco es muy lejos y sería quizás un tío tatarabuelo en tercer grado, y eso no es suficiente...- Explico mientras alzaba la ficha, miró a la niña.- Ahora si me disculpa...- Blake quizó decir muchas cosas pero estaba confundida, entonces recordó algo que la abuela le había confiado.- Blake niña sin apellido es hora de irte...-

-. Alexandra...- Dijo mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente.- Mi nombre es Blake Alexandra...- Aghita de nuevo llamo el documento y observó una incongruencia.- El documento de Blake es del señor Blacke Caine, gemelo de Bankotsu Caine, tú por otro lado...- Desplego la ficha.- Blake Alexandra, has nacido en la ciudad de Arhick hace seis años, sin padres pero con disponibilidad de adopción...- Fruncio el ceño molesta, aquella situación la hacia enfuerecer.- Alguien te ha llamado Alexandra...- Dijo alnzando su ceja más que molesta.- Un pariente directo, se presume el padre...- La ficha de Blake contenía ciertos datos de interes, datos que Aghita Manzu no mostró a la pequeña.- De igual manera debes ir a la ciudadela, es un error imperdonable que te hayan confundido con el guerre Blacke Caine...-

-. Estoy seguro de que la pequeña quizás pueda emparetar una vez más conmigo...- Dijo Maximus Caine.- ¿Podría revisar?-

Molesta Aghita busco las fichas correspondientes ahora llamandolas más fuerte y molesta, leyo y molesta señalo.- Bisnieta directa y beneficiera de la herencia de Argus Caine...- El rostro de la mujer se puso de color rojo intenso.- Herencia que dimitió el nieto tambien de Joshepo Caine Theodopulos Caine...-

-. Debió ser alguien muy bueno...- Sonrió Max.- Ahora...-

-. Ahora hago entrega de la niña Blake Alexandra Caine a su protector Maximus Alber Alexander Caine...- Selló unos documentos que se marcharon volando por la oficina principal del registro.- Que quede claro, esta bajo su total responsabilidad...-

-. De acuerdo...-

Maximus Caine, Sango y Miroku se marcharon sonriendo dejando atrás a una muy molesta Aghita Manzu.- Max, ella no era...?- La pregunta quedo en el aire.-

-. Claro...- Respondió sin dar mucho detalle.- Creo que me odia tanto como la ultima vez...- Sonriendo Blake no entendio nada.- ¿De que te ríes?

-. De lo buen amuleto de la suerte que te haz vuelto...- Pensó la niña.- Sabes que no somos parientes, cierto?-

-. Lo se, pero eso no significa que el registro este al tanto de todos los falsos Caine que hay...- Ambos sonrieron dejando el registro.

Quizás no tenian conexión alguna, pero para Sango y Miroku aquello era un padre y una hija que se habían salido con la suya

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero mi computadora esta dañada y borro una gran cantidad de documentos importantes -Inlcuyendo este- y hace unos días hubo un apagón en mi ciudad y ha dejado a esta pobre escritora sin internet por una buena temporada, espero poder compensar el tiempo perdido...

DATO: De ahora en adelante veremos a más Inuyasha y Kagome, porque ellos obvio son nuestros protagonistas, y un poco lo que ha pasado con todos todo este tiempo...

Blacke esta muerto, quizás no formara parte de Inuyasha pero me siento mal por él, era mi personaje, y he dicho que muchos deben morir porque este es el lado feo, la oscuridad ha llegado y aunque este capitulo fue suave en comparación a lo que tengo planeado inicialmente espero que igual les haya gustado, y disculpen por cualquier error que encontraron, pero ahora estoy operando sin luz sin internet y sin mucho tiempo tratando de solucionar todo...

es dificil vivir en vzla

péro...

Espero que les guste!

Gracias Misha! por ser la primera en comentar espero que te guste!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	5. El sabio del Pantano

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **El sabio del Pantano**

Kaguya fue una princesa hace miles de años atrás, su historia era contada a los niños y niñas que soñaban con ser caballeros, una hermosa princesa de la luna que cayó a los encantos de un joven mortal y corriente ser, la historia difería mucho de la realidad, su hermano Kai nunca había querido que su hermano fuera la sucesora de sus padres, por lo tanto enloqueció su mente y alma al robar a su hijo recién nacido, la mujer enloqueció a tal punto que su poder fue corrompido por el mayor odio y amor una combinación peligrosa, la cual la había hecho casi invencible, esa pizca de amor que aún quedaba en lo más recóndito de su ser palpitaba, y ella sabía que aquello podría ser su mayor debilidad, su estocada final, por eso necesitaba a Koga a su lado, quizás no fuera de mucha utilidad en aquellos momentos pero sabía que cuando llegara el momento el le daría su vida por la de ella.

-. Mi señora...- La voz baja de aquel hombre no la inmuto, seguido de una explicación detallada de lo ocurrido en Motu, en donde se encontraban los reyes y reinas exiliados por su poder, sabía que Koga no duraría mucho y eso era un beneficio, cada vez que Koga era dado por muerto él rondaba con su alma por el terreno de la batalla, y traía la mejor información posible.-...él niño aún lo siguen buscando, Inuyasha y Kagome estan cada vez más cerca mi señora...-

-. El tiempo y el conocimiento esta de nuestro lado Koga...- Le dijo mientras un espejo con marco dorado ovalado le mostraba a sus enemigos.- Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome podrán con lo que tengo preparado, sigue así y nadie notara lo que muy pronto les tengo preparado a tus viejos amigos...- El espejo le regreso la imagen de un hombre con ojos borrosos, este le devolvió la mirada como si supiera que estaba allí, y sintió tanto odio que quiso gritar, pero el tiempo se lo daría todo.- Ve...- Susurro y Koga desapareció de un pof de la habitación oscura y siniestra.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome, el tiempo y los años eran prueba de que la mujer cumplía con su palabra, Kagome era dedicada a lo suyo, y a Inuyasha eso le atraía en cierta forma, quizás en otras circunstancias le habría propuesto ser su esposa si aquella guerra no hubiera iniciado.- Inuyasha...- Se encontraban en un pantano descuidado y sucio, Kagome que iluminaba todo mediante una pequeña antorcha lo guío mediante un pequeño e inservible muelle, pudieron apreciar ante la penumbra un nihil que los esperaba, de piel pálida y venosa los miro con sus ojos vacíos y les dio la bienvenida, Inuyasha y Kagome la siguieron a través de la ruinas y observaron templos destruidos, maleza salvaje y descomposición en el lugar, se adentraron un poco más en el terreno y en el centro de un pequeño pueblo se encontraba un choza de palmas cecas, la nihil los adentro a la pequeña choza la cual estaba habitada por un hombre mayor, de piel morena llena de pecas y arrugada por el tiempo, ojos vidriosos haciendo notar su falta de visión, los recibió con una sonrisa ausente de dientes, sin cabello alguno aquel hombre aparentaba unos cien años.- Bienvenidos...- Les dijo con voz tan ronca y gruesa que se sorprendieron al momento del saludo, ninguno había escuchado una voz tan llena de sabiduría y amabilidad en años.- Espero que mi morada sea de su agrado...-

-. Gracias por recibirnos...- Dijo Kagome sonriendo un tanto inquieta.- Hemos escuchado de su gran habilidad para encontrar personas y quisieramos...-

-. ... quisieran que consigan al joven Seth Rush...- Interrumpió el sabio.- Antes de buscar al futuro creo que deben mirar al pasado para entender que están buscando en realidad...- Le dijo, mientras que un joven menudo les daba unos tazones con una bebida de apariencia fétida.- Tomen mi té especial, Augusto le ha agregado mi toque personal finalmente...- Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron asiento en catres disponibles para ellos mientras Augusto con su cabello rojo y ojos verdes los miraba con atención.

Ambos tomaron, habían sido advertidos por Emir Dos Muertes que el sabio era un hombre enigmático que no trataba a nadie que no pudiera ser ayudado por él, cuando preguntaron por el nombre de aquel hombre Emir no les dijo ni una palabras, pero les advirtió que no preguntaran aquello, era un tema que no era de importancia para el viejo pues ya era viejo y había vivido mucho, que su nombre ya no importaba, cuando ambos tomaron aquel brebaje sintieron un tirón en sus estómagos y pensaron por un momento que morirían pero algo los llevo de nuevo a donde estaban, para cuando abrieron los ojos observaron una pradera hermosa el sol les pego el rostro y lo sintieron tan real que no entendían donde estaban.

Entonces Él Sabio los observó, estaba de pie sin camisa y un largo pantalón suelto, su cuerpo estaba lleno de tatuajes que al momento de darles la espalda llevaba una gran salamandra tocando con su boca a la cola de otra salamandra, formaban un circulo grande en su espalda y eran rodeadas por otras criatura, entre ellas un pequeño animal que no supieron reconocer estaba en la esquina de aquel cuadro, los miro con sus ojos opacos y sonrió.- En mi espalda llevo a cada uno de los animales familiares...- Les comentó mientras Kagome e Inuyasha lo seguían dudando de lo que pasaba.-Es una antigua tradición...-

-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Inuyasha.

-. Esto era el reino de Noxexs...- Inuyasha no lo podía creer, aquel lugar no podría ser el lugar que lo vio crecer, era un lugar hermoso y lleno de vida.- Un niño no es malo porque nace malo...- Dijo mientras caminaban unos metros más y se encontraban con un pequeño río.- Un hombre se vuelve malo al pensar que merece todo por nada...-Luego de aquellas palabras continuaron su camino, y ahora el castillo ahora más que familiar para ambos estaba a su vista, entraron y observaron todo tan iluminado que les sorprendió, pero más aún a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos.

Kaguya se encontraba con una prominente barriga, y frente a ella un hombre de ojos y cabello dorados, en contraste con los de Kaguya negros y ojos verdes olivas, ambos discutían, la princesa Kaguya lloraba de impotencia.- No puedes ser así en la vida hermano...-

-. Hermana lo que cargas en tú vientres es un sangre sucia...- Recalcó el hombre.- Haz mezclado nuestra sangre con alguien tan impuro, una total escoria para nuestro pueblo, no puedes pretender que aún sigas en la linea sucesoria al trono, y mucho menos que eso que crece dentro de ti viva...- Kaguya le dio una bofetada, y la escena cambio tan rápido como pudo, ahora Kaguya se encontraba en una habitación delirando, mientras su hermano tomaba a su bebé en brazos y lo entregaba a una mujer oculta en las sombras.- Mata a la criatura y olvida todo lo que has visto...- La hechizo, pero la mujer no cayó totalmente en el encantamiento, y huyó tan lejos como pudo.

Kagome miro a Kaguya postrada en aquella cama, llena de delirios y en mal estado, hasta recuperar un poco la consciencia pasada las horas y quizás días, cuando la mujer preguntó por su bebé, su hermano solo pronunció de forma ruda una frase que la marcaría por siempre.- Lo he matado...-

Kaguya por un momento quedó estática, sin poder moverse ni un poco, pero luego llego la ira, el desespero la angustia y luego algo tan profundo y maligno como el odio inundo el corazón de la princesa Kaguya.- ¡Reinaras tú y tu descendencia hasta que llegue alguien como mi bebé para destronarte y morirás solo y amargado!- Poco a poco la luminosidad del lugar fue decayendo.- No quedará nada de ti, y nadie te recordará por nada, ¡Asesino!- Exclamo mientras que tomando fuerza desde lo más profundo lo maldijo a él y toda su progenie.- ¡Maldigo estas tierras hasta que me devuelvas a mi hijo!- Y tan rápido como llegaron se esfumaron y fueron despertados de aquella visión.- Espero que les guste mi té de fresas...- Ambos aturdido fueron atendidos por el siervo del sabio, pasado unos minutos Inuyasha preguntó.- ¿Mi familia es...?-

-. Claro...- El sabio aclaro.- Cuando tu antepasado destrono a el sobrino nieto de Kaguya esta le sonrió a tú familia y han reinado hasta hoy día...- El sabio explico e Inuyasha siguió escuchando.- Kaguya ha utilizado a todo el mundo para un propósito, todos hemos sido parte de su juego ahora deberán detenerla...-

-. Pero esto...- Kagome estaba un poco exasperada por toda la información dada.- No nos da absolutamente nada...-

-. Te equivocas...- Le respondió el sabio.- Kaguya fue condenada y encerrada en un mundo aparte de nosotros, en la nada y fueron hechos cinco instrumentos para encerrarla ahora deberán todos los involucrados que se beneficiaron de alguna manera por su ira recrear cinco piezas y así destruirla...-

-. ¿Pero su alma aún no estará en paz?- Preguntó Kagome.

-. Esa es una pregunta sabia...- Señalo el sabio.- Debe enfrentarla alguien de alma libre, alguien cuyo destino influya en la vida de los demás solo y cuando este aparezca, con la convicción de entender de que aunque la ira de Kaguya puede estar justificada no es preciso que haya iniciado una guerra, la ira es un estado en el que todo hemos pasado en algún momento, la ira de perder a un ser querido, la ira de perder a un hermano o hermana, la ira de perder ante la locura...- El sabio los miro y tomo un poco de té humeante.- La ira es una fase, Kaguya se ha aferrado a ella durante mucho tiempo y es hora de que alguien pueda llevarle un poco de paz, si no es así el tiempo para todos ustedes seguirá detenido...-

-. ¿Como darle paz a alguien cegado por el odio?-Preguntó Inuyasha molesto.- Ella no podría ser derrotada de una manera tan fácil...-

-. Tienes razón...- Apoyo Kagome.- Es demasiado fácil para ser verdad.- Ambos estaban pensando en el desperdicio de aquel viaje y la información dada.-

-. Creo que deberías de ver esto...- Augusto fue llamado por el sabio de un chasquido de dedos del sabio, enseguida el chico le tendió a Inuyasha un pequeño bulto cubierta por un harapo viejo.- Hace mucho tiempo cuando aún era un simple niño miraba a la luna y le rogaba porque me diera respuestas, verás nunca fui criado por mis padres.- Inuyasha destapo el bulto y era una pequeña águila de cristal.- Cuando llegue aquí a Sotoeternal no tenía más de quince, y entre en una de las ruinas que vieron al llegar, un nihil me hizo preguntas que yo me hacía todos los días, cuando entre lo primero que sentí fue un poder dentro de mi, un calor hermoso y acogedor, y luego miles de almas aparecieron ante mi...

Cien personas en una habitación una mitad con ropas finas y hermosas joyas, la otra llena de historias escritas con tinta en su piel, con todos tenía algo, los ojos de algún pariente lejano las pecas mi nariz y mis labios de todos tenía algo en común, cuando los mire bien quise hacer miles de preguntas, hasta que un hombre de cabellos largos y negros me miro sonriendo, junto a él había otro ser mucho más alto y de mi color, ambos me explicaron que ellos eran mi familia, ellos eran mis raíces, entonces vi algo que me aterro tanto que por un segundo quise que todo acabara, mis padres no estaban entre la multitud, podría decirse que quizás ellos me habían regalado o tirado como se hace con la comida en mal estado, pero ambos vieron la duda en mi mirada y me lo dijeron, ambos estaban vivos y ambos estaban dolidos por no poder estar conmigo, quizás pude haber tenido una vida diferente, pero pensé en lo que me había traído hasta allí, esa era mi vida, y podía mejorarla sin tener que conocerlos, tenía a personas que nunca conocí guiándome y apreciando a un niño por lo que era...- Explico.- Sentí ira, y decepción pero me sentí tan amado que me sentí muy afortunado de conocerlos y de saber que era amado, el amor cura y repara de maneras misteriosas a los corazones como el mío o el de Kaguya, solo hace falta una pieza, y creo que tú hermana la ha descubierto...-

Kagome lo miró y de verdad quiso creer en sus palabras.- Mi hermana no ha dejado nada...-

-. Eso es porque no te atreves a ver más allá...- Le contestó tomando té y pidiendo más a Augusto.- En el camino se les abrirán las oportunidades pero mientras tanto, por favor acepta de este anciano esa pequeña pieza de cristal, he oído que tú madre se encuentra muy enferma...- Le dijo el sabio trayendo a Inuyasha amargos sentimientos.- Estoy más que seguro que ella apreciara una pieza tan hermosa como la que te estoy dando...- Inuyasha observó la pieza de cristal con melancolía y no pronunció palabra alguna.- Espero haber dado solución a todas sus preguntas y dudas pero es tarde y deben descansar para partir mañana a primera hora, Sotoeternal no es un lugar para hermosas flores de luz como usted...- Kagome sonrío y se despidió del anciano pero Inuyasha se quedo y el anciano espero hasta que este le hablara.- Tengo miedo...- Dijo Inuyasha como un niño pequeño.- ¿Qué tal si no soy suficiente para esto?-

-. Eres Inuyasha...- Le dijo el sabio- Hijo de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, ¿Por qué dudas?-

-. Porque...- Sentía tanta ansiedad que el sabio entendió que quería el joven.- Porque no debí ser rey...-

-. Estoy seguro que tú hermano estaría dispuesto a seguir a un Rey como tú...- Inuyasha levantó su mirada confundido.- Estoy ciego, pero mis oídos escuchan muy bien aún, y creo que ambos escogieron su camino, tú decidiste enfrentar a tú madre, tú decidiste tratar de dar solución a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a tu alrededor, tú fuiste el que tomo esas decisiones, tú hermano ha tomado otras que han influenciado también a otras personas, ser el primero o el último no importa lo importante es como te comportas en el trayecto que puedes mejorar y a quien puedes ayudar...- Le tendió una taza de barró la cual el acepto gustoso.- Hace un tiempo tuve una hija, ella era mi luz era el fruto de mi amor, y di todo lo que sabía de amor hasta más, ella murió hace un tiempo por la guerra, su madre y yo lloramos, pero en mis lagrimas y en las de mi esposa había amor aún así en aquella circunstancia, porque habíamos amado y porque nos recordaban que nuestro mayor tesoro estaría siempre en nuestras memorias, verás...-El sabio suspiro y tomó un poco de su té.- A veces no podemos hacer felices a todos, no superamos ciertas expectativas que tienen sobre nosotros, pero eso no significa que no cumplamos con las nuestras.-

-. Es fácil decirlo viniendo de usted, es un sabio...-

-. Que mi rostro no te confunda.- Sonrió.- No he tenido una vida fácil, y la muerte de mi hija ha sido lo más doloroso que he podido pasar, pero estoy seguro que ella vivió como quiso y pudo, fueron sus decisiones no las mías, no dependemos de otros, ella dependió de mi hasta cierto punto, y luego allí hizo su vida, con miedo y curiosidad, pero sin perder el interés de vivir...- Lo miro tan directo que sintió una conexión más allá de ser una simple conversación.- Tú eres el que quiere ayudar a terminar esto, y tu buena voluntad sera recompensada...-

Inuyasha aún inseguro cambió de tema y preguntó por sus tatuajes, el anciano rió de buena gana y le sugirió que fuera a dormir, ambos se despidieron e Inuyasa de un impulso hablo antes de marcharse.- Lo siento mucho...- El sabio no entendió aquella disculpa.- Siento lo de tú hija y de que no pudieras conocer a tus padres...-

-. Siendo sincero contigo...- Hablo el sabio con una gota de pícaro en su rostro.- Me he salvado de no estar con mi madre y mi padre, lo más seguro es que estuviera en tu posición...- Rió tan feliz que Inuyasha se contagió de su buen humor.- Nunca me habría acostumbrado a tanta formalidad, y referente a mi hija, ella era tan terca como una mula así que si lamentara su muerte estoy seguro de que vendría y me asustaría del miedo con tal de poder matarme y dejar de sentirme mal...-

-. Su hija era un personaje...- Le dijo.-

-. No has visto nada...-

Ambos se despidieron finalmente, algunas preguntas estaban resuelta ahora solo faltaba emprender el camino y lograr los objetivos...

Fácil no?

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Espero que les guste!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	6. La maldicion

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La maldición**

Sango estaba disgustada por todo, Miroku y ella en muy pocas ocasiones discutían pero cuando lo hacían todos sabían que algo nada bueno saldría de aquello.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto? No has ido al frente desde que supiste que estabas esperando a las gemelas, ¿Por que ahora? No hay necesidad...- Argumento Miroku, sango aquella mañana había decidido rotundamente que partiría en dos días al frente las cosas no habían cambiado pero sentía la necesidad de dar el mismo ejemplo que su abuela había dado siglos atrás.- Podrías...-

-. Podría o debería que según tú?- Preguntó molesta Sango.- No lo entiendes, en las filas hay un descontento, y muchos están pensando en regresar a Arhick o aquí para estar con sus familias y dejar la guerra en manos de otros...- Explico Sango.-

-. Siempre estas exagerando todo, las tropas están bien, los ataques se han vuelto regulares como antes de que Kaguya, hay unos cuantos incidentes pero no por eso vas a ir a arriesgar tú vida...-

-. Mi vida tiene el mismo valor que el de todos esos soldados...-

-. Pero no todos tienen familia...-

-. Miroku, sabías muy bien que al casarte conmigo también lo hacías con la corona...- Sabía a donde iba aquella discusión y no iba a permitirle a Miroku que pusiera a su amor en la mesa solo porque ella se iría al frente.- Es mi responsabilidad conmigo misma, se lo debo a mi pueblo...-

-. Tú pueblo...- Bramo Miroku ya en cólera.- Ya no existe Luxemberg, ya no tienes que estar amarrada a un compromiso que sabes que ya no podrás cumplir...-

-. ¿De que hablas?-Preguntó extrañada, Miroku le lanzo un pergamino aquel que había leído en la madrugada.

 _Sango..._

 _Inuyasha y yo hemos visitado al sabio del pantano, y tenemos la solución para acabar con Kaguya, todas aquellas familias que se han visto beneficiadas por su caída son la clave, Inuyasha abdicara a la corona en cuanto todo acabe, aunque creo que es una locura para él es importante que todo lo que ha tenido sea devuelto a su pueblo, él quiere crear una República, aún no se cuando parara todo pero tengo seguro de que muy pronto todo esto acabara._

 _Cariños a las niñas y Saen_

-. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?-Preguntó Sango.- Esa decisión la ha tomado Inuyasha por los origenes de su familia, nada de eso tiene que ver conmigo.-

-. Tú familia tiene igual de culpa, así que no me mientas...- Miroku tomo el pergamino y se lo alzó en el rostro.- ¡Todos ustedes sabían que algún día Kaguya resurgiría y mira en todo lo que ha acabado! ¡Tienes igual o más de culpa que la familia de Inuyasha! ¡Eres una precursora de esta guerra y todas las desgracias que están sufriendo ahora miles de seres!

-. ¡A mí nada ni nadie me grita y me hace sentir como una basura!- Alzó la voz Sango ya furiosa.- ¡Mi familia viene desde lo más bajo y tú ni nadie lo pondrá en duda!- Exclamó atrayendo curiosos a las puertas cerradas de su habitación aquello no era habitual.-

-. ¡Eres una mentirosa, seguro estas inventando todo aquello!-

-. ¡Yo no soy una mentirosa!-

-. ¡Tus palabras son vacías si no tienes con que respaldarías!-

-. ¡ERES UN MALDITO INCULTO QUE NO SABE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO!- Insulto ahora Sango en su arrebato.- ¿COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ASÍ DE MIS RAÍCES NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HE VISTO PARA PODER LLEGAR A ESTE PUESTO!

-. ¡OH DISCULPEN A LA REINA CAPRICHOSA! DISCULPE SU MAJESTAD POR ESTE LADRÓN INCULTO QUE TIENE COMO MARIDO!- Siguieron discutiendo hasta que las gemelas escucharon todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, ambas estaban asombradas por tal comportamiento, Sarish tomó la iniciativa y dio las ordenes a todo criado que pasara por allí que se retirara de inmediato, aquello no pintaba nada bueno.-... TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SIEMPRE HE SIDO UN SIMPLE INÚTIL A TÚ LADO...- Escucho mientras su tía Emiro con su ojos resaltados por el dorado de su maquillaje las miraba preguntando que estaba sucediendo, cuando ambos se asustararón cuando escucharon algo partirce y muy pronto Saskia tuvo que separarse de la puerta pues una daga había atravesado parcialmente la puerta.-

-. ¡...IRÉ TE GUSTE O NO...- Algo golpeo de nuevo algo y Emiro estaba aterrada y estaba dispuesta a interrumpir aquella discusión sabiendo que mas tarde se arrepentiría, nunca le gustó meterse en problemas ajenos.- ¡...MIS HIJOS TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE ES LO QUE YA SE!-

-. ¡DISCULPE SU ABSOLUTA MAJESTAD DE UN REINO CAÍDO!-

-. ¡ESTO SE ACABO!-La puerta se abrió abrutamente y las tres presentes asustadas observaron salir de manera acalorada a Sango, Emiro se adentró a la habitación y les dirigió una mirada a las gemelas que no supieron interpretar.- Cuiden a su madre, yo hablare un momento con su padre...- Emiro cerro las puertas nuevamente y miró a Miroku que respiraba serio y en muy mal estado, observó el pergamino en el suelo y supuso muy bien que fue el detonante de aquello.- La ciudad esta perdiendo fuerzas y la oscuridad esta haciendo daño a los corazones más nobles...- Empezó llamando la atención de Miroku.- Pronto Afora caerá, y no hay tiempo para peleas entre familias, se que viviste un tiempo en sotoeternal, permitiré que se queden aquí el tiempo que los dioses nos protejan porque de caer no habrá lugar seguro en esta tierra...

-. Sabía que algún día me empezaría a afectar...- Miroku observó su mano izquierda con una venda, su mano estaría maldita hasta no cumplir con su promesa.- Se que las barrera no aguantara mucho, pero quisiera pedirte que los cuides a todos se que no tendré mucho tiempo después pero solo quería tenerla a ella de partir...- Se lamentó tanto que Emiro sintió su tristeza- un Indarrean nunca muere realmente...-

Las gemelas estaban hablando con su madre, esta les explico el panorama y quisieron poder ayudarla en la guerra.- No es su momento aún mis tesoros...- Les susurro su madre.- El odio en esta época no hará actuar con nuestros peores sentimientos y nuestros mayores deseos oscuro, no deseo que aún me vean caer en un nivel que yo misma no quiero ver, estamos perdiendo la guerra y con ella nuestro amor.- Le dijo a las gemelas.- La luz siempre ha sido una guía para los que vivimos en Luxemberg, y aunque ustedes nunca vieron mi hogar esa luz siempre las apoyara como me ha apoyado en mi...esa es mi fuerza y debo recuperaría.- Dijo mientras les daba un beso de despedida, aquella sería la última vez que las gemelas vieran a su madre.

Kagome e Inuyasha se habían trasladado a Afora, llevaban tres años en el palacio junto a Emiro las gemelas y Saen, la familia real de Luxemberg estaba separada, Sango estaba en el frente y Kagome había decidido quedarse por las gemelas, el tiempo se había detenido y todos estaban cada vez más reacios a ayudar a otros, la oscuridad estaba llegando a niveles insospechados a todos en Afora.- Tía...- Sarish y Saskia habían llegado a la conclusión de que debían partir sin importar que, debían encontrar solución a esta guerra eterna.- Quisiéramos pedir su permiso para ir a Sotoeternal...- Dijeron ambas terminando frases de la una a la otra.- Debemos estar con padre, saber que es lo que le sucede...- Kagome no sabía muy bien cual era la razón de Miroku de haberse marchado a Sotoeternal, pero la última vez que lo vio sintió en su corazón que algo muy malo le estaba sucediendo.- Padre...-

Kagome la miró detalladamente, sabía que ellas debían ir en su momento, y Emiro ya la había puesto sobre aviso, así que sin más las dejo, el viaje de las gemelas sería importante y por alguna extraña razón sentía que buenas cosas sucederían de ahora en adelante.- Kagome...- La voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos.- He recibido...- Inuyasha estaba sin color en los labios, leyó la nota que traía en sus manos y se descompuso totalmente.- ¿Como? Inuyasha estás seguro de esto?-Preguntó Kagome consternada.- Lo es...-

La carta era un saludo un simple saludo

 _Saludos querido hijo_

 _Atte Izayoi._

Valera se encontraba vendando la mano de Miroku de nuevo, el agujero en su mano se expandía cada año más y era muy peligroso.- Pronto te va a absorber sin que te des cuenta Miroku...- Regaño.- Deberías ir con tú familia a pasar los últimos días con ellos y explicarles que...-

-. No...- Respondió seco y sin sentimientos.- Aún queda esperanza Valera, somos viejos pero no tontos la esperanza es lo último que queda...- Le dijo mientras sintió la presencia familiar .- Él sabio se ha quedado aquí toda su vida para poder llevar su mensaje a quien lo necesite, si él puede yo también...- Alguien toco y entró en la humilde morada de Miroku de Sotoeternal el fuego en medio de la cabaña hacía que el fría del exterior se aminorara un poco.- Viejo amigo...- Maximus Caine se encontró cara a cara con Miroku y ambos se abrazaron.- ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que aún viajabas por las islas...- Valera en todo momento estuvo en silencio, Caine no era de su agrado.- Salazar...- Saludó Caine a la pelirroja.

Valera Salazar no era la misma mujer de años atrás, sus largo cabello rojo ahora era sujetado por una suave cola baja, su cabello símbolo personal caía tan hermoso como siempre, Valera lo observó y saludo.- Quería visitar a mi viejo amigo y supe que estabas aquí así que he venido por ti...-

Un estruendo se escucho al parecer lejos de ellos, pero lo suficiente para alertar a todos en aquella cabaña.- Demonios...- Dijo Caine.- Espero que no halla...-

-. No hice nada...- Se escucho la voz de una niña, cuando se adentro su cabello hasta la espalda sujetado en una trenza y con su mechón blanco hicieron acto de presencia.- Espere como me lo pediste...- Miroku la observó y recordó a la niña de cabello rapado con aquel mechón blanco adornando su cabeza.- Lo siento...- Miro a todos con ojos de cordero, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.- Has crecido mucho Blake...- Saludó Miroku a la joven que años atrás observó en el palacio.- Y has aprendido mucho por lo que veo...- Los modales de la chica dejaban mucho que desear pero en aquel momento parecía una niña de su edad apenada por la interrupción.- Lord Miroku...- Fue cuando Miroku notó que la niña aún cometía sus actos cuando lo abrazó.- Es un gusto volver a verlo señor...- Le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, los ojos azules de la niña resplandecieron un poco.-

Valera observaba todo aquello bufo molesta.- Ahora por despecho llamas a tú progenie como a tú antiguo protegido que bajo has caído..- Caine se molestó y replico pero Valera no se quedo atrás.-... su memoria por algo así...- Escucho apenas Blake, Miroku le sonrió transmitiéndole un poco de seguridad.- Valera ya se marchaba, no era así Valera?- Preguntó Miroku, Valera se fue sin despedirse de nadie molesta en medio de la oscuridad de Sotoeternal.- ¿Hice algo?-Preguntó nerviosa Blake.- No...-

Pasaron las horas y Miroku y Maximus hablaban de todo un poco hasta que tocaron un tema de mayor importancia.- El agujero augura cosas buenas amigo mio...-

-. No...- Respondió Miroku observando su mano.- Por años lo he utilizado como pasadizo, prometí hace tanto tiempo aquella promesa que no se porque se ha activado...- Miroku le había hecho una promesa a sus mejores amigos, Valera y Salazar sobre su hija, él había sido su padrino y él había prometido protegerla de todo hasta el final de los tiempos, aquel agujero era una maldición su promesa se había quebrantado pero la pequeña Amira había muerto hace años, algo más debería de estar pasando.- Esto es mi promesa, no se que ha pasado pero creo que quizás él sabio pueda ayudarme...- Le dijo a Caine mientras este observaba a Blake dormir profundamente.- ¿Qué te ha traído a este lugar?-Preguntó a su amigo.- El sabio no es de tú agrado...-

-. Ni lo sera...- Le dijo.- Hace unos días algo loco nos a ocurrido, un zorro de luz nos ha seguido y nos ha señalado el camino hasta aquí...- Le relató, tal como paso cuando Blake y él se conocieron un zorro les había aparecido cuando se encontraban cerca de Noxexs, Blake lo había seguido pero había desaparecido frente al campo de Sotoluna, el cual estaba tomado por Kaguya, él precavido quería saber que era el augurio de aquel animal.- Algo esta cambiando amigo mio...-

-. Lo se...-

El destino estaba por empezar a juntar las piezas en contra de la guerra...

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Siento la tardanza! pronto publicare como antes... Eso espero de verdad, corto y todo, pero ya quiero juntar a todos lo que de verdad importan y a los que vivirán para esta lucha inminente!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	7. El rey

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **El Rey**

Inuyasha se encontraba sin palabras, aquella mañana se encontraba tratando de dar vueltas y vueltas al asunto, aquella era la letra de su madre la reconocería sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que había leído algo de ella, su madre estaba sola sin nadie a su lado, ¿como era posible que tuviera tinta papel y una efímera pluma para escribir aquello? él que en aquellos tiempos se encontraba desconfiado de muchas cosas pensó que aquello podría ser una trampa de Kaguya.- ¿Crees que debemos ir?-Preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.-

Kagome sabía que aquello lo perturbaba pero no podían ir, Inuyasha había demostrado que fuera del campo que rodeaba Motu u Afora era otra persona y no podía arriesgar su vida de aquella manera, y él lo sabía.- No podrías ir...-Inuyasha sabía a lo que se refería, pero de verdad quería que aquello pudiera cambiar.- La última vez apenas pude traerte de vuelta, aquí estas mejor.-

-. ¿Qué es estar mejor cuando estoy encerrado en un palacio y no puedo ir a donde yo quiero?-Preguntó molesto.-

La última vez habían estado cerca de Afora para llevar un mensaje a Miroku de parte de Sango, pero algo ocurrió en su viaje, Inuyasha se había comportado de manera extraña casi como una persona totalmente diferente, al principio creyó que podía haber sido el hecho de que ambos habían peleado la última noche con Sango, él no quería hacer de mensajero y no quería que Kagome estuviera involucrada con temas sin sentido cuando la guerra los estaba venciendo, pero entonces paso, sus ojos se fueron poniendo rojos y estalló en cólera, Kagome lo calmo pero en el desierto Inuyasha intentó asesinarla, y muy a duras penas pudo llegar al campo de energía cuando Inuyasha tocó aquel campo sus ojos y extrañas marcas desaparecieron, por un minuto pensó que la iba a matar, se toco el cuello recordando aquello e Inuyasha dio el tema como cerrado, aquello lo frustraba y le dolía más que cualquier cosa, Kagome no era una cualquiera y él no tenía derecho de quitarle la vida como había hecho con su hermana Kikyo.- Esto es un infierno...- Dijo y se marcho de la habitación, Suki la hija de Sota entró a la habitación y noto lo perturbada que se encontraba Kagome y se sintió terrible de ser portadora de malas noticias.- Lady Kagome...- Llamó su atención.- He recibido esta carta de mi tía creo que debe responder lo más pronto posible.- ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó mientras tomaba el pergamino sucio leyó rápido y proceso la información como pudo.- Envía un halcón a las gemelas ellas estarán más pronto en Sotoeternal, pídeles que busquen al sabio del pantano y pregunten por el guerrero de la lanza del sol...- Solicito Kagome con premura.- Hablara con Inuyasha del otro asunto, mientras por favor necesito hablar con tú madre...- La información que acababa de llegar podía ser clave para un contra ataque.

Kagome y Suki caminaron hasta las salas de audiencia del palacio de Afora, Emiro se encontraban leyendo documentos importantes de la resistencia enviados por Lord Sesshomaru, aquello que leía era tan importante como lo que su hija y Kagome estaban por decirle.- Reina Emiro...- Kagome sentía que la sangre estaba por todo su cuerpo más rápido de lo normal.- Tengo buenas noticias...- Emiro la miro y sonrió.- Sango ha encontrado uno de los cinco objetos que se necesitan para acabar con Kaguya...-

-. pero...- Dijo Suki.- Lo que ha encontrado no puede tocarlo ella ni nadie, al parecer esta encerrado en un espejo en las montañas heladas de Miul, un sitió llamado Oslo y nadie se ha atrevido a tocarlo, he pensado que...- Emiro miro a su hija y esta la observó con detenimiento.- Madre?

-. Son excelentes noticias las que trae, pero hay más que agregar...- Les dijo Emiro.- Lord Sesshomaru se encuentra en Noxexs por problemas y me ha mandado una carta llena de estrategias de Kaguya en el frente donde se encuentra tú padre..- Les sonrió abiertamente.- Al parecer una luz en forma de zorro lo ha llevado hasta a esos planes...-

-. Podría ser una trampa...-Dijo Suki

-. No...- Dijo Kagome mirando el pergamino que Emiro le había tendido y leyó la descripción del zorro.- Esto lo he visto antes...- Se dijo.- Pero no recuerdo donde, pero se que no puede ser nada malo...-

-. ¿Por que estas tan segura?-Preguntó Suki.-

-. Porque cuando lo vi estoy segura de que me encontraba en compañía de la reina Calipso...- Aquello debía ser consolador, pero aún así estaban dando pequeños pasos para poder vencer a la bestia.

Miroku se encontraba encantado por la visita, Maximus y Bee eran unos personajes extraordinarios, la pequeña tenía un tremendo ingenio y era por demás muy inteligente y observadora, astuta y aún con un carácter terrible para desgracia de Maximus.- Viejo explicame de nuevo porque hemos venido hasta acá, estoy segura de que tiene que ver con aquella pelea en el bar que tuviste por estar mirando de más a aquella mujer casada...- Le dijo cuando despertaron en la mañana ya al medio día había sacado de sus casillas en más de una ocasión a el viejo Caine.- ¿Podrías callarte?-Le pregunto a Bee mientras esta molesta le respondía que no, Sotoeternal era ahora un pequeño para los indarrean y a la pequeña le gustaban sus costumbres.- Si te callas permitiré que vayas con esas molestas brujas...- Le había dicho mientras marchaban con el sabio, las mujeres indarrean eran de temer, eran mujeres aterradoras que defendían sus costumbres de los extraños y no eran muy delicadas muchas eran guerreras y no tenían piedad, lo sabía por experiencia propia Amira la hija de de Salazar había sido una rosa delicada pero cuando se molestaba era un demonio sin control de lo que decía, Amira era dulce pero no tenía la fuerza de sus padres o su talento para la batalla.- La dejaras sola con esas mujeres?-Preguntó serio Miroku sabiendo que aquellas mujeres no tomaban bajo protección a casi nadie, y menos una niña como Blake.- No...-

Blake observaba todo con atención, aquellas mujeres eran hermosas pero con rostros endurecidos por la guerra, sus movimientos eran bruscos y los más pequeños eran igual de torpes al moverse, pero algo llamo su atención un baile se estaba dando para celebrar a una pequeña ella sonrió y se aproximo, las mujeres quizás se veían torpes pero sus movimientos eran graciables y gentiles, certeros y muy hermosos.- Quieres?-Preguntó una mujer de ojos azules penetrantes y cabello negro como la noche, su cabello estaba tejido por la más hermosa trenza que había visto y la siguió para unirse al grupo, los aplausos y las panderetas se hicieron notar más y observaba a todos reír en la rueda y todos danzaban tan animados como si nada estuviera pasando, ella se emociono tanto que imito algunos movimientos, las mujeres mayores la observaron con aprobación y la niña bailo con mas soltura, hasta que estuvo en el centro aquella rueda bailo con un niño de su misma edad, ambos estaban animados por los aplausos, al diablo por un momento con el viejo Caine, aquello le gustaba mucho.

Miroku y Maximus se encontraban frente a frente al sabio, el hombre de los tatuajes los miraba como si de verdad pudiera hacerlo, les sonrió a ambos.- Es un gusto contar con su presencia...- Les dijo.- Creo que estas listo para saber más sobre ese agujero negro...- Le dijo mientras que su protegido Augusto servía a cada uno un poco de té.- Gracias Augus, puedes ir con tus amigos estoy seguro que la fiesta ya dio comienzo...- Comento mientras que Miroku lo miraba con nostalgia.- La nostalgia del pasado nos recuerda los buenos momentos que hemos pasado Lord Miroku...- Le dijo.- Lord Caine...- Saludo.- Creo que le sienta muy bien la paternidad...- Comentó.-

-. Así es...- Le respondió tomando un poco de aquel té.-

-. Ha venido a mi por aquel animal que ha visto recientemente con su hija, no es así?-Preguntó, el sabio no era tonto y sabía que aquel hombre necesitaba respuestas.- El zorro es un animal astuto, y no es un animal familiar...- Explico el sabio.- Conociste bien a la madre de tú hija?-Preguntó el sabio, a lo que Caine negó.- Es una niña peculiar, al parecer tiene algo que no deja ver a este pobre ciego...- Les dijo a ambos.- Pero se que ese zorro puede ser la solución a tus problemas Lord Miroku, si los acompañas en su búsqueda podrás ayudar a más de uno...- Les dijo, mientras que el sabio callo por un momento al escuchar las risas y los aplausos de afuera.- Es todo lo que puedo ver por hoy, la fiesta nos esta llamando...- Les dijo mientras se levantaba de su posición, aquel día se encontraba vestido con ropas del desierto.- El futuro es incierto pero el presente se puede disfrutar con la compañía adecuada...- Cuando los tres hombres salieron de aquella cabaña caminaron un poco y observaron a todas las mujeres indarrean hablando y tomando animadas, los niños correteaban y fue allí que escucharon.-... es preciosa es la niña más bonita que he visto, y su cabello es tan curioso...- Caine noto que Blake no estaba con ellos y que no había llegado a la cabaña del sabio, entonces asustado la busco entre las mujeres y hombres que celebraban algún nacimiento, entonces la vio rodeada de mujeres tejiendo su cabello y relatando historias de su cultura, el sabio sonrió a las mujeres y estas le dieron una reverencia, ellas sabían lo que era en realidad el sabio y le tenían mucho respeto.- ¿Quién es su nueva amiga?-Preguntó, Blake apenada por ser de nuevo el centro de atención busco con la mirada al viejo Caine, pero aquel hombre esperaba su respuesta y no debía ser irrespetuosa con sus mayores.- Mi nombre es Blake Alexandra Caine.- Había aprendido por las malas a dar su nombre completo, ya que muchos inconvenientes les había traído al ser confundida por el guerrero Blacke Caine.- Es un bonito nombre...- Bee noto con un poco de esfuerzo que el hombre era ciego, dejo atrás a las mujeres y permitió que el hombre tocara con sus manos arrugadas su rostro, el hombre toco cada facción suya y luego se detuvo en su cabeza en especifico su mechón particular.- Eres muy hermosa y lo serás aún más cuando seas toda una señorita...-Le sonrió mostrando sus dientes que con mucho delicadeza cuidaba, no quería quedarse de nuevo sin dientes nunca jamas, el sabio arrugo sus cejas confuso pero igual sonrió.- ¡Blake!-Escucho su nombre.- Por todo lo bueno en el mundo, no podías seguirnos?-Le preguntó mientras que la niña se molestaba un poco.-

-. No ha pasado nada...- Le dijo alzando una ceja.-

-. Pero sabes que pudo haber pasado...- Le dijo mientras esta decaía un poco en animo dando la razón.- Lo siento, pero siempre los problemas mas irreales te persiguen.- La chica dio una medio sonrisa y la bulla se calmo, alguien había llegado al parecer y todos estaban emocionados por la llegada de aquel hombre alto y lleno de tatuajes.

Sango se encontraba en las montañas del reino de Miul, lo más abrigada posible observaba el espejo y el objeto que albergaba en su interior, un ojo de color gris le devolvía la mirada y le molestaba que nadie en aquel grupo supiera darle respuesta de aquello, nadie hasta que llego la reina de Miul a su lado y sin saludos cordiales o algo parecido la mujer de ojos dorados hablo.- Hace mucho tiempo un hombre vino a estas tierras después de haber encerrado a Kaguya, él como muchos hombres de guerra había cambiado, aquel hombre durmió en estas mismas montañas con su frío mortal por años y años hasta convertirse en un ermitaño, un día un niño vino para hablar con él, aquel hombre se había convertido en una referencia en muchas ciudades y pueblos por su sabiduría adquirida por los años y el inmenso conocimiento que tenía de Kaguya, aquel niño sin más que ofrecerle le dio su abrigo pues el hombre ya entrado en años se veía con frío, el viejo le sonrió y le prometió que algún día lo que había hecho sería recompensado, muchos años después antes de morir, aquel viejo hizo este espejo y utilizo todo su poder para plasmar uno de los tantos mundos que desconocemos, allí colocó su ojo, para poder ver y guiar a quien lo necesitara.- Relató Irasue a Sango mientras ambos alientos se reflejaban al salir de sus labios.-

-. ¿Qué sucedió con el niño?-Preguntó curiosa.-

-. Él niño se fue a su tierra muy lejos del frío, cuando llego su padre lo estaba esperando, era el menor de ocho hermanos y todos habían ido con el viejo ermitaño, todos habían llegado sanos y salvo a su hogar, pero él niño llego con las manos con cicatrices y un poco ciego debido al helado clima, su padre lo observo y lo afronto por sus cicatrices, el solo respondió con la verdad, que le había dado su abrigo al viejo ermitaño, su padre lo abrazo y luego de muchos años más tarde el niño ahora todo un hombre miraba como su padre se despedía de todos ellos, el mayor responsable de su familia preguntó a su padre quien debía hacerse cargo de ahora en adelante por los suyos, el padre señalo al hijo más pequeño, aquel hombre que ahora confundido lo miraba y le decía que no podía ser él, el padre les respondió que ante todo todos somos vulnerables ante las desgracias del camino de la vida, y que un hombre en una montaña era solo un hombre en la montaña, pero un hombre en la montaña con un abrigo era un hombre con un amigo...- Los ojos dorados de la reina miraron a Sango.- Un hombre con un amigo es tan poderoso como un hombre con una familia, ese joven paso a la historia con el nombre de Alexandrio Blakeus Grifith, o como tú pueblo lo aclamaba, el Rey Alexandrio Primero en su nombre.-

Sango estaba sorprendida, nunca supo porque el primero de su familia había sido nombrado rey si fue el octavo hijo, un niño dicen los libros muy curioso y reservado, pero llego a ser un rey muy querido por su pueblo.- Las apariencias engañan Reina Sango, y los sacrificios que se han hecho en el pasado no se olvidaran, porque cada acto de bondad es y siempre sera tan infinito como la luz.-

Muy lejos de allí Miroku sorprendido observó al personaje que se encontraba en medio de aquel lugar.- No puedo creerlo...- el hombro de proporciones descomunales miro fijo a Miroku y ambos se saludaron como dos viejos amigos, los dos viejos amigos que eran y entonces todos estallaron de la emoción al ver a Berguensen regresar a Sotoeternal.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos...- Le dijo el hombre a Miroku, su piel tostada e inconfundible sonrisa atrajeron la atención de la pelirroja en una esquina.- Vaya...pero si es el hombre más horroroso del mundo...- Le dijo Valera mientras que el señor B le sonreía y la mujer lo abrazó con mucha efusión, todos estaban felices hasta que algién hablo demás.- Pueden irse a un hotel...- Dijo de mal humor Blake, a lo que el señor B la observó y sonrió.- Pero si es la pequeña sabandija que quería matarme...- Todos estallaron en risas, aquello había sido real pero todos lo tomaron como un chiste, el señor B la observó de nuevo y le sorprendió lo muy bonita que era la niña.- Y eres tú el...- Maximus le llego por atrás y tapo su boca hozada.- Discúlpela siempre ha tenido un vocabulario demasiado excepcional...-

-. Al igual que su padre, siempre metiendo sus narices en donde no le llaman...- Dijo Valera, el señor B observó a ambos y no notó parecido alguno.- Es muy bonita para ser tú hija...- Le dijo, la pequeña tenía su mirada puesta en el.- Nunca habría podido tener a una hija así de bonita como tú...- Le dijo a lo que Valera rió como en mucho tiempo no hacía- Tus hijas habrían salido velludas, tanto que parecerían gatos esponjosos...-

-. Los gatos son lindo...- Le refuto el señor B, observo al sabio y lo abrazó con tanto amor que a todos conmovió.- Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en venir...- El sabio no le dio importancia y hablo para referirse a Blake.- Blake tiene el mismo temperamento que Valera, por eso a Valera no le agrada...-

-. Eso y su padre...- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con cariño.- Me da gusto que te sientas con fuerza hoy sabio...- Le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-. Me da mucho gusto ver a viejos amigos reencontrarse eso es todo...- Hablo el sabio.- Creo que me gustaría que Lord Miroku Lord Caine y su hija se queden unos día más, Valera ayudara con el agujero negro Miroku...-

Miroku sonrió aquello era bueno, el sabio no todos lo días se codeaba con las personas de sotoeternal, quizás las cosas fueran mejorando poco a poco.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Feliz 24! bueno ya hay que movernos al ritmo de antes espero que les haya gustado...

PD: Esta autora extraña por mucho sus comentarios, por favor dejen alguno un reeview hace feliz a esta autora!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	8. La Reina Part I

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La Reina**

El sabio había estado contento de que Caine y su hija se quedaran unos días más en su compañía la pequeña era curiosa y le preguntaba por todo lo que pudiera interesarse, aquel día Blake se encontraba junto al sabio frente al pantano, la luz del sol iluminaba el lugar con un toque místico y le daba un mejor aspecto del que generalmente tenía, el sabio se tomaba su tiempo en cuanto hablar eso lo había notado la niña y aquel día quería saber muy en específico si aquel hombre pudiera ayudarla con su familia.- Tú boca esta sellada pero tus ojos son las ventanas de tú alma, termina de hablar pequeña...- Le dijo el sabio, Blake rápidamente le pregunto emocionada.- ¿Sabe usted quien es mi madre?-

-. Sí...- Le dijo el sabio.- Una buena mujer, tan hermosa y amable como solo alguien que da amor puede llegar a ser...- Le respondió.-

-. ¿Sabe donde esta?- Preguntó de nuevo.-

-. En un lugar donde aún no perteneces...- Respondió, Blake de inmediato entendió el gesto hacía el cielo y se sintió un poco decepcionada pero aún así él sabio había captado toda la atención de la niña.- Eres alguien a quien han amado, tú padre te ama tanto que le duele...-

-. No conozco a mi padre sabio...- Le dijo decepcionada de aquella conversación.-

-. Sabes, no todo es lo que parece, tienes un padre que te apoya en todo lo que puede, pero también tuviste un padre que te amo tanto que cada día en tu espera a este mundo le dolía pensar en lo que pudieras convertirte, pero aquí estas.- Habló mientras tomaba su rostro y con sus ojos en blanco toco cada centímetro del rostro de Blake, tomando nota de todas sus expresiones.- No estas con quisieras estar pero no estas sola, eres amada en muchas maneras y te aseguro de que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras porque te lo has ganado, si quieres encontrar a tu familia la encontraras, si quieres ser fuertes lo seras, y si quieres triunfar lo lograras porque has nacido para ser lo que quieras y tomar lo que quieras porque sabes y has llegado a ver lo que es la miseria y la crueldad del hombre, y sin embargo estas a mi lado hablando con un anciano para hacerle compañía en su soledad...- Le sonrió.- Seras un ungüento para las heridas más profundas, no porque yo pueda ver tú futuro o tu pasado, lo se porque creo que hay algo muy especial en ti, algo que había tenido yo hace tanto tiempo y ahora yace en tu corazón...- Aquel día el sabio estaba abriendo su corazón a la pequeña porque así lo quería.- Eres la expresión de amor entre una pareja, y tienes la humildad en algunos casos para ayudar a quien lo necesite...- En unas horas Blake y Maximus Caine se irían junto a Lord Miroku hacía Luxemberg, por eso el sabio le estaba dando una pequeña misión.-

-. ¿Que es eso que yo tengo que usted tenía?- Preguntó.-

-. Curiosidad...- Respondió.- y bondad después de todo el horror que has experimentado.-

Blake recordó su vida en el mercado junto a Akago, y como había apreciado cada bocado y cada atención dada hacia ella por parte de Maximus Caine, se sentía protegida y sabía que podía contar con él en cualquier momento, ahora contaba con alguien a quien pudiera llamar familia, y el sabio simplemente le estaba recordando lo afortunada que era.- Hace un tiempo un pequeño más grande que tú vino a mi...- Le dijo mientras extraía una pequeña caja de su túnica.- Seth...- Blake reacciono ante el nombre pero espero a que el sabio terminara por explicar.- Hace un tiempo un hombre obtuvo esto de la emperatriz de Tique llamada Shiori, cuando el joven llamado Seth llegó hasta mi este objeto reacciono ante su presencia.- Explico mientras mostraba el contenido de la caja negra, un bello zarcillo redondo de oro le fue mostrado a Blake.- Es él elegido para hacer un cambio pero creo que no apreció el regalo de la emperatriz y mi tiempo esta por llegar lo siento en los huesos...- Sonrió ameno y aligerando el ambiente que se había tornado serio ante la mención de Seth.- Nunca creí lo que el hombre creyó cuando le impusieron las condiciones para entregar esta joya.- Mientras le entregaba la caja negra.

-. Gracias...- Le dijo Blake.- ¿Pero que ha pasado con aquel hombre al que le dieron esto? ¿Por qué usted y no él tiene esta argolla?- Preguntó Blake.-

-. Aquel hombre murió hace un tiempo...- Le explico, mientras que Augus su siervo llegaba para ayudar al sabio.- Augus...- Le hablo al niño el cual entendió sin muchas palabras.- Augusto y tú tienen mucho en común por eso creo que él sera de mucha ayuda si va con ustedes en su viaje...- Augusto se sorprendió y aterrado quiso hablar.- Pero aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento con usted, ¿quién cuidara de usted mientras yo este lejos de aquí?-

-. Antes de que nacieras me he sabido cuidar muy bien y esto también es parte de tu entrenamiento...- Le explico el sabio mientras que Blake callada observaba todo aquello.- Creo que eres un recordatorio fiel de lo que un hombre tuvo, eres una guía para otros por tus conocimientos y se que seras de mayor utilidad a Blake como amigo que a mi como mi siervo...- Augusto e sus doce años se sentía desprotegido, vio a la morena y sus ojos azules oscuros.- Necesitas tener amigos de tú edad...-

-. Pero ella..- Señalo a Blake.- Es una niña...-

-. Tengo nueve años, pero eso sonó despectivo.- Le dijo Bee a Augus, en aquel momento Caine había llegado ya sabiendo el nuevo integrante al viaje.-

-. Caine...- Hablo el sabio dirigiéndose al hombre rubio.- Cuida de mi joya más preciada, que luego yo me haré cargo ...- Ambos hombres se miraron hasta que Maximus noto la caja negra en manos de Blake.- No tenias que darle eso sin mi permiso...- Le dijo Caine y se despidió de manera silenciosa de El Sabio, ambos tenían historia pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento, ya ambos sabían que estaban en paz.- Por favor, cuida mucho a tú padre pequeña abejita..- Blake le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo hizo caer.- Augusto creo que estarás bien, pero aún así por favor quiero que te cuides tanto como me has cuidado a mi...- Augusto y sus ojos verdes brillantes quisieron derramar unas lagrimas y moqueando trataba de despedirse lo más digno que podía.- Te cuidare aquí y allá sin importar que, ese es y será mi juramento contigo sin importar que Augus...- Ambos sabían que aquello era una despedida.

Aquel día se separarían por un bien mayor...

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban camino a Noxexs aún, el camino había sido hasta el momento tranquilo, había llegado la noche y estaban sentados separados por la pequeña fogata que Kagome había hecho para cocinar un par de conejos que Inuyasha había cazado momentos antes.- Tengo algo que decirte...- Comenzó Kagome.- Creo que puede que la respuesta este en mi hogar, quizás en algún lado este la respuesta de si Kikyo sabía lo que pasaría quizás...-

-. Detente...- Le dijo Inuyasha mucho más serió de lo que estaba acostumbrada Kagome a tratar.- Aún no entiendo porque sigues aquí...ayudándome.-

-. Porque es lo correcto...- Le dijo Kagome.- Porque te di mi palabra y...-

-. Y luego te marcharas, tu compañía ha sido condicionada por la muerte de Kikyo, luego de esto solo te irás por eso...- Los ojos de Inuyasha estaba enrojecidos algo estaba mal.- Vete...-

-. Inuyasha...- Kagome entendió lo que pasaba, la oscuridad estaba haciendo un daño terrible en el corazón de Inuyasha.- estas diciendo cosas que luego puedes arrepentirte así que no oiré más...-

-. No...esto...-Suspiro y respiró profundo para encontrar paz, pero la presencia de Kagome en aquel bosque y tan próximos al peligro le hacia sentir que debía alejarla lo más pronto de su camino.- Eres un estorbo y ya no me sirves para nada...-

-. Y tú estas siendo consumido por la oscuridad...- Refuto Kagome, pero no pudo terminar de hablar una explosión la aturdió y sintió como era jalada del cabello y sintió como sus fuerzas estaban siendo drenada, como última alternativa a lo que fuera a pasar de sus manos libero la más pura energía para que alguien acudiera en su ayuda...

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

PD: Esta autora extraña por mucho sus comentarios, por favor dejen alguno un reeview hace feliz a esta autora!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	9. La Reina Part II

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La Reina**

Era una día soleado en el que Miroku recobraba un poco las esperanzas con su agujero negro, aquel día se sentía mucho mejor que en muchos otros días, no le molestaba para nada aquella maldición en su mano y hasta había podido aflojar los vendajes que desde hace un tiempo eran presentes en su mano, con aquel optimismo presente sintió un poco de paz y de verdad quería creer que todo podría acabar tan pronto como fuera posible, pero lo que no sabía era que desde muy lejos unos ojos llenos de odio los vigilaba de cerca.- Están cerca es hora de que te marches y los separes, no es hora de interrupciones...-

-. Si mi señora...- Dijo Koga con su apariencia perturbadora e imponente que había adquirido en aquellos años.- ¿Qué hago con nuestro nuevo perro de ataque?- Preguntó a Kaguya mientras aún observaba el espejo frente a ella.- Yo me haré cargo en cuanto usted disponga de...- Kaguya lo hizo callar y medito mejor lo que su espejo reflejaba, sus planes tendrían un giro inesperado y con la llegada de aquellos personajes camino a Luxemberg podría liquidar a dos peones que podrían ser un problema en su futuro como conquistadora.- Haz que se desvíen de su camio a Luxemberg, atrae a los más débiles del grupo hacía nuestro nuevo soldado y luego acaba con todos...- Instruyo mientras que lo miraba con fiereza, Koga sonrió y se desvaneció para cumplir con su nueva tarea.- Es hora...-

Kagome se encontraba tirada en el frío suelo de la prisión de Noxexs, lo sabía muy bien porque muchas veces había estado allí para calmar a Izayoi de sus crisis incurables de psicosis y males del pasado de la reina, el olor fétido la había despertado minutos atrás, otro día que pasaba allí sus fuerzas estaban al borde al tener que seguir utilizando un hechizo para que alguien fuera en su ayuda, si su mente no fallaba tenía un poco más de ocho días encerrada en aquel agujero.- Mi hermosa flor...- Escucho hablar, sus ojos aún cerrados permanecieron así hasta que su captor volvía hablar.- Dentro de poco seremos el dueto perfecto...- Sintió manos frías tomando su rostro, la ira pudo más y escupió en el rostro de lo que en algún momento fue su amigo, escucho una risa demente y lo observó con furia y odio infinito.- La oscuridad esta en ti tanto como lo esta en mi...-

-. Koga...- Le dijo con desprecio.- La luz y la oscuridad siempre estarán con nosotros, no somos luz sin oscuridad y tampoco somos oscuridad sin luz, depende de nosotros y nuestras decisiones que tomemos que somos realmente...- Le dijo tratando de serenarse.- No voy a caer ante el odio y resentimiento de lo que te ha consumido a esa horrible forma...-

-. No, mi querida Kagome aún no lo vez por eso he traído para ti una nueva perspectiva...- Koga alzo el mentón de Kagome y toco su frente con sus dedos fríos y con cayos, la mirada de Kagome se torno negra e infinita, ya no quedaba rastro de los ojos dulces y brillantes que poseía.- Espera por mi...- Pero Kagome convulsiono de manera inesperada, Koga le dio su espacio, quizás la luz era muy fuerte en ella, pero tarde o temprano sucumbiría a los deseos más negros de su corazón.-

Miroku llevaba la cuenta en cinco día llegarían a Luxemberg, recordó sus viajes junto a Sango y lo amenos que habían sido, aquello había sido el paraíso en su momento, pero aquello aunque no era malo lo estaba exasperando más de lo habitual.- ¡BASTA AMBOS!- Por cuarta vez en menos de dos horas Blake y Augusto habían hecho una pelea verbal por saber quien era el mejor en lo que sea que se les cruzara por la mente.- Blake te he dicho...- Siguió escuchando hasta que la niña se quejo como todas las veces anteriores y esta vez no pudo evitar en recordar las peleas entre Valera y Salazar, Salazar siempre había sido el imprudente arriesgado y tonto aparente del grupo, Valera siempre había sido la más concienciada del grupo, porque él muchas veces no prestaba en advertencias, sentía que la pequeña Blake en realidad solo había mejorado cierto grado pero su terquedad y desafío a otros aún estaba intacto, sin mucho más que pensar para no recordar más de los buenos tiempos se dirigió a Augusto.- Debes saber que si quisieras llegar a ser sabio esas no son las cualidades para serlo, un sabio requiere un entrenamiento tan rígido y estricto que si una pequeña de mente curiosa y muy competitiva te hace desesperar entonces creo que el sabio ha elegido muy mal a su discípulo.- Comento mientras Augusto sonrojado desde la raíz de su roja cabellera hasta lo más mínimo de su rostro se sentía apenado por todo aquello, quedando pensativo y muy apenado.-

-. El sabio no es tonto...- Dijo Maximus.- Y casi nunca se equivoca, Blake es una niña difícil el sabio pudo con ella porque a ella le agradaba su compañía...- Comento sin interés.- Aún eres muy joven...-

-. Lo siento mucho por las molestias...- Dijo Augusto mirando a ambos hombre con mucha pena.- Es que nunca había estado cerca de otros niños...- Miroku entendía aquello, pero aún así, Blake era un caso excepcional de tolerancia.- ¿Blake?- Augusto ya se le había olvidado el porque de la pelea, algo referente a quien era más inteligente o algo así, dirigió su mirada a Blake la cual observaba a un Vaccumorten a unos ocho metro lejos de ellos, Miroku noto que tanto como él Augusto y Caine estaban fuera del campo de visión de la bestia, pero Blake no ella estaba de frente a la bestia, de un momento a otro se preparo para un ataque pero Caine le detuvo sin quitar su mirada de la niña Miroku curioso de tal comportamiento espero lo peor, pero no llego.

El vaccumorten era un ser que era enviado para asesinar a alguien en especifico, se llevaban el alma de los objetivos a terminar y dejaban solo cascaras de lo que alguna vez fue, en los últimos años estos habían sido utilizados para destruir cualquier ser viviente que se les atravesara y no era de extrañar encontrar alguno en la zona, estaban cerca del desvío a Noxexs, el vaccumorten que estaba frente a Blake no parecía molestarle su presencia y mucho menos los amissfilius que pasaron buscando alguna victima, allí con el alma pendiendo de un hilo escucho a Maximus.- Blake camina hacía nosotros y sigamos nuestra ruta...- Le indico Maximus pero la niña aún observaba a aquellas criaturas, no fue hasta que Miroku sin importarle mucho trato de tomarla del brazo pero cuando lo hizo algo aún más extraño paso, las criaturas de las que en algún momento él y todos temían no hicieron nada, alejo a Blake de aquel extraño momento y la trajo de vuelta al mundo real y no al mundo de colores en donde aparentemente estaba pensativa la niña, cuando estuvieron ya a casi medio kilómetro de distancia exploto como una granada de energía.- ¿QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN QUEDARTE ALLÍ PARADA?-Quiso saber, pero la niña miraba con sus cejas fruncidas formando casi una ceja, y con sus ojos entre temerosos y molestos estaban viendo a otra persona.- ¿que sucede?-

-. Eso es lo que he querido saber desde que salimos de Sotoeternal...- Dijo Maximus.- Los vaccumorten ni los amissfilius sienten su presencia...- dijo refiriéndose a Blake.-

-. Pero es imposible...- Dijo Miroku, él mismo había sido testigo del poder de los vaccumorten, con solo su toque hacían que el cuerpo de cualquier cosa pasara de un estado vivo a uno gris agrietado y muerto, como una cascara, como una piel dejada por serpientes, aquello era imposible y sintió que estaba en algo mucho más peligroso de lo que esperaba.- Los...-

-. Los vaccumorten te podrían haber matado con una sola mirada...- Aclaro Augusto, el sabio le había enseñado todo de aquellas criatura, y nada ni nadie había salido ileso de aquello.- El debió haberte...- Sin valor de decir más la observo sin poder creérselo.- No deberías de estar viva...-

-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo...?-Le preguntó a Maximus.- Dijiste que era normal...-

-. Y lo pensaba...- Le dijo Caine a Blake.- Pero nunca lo había visto tan cerca como hoy..- Habían habido incidentes, pero nunca había visto algo así, entonces recordó su conversación con el sabio.

Había caído la noche, y el sabio y él estaban en la cabaña del primero tomando té juntos, no fue hasta que Maximus coloco su taza de barro cerca de él que el sabio hablo.- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado tú familia...- Dijo con mucho pesar, haciendo recordar ahora a Maximus a Blacke y Bankotsu.- Debió haber sido terrible tener que encontrar a Blacke asesinado de tal manera...-

-. No tanto como encontrar a la esposa de Bankotsu como un viejo cascaron sin vida...- Dijo con tan amargura que el sabio sintió aquel sentimiento de inmediato.- Me he sentido vació durante mucho tiempo desde entonces...-

-. No podías hacer nada...- Consoló el anciano mostrando sus encías.- Nadie pudo haber hecho algo, el destino estuvo sellado para Bankotsu desde hace mucho, y aún así él continuo con aquello, es lamentable su condición actual...- Le dijo.- Lamentable y penosa...- Los ojos de Caine vieron al sabio con su semblante sereno y sin dolor.- ¿Ha que has venido? Realmente...-

-. Pensé que lo sabías todo...-

-. Solo soy un muy humilde servidor...- Le dijo el sabio.- Hay algo en ti que ha cambiado, tú presente esta seguro, pero tu futuro esta hoy totalmente lleno de sorpresas...- Le comentó..- No encuentro nada que te ate a este mundo en un futuro...-

-. Hay solo una cosa que me puede atar a este mundo...-

-. Tú hija...-

-. Ella...- Dijo mientras que el sabio podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.- Ella realmente es alguien especial...-

-. Tanto como para venir a verme...- Dijo con certeza el sabio.- Sabes que no puedes venir solo porque si...-

-. Hay algo que me preocupa...- Dijo Maximus.- Cuando Bee apenas tenía cinco años había noches enteras en las que podía sentir como respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, y otras noches en las que la sentía tan fría que podría estar enferma pero, siempre despierta con mucha más energía que el día anterior, y ahora pronto cumplirá diez y aún no veo algún don que se manifieste en ella, los vaccumorten y los amissfilius aparentemente no sienten su presencia y eso me preocupa.-

-. Por sus venas corre tu sangre Lord Caine...- Aclaro su garganta y prosiguió en su explicación.- El destino los ha juntado para que curen sus heridas, tú familia siempre ha sido un tanto increíble...quizás los vaccumorten vean algo más que ni tu ni yo podemos ver, es una ancestral maldición y una bendición, depende de ella si vivir o morir ha de seguir...-

-. ¿Que quieres decir?-

-. Que vienen tiempo aún más oscuros...- El sabio miro a la nada y siguió.- Su pasado apenas puedo ver, su presente me hes confuso y su futuro me es impredecible...- Aclaro.- No se si tiene oscuridad en su corazón, o si habrá bondad pero de algo estoy seguro es que cada momento que respira es un segundo menos para que sus ojos se apaguen, su energía es todo lo contrarío a Seth...-

-. El chico que Inuyasha y Kagome buscan...- Dijo Caine.-

-. Si, él chico es excepcional pero temo que aún es temeroso de lo que a su destino es y sera, no desperdicies tú vida otra vez Caine.-

-. ¿Que quieres decir?- Preguntó.-

-. Ambos sabemos a esta altura en lo que tú hija terminara, por eso creo que sería mejor que la lleves a Luxemberg y que sea lo que sea que la llame tome control sobre ella, creo que sería lo mejor...-

-. ¿Me dices que manda a una niña a morir?-

-. No he dicho dicha palabra Lord...- Aclaro el sabio.- Mi trabajo para muchos es algo que no se toma enserio, pero la verdad los trabajos sucios y justos nos hacen ver como los villanos y los que hacen de cobarde y oportuno los hacen ver como héroes.- Dijo mientras tomaba más té.- Augusto los acompañara para asegurarse de que dejes a la niña en Luxemberg...-

-. ¿Aún él hombre no olvida mis herrores?-Preguntó al aire.- El chico ira conmigo, pero debo decirte que Blake es mucho más de lo que me has dicho, ella sera lo que quiera ser, porque yo soy su padre y se que ella tiene un gran corazón, curiosidad por el mundo y una cosa mucho más grande que lo que tú y tu estúpida condición de sabio tienen, y esa es la bondad...- Sin esperar más respuestas se marcho.

El sabio sonrió, no la verdad es que no sabía nada de aquella niña que tanta curiosidad le provocaba, pero quizás ella pudiera hacerle ver a otros el camino a seguir.

Maximus aquello no lo presencio pero sabía que aquella niña delante de él necesitaba respuesta y se las daría sin importar el precio.- Iremos a Luxemberg, y allí encontraremos las respuestas a nuestras preguntas...- Le dijo a la pequeña, pero de un momento a otro el ambiente se oscureció y todos estaban a la defensiva pero un ejercito de Amissfilius atacó sin piedad, entonces Miroku y Maximus entendieron que estaban cerca de algo grande.

Sus ojos verdes miraban las montañas lejanas, con melancolía de compañía recordó los buenos momentos y quiso sentir de nuevo amor o camaradería, pero ningún sentimiento se acentuaba en su corazón la amargura era su compañía, sus pasos resonaron en el piso de piedra, el lugar por el que estaba antes había sido una fortaleza, pero los años y tormentas habían hecho colapsar a gran parte de la torre, mostrando el interior de lo que un día fueron los calabozos más horribles, sus pasos pararon frente a una larga reja negra, protegida por encantamientos observó en interior de aquel calabozo y espero unos minutos antes que hablo.- Hace un tiempo mi padre hacía hermosos regalos de parte de su majestad el Rey a su esposa y nieto, pero nunca a su hija...- Dijo- Joyas hermosas pasaron por mis ojos pero nunca hubo una dirigida a la princesa...- Relato mientras sabía que alguien la escuchaba.- Quizás el Rey sabia lo que en realidad la princesa era...una loca solitaria...-Susurro, y entonces allí una larga mano tan pálida tomo los barrotes de aquella reja.- Estoy segura de que el rey siempre supo lo que realmente eres...-

-. La vida de un Rey nunca es cuestionada...- Dijo una voz de mujer tersa y fuerte.- Siempre el hombre se siente seguro de lo que es, pero cuando uno es Reina siempre se le es cuestionada, siempre se tiene que demostrar quien es la que manda...- Susurro.- ¿A que has venido?- Preguntó.-

-. Sentí curiosidad...- Dijo la pelirroja.- Veras, al igual que tú perdí a mi hija hace tanto...- El corazón de Valera latió un poco, pero fue tan doloroso que no quiso recordar sus errores.- Y no se si debería de estar aquí junto a ti para justificar los horrores que he hecho...- Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano sintiendo lo suaves que eran a pesar de todo.- No se si de verdad valgas la pena...- susurro más para ella que para la reina, la mano blanca y tersa se alejo y algo tintineo, una sonrisa burlona y luego más silencio, Valera no quiso quedarse más y quiso marcharse de inmediato.-

-. Las reinas...- Dijo la voz suave llamando su atención.- Somos un símbolo de resistencia, creamos vida y mantenemos a la familia unida, pero ante todos hacemos el trabajo sucio que a muchos no les agrada, recuerda...- una sonrisa aterradora salió de aquel calabozo.- No todos los héroes son recordados en la historia como tal si no como los locos que perdieron la poca cordura que nos dan...- Y sin más una sonrisa ahora psicótica lleno la estancia.

Y Valera se sintió aún más miserable...

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

PD: Esta autora extraña por mucho sus comentarios, por favor dejen alguno un reeview hace feliz a esta autora!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	10. Destino

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Destinos Inesperados**

Saskia y Sarish se encontraban delante del sabio del pantano, Sarish había estado todo el viaje quejándose del porque aquel lugar era tan lejos y tan horrible, Saskia odiaba esa parte tan presuntuosa de su hermana, pero era un bien mayor por el que ambas estaban allí, así que sin importar que Sarish debía callar y seguir el camino como su madre le hubiera gustado.- Hemos venido a usted viejo sabio en busqueda del guerrero de la lanza del sol...- El sabio observó a ambas hermanas esperando una respuesta, pero un sonido seco lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien más llego a la habitación.- Sa...- El sabio no tenía que ver para saber de quien se trataba.- Sabio...- Dijo la voz de una mujer.- Algo muy malo esta pasando...- Entonces allí lo entendió, mucho antes de que la mujer terminara de hablar escucho gritos de terror.- Lady Saski y Lady Sarish, como podrán sentir estamos a punto de una batalla épica, lo que buscan no lo encontrarán aquí, han de dirigirse a los inicios de su familia Lady Salazar las llevara de inmediato...- Valera con la capa descubierta observó al sabio y quiso detenerlo.- Hazlo, es lo mínimo que merezco después de todo lo que has hecho...- Las gemelas no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando los gritos se hacían cada vez más cerca, y aunque el sabio había dado una orden a la mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre sentían que algo no estaba bien.- Lo haré...- Con mucha tristeza Valera transporto a las gemelas fuera de allí sin mirar atrás.-

El sabio espero paciente en su choza escucho a muchos morir, lo sentía sin necesidad de ver lo que estaba pasando.- Nos encontramos viejo sabio...- Dijo ahora la voz venenosa de Kaguya.- Me alegra que estés vivo...aún...- Dijo con desprecio.-

-. Tú visita no me es tan grata aún así..- Tomo un sorbo del té que minutos antes había estado bebiendo en presencia de las gemelas.- Creo poder ayudarte en lo que te tiene tan perturbada...- Le dijo el sabio.-

-. No creo que un ser tan inútil como tú pueda ayudar...-

-. Oh, yo si lo creo...- Le dijo nuevamente el sabio- Algo ha llegado para interponerse en mi futuro, pero también en el tuyo...-Dijo el sabio llamando un poco la atención de Kaguya.- No esperaba tú visita aún...y creo que tú no esperabas visitantes tan importantes a tú trampa aún...o me equivoco?- Kaguya estaba en desventaja aparente.- Tus sentimientos se hacen sentir, no esperabas nada de esto...-

-. Es imposible que algo me este dañando mis perfectos planes...- Le dijo, Kaguya parecía nerviosa o ansiosa, el sabio no podía distinguir que tanto podría estar alterando a la mujer.- Solo hubo uno que pudo quizás derrotarme, pero no más...- Sonrío a medias, el sabio no le estaba dando indicios de estar en lo correcto y aquello le molestaba de sobre manera.- ¿Qué sabes viejo sabio? ¿Qué sabes de la progenie de Hiten?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-. Incluso los reyes tienen preguntas y preocupaciones...- Sonrió mostrando su encía.- Si buscas por ese nombre creo que no encontrarás nada Mi Lady...- Le dijo el sabio.- Debe entender que podría existir la posibilidad de que el hombre que usted ha nombrado sea un poco consiente de los problemas que acarrean tener un nombre de tal talla, creo que debería preguntar de otra manera...- Dijo el sabio.-

-. Te matare si no me dices nada maldito sabio...- Dijo con veneno demostrando su verdadera naturaleza.-

-. He esperado la muerte todos los días desde que me encontré conmigo mismo...- Aún sentando el sabio cerro los ojos sin miedo a nada.- Si no preguntas correctamente jamás podría ayudar...- Algo sucedió sin ningún precedente, un búho de luz entro a la habitación volando y se posiciono sobre la cabeza del sabio.- Eres y siempre serás un espíritu en búsqueda de venganza, termina con mi vida...- Kaguya no espero otro requerimiento, y con una estaca lo apuñalo en el corazón, cuando lo hizo el búho de luz voló atravesando el techo de la estancia dejando el cuerpo sin vida del sabio y una Kaguya en cólera por aquello que nunca sabría, aún en la estancia todo se oscureció pero cuando Kaguya intento retirarse de aquella estancia un enorme canino surgió, luz el canino era de gran tamaño y era de luz con facciones toscas, sus patas grandes y toscas al momento de tocas en suelo de aquel solitario lugar aullaron y atravesaron a Kaguya, debilitando a la mujer.

Kaguya tomó su pecho con fuerza, aquello no podría estar pasando aquel canino del tamaño de un niño de diez años solo lo había visto una vez hace mucho tiempo, y fue cuando estuvo a punto de ser sellada.- Un perro fu...- Susurro, se marcho tan rápido como pudo, aquellas criaturas no eran para tomarse las cosas a la ligera, por eso debía recuperar fuerzas y pronto.

Valera al momento de encontrar un sitio seguro para ella y las gemelas sintió un dolor intensó en la boca del estomago, sin duda alguna el sabio había dejado aquel mundo, sin importarle la presencia de aquellas jóvenes continúo caminando por aquel sendero rustico en donde a lo lejos se escuchaba una suave corriente de agua, al parecer aquello había sido un hermoso jardín.- Lady Salazar...- Dijo Saskia sin temor alguno aquello estaba siendo un poco tenebroso.- El sabio...fuimos en busca de respuestas y necesitamos...-

-. Necesitamos respuestas, de inmediato...- Le dijo Sarish sin pensar en lo que aquella mujer pudiera pensar de ella en aquel momento, Valera sin mucho que decir siguió caminando.- ¡Oiga!- Gritó Sarish molesta.- ¡Debemos saber donde se encuentra el guerrero de la lanza del sol! y si usted no nos va ayudar será mejor que lo diga en este momento...-

-. Sarish...- Dijo su hermana molesta por la actitud de Sarish.- Basta, Lady Valera hablara con nostras en cuanto se le pase su malestar...-

-. El guerrero de la lanza del sol...- Suspiro profundo y con melancolía.- Hace mucho tiempo la lanza del sol me perteneció, pero me temo que en estos momentos la lanza ya no me pertenece.- Explico, Valera estaba parada en un diseño intrincado de colores al parecer como el océano.- Miroku...-

-. ¿Papá?- Dijeron ambas, a lo que Valera alzo su ceja.-

-. Si son hijas de Miroku lo mejor será que esperen aquí, el guerrero de la lanza del sol pronto estará aquí...- Dijo mientras caminaba por las ruinas del jardín de mar.- Este lugar necesita un poco de luz...- Dijo mientras desaparecía de inmediato, las gemelas observaron el panorama y decidieron caminar por aquel lugar, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un castillo lo primero que indagaron fue en las habitaciones, así que cuando llegaron a un largo salón de mármol blanco y manchado por el tiempo observaron las diferentes pinturas que allí se mostraban, hombres mujeres y sus familias retratados, pero se detuvieron cuando reconocieron a una en particular, una mujer que estaba sola sin hijos ni esposo, llevaba una ostentosa corona, su cabello largo y suelto y sus ojos color almendra les devolvía la mirada, una mirada llena de amor y orgullo propio, era su madre.- No puede ser...- Susurro Saskia.

Lady Valera las había llevado a un lugar que nunca en su vida imaginaron llegar, habían llegado a Luxemberg...

Augusto estaba tratando de no dormirse, aún estaba de guardia y aunque era tarde para quejarse la verdad es que necesitaba un descanso después de tantas horas de viaje, habían tenido que rodear el sendero que los llevaría a Luxemberg e ir a Sotoluna, la cual estaba a un día más de viaje, Miroku había decidido aquello debido a los constantes ataques, aunque aquello significara pasar tan cerca de Noxexs, Maximus se encontraba echando una caminata por el perímetro, no estaban seguros en aquella zona, por eso se había ofrecido para vigilar aquella noche, Miroku se encontraba en su quinto sueño y cerca de él se encontraba Blake, dormida como la niña ingenua que era, entonces en un momento en que su cabeza espabilo del sueño vio algo poco común, un búho de luz pura se encontraba parado en una rama de los grandes árboles cercanos a ellos, lo observaba a él, o eso es lo que pensó porque cuando quiso concentrarse en lo miraba el animal desapareció. Maximus lo tomo desprevenido cuando sintió su mano en su hombre, con una clara señal de que debía mantenerse en silencio Maximus a la luz de la luna le señalo un enorme animal de luz, uno que había visto muchos años atrás- En sotoluna se encuentran los espíritus de todos nuestros seres queridos, y solo se dejan ver por su familia...- El perro fu hizo lo que le pareció una reverencia y siguió su camino siguiendo a algo que volaba aparentemente entre los árboles.- Al parecer tienes a algún familiar que quiere que sepas que te cuida en el otro mundo..- Y augusto calló en cuenta de que las palabras si valían de mucho cuando la persona correcta las decía.

Kagome se encontraba soñando, de eso estaba segura, pero se sentía en la nada, por eso cuando escucho que la llamaban entre la oscuridad corrió atravesando todo aquello hasta que una mujer similar a ella apareció.- Tardaste...- Le dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de una niña de cabellos blancos y ojos negros.- Debes ser fuerte...-

-. ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó preocupada, sentía la conexión entre ambas, pero su mente al momento estaba bloqueada.-

-. Estarás bien...- Dijo la niña.- Solo aguanta un poco más...- La niña se acerco y pudo observar una gran energía oscura en su frente, la cual beso e ilumino en el proceso, Kagome cerro sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo para observar a ambas, entonces reconoció solo a uno de ellas.- Kikyo...- Su hermana no sonrió pero su rostro fue iluminado por algo más.- Busca y encuentra, encuentra el inicio de la oscuridad y encontrarás las respuestas hermana, encuentra y rapara hermana...- Kagome entonces sintió un frío que le calaba los huesos y despertó sola y húmeda miró a todos lados y entonces luego de pasar horas con dolor y odio en su corazón se concentro en sus manos y un soplo hizo que luz cálida saliera de ellas, sin importar que debía hallar a alguien que los ayudara lo intentar algo antes de caer en un sueño aún más profundo.

Sotoluna siempre había sido un recordatorio para todo aquel que supiera de su existencia que la oscuridad era solo la ausencia de luz, cuando la luna llena salía sotoluna irradiaba a todas aquellas almas en sus otras formas más salvajes, animales salvajes y exóticos danzaban en aquel paraje y cuando la luna se ocultaba con ella las almas de todos aquellos espíritus, Blake había escuchado la explicación una y otra vez después de que Maximus y Augusto tuvieran la poca delicadeza de despertarla para seguir su camino, al parecer algo había alertado a ambos pero entonces sintió una no muy sana curiosidad cuando pasaron por un templo destruido y sin avisar a nadie camino hasta estar más cerca, las explicaciones de Augusto sobre Sotoeternal tenían a Miruko y a Maximos tan interesados que nunca hubieran podido notar su desvío, cuando entro en el templo se sintió con una pequeña molestia en el cuello, pero sin importarle que era o que le provocaba siguió explorando aquel lugar fascinante a su muy parecer, cuando llego a una de las cámaras notó que había vendajes en el suelo llenos de sangre y cuando llego al centro noto que las velas se encendieron dramáticamente entonces quería retroceder pero el mal ya estaba hecho, en el techo había una compuerta que hacía que la luna iluminara la estancia pero entonces una nube se opuso a que aquello siguiera siendo iluminado por el rey de la noches, para ese punto Blake sentía tanto miedo que aunque quisiera moverse no podía porque también estaba el hecho de su curiosidad que aún estaba latente por aquel lugar, no fue hasta que sintió sus brazos arder que de verdad quería regresar, pero fue cuando sintió que su sangre manchaba su traje que gritó a todo pulmón para dar alerta a los hombres descuidados de su propio descuido.

-. Debemos tener cuidado con los templos...- Dijo Augusto.- El sabio me comentó en más de una ocasión que en estos templos se encontraban los monjes de Sotoluna corrompidos por el odio y el deseo de poder, por eso sus espíritus seguirán dañando a todo aquel que se adentre a sus templos y puedan hacer sus pruebas con...- Augusto no pudo terminar el grito de Blake los alerto entonces Maximus fue en su búsqueda, pero no fue solo hasta que las sombras del lugar desaparecieron por la luna ahora que volvía a iluminar la estancia, fue entonces que busco en todas la cámaras y la encontró de una manera que le recordaba las torturas de las que alguna vez fue testigo, Blake nerviosa gimoteaba y trataba de retener las lagrimas para observar el daño en sus brazos, cuando alzo la mirada encontró a Max y este se puso a su altura para terminar de rasgar la tela que aún quedaba en sus brazos, con un poco de agua que llevaba consigo limpio con esmero los brazos de la chica, las velas que aún iluminaban el lugar le hicieron ver que no había heridas, pero era algo peor, entonces se dio cuenta de la lineas gruesas y círculos que llenaban los brazos de Blake, entonces mucho antes de que pudiera decir algo, Miroku menciono aquellas palabras que tanto temía.- Eres una Jinx...-

Con algo más de calma ahora todos estaban a las afueras del templo, Miroku miraba con curiosidad a Blake y esta luego de hacerse un cambio de ropa dejando su cuerpo en una camiseta negra, los intrincados diseños empezaban el clavícula de Blake y terminaban en sus brazos, empezaba con círculos gruesos para luego a más diseños intrincados.- ¿Qué es una Jinx?-Preguntó.-

-. ¿Eso es lo que vas a preguntar ahora después del susto que nos has hecho pasar?- Le dijo Maximus a Blake.- Te lo dije, no podías alejarte de nosotros y vas hasta allí y mira lo que sucede...-

-. Pero estoy bien...- Asustada al principio, pero estaba bien ya que las marcas aunque en un principio fueron dolorosas ahora no le molestaban.- ¿Que es una Jix?

-. Jinx...- Dijo Miroku.- Los Jinx son seres dotados para cumplir cualquier cosa en la tierra que puedas querer, muchos Jinx murieron hace más de setenta años por ser considerados peligrosos junto con los Indarrean, pero me temo que nunca había conocido un caso de una mujer Jinx, por lo general hasta tu caso siempre fueron hombre grandes y poderosos, no dulces niñas con cabellos curiosos.- Dijo mientras tocaba las marcas negras de los brazos de Blake.- Para recibir estas marcas se hacían ceremonias especiales, pero debido a que has entrado en el templo me temo que estas son solo un recordatorio de lo que los monjes odiaban, ellos marcaban a los Jinx y luego...-Suspiro pero Augusto no se quedaría allí sin antes hablar.- Los Jinx fueron hombres, porque sus mujeres eran débiles, los jinx son la combinación de un Indarrean con un espíritu del bosque...¿Eres descendiente de un espíritu del bosque?-Preguntó desilusionado ante la herencia tan poco honorable que estaba viendo en aquel momento de uno de las criaturas más fascinantes del mundo.-

-. Suenas desilusionado...- Dijo Miroku.- Creo que Blake es alguien a quien hay que tomar en cuenta...-

-. Deberías callarte hasta que sepas decirme cosas bonitas...-

Quizás fueron aquellas palabras, quizás también fue la mariposa de luz que llego para guiarlo en su camino, pero Augusto no habló hasta que su próximo destino se mostró ante sus ojos.

El castillo de Noxexs

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Ya llegaron! después de mucho parloteo llegaron, ahora espero que sigan leyendo porque la cosa esta que arde!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	11. La princesa eterna

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **La Princesa Eterna**

Caine y Miroku estaban un poco de más de precavidos con aquella mariposa luminosa que los había estado atrayendo hasta ese punto, Blake la seguía como un típica chica de su edad, Augusto la miraba como un hermano que mira que su hermana pequeña no se lastime, pero aquello no era algo típico, ya que si se descuidaban podrían partirse el cuello en el mejor de los casos, estando en la entrada del castillo los más pequeños se sintieron impactados por la imponente del mismo, pero todo aquello acabo cuando escucharon un terrorífico grito.- Es de la torre...- Explico Miroku.- Quien quiera que nos guíe ha de estar muy lejos de la torre, así que si no es mucha molestia espero que Blake no se acerque para nada a ese lugar.- Pidió de antemano.- Este es territorio oscuro y por lo tanto debemos estar pendientes de todo los que nos rodea...-

-. Blake irá contigo...- Le dijo Caine mientras que tomaba la iniciativa de adentrarse en el castillo, la noche aún prevalecía.- Será lo mejor mientras...- No pudo terminar la frase ya que un ejercito de amissfilius arrasó con todo a su paso, cuando Caine quiso decir corran Augusto ya había tomado la mano de Blake para adentrarse al castillo oscuro, sin decir ni usa sola palabra Augusto los guío lo mejor que pudo, Miroku sintiéndose en confianza quito los vendajes de su mano maldita e hizo lo que hace mucho no podía, utilizo un portal el cual los llevo a salvo por unos cuantos segundos al segundo piso del castillo le pareció, si mal no recordaba el segundo piso eran los aposentos reales y en el ala sur que era donde se encontraban se hallaban muchos metros más abajo el trono real.- Donde esta Caine?-Preguntó Blake percatándose de que su protector amigo no estaba.- Debió quedarse a distraer a los amissfilius, él estará bien...- Le dijo Miroku.- Debemos llegar a los calabozos...- Miroku sentía que algo no andaba bien, se sentía vigilado.- Augusto creo que será buena idea que tomes la mano de Blake...-

-. ¿Por que?-

-. Hazlo...- cuando el pelirrojo tomo la mano de la niña Miroku se sintió aún más tenso, Blake observaba algo en la oscuridad unos ojos rojos a su parecer, no tuvo tiempo de determinar si realmente no era alguien maligno, de las sombras salió un hombre de cabellos color plata la esclerótica de aquellos ojos verdes era roja y eso era lo que los hacía resaltar.- Inuyasha...- Susurro Miroku observando el estado del hombre que alguna vez fue el rey de aquel castillo, Inuyasha se encontraba taciturno, los miraba a los tres sin mucha prisa entonces Augusto tembló de miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir, tanto que Inuyasha se fijo en él y la niña que tomaba de manos, Blake trato de no respirar por un segundo, pero Inuyasha no distinguía nada.- Inuyasha, soy yo Miroku...- Trato de llamar su atención viendo lo mal que estaba Augusto para aquel momento no podía permitirse que el chico saliera lastimado.- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu amigo Inuyasha...- Augusto entre su miedo y ansia de salir de todo aquello no estaba haciendo nada para que Miroku tuviera éxito en su misión.-Hey!...No lo veas es solo un niño, no hagas cosas de las que más tarde te puedas arrepentir...¿Donde esta Kagome? ella nos guío?- Pregunto mientras trataba de conseguir una respuesta de Inuyasha pero paso lo impensable Augusto apretó con fuerzas la mano de Blake he hizo un quejido por debajo.- Basta, vas hacer que nos mates...- Entonces Inuyasha sintió el aroma de la sangre cosa que lo descoloco de un momento a otro fijando así su atención a la pequeña.- ¡Augus Basta!- Gritó pero muy tarde Inuyasha de manera rápida fue hasta ellos muy tarde ya que Miroku trato de impedirlo.- ¡CORRAN!-Les grito Miroku tratando de manejar a Inuyasha.

Blake corrió todo lo que pudo con Augusto el cual quedo atrás de un momento a otro por haber tropezado con el piso, Blake no sintió que lo había dejado atrás hasta que escucho un grito del pelirrojo, cuando miro atrás vio que Inuyasha estaba cerca de Augusto, y aunque no tuviera ningún poder en ese momento lo quiso, estirando su mano a Inuyasha hizo el movimiento de quitarlo del camino de Augusto como si quitara una mosca, cosa que solo molestó a Inuyasha en la cabeza, entonces el endemoniado de Inuyasha fijo toda su atención en ella, y Blake no le temió ni por un instante.- ¡Atrapame si puedes!- Le grito mientras apresuraba su paso para alcanzar una de las escaleras internas en forma de caracol hacía abajo, Inuyasha se golpeaba a cada esquina que llegaban, pero Blake era escurridiza, rápida y ágil, sin importar que fuera lo que la estuviera alcanzado ella no daría su brazo a torcer hasta no haber ganado aquello.- Que..- Volteo hacía atrás y observó que Caine había mandado a Inuyasha al piso, pero no por mucho Inuyasha se puso encima de él para matarlo, entonces Blake sintió que la sangre le hervía por eso y sin pensarlo grito hasta llegar hasta ellos y darle una patada directo a la cara a Inuyasha, el cual la observó de nuevo con mucha más furia, Blake asustada volvió a correr tan rápido como podía sabía que Caine estaría bien, doblo por muchos pasillos sintiendo a Inuyasha estar cada vez más cerca de ella, cuando de nuevo la culpable de todo aquello apareció de nuevo en aquella persecución, Blake no estaba segura de que hacer pero sin importarle ya más lo que pudiera pasar continúo siguiendo al pequeño ser luminoso, la pequeña mariposa era mas débil, pero debía seguirla, si aquella señal de luz la llevaría a algo mejor entonces lo haría.

Pero tropezó, y dándose la vuelta vio a Inuyasha a solo dos pasos de ella, trato de seguir como un gusano sin quitarle la vista a Inuyasha entonces sintió que debajo de ella el piso era inestable y de madera, quizás unas tablas provisionales, quizás si seguía así Inuyasha caería por una de ellas y la dejaría en paz, pero no fue así.

Inuyasha la ataco como un perro rabioso...

Y ambos cayeron en lo más profundo del castillo...

Los calabozos.

Caine se repuso pasado unos minutos en el suelo, el golpe recibido fue duro y estaba ido, cuando Blake lanzó aquella patada le daño menos que a Inuyasha pero lo suficiente para atontar aún más su percepción.- Caine...¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Miroku.- si...Estoy bien...¿Donde esta Blake?-Preguntó mirando al pelirrojo y a Miroku consternados.- Miroku donde esta...- Un grito de mujer los hizo desconcertar a todos.- Creí que todos estaban siendo perseguido...- Un aullido los interrumpió en su recuentro.

Un gran perro blanco de ojos rojos los estaba observando y estaba listo para atacar.

Inuyasha sintió un terrible dolor azotar su cabeza y su pierna derecha, dedujo que podría ser por una enorme piedra encima de esta, recordaba muy poco de lo que había estado haciendo, pero si sabía que estaba en el castillo de Noxes ya que Koga quien lo había inducido al parecer en un sueño muy vivido, le había dicho que cuidara del castillo y de sus posesiones, ¿proteger un castillo en donde hace años nadie había visitado? Algo estaba mal, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una piedra del tamaño de un grano fue directo a su rostro, entonces busco al culpable encontrándose con la niña de mechón blanco que en sus sueños perseguía.

Al parecer no había sido un sueño.

-. ¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó Inuyasha a Blake.- y ¿que haces aquí?-

\- ¿no me recuerdas? ...-Susurro la niña, ella aún recordaba su encuentro en aquel palacio de encanto y misterio pero al parecer él no lo hacía.-

Inuyasha entonces tenía la certeza de que aquello no había sido un sueño, la observo de nuevo mejor y trato de recordar donde podría haber conocido a aquella niña, su mente se ilumino y recordó a la niña con el cabello rapado que conoció en el palacio de Motu.- Te recuerdo más pequeña...- Blake había cambiado a sus ojos, no solo tenía el cabello más largo si no también una mirada menos dura y mas acorde a su edad.- ¿Como has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Estas con Caine?

\- Una mariposa luminosa nos ha guiada hasta aquí..- Y explico por todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento con lujo de detalle mientras Inuyasha intuía que su estado normal dejaría de serlo en unos pocos momentos.- Debes irte de aquí lo más pronto posible... Kagome debió haberte guiado hasta aquí solo ella podría hacer algo como esto...- Consideró.- Debes bajar a los calabozos y encontrarla...- Blake vagamente recordó quien era la mujer a la que Inuyasha se refería.-

-. Bajar? Ya hemos bajado lo suficiente...- Le comento.-

-. no...- Le dijo Inuyasha.- Si hemos caído donde creo, nos hemos trasportado a otro lugar del castillo son cuestiones de seguridad...- Aclaro, no se sentía los suficiente estable como para estar junto a una menor, podría acabar matándola si se quedaba.- Debes irte...su presencia esta muy cerca de aquí, lo siento cerca...- Trató de levantarse con mucho dolor en su pierna.- Vamos...- Blake lo siguió y pudo ver un enorme muro.- Te alzare sobre mis hombros y trataras de subir...- Inuyasha alzó a Blake sobre sus hombros con mucho esfuerzo mientras Blake intentaba alcanzar el filo del muro tratando de contener la ira y su oscuridad por aquel momento.- Blake...- Hablo con temor Inuyasha alzando un poco más a la niña hasta que esta logró alcanzar el filo del muro y rodó como tronco hasta encontrarse segura, se acomodo y miro a Inuyasha en el pozo.- ¿A donde voy?- Preguntó pero Inuyasha respiraba forzoso ya que el ambiente le estaba afectando.

-. Ve siempre a la derecha...- Le dijo.- El castillo jugará contigo porque hemos caído en la parte de más alta seguridad que pudiera haber aquí, así que sigue siempre el mismo rumbo...- Explico.-En una de las celdas estará Kagome, por favor ve y búscala, ella sabrá que hacer..-Antes de que Blake se marchará Inuyasha la llamo para decirle una última advertencia.- No confíes en nadie...- Y Blake finalmente se marcho.

Caine Miroku y Augusto habían dado la pelea de sus vidas con aquel animal de plata, cuando lograron detenerlo el animal poco a poco retomo su forma humana y entonces Miroku con mucho asombro miro al sujeto que hace tanto tiempo no había visto, era el príncipe de Miul Lord Sesshomaru, hace un tiempo había recibido noticias de él pero aparentemente había desaparecido en misteriosas circunstancias, cuando recobro la consciencia preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última carta escrita por el a la resistencia.- Un año...- Respondió el propio Miroku a lo que el gran Lord Sesshomaru se asombro.- Tengo un año en este lugar...- Susurro.- Debemos buscarla...- susurro cansado.

-. ¿Buscar que?-Preguntó Miroku.- ¿Has encontrado algo de utilidad aquí?-

-. La perla...- Dijo Sesshomaru mientras caía en los brazos de un sueño profundo.- La perla de Shikon...- Miroku y Max se observaron, la perla tenía años que había desaparecido, si estaba allí debían encontrarla a toda costa sin importar el precio.

Luego de una larga caminata Blake estaba empezando a dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de Inuyasha para encontrar los calabozos o a la misma Kagome, todo era frío y oscuro y húmedo, por un momento cerro sus ojos y quiso encontrar el camino correcto hacía Kagome, entonces escucho una dulce voz al final del pasillo...

Se acerco cautelosa a la última celda de aquel pasillo largo, cuando se encontró frente a la celda observo bajo a una luz pálida del exterior observó a una mujer de cabellos canosos pero tan hermosa como aquellas mujeres bonitas y arregladas de la corte de Motu según recordó, aunque la belleza de aquella mujer era más etérea y tan cuidadosa que parecía una estatua viviente, la mujer abrió sus ojos grises y la observó fijo causándole un tremendo susto y un gran malestar en sus estomago, sus ojos grises la observaron con una mezcla de vació y añoranza, se acerco un poco más a la celda pero la mujer reacciono de manera violenta e inesperada se alejo de aquella celda y la mujer pareció concordar con sus sentimientos de recelo y miedo a la vez.- ¿Eres un ángel?-La voz dulce pero rota la sorprendió, le pareció un desperdició de belleza en una mujer tan gris o rota, le recordó a las mujeres que maltrataba Akago y lo que pudo haber sido su destino si alguien hubiera revelado que era una niña a Akago.- No lo soy...-

-. Oh...- La mujer se acerco temblando a los barrotes gruesos de aquella celda.- ¿Te has perdido? ¿Te he asustado?- Preguntó con interés, Blake negó sin decir una palabra y la mujer se calmo.- Tengo tanto tiempo aquí...los fantasma siempre llegan hasta mi...-

-. ¿Esta bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? - Pregunto Blake notando el terrible estado en el que estaba.- Estoy buscando a una amiga...su nombre es Kagome, ¿Sabe si hay alguien más aquí?-Le preguntó mientras que se acercaba temerosa.-

-. Hay una chica...- Susurro.- Esta más abajo de mi, has llegado a la torre de la princesa eterna pequeña niña...- Le anunció.- Una vez conocí a una Kagome...- Le comentó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y su mirada en algo más allá que Blake no pudo entender.- Era el botón de loto más pequeño que pude haber visto, pero sin embargo el más hermoso...-

-. ¿Podría decirme a donde ir? Necesito ir por ella, luego de liberarla puedo venir por usted...- Le dijo Blake.-

-. Kagome...- La mujer la observó ahora más consiente de su entorno.- Su hermana Kikyo hace mucho tiempo deambulo por estos pasillos en diferentes condiciones...- LA observó agrandando sus ojos grises con bolsas negras debajo de los mismos.- ¿Quieres saber que sucedió con ella?- Blake para no quedar mal a la mujer asintió con cautela.- Era una bonita flor pero no más hermosa que su hermana menor, quizás ella hubiera sido una de las acompañantes de mi pequeña...-

-. ¿Tiene una hija?- Le preguntó

-. Tengo dos hijos...- Le dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en una noche de tormenta muchos tiempo atrás.- Brie o Deian... Yasha...-Suspiro ante el último nombre.- Te pareces a mi Brie...-

-. No lo creo señora...- Respondió Blake.- Escucheme debo irme, Kagome puede estar herida y debo encontrarla...-

-. Cierto...- Pero algo no estaba bien en aquella mujer que de un momento a otro se puso a la defensiva.- Están llegando...- Dijo la princesa.- Corre rápido por este pasillo, habrá una celda vacía entra allí y encontrarás lo que buscas...- De sus ropas sacó algo del tamaño de una perla más grande que una nuez.- Debes dársela a Kagome, la he cuidado todo este tiempo...- Blake tomo la perla y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Algo estaba apunto de suceder y sería tan malo como aquel lugar...

Kagome estaba inquieta, sentía la presencia en el castillo de Kaguya como un dolor punzante en el corazón, no estaba respirando muy bien y ya quería que todo aquello acabara, por eso cuando sintió que la puerta de su celda era explotada por algo que no supo en su momento se asusto tanto que su corazón se detuvo unos momentos.- ¡Kagome!...- Una niña entró con unos cuantos juegos pirotécnicos en la mano, entre el humo no supo a la primera quien era, pero sin importar que la niña si la reconoció se le acerco y la ayudo a componerse.- Llego la ayuda Princesa Kagome...- Le dijo la niña mientras que en la oscuridad de los pasillos de los calabozos ambas figuras caminaban hasta donde podían

El mal se estaba acercando...

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

No tienen idea de cuanto me ha costado escribir este capitulo

Espero que les gustes, estoy trayendo a personajes que tenía en el olvido que en el prox capitulo tendrán alguna que otra revelación que brindar a los rebeldes de Kaguya!

Por favor dejen sus reviews positivos o negativos, para aprender se requieren ambos!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	12. El improbable

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Un sucesor improbable.**

Un cachorro de greyhound color negro y de ojos profundos grises corrió fuera de la celda de la reina, Izayoi estaba sin su habitual mirada perdida y lucia mucho mejor que en los años que había habitado aquella habitación, algo en ella crecía como una fuerza indefinible que creía podría ser producto de los muchos años de divagaciones hechos en aquella celda gris húmeda y sucia, mirando al piso pudo sentir cuando una mujer se paraba frente a ella.- Hace tiempo atrás me enamore perdidamente de un Indarrean, su amor por mi me hicieron la joven más afortunada que podría existir, muchas noches platicamos bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna como nuestro fiel servidora...- Dijo la Reina.- Mi padre para ese entonces ya había exterminado a la mayoría...- Sus ojos grises observaron sin locura alguna a Kaguya.- Perdí a mi bebé en el momento en que mi padre se enteró de quien era su padre...- Respiro profundo mientras se levantaba y lucía imponente como en los viejos tiempos.- Mi padre me ha maldito con la locura, la locura de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo, locura que tú y tu extirpe delegaron en mi familia pensando en el día de mañana...-

Kaguya entendió las palabras de Izayoi, el dolor de una madre que pierde el hijo es el dolor mas grande que pueda pasar una mujer, el no saber si estaba vivo o muerto sano o maltratado, Kaguya sintió un odio infinito por aquel legado que había dejado a aquella familia, pero sin importar que debía mantener a la locura de Izayoi aún viva.-Criaste a un hijo en este mismo castillo...un hijo que pudo ser solo el comodín de tú familia, admítelo solo has sido una leona que ha sido criada para dar a luz fuertes leones que tomen el trono...- Sonrió mientras Izayoi flaqueaba solo unos segundos.- Eres solo un peón en este juego entre mi ellos y yo, tú misma lo has dicho me familia te ha delegado la locura de una madre sin su cría...-

-. Tienes razón...- Dijo Izayoi, la fuerza dentro de ella era algo que jamás sintió.- Soy una leona...- La habitación se tenso a tal grado que chispas penetrantes se sentían en el aire.- Y una leona siempre protege a sus cachorros...

Un estallido se escucho en lo más alto de la torre mientras que Kagome con un poco de más fuerza trato de sentir de donde provenía, la niña a su lado miraba a otra dirección y fue allí cuando el techo empezó a ceder y ambas miraron como aquel colosal estructura se les venía encima, Blake y Kagome corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que sintieron como muy pronto el piso ante ellas también cedía, un rugido resonó ante todo aquel desastre una bestia de tamaño colosal de color gris saltó desde una de las ventanas hasta que se juntó lado a Kagome y Blake.- ¡Toma mi mano!-Gritó el jinete a Kagome a lo que esta hizo caso y monto a la bestia, Blake aún corriendo estiro la mano para ser sujetada por el misterioso jinete, cuando salieron de aquel desastre y se encontraban en los jardines reales Blake observó que gran parte del castillo estaba cediendo ante una pelea épica, grandes choques resonaban y cuando tomo consciencia de que aún Miroku, Inuyasha, Caine y Augusto estaban dentro desmontó el greyhound gris y corrió a toda prisa nuevamente a la catástrofe que estaban presenciando sus ojos.- ¡Alto!- Grito el jinete pero no fue suficiente si no hasta bloquearle el paso con el animal.- Nada puede hacer una niña pequeña como tú si entra de nuevo a ese lugar...- Blake con rabia en su mirada fijo sus ojos en el jinete y respondió con voz alta y segura que sus amigos aún estaban allí, el jinete le resto importancia y le corto las esperanzas a la niña, pero Blake aún determinada observó a Kagome que estaba inconsciente en el pecho del jinete, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar al momento en el que jinete desmontaba la bestia junto a Kagome para evaluar las heridas en la mujer Blake tomo aquella oportunidad para acariciar el gran hocico del animal y cerró con dolor sus ojos, pero recordó que Maximus Caine prometió protegerla y cuidarla, no podía estar pasando aquello, y lloró tan amargo que el animal también sintió su dolor.

Inuyasha había podido llegar hasta la parte superior de las mazmorras secundarias y estaba cerca de la entrada al trono, fue allí cuando escucho como el castillo cedía ante una lucha épica a su parecer por los fuertes temblores que resonaban a su alrededor, cuando entro al salón principal del trono observó que el lugar estaba intacto y sin prestar más atención siguió en su marcha para salir de aquella desgracia, aún con su herida en la pierna pudo lograr acercarse a la salida, pero allí estaban un grupo de personas que en su vida jamás pensó volver a ver, Miroku junto a su hermano Sesshomaru se encontraban discutiendo junto a un Maximus Caine totalmente alterado y preocupado, cuando los ojos de Caine lo ubicaron Caine se le acerco amenazante observando la grave herida en su pierna.- ¡¿Donde esta?! ¡¿Dónde esta la niña!?-Preguntó, Inuyasha para aquel momento se encontraba muy débil y cayó siendo sujetado por Caine, los ojos dorados de él observaron los azules de Caine.- Esta con Kagome...- Susurro sintiéndose débil con cada palabra.- Ya deben de estar fuera de aquí...- Inuyasha se desmayo y Caine en vista del panorama desalojaron aquel castillo de tiempos inmemorables, ahora si Noxexs estaba vencida en su totalidad.

Kaguya muy magullada por la pelea observó con furia a Izayoi y esta en un ultimo arrebato de consciencia respiro profundo mientras observaba al enemigo.- Mi maldición fue entrar en una locura...- Respiro mientra se quitaba restos de sangre de la boca.- Pero será la redención de mi familia para derrotarte...- Y sin más Izayoi tomó un pequeño colgante tintine-ante de su manga, una perla resplandeciente purifico todo aquello que tocaba, y aunque en el proceso Izayoi fuera un daño colateral de aquello podría darles una nueva oportunidad a los suyos de derrotar a Kaguya.

El resplandor inundo a medio reino desde lo más alto de una torre de un castillo en decadencia, aquellos que presenciaron aquello no daban crédito y sin embargo aquello poco le importo a Max, el cual desesperado trato de buscar casi una después a Blake. Entre el desespero pensó lo peor y se tumbo de rodillas al suelo sin esperanza alguna, Miroku alzando su voz en el amanecer de un nuevo día llamando a la señorita Kagome y a Blake, Maximus derramo una lagrimas saladas amargas y con tristeza se dio por vencido hasta que un gruñido de algún animal le llamó su atención.

Luego de unas horas de pensar que estaba sola Blake estaba renuente a dejar que él jinete estuviera con ellas, pero entonces escucho que llamaban a Kagome y su corazón latió un poco más de lo normal, cuando el jinete le dio la señal de que por el momento todo estaba bien Blake subió una pequeña colina que debía llevar a lo que era el comienzo del pasaje real al castillo, grandes rocas estaban obstruyendo el camino pero ella siguió hasta que en medió del camino lo vio.

Un héroe es aquel que brinda esperanzas y apoyo a alguien sin nada en el mundo...

Corrió sin importar nada, ni a la princesa Kagome, ni que Miroku gritara el nombre de Kagome en tono de sorpresa, cuando estuvo cerca a solos unos treinta centímetros de su objetivo estiro el cabello rapado de su mentor, y detalló lo blanco que se estaba volviendo, este alzo la mirada con rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos azul claro y Blake no pudo esperar más para abrazarlo tanto como pudo, ambos estaban agradecidos de que hubieran podido salir de aquello, lo mismo paso cuando Kagome observó a Inuyasha dormido a un lado de aquella tierra y siendo atendido por un pelirrojo, todos estaban calmados de momento hasta que una pequeña cierva de luz apareció y llamó la atención de Blake, como un insecto atraído a la luz Blake deshizo el abrazo con Max y camino unos cuantos metro hasta que la sierva se desvaneció y en su lugar una mujer moribunda caía y ella trató de pedir ayuda, a lo que el jinete se acerco junto a Miroku para observar a la reina Izayoi con numerosas heridas.- Ten...- Con sangre brotando de sus labios Izayoi tomo las manos de la niña y le dio la perla de shikon mientras ella la acomodaba en sus piernas, los ojos grises se dirigieron al jinete el cual quitó su casco, Izayoi sonrió pero solo a la niña.- Prote...pr...protegen..Kag...Kagome...la perla...- Susurro, y en un suspiro Izayoi alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro de Blake.- B...- se ahogaba y Blake en un acto de misericordia solo tomo la mano de la mujer que estaba sobre su rostro.- Todo estará bien...- Izayoi sonrió apenas y un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente, ellos no supieron que era lo que miraba, pero delante de ella estaban los seres que siempre amo y quiso proteger con su vida.- Gracias..- Sus ojos se apagaron y con mucho cuidado Blake cerró los ojos para pensar en un par de oraciones, pero lo que paso a continuación no le fue indiferente a nadie, el cuerpo de la Reina Izayoi resplandeció en una tenue luz azul con gris y como miles de luciérnagas se alzaron por los cielos.

Sango abrió los ojos de inmediato, su estadía en Miul estaba dando sus frutos pero algo desato en ella una visión como nunca antes tuvo, una perla se pronunciaba ante ella y una Reina que creía muerta estaba delante de ella junto con una mujer de cabellos claros y ojos caoba claro.- Encuentra la luz...- Perturbada Sango despertó en mitad de su habitación y aún acelerada miro en la oscuridad y supo que debía moverse tan pronto fuera posible.- Ha muerto...- La reina de Miul estaba en su habitación observando la ventana y la oscuridad que esta le devolvía.- La reina Izayoi ha muerto...-

-. ¿Eso quiere significar algo?- Preguntó Sango.-

-. Todo puede significar cuando una reina muere...- Dijo la Reina de ojos dorados.- Alguien se ha liberado de la primera maldición que Kaguya propicio años atrás cuando cayó ante el odio y la ira, por lo tanto hay un nuevo instrumento aparte del ojo de Miul que deberás buscar, y no podrás hacer sola basta de tanta oscuridad...- Le dijo mientras que le daba un pequeño pergamino.- A mis manos ha llegado un pergamino muy particular y creo que antes de poder tomar el ojo de Miul tus intereses deberán ser dirigidos de inmediato a Luxemberg...- Le dijo mientras le enseñaba el pergamino y Sango leía detenidamente.- Es hora de que seas la reina que se supone que eres...-

Sango simplemente quedo en estado de shock al leer la misiva...

Sus hijas estaban en Luxemberg, y había un pueblo aclamando por su reina...

Habían pasado largas hora y la noche hacía acto de presencia, el grupo había ido a para a una casa en medio del bosque la cual constaba de dos pisos y era el refugió ideal para ellos en aquellos momentos, Miroku creyó prudente hablar con los presentes en aquel momento que los adultos se encontraban en la cocina amplia y sin reservas de momento.- Me alegra mucho que sus heridas hayan sido leves señorita Kagome...- Comenzó Miroku de manera amigable, Kagome sonrió y supo sin más palabras lo que quería saber Miroku.- No es necesario Lord Miroku...- Sus ojos chocolates observaban al taciturno jinete que entraba con un par de conejos y otras proviciones.- Se cuales son sus inquietudes, y créame que solo tengo un par de respuestas a sus preguntas, me temo que necesito estudiar más a fondo lo que acaba de ocurrir...La perla había sido robada hace un tiempo de Motu, nunca pensé que la perla fuera a para de nuevo aquí, pero creo que Lady Izayoi supo usarla para nuestro beneficio, durante todos estos años nunca pensé que la locura de la reina fuera algo casual, no se con certeza de que fue lo que sucedió pero siento más liviano el ambiente en estos momentos, mucho más de lo que pudo haber estado en años anteriores, ahora un nuevo Rey de Noxexs debe alzarse para seguir en esta batalla...- Explico Kagome.- La regencia en estos momentos no es una opción...- Sentenció llamando la atención de Lord Sesshomaru.-

-. Pero Inuyasha había sido proclamado Lord y señor de Noxexs...- Dijo Sesshomaru con su brazo vendado.- Izayoi ya no tenía poder alguno...-

-. Te equivocas, Izayoi podía controlar cosas más allá de nuestro conocimiento, y ahora Inuyasha será capaz de hacer lo mismo...- Explico.- Pero, debido a que la Reina Izayoi tuvo a un hijo antes de Inuyasha lo más probable es que él o ella deba decidir lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante con la casa real de Nox...- Explico mirando la confusión de los presentes.- Las costumbres del trono de Nox implican que la o él pretendiente al trono de Nox se manifiesta a favor o no de su sucesión, lamentando mucho esta situación Lady Izayoi alzo su voz en la sala del trono porque su hijo mayor fuera su sucesor y locura o no en ella esas fueron sus palabras, y eso cambia todo incluso si ya no lo hubiera querido, ya no hay marcha atrás...- Sus ojos chocolates agradecieron a Augusto la taza de té que este le servía.- Queramos o no, Inuyasha solo será Rey si su hermano ha muerto y no tiene ningún tipo de descendencia...-

-. Pero es una locura...- Dijo Sesshomaru.- Alguien sin educación o conocimientos básicos de como se debe reinar no debería tener más derecho que Inuyasha a ser Rey...-

-. Las tradiciones son esas, y debemos acatarlas si luego de todo esto se toman otras decisiones entonces no habrá problemas en un futuro, pero de momento debemos encontrar al sucesor y hacer que renuncie a sus derechos sobre el trono...- Sesshomaru estaba confuso con aquello al igual que el resto, pero no quedaba más remedió que aceptarlo.- Bankotsu...- Llamo Kagome al jinete, este sin mucho la observó mientras que Kagome lo observaba con serenidad.

Bankotsu había cambiado, ahora con el cabello corto y su semblante curtido de tristeza y seriedad la observó con sus ojos azules mientras que todos esperaban alguna reacción de parte de aquel hombre.- Es bueno volver a verte...- Kagome le sonrió, aunque todos sabían por lo que él hombre había tenido que pasar ninguno menciono palabra alguna, Maximus Caine se adentro en la estancia junto de Blake la cual estaba ahora presentable luego de un baño y una muda de ropa nueva, donde sus brazos fueron el centro de atención de Bankotsu por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de él hombre que lo había criado.- Tanto tiempo...- Dijo Maximus, mientras que Blake se sintió intimidada por aquel hombre de mirada penetrante.- Creo que serías de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, tú cercanía con la reina en su momento puede ser de gran ayuda...- Le dijo, pero Bankotsu muy celoso de la información que tenía miró a la niña y sus brazos, aquellos tatuajes no debían de estar en un ser tan pequeño.- Oh...mi disculpa...Ella es Blake mi hija y...- Los presento mientras que ambos se miraron y a Bankotsu le disgustó el nombre de la niña.- Él es Bankotsu...un viejo amigo...- Sin entrar en detalles de su pasado Banktsu observó las marcas y apenas pudo descifrarlas.- Nadie debía pasar por algo así de nuevo...- Dijo Bankotsu mientras interpretaba los tatuajes de la niña.- Significan la nada y el todo...- Dijo mientras pasaba de la niña para mirar a los presentes.- Llegue aquí porque me tope con un extraño zorro que me estuvo molestando por mucho tiempo...- Explico.-

-. ¡Debe ser el mismo que he visto!-Dijo Blake sin inhibiciones.-

-. ¿El mismo?- Preguntó Bankotsu mientras buscaba un pedazo de papel y se lo mostraba a ella y luego a Kagome.- Este zorro lo hemos visto Kagome...- Kagome trató de recordar y recordó hace mucho tiempo que en el castillo de Luxemberg su amiga Sango le mostró las puertas que daban al árbol familiar de su familia, en las puertas de aquella estancia en la cual nunca entró se apreciaba un pequeño zorro que dormía aparentemente.- Quizás debamos regresar, quizás es hora de tomar lo que por derecho les pertenece, pero antes debo ayudar a Inuyasha...-

Con un futuro improbable Inuyasha escuchaba todo con atención en aquella habitación sobre la cocina, después de todo...

Él siempre había sido un improbable...

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Una amiga me cuestiono por privado sobre la decisión de colocar capitulos donde solo se mostraban este grupo de personas, pero lo que no sabe es que estos pasaran a un segundo plano, quiero decir mis personajes como Blake Augusto Maximos y un poco las gemelas, ya que para que esta historia se desarrolle como lo tengo planeado y mostrar más a los personajes de Inuyasha deben tener ciertas bases para tomar decisiones que pronto van a afectar positiva o negativa la vida de todos..so

Por favor dejen sus reviews positivos o negativos, para aprender se requieren ambos!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	13. Lo correcto lo hecho la mentira

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Un sucesor improbable.**

Inuyasha después de unas horas de descanso salió para observar el amanecer de un nuevo día, sin importarle mucho el frío que pudiera sentir el invierno estaba llegando pronto aquel año pues aún observaba las hojas en lo árboles de color ocre, el bosque de alguna manera se apreciaba gris y melancólico tal y como él se sentía en aquel momento.- ¿Como sobrevive tú consciencia aún después de estos años? No quisieras saber de una vez la verdad de todo aquello y tener más respuestas que preguntas?- Preguntó mientras que Bankotsu en listaba su greyhound en silencio, no planeaba quedarse después de haber descubierto que su camino podría estar ligado con ellos momentáneamente, Inuyasha hizo una pregunta que él y su hermano años atrás siempre se habían hecho, pero poco podría importarle lo que sucedería con aquellos individuos de ahora en adelante.- La verdad las preguntas cesaron de importarme en el momento en el que estuve cerca de tener una familia propia...- Respondió mientras que su greyhound gruñía por alguna molestia imperceptible para él Inuyasha observo a Bankotsu y lo que sus ojos miraron fue a un hombre en busca de sentido.- Podríamos ser hermanos...-

-. Yo ya tuve un hermano...- Dijo mientras terminaba de apilar unos cuantos leños para los que se quedaban.- A diferencia de ti, yo se muy bien cuando no debo buscar más respuestas, las respuestas nos hieren y nos generan la esperanza de lo que nunca fue, ya he vivido en luz y oscuridad y ahora mi tiempo restante se lo dedicare a la soledad...- Cuando quiso dejar aquella charla atrás notó que Gouldrich su greyhound no se encontraba donde se suponía que debía estar, su animal era muy recatado a la hora de actuar de manera imprudente sin que él lo permitiera, Inuyasha notó la ausencia del animal y cuando ambos con la mirada buscaron al animal el cual se encontraba embelesado por una criatura de menos de medio metro de alto, Bankotsu se acerco y noto a la hija de Caine hincada en busca de un pequeño animal felpudo de color gris.- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- Preguntó Bankotsu a la niña que le molestaba a la vista.- Lo escuche y lo vi desde mi ventana, no voy a dejarlo solo...-Decía mientras lo sostenía, Gouldrich olfateó a la niña y el cachorro y siguió a ambos como si fuera su amo, Bankotsu se irritó y mientras el sol iluminaba la estancia Inuyasha sonrió mirando a Blake.- Quiero creer que no somos solo un daño colateral de nuestros padres, quiero creer que de alguna manera nos hemos encontrado por alguna razón porque de no ser así creo que terminare peor de lo que puedes estar tú..- Dijo.- No podrías estar a mi nivel...- Dijo Bankotsu.-

-. Le he robado su vida...- Comentó Inuyasha.- Ha estado conmigo cuando se que a tú hermano y a ella les podría ir mejor, quizás si ella no hubiera estado a mi lado él aún estaría vivo..-

-. Él no era tú hermano...- Le dijo Bankostu.- No sientas un dolor que no te corresponde...-

-. Eso no lo sabemos aún...- Refuto Inuyasha.- Hay muchas coincidencias...-

-. Que solo han sido eso...- Dijo Bankotsu.-

-. Has dejado de creer en lo posible...-

-. No, solo sé que ya no debo creer que cada rostro que vea pueda ser mi hijo y mi esposa, que no debo imaginar futuros que no son y sobre todo que los finales felices no existen solo son momentos que luego nos recuerdan lo felices que fuimos pero lo miserables que somo ahora...- Bankotsu molestó respiro y tomó su alabarda aún apoyada en el porche de la casa, necesitaba relajarse pero antes dijo claro y fuerte.- Ella no es tonta, siempre supe que su amor a él fue fuerte y puro y un poco salvaje, la princesa con el guerrero, pero algo sé de ella y es que siempre cumple sus palabras por más que le duelan en el camino para ser cumplidas, también sé que aún llora por él cuando observa a esos tontos insectos y se imagina lo feliz que pudieron ser pero no lo son, sé que ella es a diferencia de ti una luchadora y que sin importar que dará batalla hasta su último aliento y que nada ni nadie la ata a estar en un solo lugar más que sus propios juramentos...-

Inuyasha le concedió la razón pero no quería creer que fuera solo por eso que Kagome se quedaba, quería creer que había algo más porque al final de todo él al igual que Bankotsu estaba tan solo como la luna llena en el cielo oscuro y frío de la noche...

Luego de horas en el mutilado bosque Bankotsu se detuvo al escuchar risas a lo lejos y unos aplausos más cerca.- Debemos hablar...- Y allí se sintió como un niño enfrente de su padre, Max Caine quería respuestas y él las tenía que dar como fuera.

Sango había estado caminando las últimas horas por el bosque muy lejos del castillo de Miul, ya era de día y el sol brillaba con intensidad pero algo llamó su curiosidad, voces se escucharon muy cerca de ella.- ¡Shoga ya te lo he dicho, no voy a decir ni una palabra hasta saber que este a salvo!- Dijo una mujer de ojos grandes para su rostro nariz afilada y arrugas en el rostro.- Se lo jure a ella, yo misma le asegure que nada le pasaría a su bebé y eso es lo que sucederá sin importar las consecuencias...-

-. Eres una mala mujer Urasue...- Dijo la otra, pequeña y gorda mujer con arrugas no tan pronunciadas como la otra y con aspecto más amable.- Trajiste al mundo a su bebé y sabes que vive, debes decirle debemos buscarlo y decirle que el niño vive...-

-. No...- Dijo la otra aún más molesta.- El plan fue perfecto, Kaede no recuerda nada de aquella noche y ella misma le dijo a Bankotsu que su bebé había nacido muerto, el plan a mi parecer es tan perfecto que tu sola idea de querer encontrar a ese hombre para decirle que su hijo esta vivo me enferma...- Sango no podía con aquella información, era demasiado.- Yo lo jure ante él y luego ante ella, no voy a romper mi juramento prefiero morir antes de decir una palabra, con lo que a mi respecta Bankotsu puede vivir su infierno en la tierra...-

-. Mi único error en todo esto ha sido en confiar en ti y en Myoga, ambos me han dado demasiados dolores de cabeza ocultando cada cosa..- Se lamento la mujer.- Incluso Kikyo... ¡Ha muerto por cosa tuya! Y solo por...-

-. Creo que esta es una conversación muy importante como para tenerla en el bosque...- Dijo Sango, Urasue pensó rápido era la mujer alta.- Creo también que me gustaría que me acompañaran, y no es una sugerencia...- Urasue rió complacida y Sango frunció el ceño.-

-. Mi trabajo aún no termina princesa Sango...-Dijo asombrando a Sango.- No hay luz sin oscuridad, creo que me preocuparía más en tú igual antes que en otra cosa...- Urasue rió nuevamente y envuelta en flamas azules desapareció dejando a una Shoga sin mucha alternativa.-

Las cosas pasaban por una razón y Sango estaba decidida ahora en llegar más que nunca a Luxemberg, por Bankotsu y por ella misma.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes mujer?-Preguntó sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.- ¿A quien sirves?

-. Al duque de Nox...- Dijo servicial pero sin sonar muy agradada por tener que hablar.-

-. No ha existido nadie con el titulo de Duque de Nox en más de cuarenta años...- Dijo Sango, el Duque de Nox era el heredero al trono de Noxes e Inuyasha era el legitimo Rey.- Inuyasha...- La mujer ante aquel nombre escupió sin remordimiento alguno.-

-. Ese hombre no es mi Rey, su abuelo fue un abusador y un malvado señor que hizo desaparecer a una criatura inocente de todo solo por ser un Indarrean, somos nómadas pero no por eso somos menos seres que ellos...- Acuso ferviente.- Si no...-

-. Si no, ¿Qué?- Preguntó.-

-. No me hará hablar por nada...-

-. Ni por Bankotsu?- Preguntó Sango acertando de manera inmediata, la mujer de inmediato tomo otra posición.- He jurado cuidar y proteger a toda la descendencia del Duque de Nox, como lo ha hecho el cinturón de fuego durante todo este tiempo...- Declaro.-

-. ¿Qué tiene que ver la guardia personal del Rey con el bebé de Banktosu?- Preguntó.-

-. Mi señor me ha dado instrucciones de a quien proteger y de quien no debo confiar...- Dijo Shoga.- Debo confiar solo en mi, y debo cuidar y proteger por ordenes de mi señor al hijo de Bankotsu...-

-. ¿Quién es tu señor?- Preguntó Sango de nuevo.- ¿Donde esta tu señor?-

-. No hablare más...- Dijo mientras que Sango inconforme con su respuesta le ató las manos y obligo a ir con ella, aún quedaba un largo camino y ya sabría como hacerla hablar..-

Bankotsu se encontraba observando aquel lago quieto y frío, junto a el Caine se encontraban en un silencio con expectativas hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.- Siento mucho lo que has pasado...- Comenzó.- Si has tenido una vida difícil, pero el mundo no para de girar el tiempo pasa y algún día podrías arrepentirte de no haber seguido viviendo como a ella le hubiera gustado que hicieras...- Bankotsu siguió mirando el lago, cerca de ellos se encontraba Blake y Augus jugando con el cachorro.- Podrías tener más hijos, podrías tener de nuevo una familia porque al final ella así lo hubiera querido...-

-. Mi mujer no era un tonta que creía en cuentos tontos como lo que me presentas...- Dijo Bankotsu luego de un tiempo.- Ella hubiera querido que sin importar que le pasara a ella yo cuidara de nuestro bebé, ella le hubiera encantado que me quedará en un solo lugar y le diera la mejor vida posible a nuestro hijo, ella quería vivir pero murió de la manera más vil y miserable que pueda existir, he sido testigo de grandes cosas al pasar estos años, he visto a la mar arder sin fuego, he visto lo eclipses y he hecho mucho para aplacar mi remordimiento...-

-. ¿Remordimiento?- Preguntó Max.-

-. Si...- Respondió para mirarlo fijamente ahora, los ojos azules de Caine eran dagas para su pecho en aquel momento.- No fui suficiente fuerte para protegerlos, ¿Cómo podría proteger de nuevo a alguien que me interesa? ¿Cómo haría una familia de nuevo? No pude proteger a la primera, y sé que una segundo me llevara a la muerte...-

-. Porque ahora yo tengo a alguien a quien cuidar después de estar años solo...- Dijo Maximus Caine.- Tuve una hermosa mujer llamada Lya e hijos a los que tampoco pude proteger, siento tú dolor propio porque yo también he estado allí, porque se lo que es quedarte sin nada por que o quien vivir, lo único que nos queda es el tiempo...- Dijo mientras observaba a Blake.- El tiempo no es cruel, porque esta allí para recordarnos minuto a minuto que aún seguimos vivos y que podemos elegir, depende de nosotros en hacer algo o no...- El bosque era frío y gris en aquel momento, el sol apenas brillaba.- Luego de aquello por mucho tiempo estuve solo, he hecho cosas por reyes y reinas, pero nada me llenaba, hasta que los tuve a ustedes...- Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña Blake.- Y ahora a ella, el tiempo pasa sin darnos...-

-. ¿Como lo pudiste hacer?- Preguntó

-. Teniendo esperanzas de poder sentir de nuevo...- El silencio se apodero de nuevo en aquella platica, Bankotsu derramó una lagrima y asintió mientras Max sonreía apenado, Blake y Augus reían fuerte y sin preocupaciones, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Inuyasha estaba observando a la nada, hasta que Kagome se acercó a su lado sonriendo de manera amable.- Me alegra que hayas estés caminando...- Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en aquel frondoso árbol.- Aún hace frió, pero luego recuerdo que así siempre ha sido Noxexs...- Dijo nostálgica.- Luxemberg es cálido a diferencia de aquí, a Kikyo y a mi nos gustaba nuestra casa por los hermosos jardines pero creo...creo que yo me he enamorado tanto de los jardines de agua del castillo de Lux que me había olvidado en recordar que también aquí hay una gran belleza escondida...- Los había escuchado más temprano, Inuyasha y Bankotsu no eran las personas más agradables del grupo pero Kagome ya lo sabia, como también sabia lo que debía hacer en aquel momento.- Me quede contigo porque me sentía mal al pensar que mi propio reino se había estado desmoronando quizás por tu culpa, quizás por culpa ahora de Kaguya...pero jamás me llegue a cuestionar tan duro como lo he hecho el último tiempo contigo...- Kagome sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Inuyasha pero siguió hablando.- Me propuse aprender todo de Luxemberg, aprendí que mi familia era de allí y que ayudamos a la tuya luego de un tiempo a prosperar y ser justos, quizás he olvidado lo que es el frío de Noxexs pero no puedo olvidar los abrazos o los besos de mis padres conmigo cuando estuve aquí...- Rió por lo bajo.- Suena absurdo pero mi padre...mi padre era un hombre amable y gentil, mi hermano se parece mucho a él, y él siempre menciona lo especial que soy yo, o bueno lo especial que siempre fui para mi padre...Kikyo era la primera, y siempre fue la más responsable, yo he tratado también de asimilar esa responsabilidad por las cosas que ella sentía, ese deber de hacer lo correcto...- Kagome sin mirar a los ojos de Inuaysha tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.- Pero siempre ha habido algo en mi...algo en mi interior que me ha hecho hacer lo que quiera...- Apretó sus manos y observó a Inuyasha.- Blacke antes de morir me dijo que me amaba...- Sonrió ante el recuerdo, un Blacke nervioso y de apenas unos diecinueve y luego en una carta para ella junto con un guardapelo de plata con la foto de ambos.- Aún siento como su mano me toca mi rostro y me veo ideando miles de planes para nuestra vida juntos...- Dijo Kagome.- Pero entonces estoy allí frente a ti, mi hermana muerta y yo sin mucha experiencia decido ayudarte, porque creo que necesitas solo un poco de ayuda, porque creo que puedes ser bueno...porque recuerdo que la muerte toco a Kikyo aún muy joven y que nadie debería pasar por aquello.- Inuyasha observaba a Kagome tan fijo que la chica le devolvió la mirada.- Blacke supo que mi decisión nos afectaría, escribió una carta muy molesto y pase días tratando de pensar que podría hacer, pero siempre y cada una de las opciones que me quedaban eran quedarme a ayudarte, porque esta tierra fue la que me vio crecer y es lo menos que podría hacer...-

-. ¿Porque me dices todo esto?-Preguntó Inuayasha.-

-. Porque quiero que entiendas que Blacke murió y yo sigo viva, porque ambos Blacke y yo sabíamos que alguno de los dos podría morir por los caminos que habíamos decidido ir, pero sin importar que y por muy molestos que estuviéramos íbamos a dejar de creer en lo que podíamos mejorar, podemos creer escoger que podemos luchar por ser libres o no...- Le dijo.- Mi mente ha sido para planificar y crear idea para todo esto...-

-. Entiendo que has podido quedarte porque esa ha sido tu decisión pero...- Inuyasha dudoso miro sus ojos chocolates.- Pudiste ser feliz...-

-. No lo entiendes...- Se acercó a él y deposito un beso en su mejilla.- Lo que siento desde hace un tiempo es casi tan hermoso como lo es el loto.- Explico.- Crece poco a poco en una oscuridad casi absoluta, pero late tan fuerte como un zumbido de abeja lo hace al posarse sobre las flores en las praderas...-Inuyasha sintió su corazón acelerar y ahora fue él quien tomo la mano de ella de manera firme.- Solo necesito que puedas darme la oportunidad de hacer lo que creo que es correcto, y que estés tranquilo porque el mañana aún no ha llegado pero nos tenemos el uno al otro en este exacto momento...-

Debajo de aquel árbol ambos escucharon el silencio del bosque, atentos a que solo el zumbido de ambos corazones latían tan fuerte como uno.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Se verá mas InuKag!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	14. Mensajes Ocultos

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Mensajes ocultos**

Había pasado una semana desde su estadía en la cabaña, aún faltaban unos cuatro días de viaje si no se encontraban con algo que los atacara, como casi todas las mañanas desde que el grupo se había formado Kagome había hecho el desayuno para todos, el grupo en general trataba de ayudarse los unos a los otros pero todos sabían de los roces constantes de Inuyasha y Bankotsu por cualquier cosa, aquella mañana había estado en extrema tranquilidad por lo que pudo notar la ausencia de los dos morenos, Bankotsu y la pequeña Blake, sabiendo donde podría estar fue en su busque con la porción de comida de ambos, mientras se internaba en el bosque divisó a Bankotsu observando de lejos a su pupila a la expectativa de cualquier cosa lo cual había estado haciendo desde el día anterior.- ¿Ese no es el abrigo de Inuyasha?-Preguntó observando al muy improvisado muñeco de hojas y ramas que colgaba de un árbol mientras que Blake entrenaba con un palo Boo.- Necesitaba que se viera real...- Respondió seco Bankotsu, a la distancia que se encontraban ambos la niña no podía escucharlos ni verlos por la frondosidad del bosque.- ¿Qué te preocupa? Te notó demasiado alerta, y sé muy bien que no te quedas a verla cuando se queda sola aquí en el bosque...- Acuso Kagome en tono sobre protector con la niña, el que siempre estaba a su lado era Max o ahora el pequeño cachorro Dash.- Alguien ha estado cerca de nosotros, lo note ayer cuando daba una vuelta por los alrededores.- Dijo sin más explicaciones, realmente la pequeña no corría peligro alguno ya que si algo sucedía ya que Gouldrich su greyhound había tomado la manía de seguir a la pequeña con el cachorro cuando esta se encontraba sin la compañía suya o la de Caine.- Tú también has debido notarlo...- Regaño Bankotsu a lo que Kagome no le dio razón, el día de ayer por la tarde había sentido presencias cercanas el campamento, pero no lo suficiente como para mortificarla, aunque viajaran con niños no se sentía realmente amenazada por aquella presencia.- No le veo amenaza alguna a quien este cerca de nosotros, quizás sean unos simples viajeros...- Dijo Kagome tranquila.

Blake estaba molesta, Bankotsu le había dado aquel tonto palo Boo y montado aquel muñeco el cual la hacía irritar más aún ya que debía derribar al muñeco con sus aparentemente ausentes poderes o con el arma de practica, ninguna de las dos estaba resultando y entonces trató de recordar poder mover unos pocos centímetros a Inuaysha cuando este atacaba a Augusto, se dio la vuelta tres veces para intentar dejar salir algo pero nada, frustrada gritó a todo pulmón para drenar su rabia y sin embargo toda su frustración no hicieron mas que agotarla, Bankotsu observó aquello y luego cuando esta lanzó el palo Boo se lamentó de la poca paciencia que la niña tenía,. Los problemas son una constante en su vida por lo que me ha dicho Maximus y no entiendo como alguien como ella pudo encontrarte y salir del castillo sin un rasguño...-Soltó el pensamiento Bankotsu.-

-. Quizás trabaja bajo presión...- Salvo Kagome.- Es aún muy pequeña para entrenar, apenas es una niña dale unos dos años más para este tipo de cosas, y creo que nos dará una grata sorpresa...- Sonrió Kagome al moreno de ojos azules.- No todos somos guerreros innatos...- Susurro.

En aquella platica ninguno noto que Blake tomo de nuevo el arma y volvió a los ejercicios básicos que le había indicado Bankotsu junto con Max, respiro y trato de concentrarse nada ganaba si se molestaba y perdía los estribos, cuando estuvo preparada notó que algo en el ambiente cambió pero trato de no tomar tanta importancia aquello, cuando iba por el tercer golpe al muñeco sintió que alguien la observaba y cuando se dio media vuelta par averiguar que podría ser algo con grandes colmillos quiso atacarla entre la sorpresa y estupor por haber sido salvada por Gouldrich corrió para buscar ayuda, Dash a su lado corría de igual manera y ladraba como un cachorro en busca de su amo, para nada atemorizarte así que lo tomo en brazos para seguir su recorrido en búsqueda de ayuda, escucho aún como Gouldrich estaba destrozando lo que sea que fuera que la quería atacar pero algo la ataco de manera inesperada, una bestia fue lo que sus ojos observaron, intentando salvarse aún con el palo Boo con ella le dio un golpe a la mandíbula de lo que parecía ser un lobo gigante, este molesto le arrancó el palo y Dash en su defensa se lanzó al piso para ladrar e intimidar al animal pero este no se inmuto y de un golpe de una de sus patas quitó al pequeño de su camino para amenazar ahora a Blake, este se abalanzó hacía ella y esta termino el piso mirando como la bestia la cual rugía sobre ella, como era de esperar grito tan alto como pudo atemorizada de lo que pudiera pasarle.- ¡MAMÁ!- Grito sin pensarlo y llamo a alguien a quien sea en su ayuda mientras que esperaba lo peor.

Sintió tanto miedo que lo único que quería era desaparecer de aquella escena...

Cuando escucho un golpe seco y luego muchos más hasta no escuchar nada sintió entonces las manos de alguien sobre sus manos como puño sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y miro con terror y alivió a Bankotsu que la miraba buscando posibles heridas, la niña temblaba de forma involuntaria pero trato de reincorporarse para ver que aquella bestia tenia incrustada en el pecho una gran alabarda, sin dar mucho tiempo de reconocimiento al terreno donde estaba o a decir las gracias una enorme bola de energía dirigida hacía ellos hicieron que Bankotsu cargue a la niña y se mueva tan rápido como puede para no quedar en medio de aquel ataque, cuando todo paso un enorme cráter esta a su paso y con una distancia corta se encuentra a alguien que no imagino encontrar.- Hiten...- Dijo Bankotsu, Hiten fue en su momento el mejor jinete de Noxexs hasta que él llegó para destronarlo, muchas veces lo observó y detalló que era un excelente estudiante en cuanto a la batalla, pero una persona muy cruel con los demás.- Bankotsu...- Saludó Hiten, su cabello largo y trenzado y sus ojos rojos le deban un toque amenazante el cual Blake sintió de inmediato.- Disculpa por el ataque pero debía atacar antes de ser atacado por quien sea que se halla atrevido a matar a uno de mis Dip*...- Dijo mientras observaba la alabarda en el pecho del animal.- Estos tiempos siempre es mejor atacar primero y luego preguntar...- Dijo de manera natural mientras que una pequeña voz se iba acercando a la escena, una pequeña niña de ojos rojos cabalgaba a un Dip mientras que observaba a Bankotsu y a Blake con una alta superioridad.- Seguro algún thilps estuvo cerca y los ha encontrado a ustedes en vez de su presa...- Excusó mientras ponía atención a Blake.- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó a lo que Blake respondió asintiendo la cabeza aún conmocionada por aquello.-

-. Veo que tienes a una muy linda pequeña dama a tú lado...- Dijo Hiten mientras se acercaba y hacía que la niña que montaba al tenebroso Dip bajara para hacer las presentaciones.- Ella es Soten...- Dijo Hiten, Bankotsu observó al inminente parecido entre ambos y dedujo que era su hija.-

-. Ella es Blake...- Dijo Bankotsu molesto por aquel encuentro.- Deberías tener más cuidado con tus animales...- Dijo sin importarle lo muy amable que pudiera parecer.- Pudo haber matado a Blake...-

-. Lo siento...- Habló ahora Soten dando la cara por sus acciones.- Debí vigilar los mientras papá buscaba el desayuno...- Dijo mirando a Blake y luego a su padre, este no la reprendió y solo acarició su cabello.- Esas cosas pasan, pero nuestro amigo tiene razón, la pequeña Blake pudo haber muerto de no ser por la intervención de su padre...- A lo lejos se escucho a Kagome llamarlos y Bankotsu y Hiten la observaron llegar con el rostro preocupado hacía Blake.- ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó mientras que se ponía a su altura y buscaba heridas.- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó y observó entonces a Hiten.- Hiten...pero, ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto desconcertada.

Hiten era un noble de Noxexs y en su tiempo fue un buen allegado a su familia, Kagome sin darse cuente estaba cortando la tensión entre ambos hombres, y mientras preguntaba por su vida como un viejo amigo haría Hiten respondió con algo que no se esperaban.- Había estado viviendo en las cercanías de Noxexs pero hace unos días Manten mi hermano me ha enviado una carta desde el palacio de Umi, al parecer han abierto de nuevo el castillo, y a Soten la han llamado para formar parte de la academia de Umi...- Dijo mientras que sonreía con orgullo.-

-. Eso es imposible...- Dijo Kagome, hasta donde sabía Sango no se encontraba en el palacio de Umi, y solo la familia real podía dar cabida a aquello.- Lady Sango no se encuentra en Luxemberg Hiten..-

-. Oh, pero no fue ella la que nos escribió...-Dijo Hiten mientras sacaba una pequeña carta con el sello real, leyó rápido y observo la firma de aquella carta.- Sarish...- susurró preocupada.- Bueno, quizás sea bueno entonces que nosotros nos demos prisa en llegar...- Anunció mientras Hiten le sonreía.

Blake observó a Soten con el ceño fruncido, azul oscuro y los rojos brillantes de aquella niña se enfrentaron.- Al parecer alguien ha heredado nuestra pequeña rivalidad...- Ambas infantes alzaron la vista hacía Hiten.- Y veo que tienes un pequeño greyhound...- Dijo refiriéndose a Dash el cual estaba en el lomo de Bankotsu.- Si todo sigue así con la apertura de la academia espero poder verte competir en alguna carrera...- Dijo Hiten sin ningún tipo de malicia alguna, mientras que Bankotsu no se comía aquel cuento.-

-. Creo que debes irte, se te hará tarde si te quedas con nosotros...- Dijo Bankotsu de manera hostil.- Nosotros aún debemos hacer unas cuantas paradas más antes de arribar al palacio de Umi, creo que si sigues a un ritmo normal en la tarde llegaras al comienzo de las planicies de Sato...- Comentó, Hiten sonrió con amabilidad escondida.- Tienes razón...-Dijo Hiten sin querer más inconvenientes.- Soten tendrás más cuidado con los dip, no queremos que se coman algún cachorro...-Esto último lo dijo en doble sentido y sin más se despidieron sin antes ambas niñas mirarse de mala manera.-

-. No quiero peleas con esa niña y tú...- Dijo Bankotsu a Blake tomándola por sorpresa ante aquel comentario.-Y la próxima vez que estés en peligro espera a que Gouldrich te saque de donde estés, si no terminarás siendo la comida de algo más grande que tú, y todo en este momento es más alto que tú...- Blake sintió un pequeño apretón en su hombro y Bankotsu deposito en sus brazos a Dash.- Los greyhound sienten todo de sus dueños, trata de no estancarte cerca de Dash...- Bankotsu tomo su alabarda y siguió su camino al campamento, Kagome de nuevo presto atención a la pequeña.- ¿Segura estas bien?-

-. Si...- Dijo aún muy callada para su personalidad.- Solo que...me asuste mucho...-Dijo apenada y con recelo.-

-. Todos fuimos niños Blake...- Consoló Kagome.- Esta bien sentir miedo, solo debemos ser valientes para enfrentarlos y aceptarlos...- Pero aún con aquellas palabras Blake no cambio de semblante.- Eso no es lo que te molesta...- Concluyo Kagome mientras que ella negaba.- Estoy bien, solo me caí muy fuerte...- Pero por dentro su mente gritaba algo, algo malo estaba pasando...

Muy lejos de allí Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se encontraban preparando las cosas hasta que a Sesshomaru tropezó con uno de los bolsos con provisiones cosa que a Inuyasha le había parecido raro.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru no respondió de inmediato a su medio hermano, en vez de eso observó sus manos por largos minutos y luego sujeto el puente de su nariz, algo malo estaba pasando con su visión, pero no dijo nada sobre aquello.- Estoy un poco distraído...-Comentó para observar a Inuyasha.- Estaba pensando que ya que estamos mejor, lo mejor sería acercarnos más a Sato vía traslador a estar tanto fuera al aire libre...- Dijo y acotó.- Mucho menos con una bebé Jinx entre nosotros...-Dijo.-

-. ¿Una Jinx?- Preguntó Inuyasha.- ¡Te refieres a Blake!?- Dijo.-

-. Sí...-Contestó seco mientras que Maximus Caine a la mención del nombre de la pequeña se acerco a los peli plata.- ¿Sabes por que no hay mujeres Jinx?-Le preguntó a Caine y este negó con la cabeza.- Son extremadamente volátiles y temperamentales, no tienen ningún sentido que tú hayas tenido una hija que resultara ser una Jinx..- Dijo metódico.- Las Jinx son parte de la oscuridad y se convierten en Jinx a la edad de once... lo cual no tiene sentido con tú hija...-

-. Los jinx no son peligroso, y Blake es la primera jinx que he conocido...- Dijo en su defensa Caine.- Ella no es un peligro...-

-. Debe de serlo...- Dijo Sesshomaru.- De seguro la siguen los problemas, y tiende a meterse en circunstancias poco comunes para una niña...-

-. Puedes ser...- Dio la razón.- Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un peligro...- Dijo Caine.- Ni tiene poderes para usar...-

-. Entonces es una Jinx única.- Concedió Sesshomaru.- Nunca he conocido a una jinx que se identifique como tal tan joven, y mucho menos sin poderes, quizás tengas razón y no represente ningún peligro alguno, pero aún se me hace muy inquietante que desde pequeña la hayan podido transformar...o ¿ha nacido de esa manera?- Preguntó.- Porque eso significa que ha tenido a una madre Jinx...-

-. Su madre no era una Jinx.- Se aventuro a decir Caine, por lo que había podido descartar la madre de Bee era un indarrean y lo que siempre había pensado era que por consiguiente, Blake sería una indarrean, pero aquello lo tomaba por desconcertado totalmente.- Su madre murió hace un tiempo de fiebre de la luna...- susurro.- Blake es una pequeña llena de sorpresas y no le haría daño a nadie intencionalmente.- Bankotsu clavo su alabarda en el medio del campamento interrumpiendo aquella discusión.-

-. Debemos marcharnos, espero que todos estén en condiciones para transportaros de inmediato a Umi...- Dijo con apuro mientras que detrás de él Kagome y Blake llegaban un poco más tranquilas.- ¿Cuál es tu apuro?-Preguntó Inuyasha.-

-. Hiten Mctaron...- Dijo Kagome.- Fue uno de los hijos de Taron el creador de rayos, su familia aunque no fueron abanderados tuyos siempre fueron fieles a las ideas de tú abuelo...- Acotó.- Las gemelas están en el palacio de Umi, y al parecer han decidido re abrir la academia de Sato para que todo el que tenga algo que aprender sobre el arte de la magia y hechicería...- Anunció Kagome.-

-. ¿Como estas tan segura de eso?- Preguntó Miroku.- Las gemelas están en el palacio de Motu, es imposible que se hayan arriesgado de tal manera a ir a Luxemberg...- Hablo muy molesto y preocupado como padre.-

-. Las gemelas no son unas niñas...- Dijo Kagome.- Ya tienen dieciocho y son a mi parecer excelentes guerreras...- Dijo Kagome.- Si habláramos de Saen sería distinto, es apenas un niño y debe estar resguardado...- Dijo mirando a Miroku y empezando una acalorada discusión sobre lo importante que había sido aquella noticia.

Fuera de aquella discusión la niña más pequeña del grupo se acerco a Max, el cual de vez en cuando acotaba alguna palabra o frase para tratar de calmar al padre preocupado, así que no notó cuando su hija se le acerco para tratar de hablar con él, Blake estaba observando el ambiente, a pesar de haber sido una hermosa mañana el tiempo se estaba volviendo frío y las nubes grises no se hicieron esperar, Sesshomaru notó aquel cambio y de inmediato fijo su mirada en la pequeña Jinx, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar alguna advertencia para lo que pasaría en aquel momento, todos los adultos e incluyendo a Augusto cayeron retorcidos del dolor en su oídos, al tratar de ver de donde provenía aquel horrible sonido, y se encontraron rodeados de siete vaccumorten con sus horribles hocicos abiertos, sus ojos rojos resaltaban y su asqueroso cuerpo peludo y viscoso fueron una imagen para identificarlos de inmediato, Maximus que había caído sintió a su lado tratando de ayudarle a Blake, entonces la miro con asombro, si Blake sentía algo de aquel horrible sonido y lo soportaba lo estaba haciendo muy bien, entrecerrando apenas los ojos trato de ayudarlo, el sonido la estaba aturdiendo pero no al punto de perder la compostura, voces era lo que ella estaba escuchando, demasiadas voces y diferentes tonos hacían que se sintiera aturdida a diferencia de los demás.

Miroku como pudo conjuro un agujero negro en la palma de su mano para que la fuerza que emanaba de el se llevara a unos cuantos , cuando su plan empezó a funcionar tres de las bestias habían sido absorbidas, entonces fue cuando Kagome aún muy aturdida fue en búsqueda de su arco y flecha para lanzar dos y acertarle a uno mientras Bankotsu eliminaba a dos mas quedando solo uno el cual de manera rápida había llegado hasta estar cerca de Augusto y empezar a tratar de absorber el alma del joven, este sin miedo alguno clavo sus manos en los ojos del monstruo y se libero lo más rápido que pudo para que al final Bankotsu con una sola estocada terminara con aquella bestia, el tiempo seguía igual de gris y frío.- Debemos irnos de inmediato...- y sin más desaparecieron tan pronto tuvieron todo reunido.

Sango estaba muy cerca del castillo de la luna, cuando trato de ubicarse le costo unos segundos antes de poder observar que el castillo del reino de Nox había sido destruido por completo, la anciana Shoga en su compañía silenciosa buscaron entre los escombros alguna señal de lo que pudo haber pasado, entonces Shoga notó que una parte de alguna túnica estaba entre los escombros, ella y Sango liberaron la pequeña prenda de entre los escombros, y entonces una tenue luz azul en forma de llama floto ante ellas y tomando la forma de mujer ante ellas estaba la Reina Izayoi.-He estado esperando por ustedes...-Dijo mientras que Sango observaba aquello no cabía en su impresión y dejo hablar a la mujer.- Mucho tiempo atrás cuando mi primogénito dio su primer aliento supe que las cosas estarían por cambiar...- Dijo primero.- Un hijo no esperado y un nieto no deseado es la combinación perfecta, su descendencia podrá ser la clave para derrotar a Kaguya...la vida siempre tendrá quien la defienda, a la muerte nadie la desea...- Y con mirada dulce miro a Sango y sonriendo susurro.- Los reyes protegen a los vivos de la muerte, pero al final la muerte siempre estará incluso para guiarnos en el más allá...-Sin más la mujer desapareció dejando en la intriga a Sango más no a Shoga.- El momento esta muy cerca...-Dijo la anciana.-

-. ¿De que momento estas hablando?- Preguntó Sango con mucho interés.-

-. Todo a su tiempo...- Dijo la anciana para callar sin importar la insistencia de Sango en saber que estaba ocurriendo, sin importar que pasara Shoga tenía una promesa que cumplir y sin importar que pudiera pasar haría lo que su amo había dicho que hiciera.

El castillo de Umi era hermoso para las gemelas, aunque no estaban familiarizadas aún con todos los protocolos de Luxemberg les había encantado la idea de re abrir la academia de Sato, sin importar que debían demostrar ante todos que a pesar de no haber crecido en el castillo eran dignas princesas del trono de Lux, no vivían muchos nobles por los alrededores pero si aldeanos que hallaron la manera de sobrevivir ante todo aquel desastre, aquel día se encontraban junto a la anciana Kaede, la cual fue hace mucho tiempo atrás una de las nanas de Lady Kagome y su madre cuando ambas eran solo unas niñas traviesas por lo que la anciana Kaede les había comentado, una vuelta por el palacio las llevo a las puertas del árbol genealógico de su familia, o común mente conocido como la habitación de la verdad, allí los reyes y reinas pasaban para tomar la sabiduría de generaciones pasadas, la anciana Kaede les había estado contando también que hace mucho tiempo la Reina Calipso había ocultado su mayor tesoro de amistad en aquella recamara y que ni su madre al pasar por aquellas puertas pude ver de que se trataba.- ¡Que emoción! Alguna de nosotras podría descubrir el tesoro que la abuela ha encerrado tras esas puertas...- Dijo Sarish, pero Saski refuto de inmediato.- No seas tonta, a la recamara solo pasan los herederos al trono y nosotras no hemos definido eso aún...- Dijo de manera prudente.- Anciana Kaede, díganos algo, ¿Sabrá con que propósito la reina dejo lo que sea que haya dejado en la recamara?-

-. A decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo la reina Calipso pasaba tiempo observando las puertas del recinto, y alguna que otra vez le oí hablarle a algo o alguien, pero nunca supe que podría haber sido...- Dijo la anciana lamentándose mientras las gemelas hacían sus conjeturas y tratando de adivinar que podría ser aquello que su abuela había guardado.- No se mortifiquen por aquello, su abuela nunca dejaba las cosas al azar y estoy segura de que en algún momento por esas puertas entrará alguien digno y merecedor del regalo de la reina...- Hablo la anciana Kaede mientras que una sierva del palacio iba en su encuentro de manera apresurada.- Mis señoras...- Dijo entrecortada.- En la sala del trono los esperan visitas inesperadas...- Dijo, a lo que Sarish preguntó quienes eran la sierva respondió calmada y un poco nerviosa.- El Rey del Miul Lord Sesshomaru, luego está el Rey de Noxex Lord Inuyasha y su consejera Lady Kagome Higurashi, junto a ellos viene también se encuentran el guerrero Bankotsu Caine junto a su padre Maximus Caine y la hija de este junto a el joven Augusto...- Dijo para aguantar el aliento mientras se preparaba para pronunciar el último nombre de aquella lista.- ¿Que sucede Drizella, quien mas a llegado?- Preguntó la anciana Kaede ante la aparente ansiedad de la mujer.-

-. Es que se me ha ordenado que se dirigen de inmediato al salón del trono, su presencia es requerida...- Dijo Drizella, las gemelas cruzaron miradas y partieron de inmediato al salón del trono, en el camino vieron que algunos empleados estaban comenzando las tareas de renovación y limpieza que había ideado Sarish, mientras que ambas observaban el buen trabajo de los empleados no pudieron evitar sentirse más curiosas, solo su madre la reina podría llamarlas de esa manera, pero al haber dos Reyes en casa desconocían si en el protocolo aquellos hombres podrían exigir su presencia de tal manera, cuando llegaron al salón el grupo de personas que había mencionado Drizella se encontraban reunido frente al trono, cuando se acercaron pudieron ver a su padre sentado en la silla del trono, sin corona pero con un aura de imponente y de paz, ambas ahora estaban aterradas por lo que pudiera pasar.- Espero que hayan disfrutado de su aventura...- Se aventuro a decir Miroku.- Amigos, den la bienvenida a Lady Sarish y Lady Saskia princesas de Luxemberg y mis hijas mas desobedientes que he podido tener...

Saskia y Sarish solo esperaban que aquello no empeorara, si su padre estaba allí les daría una lección por haber llegado hasta Luxemberg...

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	15. Confrontación

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Confrontación y un Hasta Pronto.**

Luego de un castigo imperial las gemelas pasaron toda la semana haciendo tareas domesticas, su padre Lord Miroku tenía peso en aquel castillo siempre y cuando su esposa no estuviera, y siempre cuando solo se limitara a reprender a sus hijas, aquella mañana muy lejos de aquella reprimenda familiar Kagome se encontraba cepillando el largo cabello de Blake la cual estaba aburrida por tantas limitaciones en el palacio, con ropas holgadas y de color azul y blanco Kagome le contaba cosas que para ella eran innecesarias debido a que sabiendo muy bien el estilo de vida de Maximus no habría tiempo para usarlas en aquel lugar, Kagome notando aquella mirada perdida paso a un tema que había estado considerando en la soledad de su mente.- Blake... quisiera saber que piensas si por algún motivo pudieras quedarte aquí...¿Te gustaría?- Preguntó Kagome mientras peinaba el cabello de la niña en una coleta alta y prolija, la niña se miro en el espejo y solo sintió un terrible dolor en la sien por no estar acostumbrada a llevar el cabello tan prensado.- No, no lo creo, a Max no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, dice que atraigo muchos problemas y no sería prudente quedarnos tanto tiempo en cualquier lugar...- Explico la pequeña, Kagome aquello no le gusto ya que había estado discutiendo con Caine para que inscribiera a la niña en la academia y dejaran los viajes para otro momento, Kagome sentía que una niña de su edad no debía de estar tanto tiempo sin un lugar fijo al cual llamar hogar.- Quizás Caine tenga razón en que atraes a los problemas, pero eso no significa que no puedas tener un hogar...- Dijo Kagome.- Creo que si lo quisieras podría hacer los arreglos para que estudies en la academia y puedas vivir en el palacio...- Explico Kagome hasta ser interrumpida por Maximus Caine el cual ahora contaba con túnicas mas formales y elegantes que su habitual vestimenta.- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, pero necesito a Blake...- Dijo mirando a Kagome con recelo, sabía que a ella no le caía en gracia que él y Blake viajaran constantemente pero poco le importaba aunque tuviera razón y aquello lo molestaba de sobre manera, debía tomar una decisión pronto sobre la vida de la niña si no quería más roces con Kagome, sin mucho que decir Max y Blake salieron de la estancia para tener una conversación un poco más privada, cuando estuvieron cerca del jardín público Blake emocionada preguntó.- Entonces...¿Cuando partiremos?- Preguntó a Maximus y este se tensó de inmediato.

Hace unas horas había llegado una carta para él desde la ciudad de Motu, de parte de Emir dos Muertes en la cual expresaba su deseo de verlo pronto para discutir un asunto sumamente delicado referente a Blake, podría adivinar con seguridad de que se podría tratar pero no quería especular nada de momento, tomo una bocanada de aire y miró a Blake paciente.- De eso quería hablar...- Empezó tranquilo y siguió caminando, Blake emocionada le seguía el paso.- He recibido una carta de un viejo amigo, y debo ir a Motu lo más pronto posible, quizás mañana mismo parta...- Blake lo interrumpió de forma abrupta y sin clemencia celebrando el viaje.- No he terminado...- Dijo más serio Caine.- Tú no irás conmigo en este viaje...- Dijo mientras que la felicidad era enterrada y daba paso a la incertidumbre en la cara de la joven la cual de inmediato preguntó la razón.- Aunque odie la idea de dejarte y darle la razón a Kagome, creo que necesitas establecerte en un lugar...-

-. Pero yo quiero estar contigo...-Dijo Blake deteniéndose molesta.- Lo prometiste, prometiste que me cuidarías y que estarías conmigo sin importar que...- Dijo, Maximus se arrodillo para quedar todavía dos cabezas más alto que la niña y tomo sus hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos.- Una promesa que no pretendo romper, por eso quiero que te quedes aquí...- Dijo el hombre.- Hay cosas que aún no entiendes, aún hay una guerra allá afuera y sabes muy bien que aunque siempre terminas a salvo en estos momentos siento que es mi deber protegerte de un viaje más...- Señalo Caine a la pequeña.- Aún no puedes ingresar a la academia, faltan unos dos años para que eso pase hasta entonces estoy más que seguro que Kagome te enseñara a leer mejor y toda la historia que a esa mujer se le pueda ocurrir que debas aprender...-

-. Pero...- Se quejo la niña.- Somos Maximus y Blake, somo padre e hija, no me puedes dejar en un lugar que no conozco, con personas que apenas conozco, esto no es justo...-Comenzó a quejar y enumerar el porque no debía quedarse allí.- ¿Que sucede si a nadie le agrado? Lord Sesshomaru me trata como la nada, quizás sepa algo de mi que ni yo misma sepa o tú! quizás no consiga amigos o a alguien con quien hablar y la señorita Kagome me termine odiando...- Maximus rió con tanta fuerza que la abrazo para tratar de consolar aquella mente perturbada por la incertidumbre.-

-. Eres Blake Alexandra Caine...- Dijo Maximus Caine.- Todos saben que eres mi hija, porque eso es lo que eres, la hija de Maximus Caine lo cual te convierte técnicamente en Lady Blake, eres un ser extraordinario con una vida vivida de momento extraordinaria, por ello y por lo fabulosa que es tu mente y muchas cosas más vas a estar bien...- Aseguro el hombre.- No pensaría ni por un minuto dejarte aquí si no estuviera seguro de que vas a estar bien atendida y cuidada, Bee vas a estar bien y eso no tienes que dudarlo...-

-. ¿Cuando regresaras?- Preguntó molesta y con unas cuantas lagrimas aguantadas en sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más grises.-

-. No se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, pero te aseguro que escribiré todos los días...- Aseguro, pero antes de seguir con sus palabras consoladoras le preguntó un tema que le inquietaba.- Antes de irme debo saber... ¿Que fue lo que escuchaste cuando los vaccumorten estaban rodeándonos?-

A Blake le tomo por sorpresa aquello, pero igual respondió sin ningún tipo de temor a ser juzgada.- Escuche voces...- Dijo sorprendiendo a Maximus.- Creo que estaban pidiendo ayuda, o quizás fueron lamentos.- Dijo.- ¿Es normal?-Preguntó

-. No...- Su creciente miedo se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, y aunque Blake observó sorpresa en su rostro la hizo sentir segura y protegida.- No debes hablar de eso, nada de lo que sientas o veas debes hablar con alguien de este sitió...-Le advirtió.-

-. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó.-

-. Porque a las personas les resulta incomodo las cosas extraordinarias, y tú eres increíblemente extraordinaria y que nadie diga lo contrarió...- Abrazó a Blake y espero que la niña estuviera bien.

Luego de unas horas, Max y Kagome se encontraban dando una pequeña vuelta por los jardines, Kagome había puesto su atención ante aquel jardín que tan gratos recuerdos le traía.- Entonces lo has decidido...- Empezó Kagome.- Es lo mejor, es una niña y necesita algo estable y estar fuera de tanto peligro...-

-. El peligro se encuentra en los lugares menos pensados pequeña...- Le dijo Max.- ¿Podrás cuidar de ella?- Preguntó.

-. Por su puesto que voy a cuidarla...- Dijo ofendida mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los pequeños bancos de cemento con azulejos azules.- Quisiera pedirte un favor...- Dijo Kagome.- Mi hermano Kohaku es el jefe de la familia Higurashi desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad, y quisiera que pudieras traerlo o hacerle saber que necesito que este aquí...- Dijo preocupada.-

-. ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Caine.-

-. Hay reglas Caine... Y las reglas no pueden ser ignoradas durante tanto tiempo...- Mirando a los ojos azul hielo de Caine Kagome tuvo la capacidad para decir en voz alta lo que hace unos días le estaba preocupando.- No estoy segura de lo que Inuyasha podrá hacer luego de que quedara en claro de que el no podría ser el legitimo Rey...-

-. ¿Tú hermano que podría hacer?

una linea delgada que une a nuestras familias, la abuela de mi padre fue Lady Kanna, la cual se caso con Lord Hakudoshi el último de sus hijos, aunque han pasado solo tres generaciones espero que Kohaku pueda sacar provecho de esta unión y puede ejercer el poder que corresponde a Inuyasha por derecho...-

-. Creo que la mejor opción es conseguir al hermano de Inuyasha...- Refuto Max.- La sangre llama, y si en algún momento ese joven aparece interpretara las cosas de mala manera...-

-. ¿De mala manera?

-. Un trono que por derecho y ratificado por la misma reina...- Dijo Max.- Es algo que no todos tienen, quizás podría entender que lo este buscando en este momento para que le ceda el trono, lo cual es verdad...- Dijo primero.- ¿Como te sentirías? No lo están buscando para reencontrarse con la familia, lo están buscando por sumo interés...-

-. Entonces, creo que es mejor encontrarlo de buenas...- A Kagome no le gustaba lo que aquello pintaba, pero trataría de pensar en positivo si de algo podría servir.- Te entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, pero no necesitamos más confrontaciones de las que ya existen...- Termino de decir.

-. Haré lo que pueda con tu hermano, y espero que tengas razón en cuanto a mantener esas altas expectativas...- Ya la mañana estaba por terminar para dar paso a la tarde.- Espero que me disculpes pero debo preparar mi viaje...- Ambos se despidieron esperando que ambos pudieran cumplir con las tareas encomendadas.

Sesshomaru aquella tarde salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines privados de la Reina, su visión había estado borrosa durante todo aquel día y quería pensar que solo era producto de lo sucedido en el castillo de la luna, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más reconsideraba su estado.- Es un bonito día...- Dijo Miroku sin ser advertido por Sesshomaru.- Espero no molestar en este momento...- Sesshomaru no le importo la presencia de Miroku y dejo que este siguiera a su lado.- Se que en estos momentos no quisieras saber nada de nuestra situación actual pero quisiera saber si estarás dispuesto a pedir un consejo de reyes...- Dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.-

-. Tú esposa es la Reina de este lugar, porque no esperas a que regrese y le solicitas en la intimidad de sus aposentos esto...- Le dijo Sesshomaru.-

-. Tienes razón...- Dijo.- Mi esposa es Sango, pero por ningún motivo podría pedirle esto a ella, no quiero tener preferencia alguna, y estoy seguro de que ella tendrá sus propias incógnitas...-

-. ¿Que quieres saber?- Preguntó.-

-. Mis hijas han ido a visitar al sabio durante mi ausencia, él les encomendó encontrar la lanza del sol siguiendo los inicios de su familia y ambos sabemos que la lanza pertenece a la familia de Valera...- Dijo sin prisa.- Quisiera saber si ambas familias tienen relación...-

-. No la tienen...- Dijo Sesshomaru confundido.- El sabio no es un hombre que dice palabras al azar, y si les ha dicho a tus hijas que la lanza la hallaran siguiendo los inicios de su familia, algo debe tener que ver...- Dijo Sesshomaru.-

-. Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por que la lanza del sol es de importancia?- Preguntó Miroku y sin poder responder aquella pregunta alguien más hablo.-

-. Porque la lanza del sol pertenece a una de las familias que se beneficiaron de la derrota de Kaguya...- Miroku y Sesshomaru observaron quien había respondido la incógnita y ambos se quedaron sin palabras.

Kira y Min se encontraba entrenado en la privacidad de la arena reservada para los familiares directos de la reina, aquella tarde los acompañaba el joven Augusto el cual observaba con atención todo lo que las gemelas hacían, mientras que un Inuyasha señalaba las fallas que aún cometían las cuales era aparentemente nulas.- ¿Has entrenado?-Preguntó Inuyasha al pelirrojo el cual negó con la cabeza.- Tienes once, los niños de Luxemberg aprenden a defenderse a esa edad aunque no todo sea entrenamiento físico...- Min cayó derrotada por su hermana de una estocada por la espada de entrenamiento.- Aprenderás sobre la cultura, el ambiente en el que los reinos se rigen y por su puesto muchas cosas más...- Augusto aquello le encanto, el saber estaba por sus venas y le encantaba descubrir miles de cosas, sin más que decir Inuyasha observó de nuevo a las gemelas y Min fue ahora la que gano con sus navajas dobles las cuales tenía en el cuello de su hermana, sin oportunidad de alguna revancha el sonido claro y fuerte de cuerno de Lux fue escuchado y las gemelas observaron a Inuyasha de inmediato confundidas para un segundo después Drizella aparecer de manera apresurada para encontrarse con Inuyasha y pedirle que la siguiera de inmediato ante la presencia de su majestad, Inuyasha extrañado la siguió y dijo a los jóvenes que se quedaran quietos.

En una sala años atrás se había dado el primer consejo de Reyes en mucho tiempo, ahora en aquella misma estancia después de veinte años se encontraba Lord Sesshomaru junto con Lady Kagome.- ¿Que sucede?- Inuyasha entró a la estancia para encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que a Sango vestida para la ocasión y adornando su cabeza con la hermosa corona de plata y oro de Luxemberg.- Lady Sango...-

-. Lord Inuyasha...- Saludo sin mucho protocolo.- Toma asiento por favor...- Cuando Inuyasha tomó asiento notó que una anciana estaba sentada cerca a Sango.- Creo que estamos de acuerdo Lord Sesshomaru que podemos comenzar a escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir la anciana Shoga al salón...-

Shoga con túnicas de color gris con tenues detalles en rosa viejo miro a los cuatro espectadores y fue allí cuando decidió hablar.- Soy Shoga y desde hace más de cien años que sirvo con orgullo a la familia Mcnight de Noxexs, mi profunda lealtad me ha brindado la confianza de sus más altos gobernantes entre ellos los reyes y reinas que han podido pasar por el trono de Noxexs, incluyendo a Lady Izayoi...- Todos escuchaban atentos sin interrupciones.- Mi Lady un día hace mucho tiempo estuvo embarazada de un hijo fruto de su amor por el indarrean llamado Bergense, la familia de Bergensen ha tenido por miles de años el poder descomunal de los indarrean en cuidar y llevar a salvo las almas al otro lado de los ríos de Sotolyrios y Sotoluna, por mucho tiempo aquella fue la tarea de su familia hasta que el rey Ezra simplemente los limito en sus funciones debido a su desprecio por los indarrean, un pueblo libre y con propias leyes, cuando el bebé nació yo misma me asegure de que creciera fuerte fuera del palacio, sin poder mostrarme como soy y sin poder tener contactó alguno con él, la Reina Aldana junto con el Rey Ezra desconocieron el paradero de tal criatura, pero cuando la princesa Izayoi se convirtió en Reina de alguna manera supo que su hijo se encontraba con vida, con mucho temor juré que no diría ni una palabra del heredero a la Reina Izayoi, pero esta supo que se encontraba con vida, así que me dio la tarea y jurar por mi vida de que su primogénito sería Rey debido al miedo constante que Lady Izayoi tenía de que su nuevo hijo fuera igual o peor que su propio padre el Rey Ezra, por mucho tiempo pude servir al duque de Nox y aún lo sigo haciendo siguiendo sus ordenes...-

Inuyasha se encontraba destrozado emocionalmente, su madre pensó que podría llegar a ser como su abuelo y aquello lo hundió más en su tristeza.- ¿Quién es el duque de Nox?- Preguntó Inuyasha, la anciana Shoga cerro los ojos y con mucha confianza respondió.-

-. Aunque mi señor me diera permiso de decir su nombre, su madre la Reina me hizo jurar que su hijo y toda su descendencia serían Reyes o Reinas...- Explico.- Usted es solo que ostenta un titulo de Rey sin siquiera ser realmente suyo...- Antes de poder seguir hablando Sango la hizo callar y la hizo retirarse, el ambiente estaba tenso y de ninguna manera los que estaban allí se encontraba con ánimos de parar aquel interrogatorio a aquella mujer.- Tengo que decir como Reina de Luxemberg y protectora de la luz y vida que no puedo permitirme semejante lujo de que tú seas llamado Rey de Nox, cuando en realidad quizás ni tengas algún titulo nobiliario a tu disposición...- Dijo de manera directa.- Tu abuelo cometió un error al quitarle la tarea de guiar a las almas a los Bergensen, y ahora aparentemente es el heredero un giro bastante cínico e irónico podría decir desde mi opinión, para enfrentar a Kaguya necesitamos crear balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, la vida y la misma muerte, por eso necesito que alguien sea el regente de tú pueblo para poder hacer contrapeso a lo que se refiere es mi trabajo de ahora en adelante como Reina de Luxemberg...-

-. No puedes hacer eso...- Dijo Kagome molesta por el tono de su amiga con aquello aún sabiendo que tenía un as debajo de la manga.-

-. Te equivocas...- Dijo Sango.- Luz y oscuridad son una sola, una no puede existir sin la otra y antes de poder derrotar a Kaguya debemos equilibrar nuestro mundo terrenal y el mundo de los espíritus, los reyes de la luz se han preocupado por celebrar de manera serena la llegada de la muerte pues todos terminamos como iguales una vez esta llega, y los reyes de la oscuridad se encargan del bienestar de todo ser vivo, algo que su familia no ha hecho en años por el consumido odió que llevo al Rey Ezra a eliminar los Indarrean... Es hora de que se tomen decisiones duras y no ser blandos con lo que de verdad importa y eso es terminar con la guerra...- Sesshomaru había estado callado hasta que hablo con voz taciturna y suave como siempre.-

-. Creo que de momento sería bueno que se encontrará un regente, de preferencia alguien conectado con la familia Mcnight así quizás el poder no se vea alterado de momento...-Concordó con Sango haciendo que esta tuviera una cara de satisfacción por aquello.- Pero debo recordar que aunque Inuyasha no sea realmente el gobernante que el trono reclama o su pueblo, aún puede ejercer cierto poder debido a que aún así tiene la sabiduría que le fue pasada en la recamara de su familia, por lo tanto creo prudente que se evalué la posición del heredero con el árbol de la vida de la familia real, y ver si alguno de ellos fue bendecido por alguno de los miembros de la familia real...- Aquello significaba que tendrían que entrar al árbol de la vida de la familia Macnight y verificar si alguno de ellos fue bendecido para cargar con el peso de la corona.- Es muy fácil venir y juzgar por todo lo pasado, pero debemos tomar en cuenta el papel de Inuyasha en todos estos años y su fuerte convicción de ayudar a su pueblo sin importar lo agradecidos o no que puedan estar...- Defendió Sesshomaru.- Comprendo las pruebas que has traído y entiendo también lo delicado que es el equilibrio pero también defiendo la idea de que un heredero que no ha tenido la educación en cuanto a la delicadeza del asunto del equilibrio, por más que se una buena idea hacer algo nuevo algunas veces no es la más acertada...-

Sango había llegado al palacio de Umi con muy mal humor debido a que en cuanto llego, muchos siervos del castillo la reconocieron de inmediato y le habían comentado que tanto como sus hijas como su esposo se encontraban en el palacio, junto con una comitiva que resaltaba por Inuyasha, y luego cuando le habían mencionado acerca de la apertura de la academia de Sato su humor se había puesto peor debido a la imprudencia a su parecer de su familia.- Creo que has tenido mucho por un dia su majestad, creo que lo más adecuado en estos momentos es descansar y mañana pensar con más claridad en como podremos ayudarte a desarrollar todo lo que has propuesto...- Dijo Kagome sintiéndose más tranquila por el apoyo de Sesshomarua hacía su medio hermano, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se retiraron primero dejando a ambas mujeres solas en aquella estancia, ambas sonrieron dejando atrás aquel amargo e incomodo momento.- Aún sigues siendo la mediadora...- Dijo Sango, Kagome sonrió aún preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.- Gracias...-

-. No debes agradecer nada..- Dijo Kagome.- ¿Por qué has traído esa actitud al castillo?-Preguntó Kagome, ambas sabían algo que la otra no, y Sango debía desahogarse con alguien.-

-. He visto el alma de la Reina...- Dijo Sango.- _"la muerte siempre estará, incluso para guiarnos en el más alla..."_ \- Recordó las palabras de la Reina y las cito para Kagome.- Izayoi me ha dicho que la clave recae en la descendencia de su bastardo, por eso creo que hay algo más que no estamos viendo, habla de la muerte como si fuera alguien, y luego me encuentro que el sabio le ha dicho a mis hijas que el propietario de la lanza del sol tiene que ver con mi familia...- Suspiro agotada mentalmente.- Siento que estoy siendo manejada como una pieza de ajedrez por algo o alguien, y que si no soy dura y mantengo mi posición algo terrible sucederá...- Los miedos estaban aflorando en el corazón de Sango, y Kagome también lo sintió.- No estoy en condiciones para ser condescendiente ante nadie, y menos ahora que podríamos descubrir como derrotar a Kaguya...-

-. La Reina Calipso te supo preparar ante cualquier tipo de situación, ambas estuvimos bajo su influencia y ambas sabemos que lo que viene no es fácil, quizás a ti te a de tocar la decisión más difícil pero sin importar que debes de momento observar todo el panorama en general para poder tomar una decisión asertiva...- Culmino Kagome para brindar una tímida sonrisa a su amiga.- Quizás pueda encontrar alguna respuesta en Lúxor*, he pedido que Kahaku venga al palacio...-

-. El jefe de la familia Higurashi será bien recibido...- Dijo Sango.- Creo que aunque no es el mejor momento para reuniones familiares, tú hermano quizás pueda brindarnos un poco de luz en todo este caos...-

La ciudad de Lúxor era en su totalidad un templo en donde diferentes culturas vivían en armonía, quizás Kohaku pudiera ayudarla con las últimas palabras de la Reina Izayoi.- Debo poner en orden el desastre que han hecho las gemelas, no podemos arriesgar a tantos niños por un mero capricho..- Dijo molesta la Reina.

-. Creo que podría ser un benefició...- Dijo Kagome.- La academia de Sato siempre ha sido un símbolo de resistencia y muchos guerreros han pasado por sus aulas, poderosos seres han llegado allí y sería ideal que fuera un símbolo de resistencia y de que de momento la amenaza ha sido controlada...- Dijo tratando de influenciar un poco en la Reina para que esta no fuera a cometer algún error.-

-. No debería tomar los consejos de alguien tan ligado al trono de Noxexs...- Dijo Sango recordando la posición de Kagome ante el trono de la oscuridad.-

-. No lo digo como alguna consejera de tú corte, lo digo como alguien común...- Kagome le sonrió de manera amable nuevamente.- Aunque creo que de momento debes descansar...-

-. O llamar a las gemelas...- Dijo Sango aún sentada en la mesa, Kagome sin más que decir se retiró pensando en que su amiga sería más difícil de manipular para su benefició y aún más para el beneficio de Noxexs e Inuyasha...

A la mañana siguiente Kira y Min fueron llamadas por su madre a su sala privada, cuando entraron a la estancia su madre la miro de manera seca y dura.- Espero que tenga una muy buena explicación por su acciones...- Les dijo.- Una de ustedes podría ser la heredera al trono, cualquiera de mis hijos podría ser el heredero en este momento tan delicado de guerra, han dejado a su hermano solo en tierras en las que la única conexión con el reino eran ustedes, y de paso han ido con el sabio sin mi permiso, arriesgando de nuevo su vida...-

-. Creo que no es tan grave cuando consideras que no estamos heridas y que hemos llegado hasta acá sin ningún tipo de percance...- Dijo Min.- Además que creo que merecemos algo de crédito porque ahora estas aquí!...- Comentó alegre Min.-

-. No creo que esto sea algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera...- Dijo Sango.- Ambas han sido irresponsables y ahora debo vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos...- Dijo Sango molesta.- Aún no entienden que estamos en guerra, y que a pesar de que Kaguya haya mermado sus ataques el peligro aún sigue latente y si ambas siguen con esa actitud no se que a cual de las dos confiar para la enorme tarea de heredar el ducado de Lúxor y Saen aún es un niño, no entienden lo complicado que es todo este asunto y asumo a que no tienen idea de las consecuencias que han podido desencadenar por esta decisión de ...- Kira se aclaro la voz antes de hablar de forma ruda y cortante como lo estaba haciendo su madre con ella y su hermana.

-. Creo que de no ser por nosotras las personas que aún viven aquí habrían perdido todas las esperanzas que tenían contigo y nuestra familia, de no haber sido nosotras las personas se hubieran alzado y con justa razón pues vivimos fuera de todo tormento y angustía que ellos han podido sufrir durante todos estos años, simplemente porque te has preocupado por ti y los tuyos, sabiendo que ser una reina como lo fue la abuela Calipso se requiere de sacrificios incluyendo sacrificio de no tener una vida de comodidades, puedo entender que hayas decidido alejarte de todo esto por todos estos años por nosotros pero no eres y nunca serás una persona común que pueda tener ese tipo de privilegios sin algún tipo de consecuencia en como te vea el pueblo...- Sango miro a su hija determinada y trató de mantener la compostura, aquello no se lo esperaba.- Pueden retirarse, estoy segura de que el castigo implementado por su padre es suficiente...- Las gemelas se retiraron asombradas por la manera en que su madre las había tratado, aquello podría dejar un precedente de lo que sería su trato en aquellas tierras.- Has sido demasiado dura con ellas...- Hablo Miroku.-

-. No he sido ruda, alguna de ellas será la heredera por lo tanto hay ciertas cosas que no puedo darme el lujo de permitirles..-

-. Las estas dejando sin opciones, al igual que a mi que me has dejado sin poder o voz en esta relación...-La discusión estaba empezando a calentarse más de lo esperado.-

-. Quiero que entiendas que ante todo yo soy la reina y nadie debe pasar por mi voluntad...-Dijo tratando de calmarse.- Este es mi reino, y aunque pueda reconocer que Kim tenga razón no hay razón alguna para que lo haya hecho antes de consultarme si era lo correcto o no, todo absolutamente todo debe pasar primero por mi para ser aprobado...-

-. Ahora, ¿Te debo dar razón de todo?¨-Dijo Miroku tan molesto como ella.-

-. No...- Dijo Sango respirando sonoramente y tratando de arreglar la situación.- Fuera de esta habitación o de cualquier habitación donde hayan Lores no somos iguales, soy la reina y tú eres el príncipe consorte, alguien con tareas muy limitadas, alguien que debe prevenirme de mis enemigos y hacer puentes hacía mis amigos, dentro de esta habitación somos Miroku y Sango, una pareja que tiene sus dificultades pero que se aman tanto o más como el primer día...- Dijo tomando el rostro de su esposo.- Nunca hemos afrontado el hecho de yo sea Reina pues vivimos fuera de aquí por mucho tiempo, pero hemos pasado por complicaciones más graves y estoy segura de que esto lo superaremos...- Dijo Sango tratando de poder recuperar la estabilidad de su frágil matrimonio, Miroku se apartó y no dijo palabra alguna por unos segundos...-

-. Hemos pasado por mucho, el cambio no es fácil y te aseguro que esto no es agradable para ningún hombre...- Advirtió.- Aquí mis hijos no tienen mi apellido, no tenemos el mismo trató y sobre todo, siempre estaré un paso detrás de todos ustedes...- Dijo un poco dolido.- No quiero hablar y no quiero que las niñas malinterpreten la situación entre los dos, porque estamos llegando a un punto sin retorno y no estoy seguro que tan bien podamos salir de esto...- Sin más abandono la habitación, aquella mañana ambos habían sido honestos con sus sentimientos ahora deberían esperar a como podrían adaptarse a esa vida nueva en aquel lugar que alguna vez Sango consideró como su hogar.

Maximus se encontraba a punto de marchar en un greyhound de color arena proporcionado por Miroku.- Esta todo listo...- Dijo asegurando la montura nuevamente.- Creo que este es un hasta pronto...- Dijo despidiéndose de Kagome y Bankotsu, la pequeña Blake se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos llorosos.- Vendré tan pronto pueda y el tiempo pasara tan rápido que no notaras mi ausencia...- Dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña que se desmorono en sus brazos en sollozos pues era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo.- Eres mi pequeña abejita feliz y la abejas no lloran...- Blake aspiro fuerte y trato de calmarse.- Te amo mi pequeña abeja...- Beso su frente y de nuevo dio un abrazó.-

-. Promete regresar...- Dijo la pequeña arrugando su rostro, aquello conmovió a Kagome mientras que a Bankotsu le molestó de sobre manera aquello, la niña hizo señas, primero toco su sien luego su pecho y luego a Max, este repitió la acción y sonrieron, una despedida llena de emociones.

El curso de aquellas historias estaba por tomar rumbos totalmente desconocidos para todos, y marcaba el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

He tomado el libre atrevimiento de colocar ciertas criaturas de la mitología britanica/celta en esta historia, también he puesto la relación de Miroku y Sango a prueba como paso de manera similar con los reyes consortes de europa, también los nombres de las gemelas porque encontre por alguna pagina muy escondida de que asi se llaman! espero que les haya gustado...!

 **NOTA:** El **templo de Lúxor** , situado en el corazón de la antigua Tebas, fue construido esencialmente bajo las dinastías XVIII y XIX egipcias. Estaba consagrado al dios Amón bajo sus dos aspectos de Amón-Ra (Ra, era considerado el dios del cielo, dios del Sol y del origen de la vida en la mitología egipcia).

 **DIP:** El **dip** es un ser mitológico catalán. Una especie de perro malvado y peludo, un emisario del demonio que, como tantos otros, es cojo de una pierna. Se alimenta chupando la sangre de la gente. En el escudo del municipio catalán de Pratdip (Tarragona), puede verse una imagen de este animal. Precisamente en este pueblo es una leyenda muy viva.

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	16. Mentiras y muerte I

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Mentiras y Muerte.**

Kagome se encontraba junto con Inyuasha observando documentos traídos de la gran biblioteca buscando algún indició del hermano mayor de este, habían leído alrededor de doscientos documentos durante aquellos dos días, pero por más que habían buscado aún no encontraban nada que les indicara quien podría ser o donde podría estar, la anciana Shoga aquel día como el anterior se encontraba apartada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca del palacio, observándolos en su sufrimiento y sin decir ni una palabra.- Deberías empezar a ayudarnos...- Le dijo Kagome observando a la anciana.-

-. No voy a ayudar a que la maldad se quede con el trono...- Dijo otra vez después de pasar medio día de ayer diciendo lo mismo.- Yo no...-

-. Estoy harta de tus pretensiones de conocimiento...- Kagome golpeo la mesa y sin embargo no alzo su voz por ningún motivo.- Si Inuyasha es Rey o no es lo menos importante, si quieres que un cadáver este en el trono de Nox que así sea, porque eso es lo que será si no conseguimos a su hermano, porque no habrá tiempo de poder proteger a lo que de verdad importa que no es a alguien que quizás nunca halla estado en Noxexs...- Desacreditando al presunto heredero frente a Shoga Kagome refutó y la miro con fuerza.- Quizás no le interesa absolutamente nada de que lo que esta pasando, o quizás hayas inventado todo esa historia...-

-. EL duque me confió su secreto, él mejor que nadie entiende toda esta situación él mismo ha visto la miseria de lo que era el reino pues se crío en su calles, ha viajado por todo el mundo y todos le tienen respeto, él siempre...- Alguien había interrumpido la estancia estrepitosamente y cuando vieron de quien se trataba la anciana Shoga saludo.- Creo que la pequeña Caine debe ser atendida de momento, se que no encontrarán nada de lo que buscan allí...- Dijo mientras pasaba cerca de Blake.- Lección número uno para resolver un misterio, nunca dudes del llamado de la sangre...- Y salió sin más de la biblioteca dejando pensativa a Kagome.-

-. Lo siento...- Empezó a decir Blake.- Pero estaba buscando a Lord Inuyasha...- Dijo mientras que el oji dorado la miraba interrogante.- Debo hablarte...a solas...- Kagome le sonrió y le dio el espacio que necesitaba marchándose de allí dejando a ambos seres en la gran biblioteca.- He recibido una carta de Max, pero creo que debemos leerla juntos ya que esta dirigida a ambos...-

Maximus Caine se había marchado hace más de ocho días y Blake no había recibido nada de él hasta entonces, por eso le sorprendió que el hombre mandara una carta dirigida a ambos.- Pues...Leamos...- Dijo mientras tomaba la carta la abría y leía para ambos.

 _" Pequeña Blake..._

 _Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras a mi lado en el momento en que llegue a Motu, muchos han preguntado por ti incluyendo el pequeño Saen que manda saludos y espera que en nuestro próximo encuentro estemos juntos, se que eres brillante y tienes un gran sentido de sobre vivencia, por eso confió en que hallas tomado medidas para que más nadie lea o escuche el contenido de esta carta. Muy a mi pesar de ser portador de malas noticias he conseguido que tú certificado de nacimiento ha sido alterado, y que mi muy querido amigo Emir Dos Muertes ha encontrado el original, este contiene tú nombre el cual para tu alivio no ha sufrido modificaciones, también el nombre de tus padres y he encontrado una pequeña fortuna a tu nombre._

 _Lord Inuyasha deberá manejar en mi ausencia tú pequeña fortuna, con esta pequeña fortuna y la herencia que tenías anteriormente por Theodopulus Caine, ayudara para que recibas una excelente educación, como tus padres así lo hubieran deseado, quisiera poder escribir mejores noticias en este pequeño pedazo de pape, pero el destino no es favorable de momento ya que he encontrado que uno de los guardianes que te han reservado tus padres en prevención de que algo llegara a pasar con ellos es el famoso y desconocido duque de Nox, junto con la Duquesa de Arhick la princesa Abby de Arhick, debo decir que esto me ha sorprendido tanto que no puedo creer que tú pequeña Bee estés al cuidado de dos grandes personajes, he enviado una carta a la princesa Abby para saber más sobre tus padres y aunque no tengo respuestas se que tú Inuyasha buscaras alguna conexión entre la duquesa y alguno de sus amigos, cabe mencionar que en las circunstancias en las que hemos encontrado el certificado de Blake no debemos de confiar en nada de lo que se nos haya presentado, alguien ha querido hacer un desastre en el registro, me han dicho que una lechuza ha estado involucrada junto con una mujer, quizás la respuesta a la búsqueda del duque de Nox lo tenga nuestro viaje hasta el castillo, por eso quisiera que Blake no estuviera husmeando por ningún rincón del castillo y mucho menos ahora cuando no estoy para responder por ella._

 _Espero que esta información los ayude a ambos en su búsqueda. Saludos._

 _PD: Blake por favor no intentes buscar a ese animal en el castillo. "_

Inuyasha leyó de nuevo aquello sin poder creer su suerte, uno de los padrino de aquella niña era nada más y nada menos que su hermano.- Creo que debería compartir algo contigo pequeña...- Dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención de la niña.- ¿Sabes lo que es un jinx?- Blake dijo lo que había escuchado decir sobre ello e Inuyasha negó haciendo que parara de dar explicaciones.- Muchos dirán que los Jinx son seres oscuros y malignos, otros que son de gran fuerza y muy misteriosos pero la verdad de los Jinx es que son seres que desafían a las probabilidades de todo por eso cuando hay un Jinx de por medio el futuro se hace inestable, atraen la buena y mala suerte sin saber como, y sobre todo a mi abuelo le encantaban las historias y referencias sobre los Jinx...- Blake se sintió parte de algo que no podría decir.- Son seres libres que deciden si vivir o morir, pero esto solo sucede con las mujeres...- Guiño un ojo a la niña.- Todo lo que quieras ser podrás serlo, pero antes debes entender que lo que voy a pedirte nunca lo pedí y que sin importar que voy a estar allí para defenderte...- Entonces Inuyasha le indicó lo que debería hacer en las próximas horas.

Maximus Caine se encontraba con Emir Dos Muertes en el registro de nacimientos de Motu, junto con la princesa Abby la cual estaba disgustada por todo aquel desastre que se había destapado de un momento a otro.- ¡Debes recordar algo! ¡No existe nadie que pueda hacer una compulsión tan poderosa que no recuerdes absolutamente nada!- Abby Tomo a Aghita Manzu del cuello, la bibliotecaria tan asustada y muerta de medio tartamudeo piedad pero eso no detuvo a la princesa.- ¡Dime que ha pasado!- Caine se interpuso entre ambas mujeres, y sentó a Aghita de nuevo en la silla mientras advertía a Abby sobre su actitud.- ¡NADA DE ESTO FUNCIONARA SI SIGUES TRATANDO DE MATARLA!- Gritó disgustado Caine e imponiendo orden en aquella estancia.- ¡Ahora!...- Observó a Aghita a los ojos.- Debe haber algo que te haga recordar, Blake no puede ser ahijada de el duque de Nox y mucho menos ser hija de Blacke...- Dijo sosteniendo aquel papel.- ¡HABLA AHORA!- Aghita con sus ojos verdes trató de recordar, pero nada llegaba a su mente, y aquello la mortificada.-

-. Ya he dicho lo que se, es todo lo que se, lo juro...- Dijo mirando a la pricnesa Abby.- Lo único que puedo recordar y se con total certeza es que la princesa y el duque junto con los padres de esa niña se conocen...- Dijo la pobre mujer al borde de la locura.- No recuerdo más nada, quizás no fui la única a la que hicieron una compulsión...-

Las compulsiones se hacían para des-memorizar a las personas, y aquella había llegado muy lejos ya que implicaban a Blacke Caine junto con una extraña y desconocida mujer llamada Birgette Shaw, y luego también estaba el tema del duque de Nox, aquel hombre pudo haber conocido a la niña y a sus padres, aquello estaba resultando confuso y molestó.- Creo que es hora de descansar unos cuantos minutos...- Dijo mientras que sacaba a Abby y a Caine de escena y llevándolos a un pequeño cuarto, debía poner algunas cosas en claro.- Creo que ambos están demasiado implicados como para entender que esta información es delicada, si alguien se entera de que tu pequeña protegida es ahijada de el duque de Nox y que Lady Abby lo conoce estoy seguro de que podría haber una disidencia y acusar a Abby de traidora...- Explico con voz cortante.- Todos sabemos la importancia que representa el duque de Nox de momento, pero recuerden que nadie más sabe lo que nosotros hemos descubierto.-

La carta de Emir dos Muertes a Max y a la princesa Abby era referente a la latente amenaza de la oscuridad si el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad no se coordinaban pronto, el trono de Noxexs era la clave de momento para poder seguir con aquella guerra, pero algo inquietante estaba pasando y era aquel pergamino desplegado en la pared, donde nombres de reyes pasado y de hombre y mujeres poderosos estaban entrelazados por dos nombres, uno se encontraba brillante y latente como una pequeña luz y el otro estaba oscuro y apagado demostrando quien estaba vivo y quien estaba muerto.- La linea de Bergensen con Izayoi hasta hace unos días estaba iluminada, su hijo estaba vivo, pero ahora ni Lady Izayoi ni su heredero están vivos...- Dijo mientras seguía la linea del bastardo.- Sin hijos que hayan sido delegados como sucesores hasta este pequeño punto...- El árbol genealógico de Bergensen junto con Izayoi saltaba hasta su hijo y luego a tres pequeños puntos más, los cuales dos de ellos estaban apagados (muertos) y luego más abajo el que sería el bisnieto de Lady Izayoi se encontraba titilando, apagando y prendiendo su luz.- Uno de ellos fue elegido como sucesor, y luego esta ese punto...- Aquello era preocupante, si Inuyasha no encontraba a el heredero del duque nunca sería Rey.- Si el heredero del duque se entera de que es el heredero legitimo del trono de Noxexs entonces no hay marcha atrás...- Declaró Emir.-

-. ¿Pero por que? -Preguntó Abby.- Inuyasha es el hijo de Izayoi y ninguno de estos seres ha siquiera pisado el palacio de Noxexs, y sin importar que Inuyasha es el que ha estado allí durante todo este tiempo como representante de la casa real de Noxexs...- Dijo Abby alterada.-

-. No podríamos, el único que tiene el poder para abdicar y darle el poder a Inuyasha es el heredero del bastardo, y si este no aparece por mucho que quieran que Inuyasha este en el poder no podrá hacerlo, su madre lo ha negado y ha preferido que su bastardo este en el trono antes que nada...- Aclaro Emir.- La situación es delicada porque Kaguya puede tomar provecho de esto y si el rey de la oscuridad se encuentra de su lado estaremos perdidos sin ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que viene...-

-. Si alguien se entera de todo esto tomara ventaja...- Dijo Max.- Quizás el heredero del bastardo este haciendo todo esto, y por eso hemos descubierto el certificado de Blake y las compulsiones hechas a Aghita y a Abby, quizás esta protegiendo a la ahijada de su padre, ahora más que nunca temo por Blake en el palacio de Umi.- Declaro.-

-. ¿Por qué tendrías miedo de que esa niña este en el lugar más protegido de todos?- Preguntó Emir- Esta la reina junto a su familia y luego esta Kagome e Inuyasha, nada ni nadie podría hacerle daño...-

-. No, te equivocas.- Dijo Abby entendiendo el panorama.- Mientras que la Reina quiera acabar la guerra como sea no dudara de acabar con quien sea, sin importar que o quien es, sin importar nada ni nadie Sango estará dispuesta a todo por probarse a sí misma y a proteger su pueblo a toda costa luego de tantos años sin haber hecho nada...- Explico la única mujer pues la guerra ya estaba teniendo ya un poco más de veinte años.- Envía una carta y explica que todo el viaje esta marchando bien, no des muchas explicaciones y no menciones nada de esto, estoy segura de que en estos momentos cada carta será revisada de momento, hasta que no te marches y cuides a mi aparecida ahijada no indiques o hagas notar que algo esta mal...-

Los tres seres estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y Maximus Caine envió a su pequeña una carta tan falsa como aquella aparente tranquilidad de Kaguya.

Kagura era una mujer hermosa de ojos rojos y piel blanca como la nieve, de porte elegante y delicado siempre atraía miradas de hombre y mujeres por igual y siempre había sido lo suficiente segura como para demostrar simpatía por aquellas miradas, aquello era su as bajo la manga.-Esta sucediendo todo muy rápido o atrasado Berg...- Dijo Kagura a su acompañante gigante mientras que miraban en el balcón del palacio de Arhick las maravillas que la ciudad ofrecía.- Nada es lo que ha debido ser, y ahora tú propuesta me tiene de los nervios de punta...- Declaro mientras que Bergensen le sonreía el atardecer estaba a sus pies y se sentía un poco esperanzada por lo que podría suceder en el mañana.- No se si podré hace esto...-

-. Podrás y lo lograrás que recordarás este momento como uno de los más tontos en los que hallas dudado de ti misma...- Aseguro mientras Kagura se sentaba en la baranda de mármol del balcón y apreciaba dos abanicos hermosos en su regazo.- Ese es mi último regalo para ti querida Kagura...- Dijo mientras que la mujer de ojos rojos lo miró desconcertada mientras que el hombre se apartaba de ella.- Has entrenado lo suficiente como para obtener esas dos bellezas, por favor acepta mi propuesta...- Dijo mientras que Kagura asentía y decía con voz triste "Acepto" y el gran Bergensen se marchaba.

Sin mucho más que hacer Kagura también se marcho del balcón real y se adentró al interior del palacio, más especifico a la cámara familiar real reinante, respiro profundo y desenfundado ambos abanicos los alzo frente a ella con tal elegancia subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza y dejando ver el diseño de los abanicos tenían al abrirse, con detalles exquisitos entre negro, blanco y rojo mostraban dibujos de hermosas flores, flores con significado de vida y flores con significado para la muerte, antes de dejarlos caer y crear viento con ellos a la puerta de la camara dijo.-Soy Kagura de los vientos y esta es la hora de cumplir con mi guardia...- Y sin más con tres elegantes embistes más de los abanicos su cuerpo giro sobre si y desapareció de allí, para entonces aparecer un pequeño sello en la puerta ojos rasgado se observaban con dos abanicos sobre puestos en aquel rostro de aparente mujer ahora se veía en aquel sello de piedra para que muchos kilómetros lejos de allí un sello iluminaba un estancia espaciosa.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Corto...

Pero vienen sorpresas!

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	17. Esperanza

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **Esperanza.**

Sango se encontraba en una reunión con la cámara de lores, los cuales se encontraban disgustados por haber tenido que regresar de nuevo a Luxemberg, lo cual estaba bien puesto que Sango no se encontraban contenta con que ellos fueran felices lejos de todo peligro y ellos al igual que la reina debían dar el ejemplo.- Bien, creo que con los nuevos requerimientos para la nueva guardia real esta reunión se termina...- Dijo Sango exhausta de hablar con aquellos lores últimamente estaban más irritados de lo acostumbrado.-

-. Su alteza...- Saltó Lord Peel, un hombre de nariz de gancho ojos verdes y cabello canoso.- Creo que aún no podemos acabar con esta sesión, muchos de los Lores y yo estamos muy preocupados por ciertos asuntos con respecto a la familia real...- Peel era el menos favorecido por su abuela y por consiguiente tampoco Sango le favorecía en casi nada de lo que pudiera aportar al salón pero viendo que todos estaban a la expectativa dejo que aquel hombre continuara.- Nos preocupa que sus hijos sean unos completos desconocidos para el reino...- Empezó, eso ya lo veía venir pero sin embargo tratando de entender la guerra y su inesperada retirada del reino le parecía más que justificada la ausencia de sus hijos en aquel panorama.- sus hijas Lady Kira y Lady Min tienen un acento marcado como la misma reina de Afora, y que decir de sus de decisiones. Venir hasta aquí sin su permiso y reabrir las puertas al reino a sus ciudadanos e implementar vestimentas tan poco apropiadas para la corte...- Expresó el hombre.- Y más alarmante aún de que sean gemelas, y estén siendo educadas para optar por el titulo de Reina sin tomar en cuenta al Príncipe Saen...- Aquello le colmó la paciencia a Sango pero no demostró molestia alguna.- Creemos que debe tomar cartas en el asunto en razón a quien reinara después de usted o quien será el regente...-

A Miroku nunca lo habían tomado en cuenta para casi nada y aquello le molestaba, por eso enseguida supo que Miroku no sería una buena opción para la regencia en caso de que falleciera antes de tiempo, lo cual no venía al caso debido a la situación.- Cuento con tres hijos Lord Peel, uno de los cuales reinara después de mi siguiendo los lineamentos que hemos seguido durante siglos...- Explico mientras que Peel interrumpía de nuevo.- Creo que si siguiéramos los lineamentos entonces el Príncipe Saen sería el heredero del trono..-

-. Tienen razón...- Dijo Sango sonriendo con simpatía tratando de no mostrar molestia alguna.- Pero debido a los hechos referentes al acenso al trono de la reina Calipso, creo que hasta no acabar la guerra no nombraré ningún heredero al trono, y tampoco le daré más beneficio a uno que a otro por su genero...- Explico, el acenso de Calipso fue luego de muchas batallas y muertes de sus hermanos dejándola a ella la sexta hija y única niña de la familia como heredera del trono.- En estos momentos aunque los ataques han mermado no podemos declarar quien podrá subir o no al trono...- Termino sonriendo agregando mormullo a la sala -

-. Sin embargo debido a la carencia de conocimientos que tienen ambas Ladys en cuanto a nuestra cultura y costumbres creo que ninguna es aceptable por parte del parlamento...- Expuso ahora un hombre moreno de nariz ancha y ojos rasgados Lord Mompestain.- Lo que Lord Peel ha tratado de decir su majestad es que nos sentiríamos más cómodos con alguien que sepa de nuestra cultura y sepa nuestras costumbres, por eso creo que es tiempo de que le pidamos con un fuerte deseo de que se cumpla lo más pronto posible de que el Principe Saen sea trasladado al castillo de Umi, pronto cumplirá la edad de trece años y quisiéramos que se educara en el palacio como todos los Reyes y Reinas...- Uno de los guardias en la estancia aclaro su garganta indicando que la reina no escucharía más, aquello era una costumbre la cual todos los guardias de la reina debían sentir las intensiones y sentimientos de su soberano para que estos no se les viera con mal carácter.-

-. He oído sus peticiones y entiendo una muy buena parte de lo que han explicado...- Dijo serena Sango.- Pero no puedo evitar notar que mi hijo menor tiene titulo de Príncipe en sus bocas y mis hijas solo se le acuña el termino de Lady...- Sin poder evitarlo Sango sonó un poco inconforme.- Ningún descendiente mío tiene titulo nobiliario y solo se le refiere como Lord o Lady por educación y respeto de cual es su procedencia, se muy bien que a ninguno de esta sala le gusto la abdicación de mi hermano Lord Sota hacia mi, tampoco les gusto el haber sido gobernados por la mano de hierro de la Reina Calipso, pero eso es lo que han tenido todos estos años, Reinas que nunca quisieron pero han sido amadas por su pueblo...-

-. Su majestad...- Trató de intervenir Peel pero de nuevo el guardia aclaro su garganta.-

-. Mi hijo más pequeño ha sido enviado desde Afora hasta el palacio de Umi, aquello no le tiene asegurado el trono pues la única que puede otorgar títulos a nobles soy yo...- Dijo clara.- Y mucho menos mis hijas mayores las cuales estoy consciente de su poca experiencia sobre la cultura de Luxemberg, tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me han dicho pues sus palabras tienen cierta razón, sin embargo la última decisión la tengo yo...- Y sin más Sango había terminado aquella sesión con un amargo sabor en la boca. De eso había pasado ya dos semanas y en aquel día se encontraba ahora con su esposo en su despacho persona.-

-. ¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó Miroku.- Espero que puedas conseguir una solución a esto...- Dijo temeroso por la seguridad de sus hijos.-

-. Esa situación ya la habíamos hablado, desde hace mucho tiempo cual es tu lugar para con la corona y mientras vivimos en Afora te he dejado encargarte de su educación aquí la situación es diferente, por eso ya tengo un plan en marcha para esto, por eso te he llamado...- Explico Sango sobándose la sien.- En este momento quiero que seas mi apoyo.- Sango estaba cansada de todo aquello.- Te he llamado para decirte el panorama y pedirte que dirijas a un batallón hacía el norte, han habido ataques en los que no han habido bajas pero me preocupa la reincidencia de los pequeños levantes y no confío en más nadie que no seas tú para que solucione esto...-

-. Entiendo...- Si Sango dejaba el palacio y algo le sucedía el caos reinaría y él no podría hacer mucho por sus hijos.- partiré tan pronto tenga todo listo...- Dijo mientras observaba a Sango de manera significativa.-

-. También quisiera que entrenaras tú a nuestro hijo en cuanto arribe al castillo...- Anunció.- No confío en nadie más para esta tarea que tú...-

-. La cámara de Lores se molestará por aquello...- Dijo Miroku.-

-. No importar, lo que importa es que sea entrenado...- Dijo Sango relajada.- Entrenado por su padre, quiero que Saen crezca con tú ejemplo su padre...- Aquello lleno el corazón de ambos, por los momentos ambos se tomaron el atrevimiento de sentir que todo aquello saldría bien.

La guerra había empezado ya desde hace unos treinta años, hace cuatro años que su amiga enemiga Calipso había partido a mejor vida y con ella muchos secretos que quizás en aquellos momentos, con mucha nostalgia toco el sobre amarillento que Calipso le había dejado, nunca lo había leído pero creía que en aquel momento era lo único que podría traerlo a tierra y centrarse en poder mantener a su hija fuera de aquella tormenta. Al destapar la carta la inconfundible letra corrida y elegante de Calipso le hizo sonreír, aquella mujer era tan elegante como aquella caligrafía.

 _Mi muy querido enemigo._

 _Durante mucho tiempo he repasado la basta y maravillosa vida que me ha tocado, he vivido la vida a mi modo y he superado la adversidad de ser una mujer de guerra en tiempos en los que un hombre es considerado superior a mi genero, ser mujer es ser delicada y tener cierta sensibilidad ante esta tierra llena de dolor y oscuridad, las mujeres que hemos tenido que soportar el peso desde una corona, ser madre, amiga, amante, líder y hasta sanadora en muchos sentidos y casos somos en mi no humilde opinión la base para una sociedad más consciente de las necesidades del menos afortunado, debo decir que solo somos el despertar de todo aquello pues los hombres se han hecho la idea de tener que ser fuertes e imperturbables ante cualquier situación, he visto a hombres llorar y derrumbarse sobre si mismo como los niños que alguna vez fueron, quizás lo más lamentable de tú genero es su pesado e impuesto rol de ser imperturbable he invencible, creo que es también culpa de mi genero por haber delegado o callado las responsabilidad o tareas en nuestras vidas, hombres y mujeres son luz y oscuridad._

 _Debo decir que quien cree que las mujeres son luz y los hombres son oscuridad tiene una idea muy errada de lo que realmente somos, somos felicidad y odio, risas y llanto, somos una combinación de luz y oscuridad, depende solo de nosotros que camino escoger, la luz o la oscuridad, por eso mi querido enemigo quiero recordarte que durante mucho tiempo serviste como guardián de aquel que pudo haber salvado nuestros seres queridos de tan terrible guerra que toma miles de vidas diariamente, se que esta allí en algún lugar esperando despertar ser amado u odiado, cualquiera de los sentimientos lo hará crecer y vivirá según haya aprendido de ambos sentimiento, creo que fui criada bajo un odio absoluto, en comparación a mis hermanos mayores que crecieron bajo ambos estándares o solo bajo el amor, el odio no me hizo más fuerte, el amor fue el que lo hizo, el amor a mi familia sin medida, el amor a mi pueblo el amor a mi misma fue lo que me convirtió en el ser que soy o fui, di amor tanto que me nutrió tanto que me hizo fuerte y constante ante las adversidades atravesadas que como bien sabes fueron un exceso en los primeros años de mi vida hasta convertirme en reina._

 _Mi querido enemigo, espero no molestarte con esto de mi enemigo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo y ambos sabemos porque nació esta amistad tan duradera como mi vida misma, por los intereses y por tú sangre por supuesto y obvio mi pensamiento por querer lo mejor para el reino, debo admitir también que en parte fue una pequeña vendetta por todo lo que ambos sabemos paso. Espero que no quede resentimiento alguno en tú corazón, y si quedara alguna pizca déjame decirte querido enemigo amigo mio que te estaré esperando junto al fundador de nuestros caminos cruzados para reírnos de todo, porque al final perdonar es lo justo ahora lo más lógico luego de perdonar es no olvidar, para no volver a caer en vanidades o peleas innecesarias que lleven a una niña un dolor para toda la vida. Hay una esperanza esperando por ti en la oscuridad, recuerda esa frase, porque de la oscuridad también nace la esperanza porque la esperanza es como el loto, crece en lugares oscuros y es una de las flores preferidas de mi muy querida pupila Kagome, las campanillas de invierno florecen luego de un frío atroz para adornar las praderas en primavera y recordarnos que la vida nace después de no haber nada, recuerda mi querido amigo las campanillas del invierno es un todo porque son luz y oscuridad unidos en una pequeña y hermosa flor, aún hay reinos que explorar, por favor cuídate mucho, ama y vive por ti y dedica tú tiempo a quien lo valga._

 _Atte: Calipso..._

Max leyó de nuevo la carta, y entonces encontró algo que le sorprendió.- Aún me das lecciones desde el más allá...-

Un mes había pasado desde que Maximus Caine se había marchado y Kagome había hecho un excelente trabajo, aquel día se había despedido de Miroku pues este se marchaba al norte, queriendo saber el porque se dirigió al despacho de su amiga pero no pudo llegar debido a que Bankotsu se había atravesado en su camino agitado.- Debes venir a ver esto...- Le tomó la mano y camino tan rápido como pudo ante los pasos apresurados de Bankotsu.- Ya se como Inuyasha entrenará a la niña...- Bankotsu no llamaba a la pequeña Blake por su nombre, era un tanto difícil aquello de momento, Kagome rodó sus ojos y se alejo de Bankotsu.- ¡No quiero más entrenamientos inútiles! ¡Blake no nació para la batalla!- Dijo molesta. Desde que el mayor de los Caine se había marchado Inuyasha y Bankotsu habían hecho cosas impensables para despertar los poderes de la niña, desde asustarla con abejorros venenosos hasta dejarla caer a un lago, nada la inmutaba en expresar sus dones según Sesshomaru decía que tenía.- Quizás asista a la academia, pero sin ningún talento y eso esta bien porque no somos solo magia..-Dijo Kagome, Bankotsu la sujeto de nuevo y la mujer tuvo que seguirlo molesta y hablando todo el camino hasta que llegó hasta la biblioteca donde horas antes había dejado a la niña estudiando sobre los diferentes reinos y sus Reyes, Inuyasha estaba resguardando la puerta.- Pensé que no la encontrabas...-Le dijo molesto el ambarino.- Abre...- Dijo Bankotsu sin más, y los tres entraron sin parar para caminar hasta uno de los reservados privados para estudiar, entonces allí Kagome abrió sus labios y formo una perfecta "o" asombrada por lo que veía, ambos hombres a su lado sonrieron. Blake se encontraba dormida en medio de libros abiertos y a su alrededor libros cuadernos y pequeñas plumas de escribir con tinta flotaban a su alrededor.- ¿Como...?-Su asombro era tal que no pudo formular alguna palabra.-

-. Esta relajada...- Dijo Inuyasha, aquello no le era ajeno pues él de pequeño hacía exactamente lo mismo, por su puesto Blake era un poco más grande que él para hacerlo pero ya tenían la certeza de que la niña si podía hacer más que hablar y contestar.- Observa...- Bankotsu se acercó a la mesa y colocó en seco su mano asustando a la niña y haciendo un desastre y despertando a la niña la cual al mirar a Kagome balbuceo unas cuantas frases y luego.- Solo estaba descansando un poco la vista...- Kagome no dijo nada, y miró libros tinta y plumas esparcidas por el piso.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

atando cabos de capítulos anteriores con las crónicas de la luz para poder encausar de nuevo esta historia y llevarla pronto al climax... el próximo capitulo estará pronto, pero quiero pedir al menos un Review... se titula **"El jardín de Lilis"** Y veremos un personaje que no hemos visto en un tiempo...

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	18. El Jardín de Lilis

Buenaaaaas! ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece, solo son un pequeño puente para que mi historia pueda llegar a ustedes por este canal! comentario adicional abajooo!

* * *

 **El jardín de Lilis.**

Sango se encontraba observando a sus hijas, Kira y Min, Kira siempre había sido la líder de ambas y siempre escuchaba a su hermana Min, la cual se parecía en carácter a su padre relajada y consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y las necesidades de los demás no le eran ajenas, ambas se complementaban y ese día esperaba que supieran aprovechar su profunda compenetración.- Hay muchas cosas que deben entender para saber defenderse en Luxemberg, no todos son frontales como en Afora, o leales como en Arhick, aquí la diplomacia se hace reina en todo momento y es mejor tener a nuestros enemigos y amigos en un mismo lugar muchas veces para poder destapar todas las mascaras sin ningún tipo de inconveniente y evitar impasse...-

-. Impasse...- Dijo Min sin saber mucho de que se trataba aquel termino.-

-. Es un punto muerto, algo a lo que no se le encuentra una salida, nosotros los Luxors somos los inventores de este termino y por eso sabemos como manejar las situaciones menos favorables a nuestra conveniencia.-

-. Se supone que somos un pueblo cordial lleno de luz...- Refuto Min.-

-. Lo se, pero en la luz también habita la oscuridad..- Dijo Sango.- Por eso creo que es oportuno que su proyecto en la academia de Sato continué bajo mi consentimiento y sigan como lo han estado haciendo...- Según su calendario las clases empezarían en menos de dos meses, cerca del otoño y quería que sus hijas reunieran a todos los hijos de sus enemigos bajo un mismo techo en la academia de Sato estarían conviviendo con todos los estratos sociales.- deben demostrar que pueden con las artes de la diplomacia por eso al final de la tarde las esperare en el trono junto con alguien que con seguridad sabe como manejarse en las redes de la diplomacia de cualquier reino, y manejar cualquier situación...- Les dijo a las gemelas ambas asintieron y salieron del despacho de su madre y se encontraban hablando de lo que podría esperarles.

-. Quizás tengamos a un guardia que nos vigile y nos controle para que no cometamos ninguna locura...- Dijo Min.-

-. No lo creo...- Dijo Kira pensativa en las palabras de su madre.- Será alguien que nos enseñe a manejarnos en esa situación...- Declaro Kira mientras observaba al pelirrojo Augusto junto con una pelirroja.- Me siento como en un campo minado y en cualquier momento una explosión va acabar conmigo.-

-. No creo que estemos en campo lleno de explosivos...- Dijo Min sonriendo a su hermana.- Solamente debemos ser más inteligentes y no dejar que nos traten como inferiores, aquí somos unas forasteras pero por eso tenemos una ventaja...-

-. ¿Y cual es esa ventaja?- Preguntó Kira con curiosidad.-

-. No somo de aquí, y vemos todo desde otro punto de vista eso nos hace únicas en este lugar...- Ambas se rieron a más no poder su día estaba empezando de buena manera.-

Blake estaba cansada después de que Inuyasha y Bankotsu estuvieran trabajando con ella desde que se enteraron que podía mover cosas y desde entonces no la habían dejado en paz, estaba harta de tanto entrenamiento mental para relajar su cuerpo y mente.- Esto no esta funcionando...- Dijo mientras abatida se sentaba en la arena del campo de entrenamiento sucia y con sus tatuajes a la vista de su traje blanco.- quizás no sirva para esto...- Declaro.-

-. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no sirves?- Preguntó Bankotsu.-

-. Akago siempre decía que era una inútil y quizás tenía razón, tengo diez años y para este momento muchos ya saben al menos levitar objetos, yo apenas y se correr sin tropezar...- Inuyasha la observó duró y molesto.-

-. No digas que no puedes hacer algo porque no sale a la primera vez que lo intentas, o incluso a la número quinientas muchas veces fallaras pero no importa, porque hay un millón infinito de oportunidades de hacer lo imposible posible si crees en ti misma...- Le dijo Inuyasha.-

-. Así que toma el bastón bo y no lo vuelvas a lanzar si no yo mismo te dejaré caer desde lo más alto del castillo para probas que puedes hacerlo...-Banktosu asusto a Blake pero esta no lo demostró hasta que un grito de espanto inundo la estancia, el grito era de Kagome.-

-. ¡Les dije que Blake debía estar conmigo hace más de tres horas!- Exclamo Kagome mientras que alejaba el bastón Bo para poder tomar la mano de la niña.- Llegará tarde a la bienvenida de la familia Poitiers y es una familia encantadora que me gustaría que conociera...-

-. ¿No crees que eso es muy vanal?-Preguntó Bankotsu.-

-. No! los Poitiers son unas de las familias más humildes del reino y son encantadores personas...-

-. ¿No son los Poitiers una familia de poca monta aquí?- Inuyasha sabía de aquella familia, con buenos modales pero con un nulo poder en la corte, aunque muy respetados por sus importaciones de flores.-

-. ¡Basta! eso no tiene nada que ver, no se mide a las personas por su estatus si no por lo que realmente vale su corazón, y debo decir que los Poitiers son una de las familias más admirables que hay en Luxember, sin mencionar las hermosas flores que mantienen...- Dijo Kagome llamando de nuevo a Blake.- Vayámonos es tarde y debo acomodarte para que causas una buena impresión, aunque estoy segura de que no será necesario tú eres encantadora innata...- Sonrió y desapareció por una de las entradas de la arena dejando a ambos hombres con ansias de entrenar a la pequeña. Sango en su despacho estaba junto a Shoga, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente oyente para que escuchara todas sus desgracias.- Creo que todo esta listo...- Dijo Sango, su túnica de color ocre y amarillo hacían resaltar sus facciones y su piel bronceada.- Serás mi dama de compañía hasta que decida que podré hacer contigo...- Shoga resoplo molesta.-

-. Quizás deba no hablar con nadie, así nadie se enterara que me has retenido en contra de mi voluntad...- Sugirió con cinismo la anciana.-

-. Tienes razón!- Dijo Sango extremadamente contenta.- Así no escuchare tu irritante voz mientras este acompañada de los demás... oh por todo lo bueno que existe me has brindado una idea brillante, y has cavado tú fosa a la vez...- Sango acomodo su corona mientras que Shoga palidecía entre furiosa y angustiada por tener que cerrar su boca la cual era casi una tarea imposible.- Gracias de verdad, me estas dando una excelente salida a todo mi estrés...- Los guardias que estaban esperando fuera del despacho aquel día la siguieron y Sango entablo una conversación con ellos preguntando por sus familias y uno de ellos respondió lo emocionado que estaba su hijo por ingresar a la academia de Sato.- Me parece encantador, yo a su edad estaba tan emocionada por entrar en la academia que apenas y prestaba atención a mis lecciones...- Recordó con nostalgia y felicidad ante aquellos recuerdos...- Espero que tenga un excelente estadía en la academia, este año estarán allí por primera vez después de casi treinta años y estoy segura de que habrá muchas sorpresas para los nuevos estudiantes...- Mientras caminaba por los pasillos abiertos del castillo observó entre las columnas lo hermoso que estaba volviendo a ser los jardines laterales del palacio, cuando caminaron hasta la entrada y pasando por las puertas de cristal y plata del castillo bajo las pocas escaleras que se encontraban al frente del palacio en donde se observaba la pequeña plaza en la que se encontraba un coche negro con detalles en dorado y verde intricados como raíces, resaltando ante los pequeños pinos y flores de hermosos colores de la entrada, sonando una pequeña trompeta y ya notando como casi todos los de su corte se encontraban en la estancia para dar la bienvenida a la familia Poitiers.- ¡Desde el condado de Bloem Lord Jon Friso Poitiers y su esposa Lady Victoria Poitiers e hijos!- Del carruaje descendieron primeramente una pareja Lord Jon Friso era un hombre alto con barba ligera piel pecosa y de cabello naranja-rojizo sus ojos marrones chispeantes con pantalones grises de vestir un traje en la parte superior de cuello alto color blanco con detalles en verde y dorado, su esposa Lady Victoria era hermosa alta al igual que su esposo y dando un contraste notorio, Victoria de cabello blanco adornado con pequeñas esmeraldas en una intrincada trenza y de ojos azules expresivos y cálidos sonrió a todos por igual.- Bienvenidos a mi hogar Lord y Lady Poitiers...- Dijo educada Sango mientras que ambos recién llegados se inclinaron mostrando sus respetos ante la reina.-

-. Gracias por recibirnos su majestad...- Dijo Lord Jon Friso mostrando hoyuelos en su rostro.- Espero que en forma de agradecimiento acepte nuestro mejor lote de pinos enanos para sus jardines...- Dijo el hombre mientras su mujer sonreía a la reina.- Esperemos que también instruya a nuestras hijas en la corte hasta que comiencen su estadía en la academia, yo personalmente les he enseñado sobre astrología, aritmética y alquimia durante todos estos años y son buenas aprendices...- A continuación Lady Victoria señalo el coche de donde esta había bajado, pequeño pero aparentemente expandido en el interior bajo una adolescente unos diecisiete parecida a su madre por su cabello de color blanco-rubio bajo vistiendo un vestido suelto de color blanco con detalles en verde y dorado.- Ella es nuestra hija mayor Lily Gwyn...- La chica de ojos azules como su madre se inclino como lo habían hecho sus padres.- Luego esta la segunda...- Detrás de Lily Gwyn se encontraba una joven de piel bronceada y pecosa de cabello naranja-rojizo como su padre y vestida en un vestido verde con dorado.- Lily Limber de dieciséis años...- La chica sonrió a la reina mostrando los hoyuelos heredados de su padre en su rostro.- Luego la tercera Lily Bleu de catorce años.- La chica más baja que sus hermanas mayores de cabello rubio castaño claro y ojos vivaces rayados saludo cordialmente a la reina- Luego esta Lily Aricia de doce años.-La joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio como el sol saludo contenta a la reina.- Y los mellizos!-Comento Lord Friso.- Ellos estarán en primer año y estamos agradecidos y orgullosos de que hayan sido aceptados en la academia de Sato.- Siguió hablando presentando ahora a los más pequeños del clan Poitiers, ambos de cabellos rubio y ojos grises.- Froilán y Lily ...- Los mellizos saludaron a la reina, en aquel momento Kagome había llegado junto con Blake la cual estaba vestida en un hermoso traje de seda tradicional de Arhick de color rojo con detalles en dorado, Kagome al ver a Lord y Lady Poitiers los saludo a ambos como viejos amigos.- Es un encanto volver a verlos...- Dijo Kagome mientras observaba a los hijos del matrimonio Poitiers.- Tú debes ser Lily Gwyn y tú Lily Aricia y claro la traviesa Lily Limber, y a ti te conozco por lo responsable que ha mencionado tu madre que eres debes ser Lily Bleu, y claro como olvidar a los mellizos...- Dijo Kagome emocionada.- Tú debes ser Froilan y ella...-

-. Otra Lily...-Dijo Blake llamando la atención del resto.- es un jardín de lilis...

-. Exacto...- Dijo Kagome.- Pero ella es Lily...- Acotó.- Ella es la más traviesa de todas las lilys...-

-. Creo que podremos pasar ahora para una pequeña reunión privada en el jardín de Alacris Lilium...- Dijo Sango impactando a los lores presentes, los cuales no podrían acompañar a la reina con sus visitantes lo cual relajo la expresión de algunos, los Poitiers no eran agrado de la corte por ser considerados simples floricultores y amantes de estar llenos de tierra.

En su recorrido de nuevo por el castillo la reina señalo las nuevas adquisiciones por parte del palacio en materia de infraestructura y plantas a lo cual el matrimonio Poitiers, cuando llegaron al jardín de Alacris Lilium fue una escena que todos recordarían, con mariposas y diferentes animales de pequeño tamaño adornaban la estancia con muebles de madera y en la mesa preparada un pequeño festín para los invitados de la reina.- Espero que les guste...-

Luego de hablar cosas sin importancia y contándose todo lo que había pasado en aquellos años que no se habían podido ver las hijas del matrimonio se apartaron un poco de la atención de la reina y sus padres.- El jardín es hermoso...- Dijo Lily Aricia observando la belleza del jardín tan grande como su casa.- Esto es como un sueño...- Dijo mientras que su hermana menor habló cortando toda palabra de la boca de Lily Aricia.- A ti todo te parece hermoso Ari...deja de tener la mente en el cielo...- Dijo Lily Bleu.-

-. Deja de ser tan aburrida Bleu...- Dijo ahora la más animada del grupo, Lily Limber.- Siempre haciendo que Lily Aricia se despierte de su mundo...- Rió fuerte contagiando su risa a Lily Aricia y Lily Gwyn.- Ni Gwyn es así de aburrida...-

-. No soy aburrida...-Dijo con voz suave.- Soy responsable, y no te inmutes pequeña Ari yo también pienso que el jardín parece un sueño...- Sonrió la mayor a su hermana mayor y observando a la pequeña Blake cerca de ellos.- ¡Hey!- Llamo mientras que Blake caminaba hacía ellas.- Gusto en conocerte, soy Lily Gwyn...- Dijo la mayor.- ¿Eres de aquí?-

-. No, soy de Arhick...- Todas las Lilys se miraron sorprendida.- Mi nombre es Blake Alexandra Caine...-Se presento recordando las lecciones de protocolo que le había dado Kagome minutos antes de encontrarse con aquellas niñas.- Gusto en conocerlas a todas...- Recordó acotar.

-. Arhick es una ciudad hermosa...- Dijo Lily Bleu sonriendo con asombro a la niña.- Tu traje es la versión formal de la ropa del desierto...-

-. Has visitado Arhick?-Preguntó Blake.-

-. No, pero me encantaría...- Dijo Bleu mientras sus hermanas asentían y se sentaban en los pequeños bancos de madera que allí se encontraban.- Nunca hemos salido de Bloem, y es casi todo lo que conocemos...-

-. Oh...- Susurro Blake.- Bueno creo que no te pierdes de nada Lily Aricia...-

-. No soy Aricia...- Dijo Bleu.- Soy Lily Bleu...-

-. Lo siento...-

-. No te preocupes, pasa a menudo con nuestros padres cada vez que nos mandan hacer los deberes de la casa...- Dijo Lily Gwyn.- La única que aún no se distingue de nosotras es la pequeña Lily...- Lily a secas se encontraban pasando en ese momento junto a su mellizo Froilan.- Es aún muy joven...-

-. No soy tan joven...-Dijo Lily a secas, su cabello rubio claro no competía con el de su madre o la otra Lily mayor.- Pronto estaré en el jardín de las Lilys...- Dijo orgullosa.- Solo falta un año más...-

-. ¿El jardín de Lilys?- Preguntó Blake.-

-. Claro...- Dijo Lily a secas.- Eres nueva y no sabes...- Señalo mientras que con paciencia se preparaba para explicar.- El jardín de Lilys es cuando una de nosotras cumple los doce y se desvela nuestro segundo nombre su historia y significado, y luego papá y mamá hacen un pequeño espacio en el jardín para sembrar cualquier cosa de nuestra elección para que nosotras cultivemos y cuidemos...- Dijo.- Lily Bleu plantó un árbol de manzanas cuando paso al jardín...-

-. Y crece lento pero seguro...- Dijo Orgullosa Bleu.-

-. Yo plante flores de lis en mi cumpleaños...-Dijo Aricia.- Son las más bonitas según mamá...-

-. ¿Y tú que plantaras pequeño Froilan?- Preguntó Gwyn molestando al pequeño.-

-. No plantare nada, eso es de niñas...- Dijo Froilan molesto.-

-. Papá ha plantado hermosas hortensias para mamá y el las cuida tanto como cuida de mamá...- Dijo Lily a secas.- Solo eres un tonto Froi...- Dijo la melliza.-

-. ¡Basta ambos!- Dijo Bleu.- No entiendo como papá esta tan feliz de que entren a la academia con esa actitud tan desastrosa, a la primera que puedan hacer un hechizo se volarán mutuamente .- Espero que el segundo nombre de Froi sea el que es generoso y así tu actitud cambie un poco.-

-. Sus nombres...¿Tienen significados?- Preguntó Blake.-

-. Por supuesto!-Dijo Limber.- Cuando nací papá le regalo una rosa a mamá y ella pensó que mi nombre debería ser algo amoroso, y Limber significa amor...- Dijo.- El de Aricia significa princesa porque cuando papá la vio por primera vez el cabello de Aricia lucia como una pequeña corona...-

-. Mi nombre significa azul...- Dijo Bleu.- Mamá solo comía moras y pensó que podría nacer de color azul...-

-. Y mi nombre significa..-

-. La pura o la blanca por haber sido la primogénita...- Dijeron los hermanos haciendo molestar a Gwyn.- Siempre dice lo mismo...- Todos rieron ante aquello, en aquel momento Blake sintió una mano en el hombro y cuando vio quien era lo saludo.- ¡Al fin apareces, creí que te habías ido del castillo!-

-. Solo estaba dando una vuelta en el pueblo Lord Sesshomaru...- Dijo Augusto.- No seas exagerada.- El grupo de las lilys y froilan observaron al pelirrojo el cual llamo la atención de Lily Aricia.- Lo siento, no me he presentado mi nombre es Augusto ...- Dijo mientras saluda a las jóvenes.

Sango Kagome y el matrimonio Poitiers se encontraban hablando hasta que tocaron un tema importante.- Nos alegra mucho que dentro de poco podamos conocer a las princesas Kira y Min junto al príncipe Saen, pero nos preocupa un poco que se reanude las actividades académicas en Sato...- Dijo Friso.-

-. Es algo que también nos tiene ansiosos pero estoy segura de que nada malo pasara, de eso mis hijas se han asegurado...- Dijo Sango.- Además Saen también estará en la academia y sera el primero de la familia en vivir allí como el resto...-

-. Que maravilla...- Dijo Lady Victoria.- Si la reina puede mandar a su hijo a la academia creo que nuestros pequeños retoños estarán perfectos...-

-. Es un encanto poder estar de acuerdo en esto.- Dijo Kagome.-

-. ¿Tú hija es de Arhick? ¿Donde esta su padre cariño?- Preguntó directa Lady Victoria deduciendo que por la vestimenta la chica era de Arhick.-

-. ¡Oh no! Blake no es mi hija, ella es hija de Maximus Caine...- Respondió relajada.- Aún no tengo hijos la situación no me lo ha permitido aún...-

-. Por supuesto.- Dijo Victoria.- Es bueno que te hayas enfocado en lo que te gusta hacer, los hijos vienen tan pronto que cuesta un poco acostumbrarse hacer las cosas que antes se hacían.- Dijo- Educar a las niñas ha sido un trabajo duro, y también estudiar a las plantas.-

-. Se que estás muy dedicada a la herbolaria.- Dijo Sango.- Por eso te he invitado para que te unas a los profesores en Sato, como profesora titular de Herbología...- Ofreció Sango.-

-. Es un honor...- Dijo Victoria.- Pero no puedo aceptarlo...- Dijo apenada.- Con los niños en la academia tendré más tiempo para dedicarme a mis estudios en una nueva especie de hiedra que podría acabar con numerosos venenos incluyendo el veneno de la araña de Arhick...-Emocionada hablo de su trabajo.-

-. Podría decirle a mi hermana...- Dijo Friso.- a Violeta le encantara enseñar a nuevas mentes...-

-. ¡Claro! como olvidar a Violeta.- Sango consideró la idea y le gusto.- Mandare a llamar por ella, creo que estaba en las islas de Tique estoy segura de que le encantará el empleo.- Sonrió ante aquello.- Quisiera saber como esta tú padre Victoria...-

El padre de Victoria era el conde de Bloem, el cual al enterarse de la existencia de Jon Friso le altero los nervios y desheredo a su hija ya que Friso solo era un vulgar Herbolario y floricultor el cual no era digno de su hija, aquello Sango lo sabia pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto que Friso no tuviera una ascendencia noble.- Mi padre esta muy bien, creo que mi hermano Leopold estará mandando a su hijo este año a la academia al igual que los mellizos este sera su primer año.- Dijo Sonriendo contenta.- Padre siempre ha sido obstinado y estoy segura de que querrá que el pequeño estudie en la casa de la salamandra...- En la academia había casas para los estudiantes, y Victoria sabía que a su padre le encantaría que su nieto preferido estudiara en la casa en la que el mismo estudio.-

-. Recuerdo haber estudiado en la casa del colibrí...- Acotó Sango.- Mi abuela se sorprendió tanto que no podía creer que había quedado en la casa en la que perdura el tiempo...-

-. También quede allí y no me fue tan mal...- Recordó Kagome.- La paciencia es algo muy valioso para la casa del colibrí...- Las demás casas eran la del greyhound y el dragón.- Los chicos estarán bien...-

-. Claro...-Dijo Friso.- Lady Sango, por la confianza y el respeto que ambos nos tenemos debo entregarle en este momento lo que pidió...- Entregó un pequeño frasco con un líquido.- Es una pequeña dosis del antídoto para el veneno que usted envió, espero que pueda serle de ayuda.-

-. Gracias Lord Friso...- Agradeció Sango.- Un buen amigo me lo ha pedido y no confío en más nadie en hacer tal antídoto para lo compulsión como en ti...-

Sango había recibido una carta de Emir Dos Muertes y le había pedido expresamente aquel antídoto, sin preguntar para quien o que no dudo en mandar hacer un poco del antídoto para su amigo.

Lo que Sango no sabía era que aquello estaba por desencadenar una serie de eventos desafortunados muy lejos de allí...

Luego de aquella tarde en compañía de sus amigos Sango se dirigió al salón del trono, espero unos minutos a sus hijas las cuales habían estado guiando a los arquitectos de la academia para nuevos detalles del complejo.- Espero que hayan disfrutado de su día como yo lo hice con el mío.- Dijo Sango.- La responsabilidad a veces es muy pesada para una sola persona, por eso tengo consejeros y designados para que el reino prospera, porque progresar no es de una sola persona si no de muchas.- Dijo.- Por eso quiero que están bajo la tutela de alguien quien sabe como manejar toda situación...- Detrás del trono apareció aquella mujer de cabellos rojos.- Ella es Lady Varela Salazar y ella será su guía...-

Kira y Min no sabían como percibir a la mujer pero algo estaba seguro, aquello traería sorpresas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ta...

Espero que les haya gustado y disfruten de todo lo que estoy trayendo, pronto habrá un impasse.. el próximo capitulo estará pronto, pero quiero pedir al menos cinco Review... se titula **"Muerte en el Castillo"**

 **Llego VALERA! YEAH!**

Saludooos!

Jenny California


	19. Valera Salazar

Buenas!

Tarde pero seguro aún continuo con la historia y si, aún falta muchas cosas por hacer

Ninguno de los personajes de INUYASHA me pertenece, y solo los que no forman parte de el son completamente miooos!

* * *

 **Valera Salazar**

Las gemelas observaron a la pelirroja que se encontraba al frente y sintieron ese aire misterioso y melancólico que aquella mujer despedía de su cuerpo, pero aquello no fue nada comparado cuando vieron la mirada verde en aquel rostro una mirada dura con experiencia y sin titubeos las observó a ambas junto con una voz suave y dura a la vez.- Hace muchos años conocí a su madre y su mirada no era tan ingenua como la de dos niñas que han vivido en una era de guerra...- Aquellas palabras hicieron que las gemelas se molestaran, ellas habían visto batallas épicas desde el castillo de Afora, habían pasado periodos de contingencias claro que habían sido parte de aquella guerra.- No es solo ver, es pelear, no es solo estar privado de sus privilegios si no de no tener lo básico para sobrevivir, la guerra es pasar noches de hambre y en vela en estado de alerta por si algún enemigo ataca, es oler a sangre seca por días y ver a tus hermanos morir en batalla, es perder y ganar aún cuando solo que queda es la soledad en una tierra fría y llena de cuerpos sin vida de las cuales has quitado solo para vivir unos segundos mas de vida y tener la esperanza de que al regresar a tu hogar todo aquello que viste se quede atrás en el tiempo, pero eso es solo una vil mentira que nos decimos para seguir adelante y evitar que algo así pase en un futuro...- Valera observó ahora a Sango con mirada dura.-

-. Entiendo...- Sin mediar palabras Sango supo lo que quería decir Valera, sus hijas no querían aquella mujer.- No es opcional que Valera este con ustedes, es una orden y si no la aceptan entonces no podrán colaborar con mas nadie hasta que acepten y respeten a Valera...-

Con aquello las gemelas solo asintieron y brindaron sus respetos a Valera Salazar

Caine se encontraba frente a Abby la cual no daba crédito a lo que él hombre de mirada helada le decía.- Es imposible que lo hayas descubierto..- Dijo Abby.- El duque de Nox y yo si nos conocimos, y si soy la madrina de Blake y no, no pretendo decirte quienes son sus padres o quien es el duque de Nox...-

-. Esto es algo inaudito...- Dijo Emir sin medir su tono de voz.- Ahora que sabes quien es el duque de Noxexs y lo que Inuyasha y Kagome han estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, ¿por qué quieres callar ahora?-

-. Nunca he tomado decisiones a la ligera o en pro de ciertas personas, pero que ya se porque pedí la compulsión, y entiendo las consecuencias de mi silencio pero he de hacerlo si no mi palabra no valdría mas ante la promesa hecha...- Dijo decidida Abby mirando a los hombres y a su lado a Aghita Manzu.- Los conozco tanto y siento tantas emociones en este momento que no sabría que decir para que todo este bien, como Reina mi deber es proteger mi reino y ayudar a otros, como persona soy egoísta y prefiero que caiga quien tenga que caer antes de hablar o decir quien es el Duque.- Declaro retomando su puesto en el trono dorado de mármol.- Él duque ha muerto y prefiero honrarlo de esta manera así como él alguna vez lo hizo con mi padre en su lecho de muerte...-

-. Muerto?-

-. El duque murió para desgracia suya, y antes de morir dejo muy en claro quien sería su heredero...- Abby alzó una ceja y agrego.- Y por supuesto que no voy a decir ni una palabra...- Mientras Abby chasqueaba sus dedos sirvientes fieles llegaban con maletas y un hermoso cofre.- Sus harapos los quiero fuera de mi castillo, y un favor quiero de ustedes y es que lleven este pequeño detalle a mi muy querida ahijada, es una pequeña tradición dar obsequios...- Abby no pudo terminar la frase ya que Caine enfureció y grito.- Ella no necesita de tus "pequeños detalles" necesita saber quienes son sus padres, o si queda alguno con vida, no algo...¡Tan banal y material como un cofre de oro!-

-. No es solo un cofre de oro...- Dijo Abby.- Es mi cofre de oro...- Dijo mientras lo acariciaba con cariño.- Lo tengo desde que mi querido abuelo falleció, y es uno de mis cofres favoritos, quiero que lo tenga por todos los años sin protección y el cobijo de una familia que la ama mucho antes de nacer...- Abby con un semblante serió continuo.- Y si no lo llevan ustedes alguien más lo hará y haré que sea tan notorio que Sango se preguntara porque me he tomado tantas molestias con una niña que apenas he visto y sin familia ni influencia y entonces buscara y encontrará la verdad, la conexión entre el duque y ella, y no me va a importar...-

Aquella mujer dejo sin habla a los presentes, y Caine solo pudo asentir y callar para no desatar la tormenta.- La compulsión de Aghita

Valera ya tenía dos semanas en el castilo, y aquella mañana en particular alejada de sus dos pupilas en su recorrido con estudiantes para la academia había aceptado de parte de Inuyasha una solicitud que no pudo negar en hacer, aquella mañana más temprano Inuyasha le había llegado preocupado por los avances de Blake, él hombre sabía que si a niña no demostraba alguna particularidad sufriría en la academia en especial por lo que ya había escuchado en los pasillos de su pequeña pupila, los alumnos los cuales estaban llegando al palacio en primera instancia para ser presentados ante la reina y brindarles un recorrido por el castillo encontraban a la pequeña como algo mucho menos que una piedra en el zapato, y por su bien él quería que al menos aprendiera a defenderse y para aquella tarea peso en Valera la cual con solo mirar a la niña demostraba todo el desprecio que sentía por ella, lo cual haría perfecto el entrenamiento ya que la mujer no se contendría en dejarla caer un par de veces podrían dar resultados.

Al llegar a la arena Valera observo desde la entrada de la misma hacia abajo donde estaba el área de entrenamiento llena de arena y observó a Bankotsu y a la niña con palos Boo haciendo una danza de golpes suaves y no un entrenamiento real.- Creo que es hora de parar a los juegos...- Dijo desde lo alto llamando la atención de ambos, sin mirar al hombre con la niña descendió hasta la arena desde el balcón, y tomo un palo Boo para empezar el entrenamiento haciendo que Bankotsu se fuera sin observarla en ningún momento.- Cuando quieres pelear de verdad debes empezar por aprender tres cosas primordiales.- Dijo en voz alta a Blake.- La primera, nadie es tu amigo en una pelea son contrincantes peleando por un mismo objetivo, segundo el tamaño no importa la agilidad habilidad e inteligencia te harán ganar ante todo...- Dijo mientras se quitaba la capa verde y dejaba ver un traje parecido al de la niña un par de pantalones y un kimono en la parte superior que cubría sus brazos color negro.-

-. ¿ Y la tercera?- Preguntó Blake, su traje gris y su cabello trenzado estaban impecables hasta aquel momento cuando sintió que parte de su ojo y mejilla latían ante un terrible dolor.-

-. Nunca esperes antes de dar el primer golpe...- Mientras que escuchaba el asombro y molestia retenida en las gradas.- De nuevo...-

Froilan y Lily se encontraban cansado del décimo recorrido que hacían desde que arribaron al castillo, por lo cual sin que las hijas de la reina o el resto del grupo se enterarán fueron en otra dirección.- Ya faltaba poco Froi...- Dijo su hermana Llily.- ¿Que quieres hacer?-

De los gemelos Lily era más responsable, siempre y cuando su hermano no quisiera arriesgarse como en aquel momento por allí demostraba ser la más traviesa de las lilys.- ¿Sabes el otro día escuche que Blake siempre practica una hora en la mañana y otra hora en la tarde? Quizás podamos ver su entrenamiento de la tarde...-

-. Lily esa niña ya habrá terminado, ya pronto se hará noche...- Dijo mientras seguía a su hermana por los pasillos hasta las arenas privadas.- ¿Por que la curiosidad?- Preguntó su hermano.-

-. Porque se me hace extraño que solo entrene y este estudiando, nadie divertido hace eso...- Dijo Lily.-

-. Nosotros entrenamos con mamá y estudiamos con papá.-

-. Si, pero somos muchos en casa, ella es sola debe ser muy aburrido no tener a alguien a quien molestar, ¿Como sería mi vida sin que Ari o Limber me molesten?- Se preguntó.- Admítelo es raro...- Mientras se adentraban a la habitación con cielo de bóveda escucharon el impacto de madera, y no cualquier tipo era bambu un material muy resistente el cual se utilizaba para los palos Boo, ambos lo sabían por sus padres, cuando escucharon un estruendoso ruido siguieron sigilosos para encontrarse con una imagen de terror.

Blake se encontraba con moretones y la ceja blanca se encontraba con una fea cortada, su mejilla labios e incluso sus manos se encontraban llenas de moretones, cuando iba a intentar de nuevo pelear con la pelirroja la cual de tres golpes hizo que la joven cayera de nuevo junto al palo boo.- Ya es suficiente...- Dijo la pelirroja.- O terminaras peor de como estas...- Dijo mientras miraba a la niña con desprecio.-

-. De nuevo...- Dijo Bankotsu el cual observó a Blake y la mirada de odio que le dirigía Valera, en todo aquel entrenamiento ninguno se dirigió palabra alguno y solo Inuyasha el cual le indicaba si podría hacer alguna mejora a Blake para tratar de protegerse ante los ataques sin medida de Valera, Blake por otra parte observó el cielo y su decadencia hacía el atardecer, aquella mujer era fría y la miraba con odio por estar viva, incluso en ningún momento escucho algo positivo, ni cuando empezó a devolver golpes de ves en cuando.-

-. De mi experiencia debo decir que es inútil enseñar algo a alguien para lo cual no es bueno..- Dijo Valera.-

-. Y en la mía, para superar tus expectativas nunca serán llenadas por nada ni nadie...- Dijo Bankotsu con desprecio en su voz.- Yo creo en Blake, y creo que lo ha hecho de manera excepcional y sin quejarse de tu extrema violencia.- Anunció mirando ahora fijamente a Valera mientras que Blake escuchando esas palabras sintió un poco más de fuerza en su interior y se reincorporo lista para su defensa.- De nuevo.- Dijo mientras observaba ahora a los ojos de la niña infundiendo fuerza para lo que fuera a pasar.-

Valera sin remordimiento fue con todo a la niña la cual concentro toda su fuerza en aquel palo de bambu el cual había recorrido cada parte de su rostro y cuerpo dejando terribles marcas, y allí sucedió extendiendo la mano libre sin el palo boo la alzo poco a poco mientras que el palo boo de Valera se agrietaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Blake, los ojos de la niña concentrados observaron ahora a la pelirroja la cual arrojo solo unos cuantos metros para poder atacarla con su arma, Valera con emoción alzo la mano y la dirigió hacía los demás palos bo y tomo uno y bloqueo el ataque de la pequeña y empujo, haciéndola caer de espalda y rodar hacía atrás para sobreponerse lista para un bloqueo de la pelirroja que empujo de nuevo pero Valera muy inteligente dirigió su ataque a sus pies haciéndola caer y sin piedad Valera dirigió su ataque directo al cuerpo de Blake tomándola desprevenida pero siendo empujada por alguien más, cuando ambas mujeres observaron Bankotsu se encontraba en la arena con su brazo estirado y mostrando su poder.- No pagues tu furia con Blake...- Dijo mientras que Blake dirigió su vista de nuevo a Valera y tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar de nuevo un ataque frontal, tomo el palo Bo y con todas sus fuerzas detuvo el ataque de Valera, ataque tras ataque y bloqueo tras bloqueo Blake tomo más confianza y en un momento en el cual parecía perder dirigió su ataque a los pies de Valera haciendo que cayera.

Tan molesta y cegada por la furia Valera tomo el palo Bo con ambas manos y sin importar quien era su contrincante lleno el arma de veneno el cual emanaba de sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a Blake el arma fue cortada por la alabarda de Bakontsu, Valera y Bankotsu se miraron, Valera con odio y resentimiento y Bankotsu con mucha ira.- ¡Basta!- Le gritó Bankotsu a Valera.- ¿Que intentas, matar a Blake?- Le preguntó molestó por sus acciones.-

-. Sería perfecto.- Dijo al momento de percatarse el daño que había podido hacer si no fuera por la intervención de Bankotsu, soltando lo que quedaba de su arma y sonando su cuello observó al hombre con odio contenido.- Que perfecto sería quitarte lo que más amas, a una bastarda hija de la persona que más amas en el mundo, el hombre que te dio cobijo y protección...- Busco su capa y se la coloco con parsimonia.- Sería perfecto quitarte algo tan parecido a lo que alguna vez tuve y tú y tu miserable vida me quitaron junto con tu desgraciado Blacke el cual espero haya sufrido todo lo que yo he sufrido yo en estos largos quince años...- Y sin más se retiro, dejando a Blake con muchas preguntas y a un Inuyasha molesto y preocupado por su pupila.- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Inuyasha a la niña y examino cada golpe de su rostro y cuerpo.- Debí prever esto.- Sabia la historia de ambos, pero no pensó que aquello interferiría con el entrenamiento.-

-. Lo hiciste muy bien...- Dijo Banktosu aún dando la espalda al dueto.- Creo que mañana pasaras el día con Kagome...- Dijo mientras observa ahora a Blake a los ojos.- Buen trabajo pequeña Blake...- Blake sonrió tanto que le dolió, pero sin importar que se sintió orgullosa de lo que había soportado.- Hablaremos luego si tienes preguntas, Inuyasha...- Antes de irse se planto al frente de Blake y se colocó a su altura aún quedando mucho más alto que Blake.- Lo hiciste más que bien.- La miro a los ojos y tomo su rostro entre sus manos grandes y llenas de cicatrices por la guerra.- Estoy orgulloso de que le hayas hecho comer polvo a esa bruja, estoy orgulloso de que no te dejaste...Estoy orgulloso Blake.- Y sin más deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la joven y sin más se marcho.-

-. ¿Quieres celebrar?- Preguntó una voz que dejo desconcertado a Inuyasha y Blake, era el pequeño Froilan desde el palco.-

-. Así es que se pelea con una bruja malvada!- Dijo aplaudiendo Lily y más atrás Froilan también.-

Bankotsu busco sin mucho esfuerzo a Valera la cual se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos vacíos del castillo.- ¿Que demonios trataste de hacer allí?- Le dijo mientras la tiraba a una columna y colocaba su brazo en su garganta para demostrar su fuerza y su capacidad que poder matarla en un instante si quisiera.- Ella no es Mira a quien mantenías entrenando por horas hasta más no poder, ella no es tú pequeño experimento de entrenamiento, si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo con tu otro hijo o conmigo pero no con alguien que no tiene idea de lo que paso entre nosotros...-

-. Eres un salvaje...- Le dijo con voz apagada por la falta de aire.- incluso antes yo sabia perfectamente que eras un salvaje, tú y tu hermano hicieron que Amira muriera...- Lanzo de manera venenosa.-

-. La culpable fuiste tú y la estúpida idea de que ella debía pertenecer a esa estúpida isla de por vida, tú fuiste la que la impulso a alejarse de ti, tú fuiste y eres la culpable de lo que le paso, solo tú pudiste haber cometido semejante locura al querer llevártela de mi lado y exponerla aún sabiendo en el estado en el que se encontraba, tú fuiste la culpable de su muerte, mi único alivio que me da todo esto es que la ame y la protegí hasta donde pude de ti y todo aquel que quiso hacerle daño, te odio y te seguiré odiando por el resto de mi vida por haber acabado con Mirra y mi hijo...-

-. Eres un maldito bastardo...-

-. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Miroku el cual en compañía de las gemelas observaron desagradable escena.- Kira Min a Bankotsu le vendría bien un vendaje en su hombro, esa quemadura por veneno no se ve muy bien...- Las gemelas entendieron de inmediato y Banktosu dejó respirar a Valera para irse con las gemelas.-

Recuperando el aliento Valera observó a Miroku y este a ella.- Ella nunca supero tus expectativas Valera y desde el primer día en que llegaste a este palacio has decidido aceptar llevar una vida en paz con todos aquí, observe poco del entrenamiento y si quieres mi muy humilde consejo de un viejo amigo si quieres entrenar a alguien entrena a tu hijo hasta hacerlo desmayar y no a la pequeña Bee, que no tiene culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado entre tú y Bankotsu...-

-. Quédate con tu consejo...- Le dijo mientras tomaba otra dirección.-

-. Amira tenía razón...- Dijo Miroku mientras sabía que Valera lo escuchaba.- Tú miedo a quedarte sola hace que alejes a todos, y eso incluyo hasta el propio Francis...-

Valera era una mujer dura por fuera, pero con tantos demonios que nada ni nadie podría ayudarla a callar los errores de su pasado...

* * *

Aquí de nuevo!

Dejen un review hermoso!


	20. Un viaje en el tiempo

Buenas!

Tarde pero seguro aún continuo con la historia y si, aún falta muchas cosas por hacer

Ninguno de los personajes de INUYASHA me pertenece, y solo los que no forman parte de el son completamente miooos!

* * *

 **Un Viaje en el tiempo**

Valera aquella noche durmió sin descansar, en su corazón había una amarga sensación de como estaba llevando su vida y sin importar que tanto pudo soportar para no reabrir aquella vieja herida recordó aquel día en el que marcaría el inicio de su desgracia.

Ella en aquel momento tan hermosa como siempre se encontraba junto a Salazar y Amira la cual aquel día se encontraba riendo con su padre a la vez que él le hablaba de alguna historia de él y su padrino Miroku, Amira era hermosa joven de ya quince primaveras y sus hermosos ojos grises como los de su padre tenían una luz que inigualable la cual encantaba a todos, su cabello con ondas pronunciadas al final del mismo y su hermosa sonrisa hacían que todo el que la conociera quedara prendado ante su belleza e infinita humildad, Amira no era como Valera en muchos aspectos eran polos opuestos, mientras que Amira decía lo que sentía Valera era muy recelosa de sus sentimientos, mientras Valera estudiaba Amira admiraba la fauna de la isla y cada regalo recibido por su padrino Miroku el cual eran libros sobre la fauna y animales silvestres de todos los reinos a lo cual la gran curiosidad de la rubia crecía mas y mas hasta el punto en que sus padres o más bien decir Salazar alentaba a su hija a seguir sus sueños de viajar y conocer nuevas fronteras, pero Valera mucho más consciente de la guerra en la que estaba instaba a su hija a no seguir con aquello, si no en entrenar durante muchas hora al día.

-. ¡Papá basta!- Escucho decir a su hija.- Tú y mi padrino están locos, pero claro es de esperar tú no eres una persona normal...- Salazar con unas cuantas arrugas y la misma sonrisa que su hija río ante aquel comentario.- Pero sabes, me encantara conocer a Motu y todo el reino de Afora...-Valera al escuchar aquello se alarmó tanto que no pudo suavizar sus palabras.-

-. ¿Con el permiso de quien vas a ir al reino de Afora?- Le preguntó a su hija la cual le dirigió una mirada dura y molesta con aquellos ojos grises.- No iras...-

-. Te equivocas mamá, iré al reino de Afora te guste o no yo soy lo suficiente mayor para tomar mis decisiones...- Contestó, aquellas discusiones eran una constante últimamente en la vida de los Salazar.- Iré con papá, seguro allí podrán ayudarlo con su maldición y no aquí esta isla ya no tiene nada que ofrecernos, debes aceptar eso...-

-. Y tú debes aceptar que no saldrás de esta isla sin mi consentimiento, ¿No entiendes que hay una guerra allá afuera? Miles de personas mueren...-

-. Prefiero morir en un campo que seguir respirando sin vivir de verdad.-

-. ¡Esto no se trata de vivir o morir! Se trata de tú seguridad, cuando acabe la guerra podrás hacer lo que quieras, hasta ese momento no.-

-. Valera los ataques han mermado mucho en Afora, y estoy más que seguro de que estaremos bien.- Salazas miro a su esposa y sin importar que agregó.- Partiremos al final de la tarde, yo mismo nos llevare y no hay más nada que decir o agregar al asunto...- Salazar tan alto e imponente se marcho juntó a su hija, allí empezaría su desgracia.

Luego de dos meses sin haber visto o hablado con su esposo o hija aquella mañana en su hogar vació llegó una invitación que cambiaría su vida.

Un baile por el cumpleaños número cuarenta de la reina, sería algo intimo y muy pocas personas irían debido a la situación actual, pero cuando llego al hermoso y decorado salón de la luna el cual su techo de cristal hacía que las estrellas se observaran y en medió de la pista de baile se encontraba su esposo e hija bailando hasta que un hombre muy conocido por ella fue en dirección a su hija y pidiendo permiso a su padre este le dio su mano sin pensar en más. Amira utilizaba un hermoso vestido azul resaltando sus piel y sus ojos y aquel hombre serio de semblante se relajo ante su hija como si de un tierno gato siendo acariciado se tratara, cuando su esposo la saco a bailar esta no lo dudo por un segundo y con un vestido verde oscuro se dirigió a la pista para estar cerca de aquella pareja.

-. ¡Eres tan encantador cuando te sonrojas!- Escucho las risas de su hija observando al hombre con el que bailaba, sus ojos se dirigieron a él y este le devolvió la mirada apenado pero luego paso a ser algo más, recelo e incluso molesta ya que ella había dejado en claro de que él no era alguien digno para su hija.

Durante las siguientes semanas a su llegada al palacio descubrió para su asombro que su hija y la de la reina congeniaban y ambas entrenaban y charlaban de todo un poco, Suki de dieciocho y su hija de quince eran amigas y eso le agrada, también noto que en sus entrenamientos los gemelos Caine algo que le disgustaba a más no poder, por ello una mañana decidió entrenar personalmente a su hija la cual acepto sin ningún inconveniente, luego de decir lo mal que estaba defendiéndose Salazar intervino.- La ilusiones de Amira son poderosas, no menosprecies los poderes de tú hija...- Salazar se veía un poco más joven desde que había llegado a Afora, se acerco a Valera y susurro palabras crueles en su oído.- Vuelves a menospreciarla ante todos y no dudare de que estas muy mal Valera...- Amira observó a sus padres Valera la observo y sonrío para tranquilizarla.- De nuevo...- Y una vez más empezaron, hasta que Amira de nuevo utilizo una ilusión que hizo que su madre se molestará al punto de acertarle un golpe en el rostro partiendo el labio de la rubia y haciendo callar las voces de los presentes, Valera al notar aquello se apresuró para tomar a su hija y observar el estado en el que estaba.- ¡No me toques!-Dijo la rubia mientra estiraba su mano para alejarla con sus poderes.- Estoy harta...-

-. Estas siendo infantil Amira...- Dijo su madre.- Estamos entrenando y muchas veces has recibido golpes...-

-. Nunca en el rostro...- Refuto su hija.- Papá y yo hemos entrenado mucho más fuerte de lo que tú y yo lo hacemos, he entrenado con Blacke y nunca me ha tocado el rostro, pero como no he hecho lo que has querido me has golpeado el rostro...-

-. ¿Y así pretendías ir por el mundo?- Preguntó Valera, Salazar consciente de lo que podría pasar intervino.-

-. Basta..- Le dijo a su mujer.- No es lugar para discusiones...-

-. Eres una infantil niña que no sabe lo que quiere, no sabes defenderte y pretendes ir por el mundo un mundo en el que hay una guerra en la cual no durarás ni un segundo...- Valera no le importo los comentarios de su esposo y continuo.- Nunca debiste dejar la isla desde un principio, mañana mismo nos marcharemos...- Dijo mientras deba la espalda y se dirigía a la salida.-

-. Te equivocas...- Dijo Amira.- Terminaras solo un día por tus actitudes, soy fuerte y ya soy lo suficiente mayor para tomar mis decisiones y he decidido que viajare y ayudare como pueda en esta guerra...-

-. ¿Ayudar?- Se preguntó Valera.- No tienes a nadie para ello no seas malcriada que mañana marcharemos a nuestro hogar...-

-. Tú hogar...- Valera observó los ojos grises de su hija, su cabello suelto tenía un poco de sangre por aquella herida, se veía sería y determinada se parecía tanto a su padre que tuvo miedo.- No iré contigo...- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los Caine, Blacke la protegió colocando uno de sus brazos en sus hombros mientras que Bankotsu la observó con recelo y un poco de odio.-

-. ¿Ves lo que hiciste?- Le grito a su esposo.- Amira es una malcriada y eso es gracias a ti...-

-. Amira es una joven mujer que busca encajar, busca que las cosas se hagan bien y le gusta ayudar, algo que aparentemente tú ya no haces.- Respondió Salazar.- Lo que has hecho hoy no tiene perdón y yo no puedo estar con una mujer que no le importa el bienestar y felicidad de su propia hija incluso si eso significa dejarla ir para adentrase en una guerra...- Valera antes de que Salazar se marchara preguntó.-

-. Permitirás incluso eso...- Dijo referente a la mirada de Bankotsu con ella y la protección de su hermano Blacke.-

-. Incluso permitiría eso si eso la hace feliz...-

Había pasado desde aquello tres años, Valera aquellos tiempos había estado de regreso a la isla sola ya que Salazar había hecho lo impensable y se había quedado en Afora para ayudar en lo que pudiera hasta que una noche inesperadamente sintió intrusos en su hogar, con silencio y pendiente de quien se encontraba a su lado se dirigió a la entrada y luego al jardín que con mucho esmero cuidaba.- Hola mamá...- Entre la luz de la luna distinguió tres figuras con túnicas que cubrían sus rostros, cuando prendió unas cuantas velas noto a su hija ahora ya que dieciocho se encontraba en medio de los hermanos Caine, tomando la mano a Bankotsu el cual la observaba con recelo, los dejo pasar a su hogar y preparo algo caliente mientras los visitantes se acomodaban recordó a su acompañante y cuando regreso a su habitación no lo encontró sintió tanto pánico que en cuanto se volvió a encontrar con su visita inesperada, su hija se encontraba acurrucando a un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos y mirada verde como la de ella, pero tan parecido a su abuelo que Valera lo cuidaba como su mayor tesoro.- Papá escribió en su última carta que el pequeño Gus era una monada y creo que se quedo corto...- Dijo Amira a su madre.-

-. Tú padre y tú siempre han sido más unidos...- Dijo mientras no le extrañaba aquella comunicación entre padre e hija, cuando a ella su madre apenas y le había escrito en todos esos años.- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sin más mientras que su hijo en el regazo de su hija tocaba y admiraba el abultado viente de la misma.- Ya veo...-

-. Tengo seis meses...- Le dijo mientras su hermano tocaba su vientre curioso mientras dentro de este alguien respondía con movimientos aleatorios.- Creo que el pequeño le agrada a su tío Gus...- Tratando de suavizar el ambiente Amira solo observaba a su hermano y este sujetaba su vientre emocionado por tal interacción.- Serán la mejor dupla de la historia.- Agrego.- Bankotsu y yo hemos decidido por mi bien que de momento podría quedarme aquí hasta que nazca el bebé...-

-. Pondrías en riesgo a la isla por traer forasteros hasta aquí...- Respondió Valera.- Lo mejor sería que fueras a Sotolyrios sola.-

-. Quiero a Bankotsu junto a mi...- Dijo Amira.- Seremos padres, quiero que este allí para cuando nazca nuestro hijo.-

-. Entonces creo que no quieres mi ayuda.- Dijo Valera, Amira había cambiado con los años se veía madura y con aire tan determinado como el de su padre, sus ojos grises expresaban preocupación por la vida que llevaba en su interior.-

-. Mamá por favor...-

-. Su energía atrae problemas...- Le dijo, aquello era cierto por lo cual Amira respiro y Banktosu tomo de su mano para mostrar su apoyo.-

-. Estarás segura si tu madre lo dice...- Dijo Bankotsu en un tono suave.- Todo estará bien.-

-. Además estoy seguro que mi pequeña sobrina será una luchadora desde el primer momento...- Dijo Blacke acariciando el vientre de su cuñada y a la vez acariciando el cabello del pelirrojo.- Seremos dos tíos tan geniales que nada ni nadie se acercara a la pequeña...-Valera bufó ante aquel comentario.-

-. Creo que tus esperanzas de que mi nieto sea una niña están totalmente erradas.- Dijo Valera.- En la familia de tú padre el primogénito siempre es niño, las niñas no sobreviven y por eso siempre el primogénito es niño.- Recordó Valera, Amira sonrió y aquella noche daría paso al terrible final.

Un mes había pasado, y Sotolyrios estaba bajo ataque, Valera dejo a Amira sola en la cabaña debido a que estas habían estado discutiendo, cuando llego al sitió ya no quedaba nada ni nadie...

Salazar la culpó de su muerte y se llevó con él a su único hijo, Banktosu y ella nunca fueron amigos y luego de aquello ambos sentían un odio por el otro tan grande que se habían evitado hasta ese día, todo había cambiado y ella también.-Disculpe...- Dijo Min mientras que Valera despertaba de sus pensamientos en aquella banca en el jardín del mar.- Pero pensé que debía despertarla..-

-. Descuida...- Dijo mientras tomaba en cuenta su situación actual y decidió ir hasta sus aposento.- Gracias.-

Los demonios nunca duermen, y aquello valera lo sabia

* * *

Aquí de nuevo!

Dejen un review hermoso!


	21. Respuesta del pasado

Buenas!

Tarde pero seguro aún continuo con la historia y si, aún falta muchas cosas por hacer

Ninguno de los personajes de INUYASHA me pertenece, y solo los que no forman parte de el son completamente miooos!

* * *

 **Respuestas de un pasado**

Amira y Bankotsu se enamoraron enseguida Blacke el gemelo de Bankotsu había invitado a la rubia a un recorrido por el palacio de Motu, Bankotsu nunca le había parecido a alguien tan hermosa como ella, callado y muy reservado la observo mover sus labios cuando reía por alguna ocurrencia de su hermano observaba también como ayudaba a otros sin recibir nada a cambio, y su actitud cuando algo le molestaba le parecía algo sin precedentes en que alguien tan hermoso a su parecer tuviera un carácter tan suave al momento de decir algo feo, pero allí estaban tres años después esperando a su primer hijo juntos luego de muchos conflictos internos por su parte Bankotsu y Amira eran una pareja consolidada.- Tienes de nuevo esa mirada...- Le dijo Bankotsu a la futura madre de su hijo.- ¿En que piensas?- Preguntó sin pena alguna a su mujer.

Amira de inocente solo su mirada, sus ojos grises escondían secretos que ni él mismo sabía pero aquello que estaba leyendo su mujer.- Estaba pensando en que quizás no sobreviva a todo esto en mi estado...- Le dijo con sinceridad y sin miedo en los ojos, y antes de que Bankotsu pudiera decir algo agrego.- Debes ser fuerte por nuestro bebé Bankotsu, el día en que yo no este para cuidarlos quiero que tomes las mejores decisiones posibles.-

-. No pasará nada...- Le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en forma de corazón y sentía muy dentro de él que algo no andaba bien.-

-. Escúchame...- Amira le detuvo de cualquier caricia y lo miro tan seria que Bankotsu no reconoció a su mujer.- Cuando no este quiero que continúes con tú vida y la del bebé, se que no voy a estar pero incluso en la ausencia el amor se hace presente y quiero que todo este bien, por eso creo que lo mejor es que mi madre me proteja hasta que nazca el pequeño Braxton...- Dijo con ilusión mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba sus labios.- ¿A que viene todo esto? Apenas hablas con tú madre.- Indico Bankotsu.- Lo se, pero es mi madre y confío en ella para que el bebé y yo estemos a salvo...- Aquella noche ambos se sintieron incómodos por aquello y sin embargo Bankotsu durmió en los brazos de su mujer hasta que esta dejó su lecho para ir al encuentro con alguien que sabía mucho más.- Disculpa, pero tú hermano se ha puesto nervioso cuando le mencione que mi madre podría ayudarme a estar a salvo mientras nace el bebé...- Dijo mientras que con capa puesta al igual que ella Blacke y ella caminaron por la selva húmeda en búsqueda de un tercero.- No entiendo porque quieres hacer todo esto, cada vez te debilitas más ¿No te preocupa el bebé?-Preguntó preocupado mientras seguían en compañía de la oscuridad.- Claro que me preocupo por el pequeño B, pero Blacke debes entender que quiero asegurar un buen futuro para todos nosotros...- Cuando llegaron a una vieja y abandonada cabaña esta ilumino unos pequeños faroles externos dándoles la bienvenida a los dos.- No puedes confiar en todo lo que digan esas mujeres...- Advirtió Blacke con sus ojos chocolates preocupados.-

-. Creo que alguien esta en exceso preocupado...- Dijo una mujer vieja pero muy bien conocida para Blacke.- Tanto tiempo y aún no confías en mi...-

-. No confío en su majestad Reina Calipso, no confío en la intensiones que pueda tener para querer entrometerse en la vida de Amira y mi sobrino...- Declaro el gemelo.-

-. Buenas noches su majestad reina Calipso...- Dijo Amira.- Siento mucho haberla hecho esperar tanto.-

-. No te preocupes, la noche es joven mi niña.- Dijo Calipso.- Quiero presentarlos ante Shoga y Urasue, mis medias hermanas...-

-. De diferentes padres...- Dijo Urasue con su nariz ganchuda y ojos inmensos como dos lupas sobresalientes.-

-. Y valla que hizo la diferencia.- Menciono una anciana más pequeña y rechoncha.- Al parecer yo soy la única consiente de todo esto...-

-. Empecemos...- Dijo Urasue mientras todos tomaban asiento alrededor de la fogata en la pequeña mesa de madera.- Dijiste que soñaste con un zorro...-

-. Si...- Dijo Amira.- Era un zorro que me llamaba, lo seguí hasta un campo de flores que se convirtió en un campo gris y sin vida allí me dijo que tenía que elegir entre vivir o morir.- Calipso y sus hermanas abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar aquello.- ¿Qué significa?-

-. Los zorros son animales que son referencia entre los indarream y los jynx de muerte, se dice que el zorro custodia junto a otros animales el otro lado, por eso creemos y debo hablar en nombre de mis hermanas que quizás tú miedo a que algo pase esta muy bien fundamentado.- Dijo Shoga.- Pero Urasue es la mejor en estos casos...- Concedió la palabra a su hermana, mientras esta observaba una bola de cristal en aquella mesa junto a la llama.-

-. Sí decides morir por el bien de la criatura separada del ser amado tú y el bebé morirán, si decides morir por tú bebé junto a tu pareja el bebé morirá, si decides morir junto tu pareja por el bienestar del bebé el bebé morirá.- Termino tomando un minuto.- Hay miles de escenarios en que solo queda solos tú y tu pareja vivos...-

-. Debe haber algo en que yo pueda influenciar para que mi bebé no muera.-

-. Hay algo...- Dijo Urasue.- Es algo pequeño pero quizás funcione...- Le comentó despacio.- En las colinas de sotoluna se encuentra una prisión en la que una mujer jynx se encuentra encerrada desde hace muchas lunas, es una jynx y es una muy poderosa debo agregar...- Dijo mientras observaba en la bola de cristal fijamente mientras que el resto la observaba.- Su nombre es desconocido pero muchos le dicen Brigette y fue una muy fiel amiga de la madre del primer Rey de Noxexs, ella observó el declive entre Kaguya y sus hermanos, se dice que es mayor incluso que la misma Kaguya, si vas con ella y le prometes algo pequeño ella misma abogara por tú bebé, pero recuerda que un precio has de pagar...-

-. ¿Que será?- Preguntó Blacke.-

-. Solo ella lo sabrá a su momento...- Dijo Shoga.-

-. Debes saber que todo esto lo hacemos por ti y tú padre...- Le dijo Calipso.- El precio que pagarán es alto, ¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar con esto?-Preguntó.- Entiendes el porque estas aquí, el porque tú padre abogo por ti y tu hijo y entiendes también que no será suficiente tú vida a cambio de la del bebé? Que quizás haciendo todo lo posible para que le brindes a Bankotsu una familia incluso así, el bebé podría morir.-

-. ¿Que hay que hacer para que el bebé no muera?-Preguntó.- ¡Porque solo una vida no basta!- Dijo molesto Blacke.-

-. Porque no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos...- Dijo Urasue.- La criatura que crece en su vientre no tiene futuro para mi, mi señor nos ha pedido de la manera más noble que él sabe en que cuidemos de su nacimiento, pero incluso asegurar su nacimiento no asegura su vida...-Aseguro de manera fría.- Hace muchos años Lady Kikyo Higurashi presagio una nueva vida, y sin embargo no nació ni en el momento ni lugar ni con la persona esperada a tenerlo...- Explico.- Fue mi decisión la que hizo que matarán a Kikyo al no protegerla en el castillo junto con el tonto de Myoga, quizás fue por eso, quizás fue su muerte lo que hizo que el aparente heredero al trono de Noxexs no tuviera un descendiente para ocupar el trono y salvarnos a todos de la oscuridad, quizás fue la guerra lo que separo a muchos y las decisiones tomadas por la hermana menor de Kikyo Kagome influenciaron en que no tuviera al heredero que Kikyo esperaba.- Explico.-

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Blacke.-

-. Kikyo quería orquestar una alianza entre su hermana más pequeña y su querido amigo Inuyasha, fue ella la que vio un futuro con el hijo de ambos reinando y luchando contra la oscuridad, pero ella murió porque discutió ese día con Lord Inuyasha, no siguió siendo la joven para lo que fue preparada.- Dijo con amargura.- Y era la de ser obediente y se dejo cegar por la ira, incluso dejándose llevar por la ira le ha costado mucho a Kaguya deshacer el hechizo protector que hizo para proteger a Kagome.-

-. No entiendo...- Dijo Amira.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lady Kagome en todo esto?-

-. Si Lady Kagome hubiera decidido hace tiempo por casarse con Lord Inuyasha en ves del pequeño Caine ella habría tenido al heredero, pero ahora con sus ojos puestos en ti el futuro es incierto, ella es una mujer sin destino, puede intervenir en el destino de todo el mundo, pero al final sus decisiones son las que marcan la diferencia.- Explico.- Ella daría a luz al heredero, y ahora por culpa de la muerte de Kikyo y la protección que tiene Kagome junto a muchas más cosas en juego como el duque de Noxexs tú bebé podría no vivir.- Explico.- Tu hijo esta en el eslavo más pequeño de esta cadena de errores, por los errores de los demás tú hijo no vivirá.- Urasue sonrió.- Pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de si vas a las colinas de Sotoluna quizás puedes obtener algo de tiempo, después de todo la madre de los gemelos también lo hizo.- Dijo mirando fijamente a Blacke.- Tú madre viene de una larga dinastía y cuando estuvo embarazada de ustedes fue a la misma colina donde vive Brigette a suplicar por la vida de sus hijos, tú madre sacrifico su vida al conocer el futuro tan grande que les deparaba después de una infancia terrible, pero aún así tú madre aún tiene una deuda con Brigette la cual al pasar de los años seguirá sin incrementar o disminuir, todo para que uno de ustedes fuera realmente pleno y feliz.-

-. ¿Quieres decir que mi madre aposto todo por uno de nosotros?-Pregunto Blacke.- Una mujer a la que nunca conocimos aposto todo por uno es increíble.-

-. A decir verdad no.- Intervino Calipso.- Todo sucede por una razón, todos vivimos por una pero la razón por la cual es que uno de ustedes vive es gracias a Brigette, el otro vive bajo la protección del otro.- Explico.- Si Brigette muriera mañana uno de ustedes sufrirá las consecuencias de su ausencia, si algo le pasará al que esta sujeto a Brigette entonces este también sufrirá en menor medida.-

-. Es una cadena...- Susurro Amira.-

-. Si...- Admitió Shoga.- Nunca en tú destino estuvo el estar esperando un hijo de Bankotsu, y ahora por culpa de un pasado que paso quizás tú bebé no viva para ver más allá de las estrellas o el sol.-

-. Entonces daré mi vida a cambio...- Declaro Blacke.- Si el amor que tengo por mi hermano y a la criatura que crece día a día constantemente, entonces no se que hará que haga para que mi sobrino viva si no es más que el amor...-

Amira y las demás lo observaron y dejaron el tema por concluido, Amira iría a las colinas de Sotoluna lo más pronto posible y así hablaría con Brigette, en el camino de vuelta Amira tomó del brazo a Blacke.- Quiero pedirte un favor.- Dijo mientras que Blacke la miraba curioso.- Sabía algo de lo que podría pasar...- Blacke quiso interrumpir pero Amira no lo dejo.- En ningún momento mencionaron de que pudiera vivir...- Dijo observando a los chocolates ojos de su compañero.- Por eso quiero que sin dudar de ninguna acción o alguna petición mía hagas lo que te digo...- Le dijo mientras que Blacke la miraba sin entender.- Promete que por Bankotsu haremos todo lo posible para que él salga ganador.-

-. Lo prometo...- Dijo Blacke aquella noche sin luna ante su amiga y esposa de su hermano Bankotsu.

Kagome se encontraba leyendo en voz alta mientras que Blake escuchaba cada frase intentando aprender cada una de las palabras dichas por aquella mujer, Kagome aquella tarde había pensado en Blacke Caine y lo mucho que pudiera haber disfrutado de su presencia en aquel momento, al igual que la pequeña compartían la singularidad de escucharla leer antes de tomar un libro ellos mismos, aunque la pequeña tuviera una mayor retentiva que su viejo amigo, a la niña de vez en cuando le gustaba leer y observar con detalle las explicaciones en los libros, Kagome siempre trataba de encontrar algo de Blacke en cualquier cosa o persona que viera.- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Lily a secas mientras ella y Blake la observaban de manera curiosa.- Si..- Había olvidado que Blake y Lily ahora eran una dupla junto con el pequeño Froilan, los tres le recordaban a ella y a los gemelos Caine.- Creo que es suficiente por hoy, puedes ir a jugar si lo deseas pequeña...- Kagome le sonrió y estos se marcharon para aprovechar aún las horas que quedaban de luz para jugar, ella siguió en su mundo hasta que escucho a alguien sentarse en donde minutos antes había estado la pequeña Lily.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-. Estaba pensando en tú hermano...- Dijo a Bankotsu.- Es increíble que ya no este, y que aún después de todo puede hacerme reír o llorar.- Dijo sin pensar.- ¿Tú lo piensas?

-. Algunas veces...- Respondió.- No pienso en realidad mucho en él desde hace un largo tiempo...- Acepto mientras observaba a Kagome.- Realmente decidí no pensar tanto en él, prefiero pensar que simplemente me esta jugando una broma muy pesada.- Explico.- Aún quiero sentir esa emoción cuando dijo que había visto a mi hijo y esposa estar bien, y que durante todo este tiempo los ha cuidado para algún día reencontrarnos...-

-. Eso es..muy...-

-. Deprimente.- Termino la frase de su amiga.- El tiempo es una tortura Kagome...- Agrego.- Trato de imaginar una mejor vida...-

-. Vivir de una ilusión?-Preguntó.-

-. Si...- Respondió.- Vivir una ilusión de la mejor ilusionista del mundo...- Agrego cuando escucharon un alboroto cerca de los jardines que colindaban con la biblioteca al acercarse lo observaron.

Blake Lily y Froi se encontraban hablando mientras avanzaban por el jardín y conversando Dash el pequeño greyhound de Blake se alejo unos cuantos metros de ellos para buscar a alguien conocido, cuando el pequeño se detuvo Blake solo grito de emoción.- ¡MAX!- Y enseguida siguió el mismo camino que el pequeño Dash mientras que el rubio observaba a la pequeña y la tomo en brazos alzándola y dando una pequeña vuelta en sus brazos a la niña, cuando la dejo en suelo la abrazo, había crecido poco desde su partida, pero la sentía un poco más rellena, cuando le observó el rostro con unas nuevas pequeñas pecas noto la cicatriz en la ceja derecha casi al final de esta, entonces algo no le sentó nada bien- ¿Qué te sucedió?-Pregunto mientras que la niña respondía y su rostro se torno en un violento rojo y Blake al notarlo se enfureció y actuó.- ¡Ay!- Exclamo Maximus Caine mientras se tomaba la rodilla.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-. Te preocupa mi cortada en mi ceja, pero te has olvidado completamente de mi cumpleaños...- Le dijo.- Ni una carta después de la primera, creo que la única que tiene poder de estar molesta soy yo...- Dijo mientras se marchaba junto a Lily y Froilan, Lily preguntó curiosa.- ¿Cuando es tú cumpleaños?-

-. No lo se, pero siempre que veo que va hacer algo de lo que se puede arrepentir le hablo de mi cumpleaños...- Sonrió.-

Blake Alexandra Caine era una niña muy peculiar.

* * *

Aquí de nuevo!

Dejen un review hermoso!

Faltan pocos capitulos para terminar esta serie! por favor lean con atención porque el siguiente capitulo se llamara Seth!


	22. Seth

Buenas!

Tarde pero seguro aún continuo con la historia y si, aún falta muchas cosas por hacer

Ninguno de los personajes de INUYASHA me pertenece, y solo los que no forman parte de el son completamente miooos!

* * *

 **Seth**

Hace años que no sabía lo que era un hogar, hace años que no sabia lo que era tener compañía y allí recordó sentado en aquel claro lo que había pasado cuando aquellos hombres irrumpieron su hogar para buscar algo más que cosas, más que saquear todo lo que allí tenía, se llevaron la vida de su abuela, sus juguetes y su niñez que al menos tenía, se llevaron todo lo que podía tener un niño de nueve, y con ello la inocencia también, su abuela muchas veces le decía que la guerra en algún momento llegaría a su puerta y el debía ser fuerte por todos los niños olvidados que junto a él y su abuela vivían, ahora ya todos muertos recordaba a alguien quien no vino de la calle si no con una pareja, era pequeña y fea y por lo recordaba muy peculiar por su cabello, una pequeña mota blanca brillaba en su frente pero aquello fue nada cuando vio a sus padres dejarla con su abuela, con el tiempo ella creció y apenas eran unos niños, ella tendría unos cuatro el unos ocho o nueve cuando se separaron pero aún seguía aquella promesa de protección.

 _-. Recuerda protegerla cariño, es la más pequeña de la manada...-_

Su abuela le había dicho aquello en cuanto a la pareja que la dejo se marchó, nunca supo si la pequeña sería parecida a ellos porque nunca vio sus rostros pero de algo si estaba seguro su abuela nunca trato diferente a la niña, y ella nunca resalto más de lo que podía resaltar alguien con aquella ceja y mechón blanco entre su cabello negro, sus ojos azul oscuro y su piel oscura no la hacían relevante. Observó su alrededor y sintió aquella energía de nuevo, aquella energía que lo llamaba sin cesar y por la que siempre escapaba de donde estuviera. Recordó a esa pareja que por años evito, el peliplata y la morena los cuales muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser encontrado, pero no él no podría ser capturado.

 _-. siempre debes correr pues en tus manos llevas la llave que puede terminar con todo.-_

Su abuela le había dicho esas últimas palabras él sabía que hacer para acabar todo pero aún dudaba de si terminarlo todo, aún tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que aprender, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos marrones con un toque de dorados observaron la pradera en la que se encontraba, solo y sin compañía de nadie hasta que escucho a lo lejos unas risas, vio a una rubia de ojos azules correr en dirección a un pelirrojo el cual iba disparado mientras que las risas aumentaban y observó quien los estaba persiguiendo eran al parecer hermanos por el cabello rubio de ambos y sus risas idénticas y más atrás una pequeña de piel oscura y cabello curioso negro con un largo lunar de cabello blanco y la reconoció sin importar cuanto tiempo había pasado, sus rasgos eran más finos su nariz chata y respingada y sus ojos azul oscuro la observó desde aquella roca en la que estaba sentado, la observó reír y correr junto a una pequeña bola de pelos gris a la cual cargo y siguió el rumbo hasta el pelirrojo, en la lejanía quiso acercarse pero algo se lo impedía y de momento así lo dejaría. Él seria una persona solitaria hasta que decidiera que hacer con aquella información que tenía entre sus manos.

Oh, por su puesto que él sabia que era lo que Kaguya buscaba de él con tanto desespero, y claro sabia también porque el de ojos dorados con aquella mujer lo buscaban, querían respuestas, él quizás era la persona más joven en retener tal información, él mismo sabia quien era el duque de Noxexs él también sabia quien era el heredero del duque, y por supuesto que sabia como derrotar a Kaguya, también sabía que en la historia de Kaguya el tercer hermano hizo algo tan jodido y tan genial que nadie sabia y el lo sabia y ahora tenía a Kaguya muerta del pánico por no saber algo que ella debía saber, el conocimiento es poder no el pode en si, y eso él a sus catorce años lo sabia por eso estaba allí, cerca del castillo de Umi, luego de su larga caminata llego de incógnito al castillo, ya era de tarde casi anochecía así que busco la biblioteca y se adentró en ella como el bandido que era, escucho risas entre dos adultos.- ¡Ya basta Inuyasha! Alguien puede venir y vernos..- Decía la mujer.-

-. Nadie entra tanto a una biblioteca como tú Kagome.- Le dijo el hombre, Seth no se inmuto y continúo por su camino hasta lo más profundo de aquella biblioteca, entre uno de los libreros se escondía una pared sellada la cual él pudo abrir mediante un libro viejo sucio gris que se encontraba en uno de los libreros, se adentro a aquella habitación donde solo había una larga pared traslucida en la cual se encontraba una niña con joyas y hermosos trazos en su piel, pulseras y aretes de oro la adornaban y vestía un traje rojo y dorado de media manga, de cabello oscuro abrió los ojos y lo observó, junto a ella se encontraba una mujer blanca de cabello blanco como la nieve y a su lado otra blanca de cabello negro y ojos misteriosos.- Llegas tarde..- Le dijo la mujer de cabello negro.- El heredero esta haciendo un desastre y tú no te ocupas de tú trabajo...-

-. Lo siento Lady Kikyo...- Seth dijo al espejo.- Pero la verdad es difícil mantenerme fuera de la vista de Kaguya y su siervo Koga...-

-. No hay tiempo...- Dijo Kanna.-

-. Eso lo se...- Respondió de nuevo el joven.- Pero su heredero no es fácil y aún no esta listo.- Refuto sin miedo.-Aún necesita tiempo, y si así lo quiere el heredero lo tendrá...-

-. Eres un insolente...- Kikyo calló de inmediato al escuchar el tintineo de las pulseras sonar cuando la niña alzó su mano.-

-. Tendrá tiempo, pero tú has de quedarte en el castillo.- Dijo una voz dulce.- No prepares nada todo a su tiempo...- Y sin más desaparecieron las tres dejando solo a Seth con una mueca de molestia, sin embargo sonrió ahora podría jugar por los pasillos del castillo y estar un poco seguro de momento, Kaguya nunca lo encontraría en aquel lugar que ella creía eran sus enemigos, sería algo sencillo de hacer.- No me defraudes Seth, tú eres mi heredero...- Le susurro hasta desvanecerse Kikyo mientras que el rubio quedaba allí observando a la nada, y sin pensarlo imagino el destino que temía, un destino que ya no podía detener.

El juego había empezado.

* * *

Aquí de nuevo!

Dejen un review hermoso!


	23. Muerte en el Castillo II

Buenas!

Tarde pero seguro aún continuo con la historia y si, aún falta muchas cosas por hacer

Ninguno de los personajes de INUYASHA me pertenece, y solo los que no forman parte de el son completamente miooos!

* * *

 **Kagome Higurashi**

Ella corrió tan pronto entendió aquella calamidad, las intrigas de años atrás las muertes en castillo incluso la muerte de su hermana no fue una casualidad, aquello ya tenía razones por las cuales ahora se encontraba desesperada en medio de aquel ataque en el castillo.- ¡DIME LO QUE SABES!- Le grito Koga acercándose más y más a ella, sin importar que se dirigió a el santuario detrás del trono, el cual luego de pasar por el largo pasillo entendió lo que debía hacer si quería guardar aquel terrible secreto que era la solución para la guerra. Muchos años atrás la reina Calipso se había encontrado allí sentada en los pulcros bancos de mármol, observó la gran puerta y comenzó a susurrar hasta que sintió algo cálido de su pecho que rodaba hasta su cintura y alcanzaba sus manos manchando con el rojo carmesí sus tersas y hermosas manos.- No me importa lo que estés tratando de hacer sin importar que, si mi Reina no cuenta con la ventaja entonces ustedes tampoco...- Y sacó la espada del pecho de Kagome, dañando la hermosa tela de color verde que aquel día había escogido sin pensar que sería su ultimo día, pero ella sabía que podría con aquello y sin importar más se dejo caer mientras que unos ojos apañados de lagrimas la observaban en silencio y una luz brillaba con intensidad en la habitación.

Kagome se encontraba muerta...

 **Doce Horas Antes...**

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la habitación de la mujer la cual se encontraba vestida de un hermoso vestido color verde el cual había sido un regalo de el ojos dorados.- Es hermoso...- Agradeció Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios, los últimos meses ambos se habían vueltos cercanos y hasta podría decirse que eran una paraje, con Blake ahora en el instituto de Sato ambos tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer caminatas largas por los jardines, muchas conversaciones nocturnas hasta el amanecer y siempre en aquel reconfortante silencio.- ¿Hay algo que celebrar?- Preguntó risueña mientras observaba al hombre sonreír con misterio.- Lo olvidaste...- Kagome trato de recordar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, y sin embargo un brillo inusual inundo los ojos de Inuyasha cuando la observaban lo cual hizo que recordara al instante aquello tan importante que había estado en boca de todos durante los últimos seis meses desde que se había ido la pequeña junto con el resto al instituto.- ¡Es el eclipse lunar junto con el equinoccio de otoño!- Dijo contenta.

El equinoccio era un evento en Luxemberg que amaba desde que había descubierto u significado y sus maravillosas fiestas, en el día el sol se observaba en su punto más alto haciendo que muchas provincias y reinos tuvieran un limite de luz casi igual, y al caer la noche la luna en su punto más alto sería tapada por el sol lo cual era extraño y solo ocurría una vez cada cierto tiempo, aquello sería el evento del año por lo cual Sango junto con las gemelas organizaron eventos alrededor del reino, y ellas no eran las únicas. También la noble de Arhick se encontraba de celebraciones pues celebraban el nacimiento de hace más de mil años al gran Arhick, el cual había nacido también en un día de equinoccio y un eclipse solar, aquello siempre apuntaba a la prosperidad de los reinos, aunque hace unos diez años también hubo un evento parecido aquello no fue celebrado debido a la guerra, pero aquello era solo un mal recuerdo debido al auge de paz que se respiraba desde hace unos meses.- Creo que entonces este vestido se verá perfecto junto a ti y tú nueva arma...- Dijo Kagome mientras que sacaba a la espada de Inuyasha de una funda bañada en doce mieles y restaurada con un mango dorado y cuero.- Bueno, no nueva pero si restaurada...- Inuyasha tocó a colmillo de acero y sintió un infinito amor por aquella mujer que lo hacia tan feliz, la tomo en brazos y la beso con desespero y añoranza.

-. Miroku...- Sango había estado menos hostil en aquellos días pero no por eso la pareja real se sentía cómoda pero Sango sabía muy dentro de su mente que aquello debía ceder de momento.- Siéntate a mi lado...- Le indicó su mujer, ambos en su recamara estaban un poco menos vigilados.- Esta noche quisiera darte algo que por mucho mi abuela nunca concedió a su esposo, o su padre a su esposa...- En una caja de plata Sango saco una hermosa corona de plata y oro.- Esto perteneció a mi padre antes de morir, mi madre lo llamo su único rey su único amor para toda su vida y mando a realizar esta corona para él, él al igual que tú fue un hombre de la plebe y aunque los del consejo nunca le dieron tregua se que mi padre hizo muchas más cosas por este reino de lo que pudo haber hecho mi madre, por eso quiero que con esta corona de ahora en adelante ejerzas el poder que yo tú esposa compañera y amiga te doy en nuestro matrimonio, te doy igualdad de derechos y deberes ahora y siempre...- Dijo Sango mientras le colocaba la corona.- Es tiempo de que tú y yo seamos uno contra el mundo y no Sango y Miroku en contra el mundo...- Miroku la miró y durante unos segundos sus molestia y problemas por el trono se desaparecían por un momento.- ahora sabrás lo que es ser yo...- Y con un casto beso ambos cerraron aquello.

Kira y Min se encontraba de un lado a otro, mientras que una organizaba a los ayudantes de cocina la otra ayudaba a terminar de decorar el gran salón de Lux, el cual con su techo de bóveda de cristal brillante, y sus pequeñas lamparas de luz revoloteaban el salón apenas terminado de decorar.- Esto es demasiado trabajo...- Se quejo Min mientras que Kira la escuchaba pasando con una larga tabla llena de flores para decorar.- No te quejes, mamá dijo que iniciaríamos desde abajo en este evento así que si quieres que nos vuelvan a decir princesas será mejor que dejes de quejarte...- Decía mientras que comía unas cuantas bayas que una de las criadas traía y reía mientras ingresaba de nuevo a la cocina.- Claro, ella tiene el mejor trabajo.- Dijo Min mientras invocaba una nueva lampara de luz flotante.- Lo mejor que hace es comer y tragar como una cerda..- Mientras que el resto de la servidumbre reía ante el comentario Min de mal humor solo pudo seguir haciendo su trabajo, aquella noche debía de ser perfecta para todos.- Alguien...¿Podría alguien decirme si nuestros invitados estrellas estarán aquí esta noche?- Preguntó a todos pues la lista era llevada por su madre y nadie más que ella sabía los nombres de las personas que asistirían a la celebración en el castillo.- Creo que deberías dejar de preguntar quien viene y terminar de elaborar las lamparas, nunca se es mucha luz para el salón de Lux.- Le dijo Valera imponente mientras congelaba a todos los que trabajaban allí con Min debido a su carácter frío y distante.- Necesito a dos doncellas para que atiendan a una de las invitadas de la reina...- Las doncellas se miraban preocupadas pero aún así avanzaron rápido ante aquella demanda de la pelirroja.- Termina rápido aún necesitan ayuda en el jardín del mar, y unos cuantos puestos en el pueblo necesitan ser iluminados por lamparas de luz y me parece buena idea de que tú los termines todos antes de que se haga más tarde...- Min observó a la pelirroja y se irritó al punto de que los sirvientes se sintieron tan molesta como ella que la compadecieron unos minutos hasta que el alboroto de la cocina los descoloco.- ¡Min! ¡Debes probar esto es exquisito!- Kira le dio un sorbo de una bebida dorada a lo cual Min pasó sin mal sabor por su garganta.- ¡Es lo máximo!.- Coincidió su hermana.- ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Min a lo que uno de los sirvientes respondía.- Eso es agua miel de burbujas...- Aquel licor era lo más delicioso que las gemelas habían probado en su estadía.- No deben tomar más de dos tragos si quieren estar presentables para esta noche...- Aconsejó en chico rubio a las gemelas.- Es un poco fuerte...-

Las gemelas no lo escucharon más hasta que estaban tan alegres que continuaron con su faena sin ningún problema, aunque unos ojos las observaban con detalle y anotaba aquello tan inusual en aquellas chicas.

Ambas al parecer tenían alta resistencia al alcohol más fuerte de Luxemberg.

Lord Maximus Caine se encontraba caminando por los jardines junto a Banktosu en un agradable silencio, ambos estaban acostumbrados a aquello últimamente desde la niña se había marchado meses atrás al instituto de Sato en el cual cada unos cuantos día recibían correspondencia de su parte y del director el cual hallaba a la chica interesante por los problemas que se encontraba semana a semana, ambos sabían lo que podría pasar si la chica pasaba tanto tiempo rodeada de magia Sesshomaru mismo lo había advertido en más de una ocasión, los Jinx eran sumamente extraños y más las mujeres las cuales su magia llegaba a tal grado de utilizar inconsciente ante cualquier escenario o situación que Blake se encontrara.- Creo que a Blake le encantara ver las luces esta noche...- Dijo casual Caine.-

-. Es un peligro que venga hasta aquí...- Bankotsu sabía por mala experiencia que mientras más concentración de magia hubiera en un lugar más probabilidades Blake tendría de desatar un desastre, el desastre esperado por el director de Sato para poder expulsar a la niña de la academia.- Creo que es una locura- Termino mientras aún caminaban por los jardines.- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Este es un día para pasarlo en familia, y ella tiene una familia a la cual visitar este día.- Le dijo Lord Caine.- Tú y tu hermano pasaron estas fechas conmigo desde que los conocí, por lo tanto ella también tendrá lo mismo tendrá la misma calidad de familia que ustedes...- Acotó Caine.- ¿Incluso nuestra infelicidad nuestro triste destino? El de los tres...- Preguntó y aclaro el terrible estilo de vida que los tres tuvieron, Max perdió a su familia los gemelos fueron torturados, Blacke murió y Bankotsu al igual que Max perdió a su familia sin haberla abrazado ni una sola vez.- Por su puesto que no...- Respondió de inmediato luego de haber terminado de caminar cerca de los rosales azules.- Ella no es cualquier persona, quizás nosotros fallamos ante tanta adversidad pero ella no lo hará ella no es nosotros.-

-. ¿Y quien lo dice? ¿Por qué es diferente de nosotros?- Peguntó un poco molesto por aquella actitud tan esperanzadora de su padre.- Ha vivido en la desgracia y aún peor ya que todo lo que tiene ahora en algún momento se irá y no podrás hacer nada por eso.-

-. No pasará.- Aseguro.- Ella tiene algo que nosotros no tuvimos después de tanta muerte.-

-. ¿Que?-

-. Nos tiene a nosotros, luego de la tormenta viene la paz...- Aseguro Lord Caine.-

-. Te equivocas...- Dijo Bankotsu observando con sus ojos azules a los fríos de Caine.- Ella es la tormenta.-

Kagome se escondió de Inuyasha unas cuantas horas para poder leer algo que semanas atrás había descubierto, era el árbol genealógico de Valera Salazar en el cual observaba su ascendencia, sus padres y hasta el primer Salazar, pero algo llamo su atención, algo de lo cual no tenía ni la menor idea hasta que leyó de nuevo aquel tomo el cual llevaba días intentando conectar con algo que le parecía imposible y sorprendente a la vez, cuando se dirigió a uno de los estantes a buscar otro de los arboles genealógicos uno cayó a sus pies, cuando leyó de quien se trataba sus ojos no podían creerlo y de inmediato lo abrió para leerlo lo más pronto posible y conectando aquello con la familia Salazar, entonces emocionada por su descubrimiento siguió buscando libros y más libros para poder comprender lo que sus ojos leían a medida que conseguía más y más información, y entonces entendió lo que para ella fue el enigma más grande hasta ese momento, el porque Kaguya se encontraba tan enferma de odio y oscuridad en su corazón, porque quería venganza pero aún más entendió e incluso sintió una terrible oleada de sentimientos encontrados por los actos de su hermana y entendió sus acciones, pero algo había mal en todo aquello. Toda la información indicaba un nombre que por mucho tiempo estuvo fuera de su mente, pero algo no encajaba y era el tiempo, si todo aquello concordaba los eventos estaban atrasados por algo o alguien moviendo los hilos para que el final esperado por muchos el fin de la guerra, pero la pregunta era ¿Por que?- Allí estas...- Dijo Sango ya vestida con un hermoso vestido color ocre adornado por finos hilos de oro.- He estado buscándote por más de cuatro horas, le he prohibido incluso a Inuyasha moverse de mi salón privado para poder ser la primera en encontrarte.- Sango observó unos cuantos libros esparcidos en la mesa.- Siempre nos gusto leer, pero hoy es un día especial.- Recordó.- El equinoccio de otoño significa mucho para mi, y me gustaría que tú estés junto a mi cuando prenda la llama de la bienvenida al equinoccio y a la nueva estación que viene...-

-. Lo siento...- Dijo Kagome tratando de desplazar su mente a ese momento con su mejor amiga.- Sabes que me encanta terminar de resolver las cosas y me he pasado leyendo sobre la leyenda de Arhick y me distraje eso es todo.- Dijo mientras recogía los libros y mediante un hechizo sin voz los mandó a todos a un lugar oculto para poder tener pruebas de lo que podría salvar a todos los reinos e incluso el destino como Rey de Inuyasha.- Espera...- Dijo mientras se sentía extraña al recordar algo más.- Si he pasado tanto tiempo aquí entonces Blake ya llegó y...¡No la he podido ver!- Entusiasmo lleno los ojos chocolate de la mujer.- Tenía un hermoso traje para ella, pero creo que...-

-. Te olvidaste...- Le dijo la chica frente a las mujeres, vestida con una falda y largas botas planas a juego con su bacca de color azul oscuro y un quimono que cubría sus brazos tatuados de color azul plata y negro su uniforme de la academia, su largo cabello se encontraba suelto y voluminoso resaltando como siempre su mechón blanco, sus ojos azul oscuro la observaron con severidad mientras alzaba su ceja blanca y continuaba.- Pensé que la puntualidad era un...-

-. Una virtud que a ninguna persona debe de faltar.- Dijeron entre risas Kagome y Sango.- Lo siento, pero me entretuve leyendo.-

-. Estaba a punto de ir en tú encuentro, lo que me recuerda que tengo que atender a mis tres pequeños tesoros.- Dijo Sango mientras que saludaba a la pequeña y continuaba su paso.- Recuerda Kagome, quiero que estés a mi lado al momento de encender la llama eterna para darle la bienvenida al equinoccio.- Marchándose mientras la chica y Kagome se fundían en un abrazo.- Espero que traigas buenas historias de la academia, aún no puedo creer que tú y el pequeño Froi hayan sido encontrados tan tarde haciendo travesuras a la señora Potts...- La señora Potts era una mujer seria y muy correcta, pero Blake quería hacer algo para ayudar al único del jardín de lilys que no contaba con la aprobación de aquella señora por ser un inepto en la clase de Encantamientos, la cual todas sus hermanas sacaban solo sobresalientes mientras él apenas y un Aceptable, Blake y él practicaban en la noches para que pudiera mejorar y ella pudiera controlar y conseguir más que un Optimo, pero esa noche la señora Potts los observó solo por gusto a querer castigarles y un encantamiento salió tan mal que la señora Potts estuvo transformada en una tetera cantante hasta que la llevaron a las manos de Violeta, la tía de Froi.- Fue un accidente...-

-. Los accidente te persiguen pequeña bee...- Le dijo Kagome mientras besaba su frente y observaba con rabia controlada aquella cicatriz en la ceja hecha por Valera meses atrás.- Estas creciendo...- Acoto mientras sentía a la pequeña más repuesta y con los ojos aún curiosos y picaros pero con un poco más de entendimiento.- No me he aguantado las ganas y he encontrado el traje perfecto para ti hoy.- Caminaron hasta la recamara de Kagome y allí la mujer sacó dos trajes uno lo apartó y le dijo que aquello aún no podría usarlo, cuando le mostró el traje que usaría Blake la chica se emociono y abrazó en agradecimiento a la mujer.- Gracias no tenías porque hacerlo...-

-. Siempre me has agradado, incluso cuando le hablaste de mala manera a Inuyasha.- Recordó.- Además siempre había querido tener a alguien para mimar y consentir y educar...- Dijo riendo mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas en la habitación.- Apresúrate quiero ver las expresiones de Bankotsu Blacke y Caine cuando te vean...- Menciono sin pensarlo.-

-. Blacke?- preguntó en voz alta Bee a lo que Kagome recordó y cayó en cuenta de su torpeza.- Lo siento...- Dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a ella y le sonreía y se alejaba para ver el exterior en el gran ventanal de la habitación.- Estos días festivos me recuerdan mucho a un amigo, desde que mi familia y yo nos separamos para poder estudiar aquí con la Reina siempre los días festivos eran rodeada de ellos.-

-. Estoy segura de que Lord obstinado no será una buena compañía.- Dijo en referencia a Bankotsu.-

-. Solo ha sufrido más de lo necesario.- Rescató Kagome.- Los gemelos eran inseparables, tú tocayo era el más divertido de los dos pero Banktosu siempre ha tenido un gran sentido de la responsabilidad con su familia y siempre marcaba distancia antes de hacerse querer...- Relató Kagome.- Lord Caine siempre estuvo con ellos pero Bankotsu siempre era el que se peleaba por sus familia, y siempre daba la talla.- Bee poco había escuchado del pasado de Bankotsu o si quiera que tuviera un hermano gemelo, por eso se encontraba callada y prestando atención.- Blacke fue la risa y las bromas mientras que Ban era el quieto y serio, pero no había que dudar por un segundo su amor profundo, los gemelos eran inseparables lo hacían todo juntos pelear juntos, entrenar jugar si es que se encontraban de humor. Lo que más extraño en estos días es el humor de Blacke y su capacidad de hacer iluminar un lugar por completo solo por ver a los que amaba felices.- Kagome suspiro y Bee espero unos segundos.- ¿Qué sucedió con él?-Preguntó

-. Lo que le pasa a las personas que cuidan a los que aman.- Comentó Kagome.- Fue hace mucho aún no se muy bien que fue lo que ocurrió, pero él intento proteger a la familia de Bankotsu y aún así falló.- Blake observó a Kagome observando el sol en búsqueda de descanso por ese día.- Fue la única vez que Blacke le falló a Bankotsu, y desde ese día y hasta hoy y los que vendrán aún ni en mis más salvajes sueños podré creer que el guerrero Caine la haya fallado a su única familia.- Kagome la observó y en sus ojos se reflejaron emociones de tristeza y desconcierto.- Él nunca falló y cuando Bankotsu lo necesito más que nunca...-

-. Quizás no le falló...- Dijo con voz tenue Bee.- Si era tan bueno estoy segura de que la familia del obstinado estarán bien, lejos de él.- Kagome sonrió y con ternura tomo el rostro de la niña.- Eso es lo que me digo a mi misma cuando siento que el dolor de perderlo a él me inunda, creo que todo es una ilusión y que él se hizo cargo de realmente proteger a la familia de su hermano, y que algún día nos veremos todos de nuevo pero hay solo una cosa pequeña Bee que no se puede cambiar y eso es la muerte.- Aquellas palabras calaron en lo profundo de ambas y sin importar el rumbo de aquella conversación Kagome la emociono a que se probara aquel traje.

Hace un tiempo Bankotsu se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar junto a su gemelo, ambos tendrían unos catorce y se encontraban en aquel pasillo frente a las escaleras a la espera de su amiga para ir juntos al festival. Ahora la imagen unos años más tarde era parecida, se encontraba Inuyasha junto con Augusto y Lord Caine él cual tenía un traje parecido, el de su padre de un color purpura por la ocasión y el de él blanco un traje de gala de Noxexs pero a la vez con la elegancia de la alta sociedad de Luxemberg. Cuando Kagome descendió con su vestido verde Bankotsu la miró perfecta como siempre, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a la pequeña tormenta vestida de gala junto a ella en un traje azul rey con un pequeño cinturón a la cintura largo hasta las rodillas, cuello alto y de mangas largas para ocultar sus tatuajes. Con el cabello trenzado como una niña del desierto y adornado con plata el rostro de la pequeña diablillo con sus pecas estaba iluminado por un sonrojo.- Te ves muy bonita...- Dijo Augus haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y se apenara por su aspecto.-

-. Sí...- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a la chica.- Y recuerda que estaba siendo entrenada para matar a cualquier cosa que se atreva a tocarla...- Acotó mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y la besaba y esta reía ante el comentario.- Recuerda que si alguien te molesta yo soy el tío protector...- Le dijo con humor.-

-. Espero que en un futuro decidas decirme que es lo que la niña usara en este tipo de eventos.- Dijo Lord Caine.- Estas hermosa pequeña Bee...-

-. El traje le quedo hermoso, aunque ella es muy bonita de por si.- Dijo Kagome a los hombres, la pequeña apenada apenas podía emitir sonido alguno.-

-. Hey...- La llamo el ojos azul oscuro.- Con o sin vestido bonito estarás cerca de mi por toda la noche.- Le dijo a lo que la chica con su ceja blanca alzada lo miro sin entender.-

-. ¡Qué bien! Bankotsu estarán haciendo de tío esta noche también.- dijo Lord Caine con un buen humor.-

-. Te equivocas yo no soy su tío.- Regaño.- No quiero desastres de ningún tipo con una niña jynx en medio de un festival, además está demasiado llamativa y no quiero que sobresalga más de lo que ya lo hace vestida así.- Blake y Bankotsu se observaron serios y con mala cara.- Esa es la forma más bonita de decir "te encuentras hermosa pequeña bee, no te alejes de mi lado por esta noche, aún no estoy listo para verte convertida en una rompe corazones" que he podido escuchar de ti Ban...- Le dijo Kagome.- Cuando estuvimos en el primer festival a mi me dijo "Espero que te rompas una pierna con ese vestido para que no tengamos que estar hasta tarde en el festival"- Recordó riendo ante aquello, Blake se sonrojo aún más y todo lo que pudo decir fue.- Espero que ninguna mujer quiera estar con nosotros, estoy segura de que se ahogara con tus vibras toxicas.- Y sin más se marchó seguida de Agus él cual no podía creer que Blake fuera tan bonita en vestido.-

-. Ella estará bien...- Dijo Kagome mientras el resto seguía la marcha de los jóvenes.- Detrás de su apariencia y tamaño Blake es fuerte y no es una niña de ideas tontas, a ella aún no le gustan los chicos...- Susurro Kagome a Bankotsu mientras lo tomaba del brazo y observaba caminar a inuyasha hablando con Caine.- Es una buena niña, no debes preocuparte o molestarte por preocuparte por ella.-

-. Es solo una niña.- Dijo Bankotsu.-

-. Sí...- Dijo Kagome.- La niña más explosiva que podrás ver, pero sabes ella es única no puedo creer como toda esa energía arrolladora y desbordante pueda ser tan tierna e incluso tan inocente...- A Bankotsu le llego a la mente su esposa y aquello no le pareció en lo absoluto.- Se lo que piensas.- comentó Kagome en voz baja.- Amira era hermosa y delicada, y aunque no era tan impaciente como Blake creo que le hubiera encantado conocerla y me llego atrever que quizás le hubiera encantado verlos discutir...- Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.- Blake tiene el mismo carácter ácido que tú cuando no le agrada alguien, pero sin duda su humor le pertenece totalmente a ella, y su bondad a los otros la hace única Ban, solo tienes que tomarte el tiempo para conocerla.-

-. Tan sorprendente que todo eso este en un frasco tan diminuto...- Se mofo del tamaño de la chica mientras que Kagome reía ante el comentario.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo se encontraba el jardín de lilys y Froilan el cual se encontraban con un traje blanco haciendo contraste al color del vestido de su hermana el cual era negro con detalles en blanco y plata, todas tenían colores llamativos Gwyn y Limber llevaban un vestido al descubierto en la espalda el de gwyn dorado pálido y el de Limber un verde oscuro con dorado bordado, Lily Bleu se encontraba con un traje de plata con detalles en dorado, y Lily Aricia se encontraba con un traje rosa viejo con un intricado diseño en los hombros como rosas en una pared.- Te ves hermosa...- Dijo Augus cuando estuvo frente a Aricia.- Todas...se ven...hermosas...- Dijo apenado mientra Blake antes de decir cualquier comentario escucho ha Froilan hablar.- Blake eres hermosa con ese vestido...- Aquello llegó a los oídos de los adultos, Kagome sonrió abiertamente ante su elección con la vestimenta de la chica, se sentía como toda una madre orgullosa, pero el hombre a su lado se tenso y miro con malos ojos al chico de apenas once años.- Gracias Froi...- Aquello le calentó la sangre a Bankotsu, el muy pequeño no le había dicho estas hermosa, si no _eres hermosa con ese vestido_ que quería decir básicamente que la consideraba hermosa con aquella pinta de gala o no y antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho algo que calmo su molestia por aquel traje escogido por su amiga a la pequeña tormenta.- Pero no importa cuantos hermosa escuche esta noche, lo único que quiero escuchar es _Hey Blake vamos a comer!_ .-

-. Cierto...- Kagome comenzó.- Le he estado diciendo a Blake lo deliciosa que es la comida del festival, y desde entonces no ha tenido cabeza para otra cosa que eso.-

-. Es una lastima que nuestros padres no hayan podido venir en tremenda ocasión.- Dijo Lily Gwyn.-

-. No hay de que preocuparse, de igual manera el festival se celebra en todo el reino y estoy segura de que sus padres la pasaran igual de bien.- Argumento Kagome mientras todos marchaban al pueblo, lo más chicos Lily Froilan y Blake se encontraban animados hablando de lo que esperaban ver en el festival, cuando llegaron luego de un largo paseó todos se maravillaron. Luciérnagas de fuego se encontraban volando el lugar iluminando todo a su paso, miles de lámparas flotantes y globos brillantes revoloteaban por todo el lugar, los puestos de juegos y magia junto con los de comida fueron el todo de los más chicos, mientras que las mayores se encontraron observando las hermosas telas y recuerdos del festival Lily Aricia y Augusto fueron caminando parte del grupo, Lord Caine se encontraba observando como Lily Gwyn y Lily Limber jugaban a las burbujas sorpresas, las cuales explotaban cuando realizaban un hechizo explosivo y arrojaban regalos sorpresas o nuevas oportunidades de jugar. Bankotsu se encontraba a la distancia pero con un ojo sobre Blake la cual era el centro de atención entre los niños del pueblo, los cuales incluso aún siendo tan pequeños se sonrojaban cuando la chica fruncía el ceño alzaba su cejas y sonreía de manera picara mientras seguía su camino junto Lily la cual con su cabello Rubio y ojos grises le recordaban a su esposa, ella era más tranquila a la hora en que los niños se le acercaban y sin embargo repartía sonrisas abiertas a todo aquel que se ganará su simpatía lo cual llevaba verde a su gemelo, todo aquello sucedía ante la mirada de Inuyasha y Kagome los cuales se dedicaban mimos discretos.

-. ¡tía!- Escucho ser llamada kagome, y sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura cuando lo noto era Saen el cual se encontraba en compañía de Leland, un guardia real de cabello corto blanco y ojos negros el cual iba vestido como una persona más del festival.-

-. Hola cariño.- sonrió Kaogome al chico.- Que bueno que llegaste...- Mientras lo abrazaba, su cabello claro oscuro resaltaban los ojos azules que a diferencia de sus hermanas con sus ojos claros avellanas él había heredado el azul de su padre, mientras las gemelas resaltaban como la luz, Saen para muy pesar del consejo no había heredado las característica de la casa real de Luxemberg, cabellos castaños claros en todos sus tonos y ojos claro avellanados sin embargo poseía el corazón de oro por la humildad por la cual había llegado al reino y por como trataba a sus guardias.- Pronto iniciara la obra de Arhick...- Menciono mientras el chico se emocionaba y sonreía, pocas veces lo había hecho desde su llegada debido a los limites que el consejo impusiera lo cual lo dejaba algunas veces aislado del resto sin embargo aquello su madre la reina Sango siempre cuidaba de que aquello no sucediera tanto como los del consejo quisieran.- Hemos venido con los hermanos Poitiers Augusto y Blake...- Al momento en qe Kagome menciono a sus acompañante el joven los observó, se detuvo en Lily a secas y Blake y sonrió con gusto pocas veces se les acercaba en la academia debido a sus clases.-

-. La obra esta comenzando Lady Kagome...- Dijo Froilan mientras las chicas saludaban amables al príncipe y él se dedicaba a pasar de él debido a que ambos eran diferentes en personalidad, mientras que Saen era tranquilo Froilan era animado, mientras uno sobresalía y superaba las expectativas el otro solo las superaba, mientras uno podía tan fácil lanzar hechizo como si fuera respirar al otro le costaba tanto las bases más básicas de la magia que lo ponía a dudar sobre su estadía en la academia.- Froilan deja de pensar en las nubes, muévete...- Su gemela lo tomo del brazo mientras Blake hablaba de nuevo.- Nos vamos a perder la mejor parte...

La historia de Arhick se remontaba hace unos quinientos años...- Inicio una voz de mujer mientras que al aire libre la magia hacía su aparición moviendo el escenario y controlando los elementos para hacer la interpretación de los artista más real.- Cuando las dunas de arena no eran más que una segura muerte para los plebeyos en el desierto hubo un guerrero entre miles que se opuso a esta terrible realidad...- El escenario se movía tal arena y las lunas y soles pasaban en representación de los días y sus noches hasta que una nueva voz de hombre comenzó a relatar nuevamente.- Nacido en un equinoccio y dando su primera bocanada de aire en el punto más alto del eclipse lunar nació Arhick del Desierto destinado a grandeza desde su nacimiento.- Una mujer y un bebé en el escenario hicieron su aparición y realizaban lo que la mujer y el hombre relataban.- Forjado por la arena y el sol ardiente Arhick del desierto veía desde muy lejos el palacio de oro y mármol que cruzaba el río en el cual vivía el rey la reina y su terrible sucesor.- A medida que la trama continuaba Kagome se maravillaba con las actuaciones y maniobras de los actores.- Arhick observó lo injusta que podría ser la vida, por ello en una guerra entre la tormenta de arena más grande en la historia del desierto durante tres días y tres noches Arhick lucho en contra del terrible príncipe, durante esos días oscuros de guerra y muerte la luz se hizo al llegar desde tierras lejanas una lanza...- En medio de la tormenta de arena una lanza fue incrustada en el suelo y alzada por el guerrero.- La lanza del sol llego a las manos del guerrero más fiero del desierto y con ello destrono a la dinastía del desierto y en su honor la ciudad tomo su nombre, creo un palacio modesto y elimino las penas y el hambre de su gente...- Relataba la mujer.- Sin querer conquistar más allá de las tierras de Oru o Motu, su conquista fue simple a la vista de zares reyes y reinas de otros reino, pero en lo más profundo de todos los corazones todos le debemos al gran Arhick erradicar la maldad que la familia real del desierto deseaba desatar...- Kagome observó aquella escena pero algo la perturbo al punto de desatar su poder como xentire, su habilidad para percibir los sentimientos de los demás se activo mientras unos ojos claros enmarcados por final pestañas doradas la observaban en el escenario.- _Conquista_.- Fue la palabra que erizo su piel y sintió un sentimiento de miedo y certeza a la vez.- Inuyasha...- Llamo a su fiel compañero tomándole la mano firme para demostrar que se encontraba bien.- Debo ir al castillo, olvide por completo que debo acompañar a Sango...- Él hombre la observó y le sonrió para dejarla abrirse paso ante la multitud.

Kagome corrió tan rápido como pudo y de un puf llego a la biblioteca de nuevo, busco de nuevo los libros que antes había leído _Conquista_ aquella palabra retumbaba en su mente.- Tardaste mucho...- Dijo Kagome mientras que aún buscaba lo que necesitaba la pieza que faltaba a todo aquello, el nombre del hombre que había desatado la ira de Kaguya por amor.- Léelo baja tú propia responsabilidad, pero una vez que lo leas y entiendas lo que hay en juego deberás sacrificar lo mismo que tú hermana.- Seth se encontraba con una capa y dándole un libro el cual era pequeño viejo y olía a desierto, cuero y sol.- ¿Quieres continuar?- Preguntó el niño mientras sonreía, Kagome sin miedo abrió aquel libro y lo que sus ojos leyeron no creyeron ni en un millón de años lo que Kaguya estaba apunto de hacer.

Inuyasha junto con Lord Caine y Bankotsu regresaron junto a los chicos mientras estos reían y jugueteaban con los premios de la feria, Bankotsu había notado la ausencia de la mujer de ojos chocolates pero se tranquilizo al observar a Inuyasha tranquilo, cuando llegaron al castillo todos pasaron de inmediato al gran salón de Lux el cual con su techo de bóveda de cristal observaba el eclipse apunto de comenzar.- Kagome no esta con Sango...- Notó de inmediato Inuyasha mientras que Sango se encontraba en un pequeño altar con la llama dándole la bienvenida al equinoccio.- Henos aquí reunidos para darle la bienvenida al equinoccio de otoño entre familiares y amigos, agradeciendo por los excelentes meses que han pasado para nuestro pueblo...- Dijo Sango vestida de gala con su corona.- Y también para admirar el eclipse, el cual nos provea de buena suerte hoy mañana y los días que vengan...- Los ojos de Sango trataban de encontrar a su amiga pero cuando observó a Inuyasha y su grupo solos solo pudo pensar en lo peor.- Por días mejores y el fin de la guerra.- Tomó una flecha y del altar donde se encontraba la llama encendió la flecha y la apuntó al lugar del salón donde era abierto a una base grande con un gran plato llano de bronce donde se estrello la llama y encendió de luz incandescente iluminando todo mientras la luna se teñía de naranja dando inició al eclipse.-

-. Espero que la luz de la llama sea suficiente para que mis queridos animales se alimenten...- La voz de Kaguya retumbó en los oídos de todos en el gran salón de Lux mientras perros peludos grandes cojos y de ojos rojos se abalanzaban para entrar al salón sin contar que Sango lanzaría una nueva flecha haciendo esparcir el fuego fuera del salón y manteniendo a los demonios fuera de este.- Busca a el chico y el libro.- Ordenó Kaguya a Koga el cual con sus ojos rojos observó a su prima con envidia y malicia.- Mata a quien tengas que matar sin importar nada.- Koga desapareció entre las sombras junto con un dip, aquella bestia de ojos rojos parecida a un perro gigante pero peludo y con olor a huevos y sangre.-

-. ¿Lista para lo que viene?- Sango sus manos por su rostro y su corona cambio por una diadema de metal que protegía parte de su rostro y su hermoso vestido de gala era cambiado por una armadura de una reina.-

-. Veremos que pelea das pequeña reina...- Y sin más ambas empezaron una lucha épica.

Lord Caine junto con la guardia e Inuyasha llevaban a un lugar seguro a las lilys, Froilan y Augusto seguido de Bankotsu los cuales esquivaban a las bestias sin mayor esfuerzo, aquel ataque a la vista de Inuyasha no era más que una distracción algo quería Kaguya del castillo si no Koga estuviera a su lado pero algo llamó de inmediato su atención Kagome no se encontraba con ellos y el eclipse apenas estaba empezando, duraría unos cuantos minutos brindándole la oscuridad necesaria a Kaguya para incrementar sus poderes entonces fue allí que vio como en el cielo estallaba una bomba de llamas incandescentes iluminando todo a su paso y dirigió su vista a la torre más alta del palacio y allí la observó, con aquel vestido verde y su cabello suelto quizás por el apuro Kagome se encontraba en la cima junto con un arco y flechas iluminando así el cielo para todo el reino al parecer, junto a la mujer se encontraba una sombra la cual preocupo a Inuyasha.- Iré por Kagome...- Decía mientras intentaba llegar hasta ella y escuchaba un cuidado de Banktosu el cual eliminaba a un dip cercano a Inuyasha.- Ella esta bien...- Inuyasha retronó su mirada a donde la mujer se encontraba y ya no estaba.- Dejemos a los niños seguros primero y luego...- Allí se dieron cuenta de algo, la más pequeña del grupo no estaba.

Lord Caine Bankotsu e Inuyasha supieron que habría problemas con aquellas bestias y Lily a secas junto con Blake solas en el castillo.

Blake se encontraba entre el mar de personas, los cuales hicieron que se quedará un poco más de tiempo observando la pelea entre ambas reinas y sin importar que cuando la salido estuvo despejada corrió hacía ella y se atrevió a buscar a sus amigos pero entonces sin notarlo por observar atrás choco con un cuerpo.- ¡Blake, rápido debemos irnos!- Lily notó que su amiga no se encontraba en el grupo fue en su búsqueda inmediata ambas corrieron juntas hasta que muchos pasillos más Lily cayó por el mármol reventado y un Vaccumorten se encontraba ahora bajo sus pisadas, Blake sin temor alguno se lanzó sobre Lily y la tapo como pudo con su cuerpo mientras que Lily no entendía tal acción escucho como la bestia detenía su cuerpo de más de dos metros y la observaba.- Levántate y márchate Lily.- Dijo Blake mientras que observaba a la bestia desconcertada por haber perdido a su presa.-

-. Blake...- Susurro Lily mientras se levantaba como un espejo junto a Blake la cual imitaba todos los movimientos de su amiga para que la bestia no la lastimara.- Es un...-

-. Márchate y busca ayuda Lily...- Dijo mientras la bestia se iba acercando más a ellas hasta rozar su hocico al rostro hediondo al rostro de la morena la cual no se inmuto y de un golpe directo a las fosas nasales del animal con su puño tomo la mano de su amiga y corrieron cuanto pudieron mientras escuchaban el horrible alarido del mismo paralizando a Lily por aquel horror pero no a Blake la cual como pudo alentó a la rubia a seguir bajo protesta hasta que el sonido acabo y Blake volteó a ver que había sucedido, Bankotsu y su alabarda las habían salvado.- La noche entera junto a mi...- Dijo Bankotsu.- ¿Qué no entendiste de esa frase?- Preguntó mientras las observaba a ambas.-

-. Cuando la diversión se extiende y hace una avalancha de personas es muy difícil quedarse junto a ti en un mar de hombres y mujeres...- Respondió mientras que Lord Caine llegaba para observa la escena.-

-. ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó a Bankotsu.- Los chicos están en la cámara de la reina, debemos irnos pronto...- Tomo del hombro a Lily mientras Bankotsu a Blake molestó y ambos empezaron la ruta hasta legar, Bankotsu entonces notó algo extraño las puertas cerradas mostraban la protección de Inuyasha en la habitación pero algo les impedía entrar así que toco fuerte las puertas blancas pero no sucedió nada hasta que un dip apareció al ataque y Lily la cual tenía tomado de la mano a Lord Caine tomo la mano de Blake y esta la de Banktosu y los tres entrarón sin problema, atravesando el campo de Inuyasha y la puerta sin más esfuerzo dejando los ojos rojos del dip frente a frente a los ojos azul oscuro de Blake.- ¡Hey perro tonto tómala!- Una esfera de luz fue lo único que distinguió junto la mano de alguien que la alejaba de todo aquello, por los pasillos pudo observar que la luna y el sol ya se encontraban unidos en su danza iluminando el cielo con una luna naranja cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que saber quien había sido su salvador este no se lo permitió y la tomo como rehén en una estancia nunca visitada, se escondieron en las sombras y entonces allí la observó.

Kagome susurraba algo mientras tocaba las puertas de aquella estancia y de un momento a otro una espada le atravesó el pecho.- No me importa lo que estés tratando de hacer sin importar que, si mi Reina no cuenta con la ventaja entonces ustedes tampoco...- Y sacó la espada del pecho de Kagome, dañando la hermosa tela de color verde que aquel día había escogido sin pensar que sería su ultimo día, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras que en silencio escuchaba como Koga se marchaba y sin más miro a su captor el cual ya no la tenía en contra de su voluntad, los ojos de su captor se encontraban cerrados y tranquilos.- Una muerte violenta...- Susurro el chico mientras que observaba una luz provenir de la puerta que segundos antes Kagome había estado susurrándole y fue acercándose hasta ver que de la luz se formaba un cuerpo y se levantaba un guerrero de armadura verde oscura y cabellos naranjas el cual cuando abrió sus ojos verdes la observó y hablo.-Vassilisa...- Arrodillandose ante Blake la chica no entendía y luego observó Kagome como poco a poco perdía color en sus labios y se arrodillaba frente a ella.- Kagome...- Llamo la niña.- Ayúdame ...- Dijo mientras observaba al chico.- Haz algo...-

Shippo después de muchos años encerrado observó a la mujer de vestido verde y pudo ver los cambios que habían hecho el tiempo en la dulce e inocente niña que alguna vez conocería cuando Calipso vivía, toco su pecho mojado de sangre manchandose las manos en el proceso y susurro unas palabras que hicieron que la sangre parara e brotar y el cuerpo de la chica volviera poco a poco a su estado natural y cuando quisieron ver que Kagome estaba bien.

Los ojos de Kagome se encontraban cerrados sin animos de volver a ver la luz del sol...

Dos días enteros habían pasado e Inuyasha se encontraba junto Kagome la cual no había despertado desde el eclipse, la mujer se encontraba en un sueño eterno y nadie sabía que podría pasar de ahora en adelante.-Blake dice la verdad...- Dijo Sango.- Shippo despertó al momento en que Kagome lo llamó él observó sus heridas y la a sumido a un sueño profundo solo ella podrá despertar por si sola...- Lamento la Reina Sango observó a su amiga y recordó como años atrás pensaba que era molesta.- Shippo fue el más fiel de los sirvientes de mi abuela, y si ha despertado ha de ser por Kagome...- Aseguro.- El ataque a Kaguya solo fue al castillo, el pueblo ni el resto del reino fue atacado quizás Kaguya quería algo que Kagome tenía quizás Kagome descubrió lo que no debía.- Sango observó a Inuyasha tomar con más fuerza la mano de su amiga y suspiro, Inuyasha no se movería de allí hasta que la mujer despertará y aquello nadie sabía cuando sería.

* * *

Aquí de nuevo!

Dejen un review hermoso!


End file.
